There's a place for us
by KRudzik
Summary: Its been years since the last time Rachel had seen Shelby and she had everything she could want, she was a broadway star and was well know, a little too well known. What happens when she runs into Beth after all these years and is forced to face her past?
1. Chapter 1

As I stood on the stage belting out the last notes of the show it felt right. After all this time everything had paid off. I suffered through four years of high school and then I made it through college making a name for myself in a few off broadway productions and now finally here I was standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people. I was finally in the spot light, I Rachel Barbara Berry was a broadway sensation!

After the show and signing autographs I went into my dressing room changed out of my costume and took my stage makeup off. Flowers lined the walls of my room and I couldn't help but smile as I gathered my things to leave.

"Knock knock." I turned to see Livia, one of my cast mates, standing in the door way.

"Hey come in." I said throwing away one of the torn envelopes that was on my vanity.

"You were wonderful as usual." Livia said walking into my dressing room.

"As were you." I said as she gave me a hug.

"So a few of us were going to go out, do you want to come with us?" She asked pulling away.

"I don't know..."

"We don't have a show until tomorrow night. Come on it will be fun." Livia said and I smiled.

"Fine, I'll go." I said as Livia cheered and pulled me out of the dressing room and down the hall where we met up with Matt and Cynthia.

"She's coming?" They asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am coming." I said and we all laughed as we walked out onto the New York street.

It was weird after four years in college and then two years working my butt off right out of college I had finally made it. I mean I had worked with this show since it's infancy as an off off broadway production but now I was the original lead cast member to the new broadway sensation that was taking New York by storm.

It was a tradition since opening night that at least once a week a few of the cast members and myself would go out for a late dinner after one of the shows. None of us were big drinkers so going out to dinner was something that we all enjoyed doing. So as we walked into our favorite restaurant I was not expecting what was waiting for me.

As soon as we entered the room a small blonde child ran up to me.

"Oh my god you're Rachel Berry!" She screamed and I just smiled.

"Yeah I am." I said bending down so I was on her level. "And what is your name?" I asked as she had me sign a napkin that she was holding.

"Beth Corcoran do not run away from me..." I looked from the girl up to where the voice was coming from. I had avoided seeing my mother for over eight years and I was hoping to make that streak last a little longer. As I looked up from the little girl I felt my stomach flutter and my heart race as Jesse St. James stormed up behind the girl. "Rachel?" I could feel myself smile as I stood up and faced him.

"Hi Jesse." I said meekly as Livia gave me a weird look.

"I'm sorry about Beth she just got excited when she thought she saw you..." His words brought me back to the girl who was standing in front of me.

"She is fine." I said bending down in front of her again. "Beth is a very pretty name." I said as I signed the napkin she had and a wide smile appeared across her face.

"Uncle Jesse can you take a picture of Rachel and me?" She asked and he looked at me as he answered.

"Beth it's late and I promised your mother that you would have been in bed like an hour ago..." Jesse started and Beth shot him a look that reminded me of Quinn.

"You already kept me out past my bedtime and unless you want my mother to find out I think you should take that picture." She stated and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"I would but I don't have my phone with me..." Jesse said before Livia cut in.

"I have mine and I can send the picture to Rachel and she can get it to you." Livia said as both Jesse and I shot her a look that she didn't quite understand.

"See Jesse, now please take the picture." Beth more of demanded than asked.

Livia handed her phone to Jesse and then Cynthia, Matt, Livia, and I all posed next to Beth for the picture like we had so many times before.

Jesse snapped the picture and then Beth approved it before he handed the phone back to Livia.

"Well we need to get going." Jesse said taking Beth's hand. "It was nice to see you..." Jesse said before Beth tugged on his arm and then whispered something into his ear. "Beth wants to know if you would meet us for breakfast tomorrow morning. It is totally up to you." He added quickly and I could tell that he was uncomfortable so I smiled agreeing.

"I would love to have breakfast with you." I said earning a glare from Jesse.

"Great, well you have my number right?" He said through clenched teeth and I nodded.

"I will see you in the morning." I stated as I watched Beth drag Jesse out of the restaurant.

I laughed as we all walked in and sat at a table.

"What was that all about?" Cynthia asked taking a seat next to me.

"That was Jesse St. James, one of my ex boyfriends from high school." I stated and Livia nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"That was why he looked so uncomfortable isn't it?" Matt said taking a piece of bread and tearing it into pieces before he ate it.

"It could have been that of the fact that Beth is the daughter that my mother adopted when she decided that she didn't want me." I said flatly knowing that everyone at the table had already heard the story of my tragic and failed attempt of having a mother.

"Oh Rach, if I had known..." Livia trailed off and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter I mean I didn't have to see my mother right and Beth had no idea who I was, only that I was Rachel Berry broadway actress." I stated dramatically as I grabbed some bread for myself.

"But still that had to be hard I mean your ex is now with your mother..." Cynthia started and I just laughed.

"Trust me that isn't happening. My mom was his coach in high school and I guess they stayed in touch or something." I said and they all nodded understanding that there was no romantic relationship going on between them, at least that I knew of.

"So you agreed to go to breakfast with them tomorrow?" Matt asked questioning my motives.

"You all saw how uncomfortable I made him, consider it pay back from high school." I stated with an evil smile and they all laughed.

"What happened in high school?" Cynthia asked and I told them the story of Jesse and the eggs and what happened when he came back the next year.

"Girl why would you choose Finn over him? I mean I have seen Finn and Jesse is clearly the better choice." Livia said eating her pasta and I sighed.

"At the time I think I was still upset by the whole egging thing. I mean I said I forgave him but I don't think I really did and Finn was sweet..."

"Until he dumped your ass for the next thing that walked by." Matt said recounting my second semester in college and then my first performance off broadway.

"Hey we all make mistakes." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and you just keep repeating yours." He said and I shook my head.

"What ever."

We talked about the show for the rest of dinner and then Matt walked me home which was nice being as I didn't feel comfortable going back to my apartment alone at that time of night. Matt made sure that I was inside and safe before he left and I went about getting ready for bed. I took a shower and then brushed my teeth before I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

In the morning I got up and looked at my alarm clock. It was the one morning that I had off in weeks and for some reason I still got up before eight. I sighed as I got out of bed knowing that there was no way that I could go back to sleep. I grabbed my phone and sent Jesse a text to get the address of the place where I could meet him. I know that I probably should have deleted his number but I couldn't, I mean I still had Finn's number and he had broken my heart.

I didn't wait around for a reply, instead I just went about getting ready for the day like I normally did. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair, curling it so that it looked nice and then I brushed my teeth and made my way into my room. I checked my phone and saw that Jesse had texted me back with a location and he had set the time for eight thirty which gave me ten minutes to finish getting ready and leave so I could be on time.

I got dress in some jeans and then pulled on a black v neck shirt and then did my make up and grabbed my purse slipping on some shoes on my way out.

It was a nice day out so I walked to the restaurant. When I walked in I saw Beth and Jesse sitting at a table so I walked over to them and took a seat in the empty chair. As soon as Beth saw me her face lit up.

"I can't believe you actually came!" She said as I forwarded the picture from the previous night to Jesse.

"I told you I would come." I said as I put my phone away and looked at the girl.

"My friends are going to die when I tell them about this." She said as she took her glass from the table and took a sip of water.

"Well your lucky that your uncle is an old friend." I said as Jesse gave me a curious look.

"So Rachel what have you been up to?" Jesse asked figuring that he would ask me while I had to answer.

"Went to college, did a few off broadway shows, and now I am in the big leagues." I said with a smile and he nodded.

"Any boys in your life?" He asked casually and I laughed.

"Not since Finn." I said as I turned back to Beth.

"So tell me about yourself Beth." I said and she smiled.

"Well I am eight, almost nine. I am in third grade..."

"Where do you live?" I asked casually.

"I was born in Lima, then my mom and I moved to New York, and then back to Lima, and now back to New York. It's complicated." She said and I nodded.

"So what are you doing with your uncle Jesse?" I asked and she sighed as she looked at him.

"My mom had to go out of town for something with her job and he was all she could get." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Come on I am not that bad." Jesse said and Beth rolled her eyes.

"You are that bad. You are self centered, you don't follow my mom's rules..."

"That would be your fault." Jesse corrected and Beth stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are too much." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Beth why don't you take this five dollar bill and go try some of those games." Jesse said handing Beth some money and she took it and walked over to the games leaving Jesse and I alone.

"Why did you come?" He asked when we were alone.

"Beth wanted me to come..."

"Rachel I know you and this isn't something that you do for your fans."

"First of all you don't know me, you just wish you did." I said as I took a sip of water.

"I know that Finn broke your heart again..."

"How did you..."

"I always knew that he would do that to you, but you wouldn't listen to me. All I wanted was for you to be in a relationship where you were loved..."

"Jesse I don't want to have this conversation with you." I said through a clenched jaw.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about us. Let's instead talk about your mother." Jesse said and I shot him a look.

"You wouldn't." I said and he smiled.

"You know me, I would."

"Fine let's talk about us because there is no us, there is a you and there is a me, but there is no us." I said and he leaned back.

"You see I would believe that but you showed up this morning..."

"For Beth."

"I don't think that was the only reason..."

"I choose Finn over you Jesse. What makes you think that has changed?" I asked and he leaned forward.

"Because Finn wasn't the guy for you and he still isn't."

"And you are?" I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't day that." Jesse said leaning back.

"This is stupid." I said taking my napkin off my lap when he grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave, it would crush Beth..."

"Just Beth?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, I would be pretty upset too." Jesse said and I fixed my napkin.

"Then I guess I will stay." I said and I was met with one of Jesse's cocky smiles.

"I knew you still liked me." He said and I laughed.

"Whatever." I said as Beth walked back over to the table.

We ordered breakfast and talked for a while before our food was brought out. We had just started eating when Jesse's phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Shelby, what's going on?" He asked and I put my fork down not really wanting to hear the conversation.

"I'll be right back." I said to Beth as I got up and walked to the restroom.

I walked over to the sink and put my purse down and then turned the water on and then put some water on my face. I had no idea why I was acting like this. I was hanging out with Jesse and my mother's daughter, it was only normal that she would call to check up on them, why was I freaking out? I took a deep breath and dried my face and then I grabbed my purse and walked back out to the table where Beth was talking to her mom.

"And now we are eating breakfast with Rachel Berry!" Beth said and I felt my stomach churn. "Hold on he is right here." She said as she handed the phone to Jesse.

"No, Shelby, no, alright." Jesse said as he hung up the phone and looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Who was that?" I said pretending that I didn't know.

"That was my mom." Beth said oblivious to the fact that I knew who it was.

"Sorry I had to take the call. Shelby is on her way home and she wanted to see how things were going..."

"It's fine." I said as I went back to eating.

When I was done with breakfast I said my goodbyes to Jesse and Beth and then I excused myself and started to walk down the street when my phone went off and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach."

"Jesse?" I asked as I kept walking.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight. Shelby gets back into town this afternoon and as long as she doesn't kill me I would love to take you out."

"As like on a date?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Um... I don't know..."

"Come on Rachel. How about not as a date but rather just as a time to talk or something?" He asked and I knew that there wasn't going to be a way to get him to stop bothering me until I agreed.

"I would but I have a show tonight. Tell you what, come to my show. I will leave tickets for you at the call box. Bring a few friends and then afterward come find me and I will give you a tour and then we can go out to dinner. Work for you?"

"That would be great. I will text you later then." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah." I said as I went to hang up the phone.

"Oh and Rachel." He said and I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yes Jesse?" I said reluctantly.

"Thanks for coming to breakfast this morning, you really made Beth's day." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said as I hung up the phone and made my way to Livia's apartment.

I had to buzz her apartment a few times before I got her to let me up.

"What is wrong with you woman? You do realize that it is still morning right?" She asked as she walked back over to her bed and collapsed.

"Yeah and normally I wouldn't bother with trying to wake you up but I was in the area..."

"Why?" She asked as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Because I had that breakfast with Jesse and Beth, remember?" I asked and she quickly shot up and looked at me.

"How did that go?" She asked as she crossed her leg and I walked over and sat next to her.

"Fine, we talked about a few things..."

"Like?"

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask?"

"Alright did you ask him out?" She asked and I laughed.

"He asked me out." I said and she leaned forward.

"And you said?"

"I invited him to come and see the show tonight. I have the tickets that I have been saving for my dads but they are in Cancun and I don't see them coming anytime soon so I figured that I should use them, especially since my last performance with this show is in a few weeks."

"I still can't believe that you are leaving."

"I know but I have been with this production for years now and after a little over a year on broadway I just want to do something else." I said and I saw Livia sigh as she nodded in agreement.

"So he is just coming to see you perform, that is a rather lame date." Livia said and I shook my head.

"I told him to bring a few friends to go see the show and then afterwards I will give them a tour of the backstage area and then Jesse and I are going out to dinner." I stated as a huge smile broke out across Livia's face.

"So do you like him?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, as of right now we are just friends." I stated and she nodded.

"So what happened at breakfast? There has to be more than what you are telling me." She said and I sighed remembering the phone call.

"Shelby called Jesse while we were at breakfast and for some reason I had a minor panic attack. Is that normal? I mean we tried to have a nice relationship before it's just that it always fell through..."

"Why don't you try to talk to her?" Livia asked and I shook my head.

"And say what? Hey Shelby I know that we have tried the whole relationship thing before but why not give it another shot? I just don't think that it is going to work out and I am tired of getting my hopes up."

"Well if you do decide to give it a shot just remember that the only person who can let someone hurt you is yourself."

"Thank you all wise and knowing Livia." I joked and Livia threw her pillow at me.

"Speaking of me being wise and knowing did you hear about the play that Rodger has been workshopping the past few years?"

"No, nothing other than that he was willing to let me read through it which I have and I am like in love with it, why?" I asked as Livia livened up with talk of her fiance.

"It's coming to broadway!" She said in sheer excitement and I shared a smile with her.

"That is great! When did he find out?" I asked as she tried to calm herself down a little.

"Last night was when he got the official word. He was meeting with a few people interested in directing the play for him and then he is going to start with the auditions. I am so excited for him." She said as she turned her hand over and started to play with the ring that was on her finger.

"I am excited for him too. That is wonderful." I stated and she looked up at me.

"He wanted me to ask you something." Livia said and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked not sure if I was going to like where this was going.

"Well I know that you wanted a bit of a break which was why you were leaving the show after a little over a year..."

"It's not just that, I just want to see what else is out there. I mean I have been working on this one show for years now and it's not that I don't love it I just want to see what else is out there." I stated and she nodded.

"Rodger wanted to know if you would be interested in playing the lead in his play. I know that you want to try other shows like Wicked and what not but come on it would mean so much to him and with a name like yours..."

"Livia I would love to. You and Rodger are like my family and if he wants me to do it then I am going to do it for him, at least until the show is off the ground." I stated and Livia pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how much this is going to mean to him, or me. You just made my day Berry." She stated and I laughed.

"So when do we have to be there tonight?" I asked as she pulled away and she smiled.

"Three pm."

"What time is it now?" I asked and she looked over at her clock.

"Eleven." She said and I sighed.

"So what are we going to do until then?" I asked and she smiled.

"Let's go shopping!" She stated and I laughed as she quickly got out of bed and changed and then threw her purse to me as I got off the bed and we made our way down to the streets.

We didn't really buy anything we were more of just looking and talking and before we knew it we were heading towards the theater to get ready for the show. It took about two hours to finish with hair and make up and I was heading towards wardrobe when I got a text from Jesse.

_Can't wait for tonight, I am bringing two guest with me if that is alright._

_-Jesse_

I smiled and then quickly sent a response.

_That is great the tickets will be at the will call box under the name St. James. Have fun and I will see you after the show._

_-Rach_

I put my phone back into my pocket and then grabbed my costume and changed before I made my way over to the piano to warm up after I gave the tickets to Timmy to get them to Jesse.

The show went wonderfully and I was just excited when it was over and I went with the rest of the cast to the back door to sign autographs.

"Well Ms. Berry you were wonderful tonight!" I turned and saw Rodger and smiled.

"Thank you, but I am sure that Livia would rather you be telling her that she was wonderful." I said as I signed another autograph for a little girl.

"I am making my way over there but I just wanted to see if what she told me was the truth." He stated and I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course it is the truth, I would love to do your show." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea what this means to me." He said like Livia did earlier.

"I am happy to do it." I said as he pulled away.

"Well I should go talk to Livia." He said as he started to move away.

"That you should." I stated as I caught a glimpse of Jesse over to the side.

I waited until the crowd died down a little bit and then I made my way over to where Jesse was leaning against the wall.

"Where are your guest?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I thought that I should talk to you before I introduced you to them." He stated and I gave him a look.

"Why are you afraid that I will like them more than you?" I joked and he sighed.

"Beth found out where I was going..."

"Let me guess the other person would be..."

"Rachel, it's good to see you."

**A/n**: **So****this****is****a****new****story****that****I****am****writing****because****it****has****been****floating****around****my****head****for****a****while****now.****Reviews****would****be****great****but****then****again****I****have****no****idea****how****people****are****going****to****feel****about****this****story,****it****should****be****interesting!****So****let****me****know****what****you****think****because****this****could****be****great****or****crap****but****either****way****I****would****love****to****know****what****you****think!**

**-Katie! **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my throat tighten and my stomach churn as I turned to face Shelby. After all of these years I was once again standing face to face with her again.

"Hi Shelby." I said as formally as I could trying to get myself to relax so she couldn't tell just how uncomfortable I was.

Beth ran up and gave me a hug but my eyes didn't move from Shelby's gaze. It was like she was looking for me at the first time, but that wasn't the case. She had plenty of chances to see me and why she choose this moment was beyond me.

"You were amazing!" Beth said and I finally broke eye contact with Shelby and looked down at Beth.

"Thank you. I am glad that you could come." I stated and she smiled as she pulled away.

"Rachel this is my mom, but you two seem to already know each other." Beth said and I nodded.

"We met a long time ago back when I was in high school." I stated and Beth smiled.

"I can't believe that you know my mom, and Jesse." Beth said and I shrugged.

"It's a small world." I stated shooting a glare to Jesse who was still leaning against the wall.

"So I heard that there was going to be a tour." Beth stated and I plastered on a show face and took her hand.

"Yes I did promise Jesse and his friends a backstage tour so if you would follow me we can get it started." I said as I led Beth through the cast door and Jesse and Shelby followed us.

I showed them around the stage and then I took them backstage and then I finished the tour in my dressing room.

"And that is about it." I stated as Beth walked around looking at all the flowers and things that I had around my room.

"This is so awesome. Mom look at all these flowers." Beth stated and Shelby nodded.

"A lot of people love Rachel." She stated and I turned to Jesse.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he nodded. "We will be right back, make yourself at home." I stated as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

"What's up Rach?" Jesse asked and I glared at him.

"You couldn't have sent me a text to let me know what was up?" I asked and he held up his hands in defense.

"I was going to but I didn't want to distract you, I mean you were going to be performing..."

"You think that it is better bombarding me with all of this after the show? I mean no warning nothing..."

"I tried Rachel, really I did. Shelby and Beth just came a little quicker than I thought they would. I mean they said that they were going to the bathroom and would meet me later. I was going to tell you when well you know." He said and I paced angrily.

"This is just too much." I whispered trying to make sure that no one could hear me.

"I know Rachel. I'm sorry I should have insisted on them not coming..."

"Hey Jesse can I talk to Rachel for a moment?" Shelby asked sticking her head out of the door and Jesse looked at me and then nodded.

When Jesse was inside of the dressing room and the door was closed again Shelby took a step towards me and I shot her a look that made her keep from coming any closer.

"Rachel..."

"Shelby don't. We have been this too many times and there is no need to try to go through this again. We tried and it didn't work out, we tried again and now here we are, complete strangers in each other's lives and I am okay with that so please don't try to explain anything to me." I stated with tears threatening to fall but I kept them from falling as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"Rachel I don't feel like our past attempts should dictate what we do now..."

"Why? Because you feel like I am good enough to be in your life now? Because I am finally successful enough for you to call me your daughter? This is stupid Shelby the only thing I want is for you to leave me alone. You and I wouldn't even be talking it it wasn't for the fact that I ran into Jesse and Beth when I was going out to dinner last night. Now if you would excuse me Jesse and I have somewhere to be. I will see you and Beth out and then I need to get ready." I stated as I walked past her and into my dressing room after taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on my face so Beth had no idea what was going on.

"Beth I enjoyed seeing you tonight but I have to get ready to go out..."

"On a date with Jesse right?" She asked and I shot a look at Jesse who just shrugged.

"It's not a date, I am just going to get dinner with Jesse." I stated and she got up and took one finale look around.

"You can tell me it's a date, I'm not five." She said before Shelby shot her a look and she quieted down. "Thank you so much for all of this, I had a great time!" Beth said as she gave me and hug and then she took Shelby's hand and I led them out of the theater and then quickly made my way back to my dressing room and took off my make up and changed while Jesse waited for me.

When I was done I paused in front of my mirror and took a deep breath and then and walked out to where Jesse was waiting.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"Rachel again I am so sorry about all of this." Jesse stated and I shook my head.

"Don't be, it was bound to happen eventually being as she was living here." I said and he slowly nodded before I took his hand. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You are the person who has lived here longer, you choose." Jesse said and I smiled.

"I know this great place but it's a little off the beaten path and you are going to think that I am insane for taking you here but trust me you are going to love it." I said as I took his hand and pulled him down the street.

Jesse and I caught up during dinner and I was impressed to know that after he went back to Lima to coach Vocal Adrenaline during my senior year he eventually quit, started at NYU, and had just graduated with honors and now he was looking for work.

"So how did you get mixed up with Shelby again?" I asked and he looked at me.

"How did I know that we would get around to this again." Jesse asked as he leaned back and I smiled.

"Because I am easy to read." I stated and he laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said and I shrugged.

"It's true, now spill." I said and he leaned closer to me.

"I had just started at NYU when I got a call from Shelby. I knew that I should have changed my phone number once I left high school but I never got around to it. She told me that she was moving back to New York, she was offered a job directing a few plays and what not and she had heard that I was in school here. She asked if I would be interested in getting lunch and I agreed being as I had nothing to lose. Beth was around three at the time and Shelby needed me to watch her while she made one last trip with some of her things from Lima..."

"Wait if Beth was three then that means that you started at NYU while I was there." I stated and he nodded.

"I guess but you were so far ahead of me that we never ran in the same circles, although I always made it to your performances." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did. So continue with your story." I said and he smiled.

"After I watched Beth that one time Shelby started to ask me to baby sit more and more and eventually I turned into Uncle Jesse. So what is the deal with you and your Lima losers?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"I don't think you can actually call us Lima losers being as most of us made it." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what happened to your friends?" He asked and I smiled.

"Puck is signed with the New York Giants and he is really good at football..."

"I know, he visits Beth all the time." Jesse stated and I made a mental note to kick Puck's butt for not mentioning that to me.

"Kurt is working in fashion, he is in the middle of designing his own line that is set to launch in December. Blaine is working at a children's theater in the city as well as working on a few off broadway productions and Mercedes is in the middle of working on her solo album. The last I heard about Mike and Brittany were that they were working on choreography for shows and what not and I haven't really heard anything about Quinn or the others." I stated and he nodded.

"You know for not being able to beat VA at regionals your sophomore year, your club has become pretty successful as compared to the kids I was in glee with." He stated and I nodded.

"Yeah we turned out alright." I said and he rolled his eyes at my statement.

"Modest are we?" He said and I laughed. "So what are your plans?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"I read that your last show is in a few weeks, what are your plans for when that is over?" He asked and I smiled.

"One of my friends has a new show that I am the lead in and rehearsals for that should start up soon." I stated and he smiled.

"Another lead in a brand new musical, you have to be the luckiest girl alive." He stated and I scoffed.

"Yeah I made a name for myself with a show that no one knew about and luckily it was a success and now I am risking my name and reputation for another show, although it's for a friend so it is worth it." I said and he smirked.

"So what did Shelby want to talk to you about?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't let her talk, I just didn't have too much to say to her and I didn't really want to hear what she wanted to tell me." I stated and Jesse nodded.

"She really is different Ray..."

"It doesn't matter, so you want to see my place?" I asked and his eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" He asked and I threw some money down on the table and then I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the street. "It's only the first date and I get to see your apartment?" He asked and I stopped and turned to him.

"First of all this is not a date, this is just two friends catching up and you know what, never mind. It probably isn't a good idea to bring you to where I live."

"What? No." He protested and I leaned in close to him like I was going to kiss him.

"Next time I would like some warning before you just show up someplace with my mother." I whispered before I pulled away from him and walked away from him towards my apartment.

When I had gotten a few yards away from him I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw Jesse frozen in the spot that I had left him. After all of these years it was nice to know that I still had that effect on him.

Jesse tried to call me a few times since our last date but I just sent him a simple text to let him know that I was busy with show stuff, which wasn't a total lie. Rodger had me sign a contract with him and I was in the process of getting ready for my last performance which was I a little depressed about.

When the day finally came I took a deep breath as I got up and I grabbed my laptop so I could check my email. My dads and I had been talking and they were going to try to make it to my last performance but they had a lot to do with work and they had already see me perform a hundred times in this show. I was sad when I got the email confirming that they weren't coming but I wasn't going to let it get me down. I had just finished checking my emails when I heard someone open the lock on the door to my apartment.

There were three people that had a key to this apartment. One was myself, one was the building manager, and the third one was Puck, who had told the building manager that I was his girlfriend and that he needed a key because I always forgot mine but usually they both called when they were coming over.

I closed my computer and grabbed a trophy off my shelf and made my way towards the door. When it opened I started screaming and swinging the trophy only to have it caught by one of Puck's hands and have him start laughing at me.

"Chill out Berry, I'm not here to kill you." Puck said as he put the trophy down on my counter.

"God Puck why didn't you call?" I asked as I placed my hand on my heart that was beating out of my chest.

"I forgot, plus I figured that you would just think that it was me." He stated as he walked over to my fridge and pulled it open.

"Apparently not. What are you even doing here?" I asked as he pulled out some food and set it on the counter.

"Today is the day of your last performance right?" He asked as he started eating and I made my way over to where he was.

"It is, and you are here because?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Your dad called and told me that he and your other dad can't make it and I figured that you would want someone you know to come and see you perform." He stated and my eyes lit up.

"Wait does that mean that you are coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course I am coming, I mean it's important to you right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well then I will be there, and I am bringing a few people." He stated and I gave him a look.

"Who?" I asked flatly remembering the last time that someone brought someone to one of my shows.

"Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Quinn. Why are you so paranoid?" He asked and I sighed.

"After a show a few nights ago I ran into Jesse..."

"St. Jerk?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and the funny part was that he was watching Beth." I stated and Puck quickly turned from me back to the food that was on the counter. "Where you ever going to tell me that Shelby moved here?" I asked and he looked up.

"I just didn't think that you wanted to know. I mean after the last time..."

"You should have been the one to tell me Puck. I mean I found out that you have been visiting with them for years now from Jesse, let's just say I wouldn't have been so mad if you had just told me." I stated and he looked up at me.

"I know and I am really sorry I just didn't want you to scare her away..."

"Puck, you and I both know Shelby, even me not wanting her anywhere near me would make her move." I stated and Puck smiled.

"Yeah, she doesn't scare easily." Puck said and I rolled my eyes.

"And with that being said I am still mad at you." I stated and he got up and walked towards me.

"I'm really sorry Rach." He said still walking towards me and I knew what he was trying to do and I slowly started to back away from him.

"Puck." I stated and he just smiled as he moved towards me.

"How can I make you see that I am really, really sorry?" Puck asked before he charged me and scooped me into his arms and spun me around like I was a small child before he dropped me on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Stop it, I forgive you." I stated and he finally stopped and smiled.

"Good. Now lets go out to eat." He stated and I laughed.

"Noah you just ate like all the food I had in the fridge." I said as I sat up and he shrugged.

"That was just a snack, now get dressed we are going out." He said and I sighed as I went into the bathroom and started to get ready.

"Hey can you grab me a pair of jeans?" I asked as I stuck my head out of the bathroom and Puck sighed and got off my bed and walked over to my dresser and picked up a pair and threw them at me.

"Those work?" He asked and I nodded.

"They are perfect, thanks." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Man you take forever to get dressed." He complained and I rolled my eyes and slipped on my jeans and then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a shirt to change into.

"If you would have called I would have been ready before you got here." I countered and he laughed.

"You and your logic Berry." He said as I turned to him and slipped on my shoes.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed my keys and my phone. "Oh and by the way you are paying for this Mr. hot shot." I said as we walked out of the apartment and I locked the door.

"Of course I am." He said as we walked down the stairs.

When we got to the restaurant Puck took my hand and led me to a private table that overlooked the city.

"This is amazing Noah." I said and he smiled.

"Only the best for my jewish princess." He stated and I smiled.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I mean I was so bummed that my dads couldn't come." I stated and he took my hand in his.

"Your dads love you they just suck at showing it. I mean they were always leaving you alone and then they had that stupid contract between them and your mom that kept you from having a relationship with her..."

"Let's not get into that today." I said and he nodded.

"That is a reasonable request. So what do you want to eat?" He asked and I looked over the menu.

"The Vegan omelet looks good." I stated and he nodded.

"Then that is what you shall get." He said as he took my menu and waved to a waiter who quickly came over to take our order.

"What can I get for you?" He asked and Puck smiled.

"The lady would like a hot tea with lemon and a vegan omelet and I would like a coke, a side of bacon, the house special, and an extra scrambled egg on the side." Puck said as he handed the menus back to the waiter and then he turned back to me.

"What is all that food for?" I asked and he pointed to himself.

"Hello, human garbage disposal over here." He stated and I laughed.

"I have no idea how you can even eat that much." I stated and he smiled.

"I have a very vigorous training schedule and I need the calories." He stated as if it was common knowledge.

We talked about different things through out breakfast and when we were done Puck and I took a stroll through Central Park before he walked me to the theater.

"Well break a leg and all that shit Berry." Puck said as he gave me a hug.

"You know I will, and again thank you for everything." I said as I pulled away and Puck shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me. You are like a sister to me Berry it's my job to do shit like this for you. Plus I enjoy our time together." He said and I smiled.

"So I will see you after the show right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. I will be waiting with an armful of flowers right here for you." He said and I bounced lightly.

"I love you so much!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him once more before I pulled away and walked through the cast door for one last time.

Everything was a blur once I entered those doors. I was rushing around trying to get ready, doing everything for one last time. I was just happy when I had a ten minute break where I got to sit in my dressing room. I looked around the room that had basically been cleaned out in the past few days and sighed. This was where it all had started for me and it felt so wrong having to leave but it was something that had to be done. I turned when there was a light knock on the door and I turned to see Livia standing in the doorway in front of the rest of the cast and crew.

"Hey Rach, we just wanted to come by and let you know how much you being here has meant to us and we wanted to congratulate you on your future shows." She said with a wink and I stood up and tried to fight the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"I love you guys so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around Livia and then made my way through the rest of the cast and crew.

"Okay guys we have five minutes until show time." Someone finally said and I took a deep breath and fixed my makeup before I made my way towards the stage.

I was able to fight the tears all the way until the last note and then the tears fell freely from my eyes. I had so many wonderful memories from this show and it felt like I was letting go of a part of me by leaving but it was time.

After I had taken my final bow and had received a five minute standing ovation for my last song I went out the cast door and was met by a crowd of people. I sighed autographs and took pictures with as many people as I could before I spotted Puck and my other friends and I waved for them to come over to where I was and they did.

"You were amazing!" Kurt said as he wrapped me in a hug and I chocked back tears.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to me that you all came." I stated as I made my rounds through the group.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Mercedes said and I smiled.

"Would you guys like to come back and wait for me to change? As soon as I was done we could go out." I stated and they all nodded.

I quickly changed and then walked out to where they were all waiting for me and Puck handed me a bouquet of yellow daisies.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Quinn said that they were your favorite." He said and I turned to Quinn.

"How did you know?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It was one of those things that Finn used to talk about." She stated and I bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, well thanks." I said remembering how Finn had left me the last time in order to be able to pursue Quinn who was a big time real estate agent in Ohio.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked trying to break the tension.

"I was just thinking that we go to a small diner like we used to do when we all were first starting out." Puck said and all of our faces lit up.

"That sounds like fun." I said and everyone agreed. We had turned to walk out of the building when Livia caught my arm.

"You were fantastic." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said and she sighed as we pulled apart.

"I am going to miss working with you." She stated and I nodded in agreement.

"Me too. But at least I will be around being as I am now going to be working with your fiance." I joked and she smiled.

"Speaking of which he finally found a director now all he needs is a male lead. Hey do you think that you know someone who wants to audition? I mean he has some people interested but maybe you know someone who would work for the part." She stated and I thought for a minute.

"I might know someone. Text me the information and I will send it to him. I will see you later." I said as I hugged her again and then waved as I walked back to where Puck was waiting for me.

"So this is it?" He asked and I nodded as we walked

"For this chapter of my life yes, but next week rehearsals should be starting for the next chapter of my life." I stated and he pulled me close to him.

"You have always had such big dreams." He stated and I looked at him and then checked to see that Quinn was a good distance in front of us.

"So why is Quinn here?" I asked and he sighed.

"She comes here every so often to visit Beth and she was in town and wanted to hang out and I told her about tonight and she wanted to come. I mean I know that you and her aren't really friends because of the whole Finn thing..."

"I'm over the whole Finn thing." I stated and he smiled.

"I'm glad because he isn't the right guy for you." He stated and I looked at him.

"Then who is?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have no idea, although you keep ending up with that St. Jerk guy." He stated and I laughed.

"You know for the guy being someone your daughter calls uncle Jesse you have a rather low opinion of him." I said and he smiled.

"Only because of what he did to you." He said and I blushed.

"How did I get such a great friend?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I ask myself the same thing some times." He said as we walked into the diner and took a seat at the table where everyone else was already sitting and I looked around and then I pulled out my phone as I got a text.

_From: Unknown_

_You were great tonight Rachel. I wish things between us were better and maybe they can get better._

_-Shelby_

**A/n: So here is the second chapter. There will be ALOT more Shelby/Rachel interaction in the next chapter. Review or not but thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, you really helped me continue with this story So thank you!**

**-Katie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was going absolutely insane waiting for rehearsals to start. This was the first time in years that I had time off and I was not handling it well. It was my last day off before rehearsals when Jesse called me.

"Hello?" I said as I sat on my bed flipping through a magazine.

"Rachel you are the best person in this entire world!" Jesse said and I smiled as I closed the magazine and laid down on my bed.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because that audition you sent me to I just heard back and I got the part!" He said and I sat up.

"That is great, so did you meet the director?" I asked being as I hated not knowing who I was going to be working under.

"No, the only people I met were Rodger and Livia." He said and I sighed.

"That's too bad but I am so happy for you. So are you excited about rehearsal tomorrow?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes five am rehearsal, my favorite. You know I haven't had rehearsal that early since high school." He said and I laughed remembering the horror stories about Shelby's rehearsals.

"It won't be too bad. So lets celebrate." I said as I sat up and waited for Jesse to say something.

"I don't know we have to be up early..."

"Come on, dinner and a movie at my place that is all I am asking." I said and there was a slight pause.

"Is it really going to be at your place?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes it will really be at my place. Grab us something to eat and then come over around seven..."

"So I have to grab something for us to eat?" He asked and I laughed.

"If you want this to be a real date then yeah you have to provide the food." I stated and the line went silent for a second.

"Did you just say that this was a date?" He finally asked.

"Yes, unless you don't want it to be..."

"No I want this to be a date, like really want this to be a date." He stated and I laughed as I heard my phone beep alerting me that I had another call coming in.

"Good, now I will text you my address but I have to go being as I have another call coming in. Just remember to be there at seven." I stated and he laughed.

"I will be there, with food." He said and I sighed not wanting to end the conversation.

"Bye Jesse."

"Bye." He said as I switched lines.

"This better be good." I said as I answered the other line and I heard Puck's laughter fill the phone.

"What did I interrupt?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing. So what are you doing?" I asked as I heard the radio playing in the background.

"I am driving to Shelby's to go pick up Beth so I can take her for the week. Apparently Shelby has a new job and she thinks that the first week is going to be pretty rough." He said and I sighed.

"Puck I know that we agreed that we could talk about this whole thing but I am not ready for the whole her coming up in casual conversations." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Berry you are driving me nuts with all these rules. I mean I am starting to miss the days that you didn't know that Shelby was in town." Puck said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. So what are you going to do with Beth?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know, I mean this is the longest period of time that I am going to have her to myself. I mean Shelby lets me watch her for like a few days at a time but never a full week or something like that." Puck said and I shook my head.

"You are going to be fine. I mean Beth loves you and you are in New York there are tons of things to do." I stated and he laughed.

"Yeah well most of those things are on the banned list with Shelby he said and I laughed.

"I wasn't talking about bringing your daughter to a strip club Noah." I stated and I heard him choke on something he was drinking.

"That was not what I was referring to Rach." Puck said and I smiled forgetting that Puck was now the new and improved Puck.

"I'm sure. Doesn't she have school anyway?"

"Yeah she has school during the day but she is very active and I have to find something to do with her." Puck said and I smiled being as I was getting to see how great of a dad he was.

"Take her to a football practice or to the park. Think of something, you're a smart guy."

"I know. So about that St. Jerk guy." Puck said peaking my interest.

"What about him?" I asked and I could hear the smile forming on his face.

"Go for it with him. He seems to have changed and he is great to Beth and anyone who treats my kid that well is totally good enough for my jewish princess." Puck said and I smiled.

"Aww, thanks for telling me who I can and can't date but you are a little late on that one, I already asked him out..."

"Wait was that what I was interrupting when I called?" Puck asked.

"Yes, not that it matters." I stated and he laughed.

"It does matter." Puck said.

"You know what if you keep this up Noah I am going to start hounding the girls that you date mister." I said and he laughed.

"Oh because I am so scared." Puck said and I chuckled.

"You should be, I will give them the whole Berry work over."

"That sounds dirty. I like it." He said and I felt my jaw drop.

"That was not what I meant Puck." I said as he laughed.

"Sure it wasn't. Anyway I am here so I am going to have to let you go and I will see you later. Okay?"

"It wasn't what I meant!"

"Bye Rachel..."

"Noah Puckerman!" I said as I heard him laugh before he hung up the phone and I groaned knowing that Puck was never going to let me live this down.

I sent Jesse a text with my address and then threw my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and got up out of bed and went into the kitchen and made myself something to eat for lunch being as it was a little after three pm now.

After I finished eating I went ahead and took a shower and then I got onto my laptop and checked my email and I was excited when I saw the email from Rodger about rehearsal tomorrow.

_Hey Rachel it's Rodger I just wanted to thank you so much for sending Jesse to us for the audition, he was great. Anyway the rehearsal starts at five which will be no problem for you. I cannot wait until you meet our director, I think that you will love her. Anyway Livia wants to hang out with you at some point and I would love to take you out to dinner with our director tomorrow night so just let me know._

_-Rodger_

I was so excited when I read his email. It was one thing to be a lead in a play it was another thing to be friends with the person who wrote the play and it was just amazing to be asked to go to dinner with the director. I quickly hit the reply button and typed out a quick response.

_Hey Rodger I would love to do that. Tell Livia that I will let her know when I have some free time and we will get together! _

_Much Love_

_-Rachel :)_

I sent the email and then shut my computer and made my way to the living room so I could straighten up a little bit before Jesse came over. I had just finished cleaning up when there was a knock on the door and I slowly pulled myself off my couch and made my way over to the door and pulled it open.

"Seven on the dot." I said as I looked over at the clock and Jesse smiled.

"And I brought dinner." He said as he lifted the bags so I could see them.

"What did you get?" I asked as I led him into the kitchen.

"The best vegan food that will ever pass through those lips." Jesse said as he started to unpack the food and I grabbed two plates and some utensils.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded.

"I found this place in college and it took me months to even realize that the food was vegan." He stated and I gave him a look.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded.

"It wasn't until I went out with a kid in my acting class who was vegan and they told me that it was their favorite vegan restaurant. I was shocked, to say the least." Jesse said as he started to take the lids off the containers.

"So what do we have?" I asked and he pointed to the first container.

"Well in this container we have the Soba Noodle Salad, here we have some Ginger-Miso Stir Fry, and here we have some Quesadillas with tapioca cheese." He said as he removed the final lid and my apartment was filled with the wonderful aromas.

"You were not kidding." I said as I took a bite of the quesadilla that I had picked up as soon as he revealed it.

"I don't kid when it comes to food. So what movie as we watching?" He asked as he finished filling his plate and I loaded mine with food and then made my way over to the couch.

"I picked a selection from which you can choose from. Of course there is Funny Girl..."

"Of course." He said and I smiled.

"There is Rent, Mamma Mia, August Rush..."

"Seriously?"

"What I like that movie. Anyway there is also Footloose, and Grease." I stated and he sighed as he looked at the DVDs I had already narrowed down.

"Let's go with Rent." He said and I put my plate down and put the DVD in.

"Good choice." I said as I sat back down and started to eat again.

As soon as we were done eating we placed the plates on the coffee table and Jesse wrap his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into his chest. It felt like I was in high school again. It was just like when we used to hang out on our dates only this time there we no secret, no lies, no hidden plans, and no other guys. I didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing I knew my alarm clock was going off and I shot up with a very stiff neck and Jesse's arm wrapped around my waist.

"What time is it?" Jesse mumbled as he rolled over and I looked at the clock.

"Four, and we have to get up." I said as I turned off the television and turned on the lights making Jesse groan in pain.

"Turn them off." He complained and I sighed.

"Jesse we have to be at rehearsal in an hour and it takes twenty minutes to get there, now get up." I said as I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.

I could hear Jesse slowly get off the couch and walk over towards the bathroom being s the wood floors creaked with every step that he took and I smiled as he walked into the bathroom as I was brushing my hair.

"I feel miserable." He said as he leaned on my vanity and I smiled as I tied my hair up and then turned to him.

"Yeah well welcome to my life." I said as I turned and walked out of the room and sat on my untouched bed and slipped on my shoes while he closed the bathroom door and went about getting ready.

By the time that he was finally out of the bathroom I had already managed to make coffee and eat half of my breakfast.

"Is this for me?" He asked as he picked up a cup of coffee off the counter and I nodded.

"Yeah. If you want something to eat I think I have some of Puck's breakfast crap in the cabinet." I stated and he shook his head.

"I think I will pass." He said and I gave him a look.

"You have to eat something." I stated and he sighed as he slowly made his way over to the counter behind me and grabbed a banana that was sitting on the counter and slowly peeled it and then took a bite.

"Happy?" He asked as soon as he swallowed the first bite and I smirked.

"Thrilled. Now let's go." I said as I rinsed my bowl and stuck it in the dishwasher and then grabbed my bag and two bottles of water.

Jesse threw the banana peel away and then followed me out the door and waited as I locked it and turned to walk down the street.

"So you walk everywhere?" He asked as we crossed the street and I nodded.

"I have a car but I don't use it very often in the city, it's more of a hassle to have a car than it is to walk." I stated simply as I weaved between the few people that were on the street at this hour.

"I'm guessing that you like the city then?" He asked and I stopped for a second and looked around me at the lights in the center of Times Square.

"I like this." I said as I gestured to the nearly empty streets and the quiet sounds that made up the city before the chaos started.

"You are still that small town Ohio girl that I fell in love with." Jesse said as he took my hand and we started walking again.

"In many ways I am but there are many ways in which I am different." I said as we continued down the street and he looked at me as he swung my hand ever so lightly.

"Oh and how is that?" He asked as we waited to cross the street.

"For one thing I live on my own in this big city." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You always planned on living in this big city." He countered and I blushed.

"Yeah but I never thought that I would be alone." I said and I felt his hand brush my cheek before he pulled me across the street.

"Things happens." He said and I sighed.

"I know. But I am different." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure." He said as we stopped in front of the cast door.

"We're here." I said and he looked at his watch.

"That only took fifteen minutes." He stated and I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"So maybe my calculations were a little off, but its better to be early than late." I said as we walked inside and nearly ran into Rodger.

"There you are." He said as he saw me and I gave him a confused look.

"Here I am, what is going on?" I asked and he took my free hand and pulled Jesse and I towards the stage.

"Well the director that I hired wants everyone on stage ready to start at five which means that I have like ten minutes to make sure that every gets here and is on that stage so that when she goes to start everyone is there." He said as we stopped in the side wings of the stage.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" I said and he sighed.

"Nothing, you two were the only ones that I was waiting on. Today isn't a full cast day I only have the seven major characters coming in today which is good being as I was able to get a hold of most of them and tell them that they needed to be here by four forty five, but for some reason I forgot about you two. I guess I am just lucky that you both showed up when you did. Wait am I missing something?" Rodger asked as he gazed down at my hand that was still entwined with Jesse's.

"Nothing major." I said as I pulled my hand away and Jesse casually ran his hand through his hair.

"Anyway Jesse you must come to dinner with the director tonight, it was a demand that she made." Rodger said and I turned and gave Jesse a curious look.

"I guess I can make it." He said and Rodger sighed.

"Thank goodness because if you had said no I would have no idea what I would have done..." He said and I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rod, chill out you are going to be fine. This is no worse than having to propose to Livia and that all worked now. Now take a deep breath and just let things happen." I said as Rodger took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

"You're right, everything is turning out just fine. I just need to relax and let things happen." He said repeating what I had told him.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked as I noticed a few people on the stage.

"I would like to have introduction done with before the director shows up." He stated and I looked over at Jesse.

"I think we can handle that, come with us." I said as I walked with him out on the stage.

"Everybody gather around." I said as the people circled around Rodger.

"Hi I'm Rodger and I wrote the play. Many of you probably remember me from your auditions. I would like to take the time now to let you guys get to know the people that you are going to be working with so if you would just state your name, your part, and maybe your favorite play that would be great." Rodger said as he looked over at Jesse.

"Hi my name is Jesse St. James, I am playing the part of Peter and I love West Side Story." He said and then the girl next to him spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly Freedmen, I am playing the part of Renee, and I really like that new show that came out last year Seasons of the City." She said and I smiled being as she had just complimented the play that I had previously been in.

"I'm Timothy Brown, I am playing Laurence, and I like the show Spring Awakening."

"I'm Nathaniel Simmons, I am playing Derrick, and I am like in love with Phantom of the Opera."

"Hi, I am Bethany Tyler, I am playing Sarah, and I love the show Fiddler on the Roof."

"Hey my name is Kyle Andrews, I am playing Simon, and I don't have a favorite show, I love all of them but if I had to choose one I would probably go with Rent." He said and I smiled as it was finally my turn to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Rachel Berry. I will be playing the part of Emily and one of my favorite broadway shows of all time would have to be Wicked, although I am a fan of a lot more shows than just that." I stated and everyone clapped.

"I can't believe you are the Rachel Berry." Kimberly stated and I shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal. Trust me you will be sick of me by the time that the play actually starts." I joked and she laughed.

"Well now that we have that all out of the way I think that it is time to introduce our director." Rodger stated and we all formed a small line in the center of the stage while Rodger walked down into the audience and grabbed a lady and dragged her onto the stage where we could see her with out the lights blinding us. "Everybody this is our director. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Rodger asked the lady as I blinked my eyes a few times trying to get the blind spots out of them.

"My name is Shelby Corcoran and I will be your director." As soon as she said those words my vision came back and I saw Shelby standing next to Rodger and I felt Jesse grab my hand and squeeze it as I clenched my jaw tightly shut.

This had to be some sort of cruel joke that the world was playing on me. There was no way that after everything that I had been through in my life that she would have been the person that Rodger hired to direct this play. I had to be dreaming, that was it, this was all a dream. Any minute now I would wake up in my bed and I would get dressed to go to rehearsal where I would meet a director that was not the mother that walked out on me three times. That was it I just had to wake up. It was when Jesse squeezed my hand again that I knew that this was not a dream. No this was my worst night mare come to life, standing in front of me dictating which way my career would go.

"So let's get started. If you guys could grab some chairs and set them up on stage I would like to start out this morning by doing a read through..." Shelby continued to talk while Jesse pulled me off to the side and made me look at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered and I felt myself nod.

"Yeah, it's fine." I lied as Kyle handed me a chair. There was no way that I was going to be okay with this and the only thing that made it worse was the fact that I had agreed to go out to dinner with her and Rodger tonight. Granted Livia and Jesse were going to be there but still it was her. It was the woman that I never wanted to see again once I graduated high school.

I took my chair and dragged it next to Nathaniel and Jesse sat on the other side of me. shelby then went down the line and handed out scripts and she sat in a chair in front of us.

"Okay so the first scene starts with Emily and Sarah so Rachel and Bethany start when you are ready." She said and I looked over at Bethany who nodded and I took a deep breath and read the first line. We made it through the entire scene when she stopped us.

"That was good for a first read. Now I know that it is early but lets get some energy into the scene and I would like you guys to try to do the song this time. I have a CD of the music for right now and we have a pianist coming in later to work on the songs but for right now this will have to do. So Rachel and Bethany I would like you both to stand up and move around this time and as the other characters enter just stand up and join in." Shelby said as Bethany and I got out of our chairs and walked to the space between where the chairs were set up and where she was sitting. We ran the scene again, this time with the song and when we were done we turned to her and she looked at us and nodded slightly as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"That was good for a first run. We will work on some of the vocals later, lets move on to the next scene." She said and we plowed through the rest of the play the same way that we did the first scene. I was just happy when rehearsal was finally over and I walked off stage to find Livia waiting for me.

"You are amazing, even in rehearsals your voice gives me goosebumps." She said as we hugged and I gave her a half hearted smile. "What's wrong Ray?" She asked and I looked around me to make sure it was clear before I pulled my friend to the side.

"The director that Rodger hired..."

"Isn't she great?" Livia said and I sighed.

"Do you even listen to me when I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course why?" She asked and I sighed.

"Beth Corcoran, Shelby CORCORAN, is any of this starting to sound familiar?" I asked and her eyes grew wide.

"Wait so she's..."

"My mom, yeah."

"Rachel I had no idea."

"I know and I guess neither does Rodger." I said and she pulled me into another hug.

"If I had known I would have made him hire someone else..."

"If she is the one that he wants to work with then she is the one that I have to work with. I am just going to have to get through this." I stated and Livia gave me a sympathetic smile.

"If it makes you feel any better Jesse is totally staring at you right now." Livia weakly offered and I laughed.

"It does make me feel better. So what time is dinner tonight?" I asked and she sighed.

"Seven thirty. I will text you to confirm the place and the time. Again I am so sorry." She offered and I shrugged.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" I added and she smiled.

"That is the Rachel that I know." She said and I turned and walked over to Jesse.

"So you had no idea?" I asked as we exited the theater and he shook his head.

"I didn't even know that she had a new job. I mean I personally thought that she might have been moving back to Lima being as she just went there for something when I had to watch Beth. I had no idea I swear." He said as we walked down the now overly crowded street.

"Yeah well it is just something that I am going to have to deal with." I said as I dashed into the street as the don't walk hand started flashing and Jesse followed me.

"So how are you feeling about dinner tonight?" He asked as we walked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine now that I understand the whole her demanding that you went to dinner with us thing." I stated as we moved through an overly large crowd of tourist who had stopped to take a picture with something in the store's window.

"You really do not like tourist do you?" Jesse asked as I plowed my way through another tour group and I sighed.

"That is the one thing about the city that I cannot stand. I mean I get that New York is a wonderful place to visit and all but what is with stopping in the middle of the sidewalk when people are trying to get by? You would think that they would be more considerate than that." I stated and he took my hand as we walked the last block to my apartment.

"Yeah well not every one understands the big city life as well as we do. So how about this you go home, relax, get ready, and I will come over around seven and escort you to dinner." He said as we stopped out side my building and I smiled.

"I would like that a lot." I said and he smiled.

"I am glad being as I wasn't really going to give you an option. I have to make sure you at least attempt to show up for the dinner being at it would just be rude not to..."

"I will show up." I countered and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you would show up. In about an hour from now you will be furious and pacing your apartment going over reasons why you hate Shelby and why you shouldn't go tonight which will leave me about half an hour to make sure that you are dressed being as I will show up early just to make sure that we make it on time." He stated cooly and I shook my head.

"This dinner tonight is not about Shelby. This dinner is about my dear friend Rodger and I told him that I would be there tonight so I am going to show up no matter how much I wish Shelby was not the director." I stated and Jesse smiled.

"Good. So I will see you in about an hour." He said as he checked his watch and I sighed.

"If you must." I joked and he leaned in and kissed my cheek and then went to whisper in my ear.

"I must." He said before he pulled away and then walked down the street as I turned and entered my building and then walked up the stairs to my apartment.

I made my way over to my bed and laid face down on my pillow and let out a scream. Why was the world punishing me? What had I done so wrong? Why her? I laid there for a few minutes before I rolled over and got out of bed. I had to go tonight, as much as I wanted to back out I made a promise and I was going to keep that promise even if that meant facing my mother for the next year and a half of my life.

**A/n: Another chapter and for those of you who guessed it, yes Shelby was the director that Rodger hired. So the next chapter is going to be the dinner which should be so much fun! Well have a nice day/night/whatever it is where you are!**

**-Katie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was nervous about this entire dinner thing. I had no idea that Rachel was the lead in the play when I signed on to be the director and once I found out I thought about backing out but I couldn't. I had messed up with Rachel in the past and I was determined to make up for it now, even if that meant directing her.

When I got home I changed into a red dress that I had set aside last night and then I went into my bathroom and started to fix my hair when I got a text from Puck and I checked the message to see that he had sent me a picture of Beth and his team and I smiled as I placed my phone on the counter and finished doing my hair and then got started on my makeup.

When I was done I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of shoes and then walked out into the living room and sat down on my couch and looked out the french doors to the patio that over looked the city. I slipped on my shoes and then turned my head to look at the clock and saw that it was almost seven and I sighed as I got up and grabbed my purse and walked out of my apartment and down to the front where there was a car waiting to pick me up.

I got inside and then took out my phone and clutched it in my hand as the car drove towards the restaurant. This was so unlike me, I didn't get nervous and yet I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. It took about half an hour to get to the restaurant and I quickly got out and found Rodger and his fiance waiting for me.

"Shelby." Rodger said and I smiled.

"Hi Rodger." I said and he took my hand and walked me over to his fiance.

"This is Livia my fiance. I know that we have talked about her before but I don't think you have ever met." He said and I shook Livia's hand and offered her a smile.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name." I said and she smiled.

"Likewise." She said and I was confused by the comment but I let it go being as Rachel was good friends with these people and there was a chance that Livia knew about our relationship.

"Well this is a first." Rodger said looking at his watch and Livia and I both turned to him.

"What is?" I asked and he sighed.

"It appears as if Rachel Berry is late to something." He said and I quickly checked the time on my phone and saw that he was right, she was officially late.

"Should we wait?" Livia asked and Rodger sighed.

"I don't...ah here they are." He said as Rachel and Jesse walked in together holding hands.

Rachel looked absolutely stunning in a white dress that stopped at her knees and draped over her left shoulder. To contrast her plain dress she had on bright red shoes while Jesse was wearing black pants a nice shirt and a tie that matched Rachel's shoes. I could see that Rachel had taken the time to lightly curl her hair so that it fell in loose curls that draped down her shoulders and famed her face. Her makeup was light and subtle but it went perfectly with her outfit. I held back a smile as she walked in and took the breath away from every guy in the room, I remembered how she looked in high school and I had to say that she had grown up nicely.

"Sorry we were late, Jesse didn't believe me when I said it took twenty minutes to walk here." Rachel stated as she gave a hug to Livia and then to Rodger as she turned to me and her smile became a little less genuine.

"Shelby." She said giving me a slight nod as Jesse waved.

"Shall we go sit down then?" Rodger asked and we all nodded and followed him up to the hostess who took us back into the private dinning room that Rodger had reserved for us.

It was a round table and I took a seat in between Rodger and Jesse which meant that Rachel was left sitting directly in front of me. There was a silence that fell over the table as we all looked at the menu that was only broken by Livia turning to Rachel.

"So how are things?" Livia asked and Rachel plastered on an award winning smile.

"Great. I spent my week off working with Blaine and the kids he works with at his theater. It was wonderful, oh and Kurt wanted me to beg you to walk in his fashion show in like a month." Rachel stated and I put my menu down and looked her over while she was distracted.

She was a different person than she was in high school. In high school she had a facade of being confident and poised and now there was no facade, it was real and genuine. Rachel had grown up and she had turned into a lovely woman, with no help from me. My observations were quickly interrupted as Rodger turned to me.

"So Shelby what did you think of the group of actors that I got for you?" He asked and I smiled.

"They are... interesting." I stated and Rachel and Jesse both turned to me.

"Would you like to expand your observation?" Jesse asked and I laughed.

"Of course. I just meant that there is a wide range of talents and skill levels that I am going to be working with which is something that I am not used to. Usually in the shows that I work on the skill set of what I am working with is very similar and not so diverse." I stated and Rodger nodded.

"Yeah I sort of went all over the place when I was casting. I just picked the person who I thought fit the character the best." Rodger said and I nodded.

"I'm glad you did that. The actors are great, some are going to need more work than others but I am sure that this is going to be a great production." I said and Rodger smiled.

"So do you know Jesse from somewhere?" Rodger asked and I nodded.

"Actually I was Jesse's glee director in high school." I stated and Rodger laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well isn't this a small world?" He asked and I saw Rachel roll her eyes.

"Smaller than you may think." Rachel said as she moved to get up. "I will be right back." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and I waited a few seconds before I grabbed my purse and followed her out of the room.

When I walked into the restroom she was pacing in front of the sinks talking to herself.

"You know is someone ever walks in on you like this they are going to think that you are insane." I stated and she turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and I took a few steps towards her.

"This is the ladies room isn't it." I said and she rolled her eyes and turned back to the sink.

"I meant why did you follow me?" She asked as she pulled out her lip gloss and applied some to her lips.

"Because I refuse to sit at dinner the entire night watching you glare at me..."

"Then leave." She said flatly as she twisted the lid back on her lip gloss and turned to me.

"Rachel..."

"Look I am here because my friends asked me to be here. Now Livia and Jesse know about you and I and the whole relationship thing but Rodger doesn't. I am willing to work with you only because you were the director that he seemed to really like and as much as I cannot stand you I will tolerate you being as I have to." She said as she slipped her lip gloss into her purse.

"You will tolerate me? Rachel what did I ever do to you?" I asked and she locked eyes with me and glared.

"You are kidding me right? Please tell me that you are not being serious right now." Rachel stated.

"I don't remember doing anything so terrible to you that you should hate me..."

"How about you walked out of my life multiple times. It's like you would make an appearance when it fit into your schedule and then you would just leave. I get that you gave my dads the best gift in the world but what gave you the right to just walk in and of my life when you felt like it? I was in high school, being constantly tormented for having two dads and then you give me the hope of being somewhat normal for once and you just take that away. Not only that you adopted Quinn's little girl. You saved Quinn from having to be a teenage mother who had to worry about her child. You were the one who let her go back to her normal life like nothing happened while you hurt me by dangling something in front of me only to snatch it away when I wanted it most. You choose to save Beth while you let your own flesh and blood suffer and you were too blind to see how badly I was hurting when you did return. What did you think, a little song together and everything would be fine? Real life doesn't work that way." She stated before she walked past me back out into the restaurant and I just stayed where I was trying to get her words out of my head.

I ruined her life? I was the one who had gave up my body for nine months to give her that life which she now claimed that I ruined. I was the one who had to give up my little girl so that she could have the life that she deserved. I was the one who had to live with the pain that giving up my child caused and I was the one who had to face the hard reality that when I had missed my chance to have children I had to realize that I would never have a child to call my own, that was until I got Beth. Yes I saved Quinn and Puck from not knowing who adopted their baby and I let them see her all the time but that was because I knew how it felt to not be able to see my baby girl and I didn't want them to have to go through what I went through with Rachel. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the table and sat down as the waiter made their way around the table taking everyone's order.

After the waiter had gone Jesse gave me a strange look and I returned it with a look that told him I didn't want to talk about what had happened. I was just happy when the evening had finally come to a close and I was walking out to my car to finally go home. I was about to get into the car when Jesse came running out after me.

"Shelby wait." He said as he grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked and he sighed as he watched Livia and Rachel talking inside.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"I need to get home." I stated and he nodded and held the car door open for me and then climbed in after me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he shut the door and the driver drove off towards me apartment.

"Livia and Rodger are walking Rachel home and I needed to talk to you and being as you were going to avoid me I figured this would be the best way to get you to talk." Jesse said and I had to give it to the kid, he was smart.

"So what do you want to talk about? Do you want to berate me too? Or do you think that Rachel has done enough of that for tonight?" I asked and Jesse flinched a little at my harsh tone.

"Shelby I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't, why would you?" I asked as I turned and looked out the window as the car slowed because of traffic. "You know what makes it worse?" I asked as I turned and looked at him and he shook his head. "It's the fact that I had a shot to make everything okay and I screwed up." I said and he sighed.

"She will forgive you..."

"No she won't." I said as I turned back to the window. "I've messed up way too many times and she made that pretty clear." I stated and I heard him sigh.

"She forgave me..."

"Because that whole thing was my fault." I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"You asked me to befriend her and I was the one who took it too far." Jesse said and I sighed.

"I was your teacher, I never should have asked you to do that in the first place." I stated and he nodded.

"No you shouldn't have but I was the one who agreed to do it in the first place without any hesitation. Rachel will come around." He said and I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"I don't see that happening." I stated and the car got silent.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Jesse said and I looked out the window.

"That's what I'm doing." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else.

Rachel's POV: I was furious at dinner but I put on a perfect show face so that no one knew just how upset that I was, other than Shelby of course. When dinner was finished Shelby quickly made her way out and Jesse came over to me.

"Are you okay if I get a ride with Shelby?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said and he kissed my cheek and then took off after her and I turned to Livia and Rodger.

"So how are you?" Livia asked as she rubbed my arm and I let out a soft sigh.

"Fine, I am just really tired right now. I should be going." I said as I turned and saw that Shelby had already left and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Do you want us to walk with you?" Rodger asked and I shook my head.

"No, my place is not too far from here I will be fine." I said and they both nodded as I turned and walked out of the restaurant.

It was a rather chilly night but it felt good as I walked back to my apartment. I had found at a young age that there were two ways that I dealt with my anger, one way was to sing about it, and the other way was through physical activity. The walk back to my place helped me clear my head so that when I got back to my apartment I was able to change into my pajamas and go to bed being as I had another early morning. I was just drifting off to sleep when my phone rang and I slowly opened my eyes and let my hand search my bed side table for the device. As soon as I found it I looked at who was calling and answered it.

"You better be dying Blaine, I have rehearsal tomorrow morning." I said as I draped my arm over my eyes not wanting to really talk right now.

"I know and I am so sorry about this but I have a favor to ask you." He said and I groaned as I flipped over and laid on my stomach.

"What do you want?" I asked and I heard Kurt whisper something in the background.

"Well Brittany and Santana are coming into town next week and they need a place to crash for a little while..."

"No." I said flatly and Blaine sighed and then whispered something to Kurt.

"Listen Diva..." Kurt said into the phone and I shook my head.

"Kurt I am going to be at rehearsal like all the time and as much as I love Brittany, Santana and I don't exactly get along..."

"Rach, they are in town for like a week and Blaine and I would do it except for the fact that we are in the middle of house evaluations for the adoption we are trying to get underway. Please Rachel we are in a bit of a bind." Kurt said and I shook my head knowing that I really did not have a choice in this entire situation.

"Fine, but you better tell Santana that I am not going to put up with her crap. I already have to deal with having Shelby direct the play I am working on and I am not in the mood to deal with her..."

"Wait Shelby as in..."

"Yes and we will talk about it when I don't have to be ready for rehearsal at five in the morning. Night." I said as I hung up the phone and then placed it on the nightstand and rolled over and closed my eyes.

When my alarm went off in the morning I didn't want to get up, but I pulled my sorry butt out of bed and quickly got dressed and then grabbed something to eat on my way out of the house. After rehearsal yesterday I at least knew what I was expecting when I got to the stage.

Jesse was already on stage waiting when I got there. After rehearsal yesterday Shelby had told us that she was only going to be working with certain characters for a while before she went to put everything together and Jesse and I were the lucky ones who got to go first. As soon as Jesse saw me he got up from where he was stretching and came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you?" He asked as we walked on stage and I shrugged.

"Tired as hell but fine." I said as we walked to center stage.

"Good you're here." Shelby said and Jesse and I both smiled and turned to her.

"You said five." Jesse said and she nodded.

"I did and luckily you both understand that when I say five I mean five. So lets get started shall we? If you both will join me at the piano we will go through some warm ups and then I want to run the duet you two have at the end of the first act." She said before she turned and walked over to the piano and Jesse and I followed her without any protest.

We ran through the vocal warm ups and then Shelby had Jesse and I run through the duet a few times, not seeming satisfied with anything that we did.

"Just stop." She said after the fourth time we ran through it and I turned to her frustrated.

"What is it this time?" I snapped and she looked at me and gave me a look before she said what she wanted to.

"You and Jesse aren't getting into the song. I was just going to ask for you both to maybe try moving around the stage, you know act it out a little." She said and I sighed as Jesse and I moved out onto the stage and she started the song over and we ran through it again.

"How was that?" Jesse asked after we were done and she chewed on her bottom lip and walked around the piano and looked at us.

"It was better but it still isn't what this song needs. Take five while I try to think of something." She said as she walked back over to the piano and I looked over at Jesse who shrugged before I walked over to my bag and pulled out my water bottle and then walked down into the audience and took a seat in the first row.

I took a sip of my water and watched as Jesse walked over to the piano and started to talk to Shelby. I understood why Jesse was always her favorite when he was on her team, he surely knew how to suck up and get on her good side. I was exactly the opposite, I let my talent speak for itself not caring who I upset or pissed off. I pulled my feet onto the seat and placed my water bottle in my lap and closed my eyes as I rested my chin on my knees.

"Rach, you ready to get back to rehearsal?" Jesse asked after a few minutes and I groaned as he jumped off the stage and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go." He said as we walked back onto stage and I was starting to regret taking this part.

"Okay so Rachel I want you to just sing through your part of the duet and then I will have Jesse do the same after we are done." Shelby said as she flipped through the script that sat on the piano.

"Alright." I said as Jesse took a seat on the piano bench and he started to play the piece and I laughed as I remembered when we had first met.

I sang the song all the way through and when I was done I looked at Shelby who had a small smile on her face.

"Now that is what I am talking about." She said as she stood up straight and turned to Jesse.

"Your turn." She said and he smiled and motioned for me to come over and sit by him on the piano bench and I rolled my eyes and went and sat by him and he played through the song again and he sang his part this time but he only got halfway through the song before we both started laughing and Shelby shot us both a look.

"What is so funny?" She asked and Jesse and I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"It's nothing." Jesse finally said and she pointed to the piano.

"If it was nothing then again from the top, and this time make it all the way through." She said and Jesse gave me a look before he started again and this time he made it through the entire song.

"How was that?" Jesse asked and Shelby leaned on the back of the piano.

"Not quite as good as Rachel." She said and I turned to him and smiled.

"Of shove it Berry." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Make me." I said as he lightly shoved me.

"You know I will so don't tempt me." He stated and I gave him a look.

"As if Jesse." I said and he gave me a devious smile.

"Remember those eggs?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Jesse you are getting very close to having your balls meet my fist." I stated.

"Okay well it appears as if I am directing five year olds." Shelby said and we both turned to her.

"Sorry." Jesse and I both mumbled.

"Rachel over there, Jesse over there." She said pointing to different areas to the stage and Jesse and I went to move when Jesse lightly pushed me and I spun around as he laughed.

"Enough." Shelby said and I glared at Jesse as I walked to my part of the stage and he walked to his as Shelby sat down at the piano.

We ran through the song a few more times before Shelby let us move onto something else.

It was around ten in the morning when Shelby finally gave us a decent break and Jesse and I went back stage while a few of the other cast members went onto stage to work with Shelby.

"So what do you think?" Jesse asked as we sat in two chairs that were back stage.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I checked my text messages on my phone.

"I mean it's day two of rehearsal with Shelby, what do you think?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She knows what she is doing, I will give her that but it doesn't mean anything to me." I stated simply and Jesse leaned forward.

"Why not?" He asked and I put my phone down and looked at him.

"Because Jesse she is just a director to me, that is all." I stated and he sighed and leaned back in his seat while I went back to checking my phone.

After about twenty minutes Bethany walked over to us and I put my phone down and looked at her.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked and she shifted a little.

"Shelby wants to know if you are ready to work on the opening number." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as I got up and tucked my phone into my pocket and walked out onto the stage.

When we finally finished with rehearsal it was a little after seven and I was just looking forward to going home and crashing into my bed. I walked into my apartment and kicked off my shoes when I came face to face with Puck, Beth, Santana, and Brittany sitting on my couch.

"What is going on?" I asked as I put my things down and walked towards them.

"Well Santana said that Kurt and Blaine said that you were letting them stay here..."

"Next week." I stated and Santana shook her head.

"We are in town for two weeks so yeah we will be here next week too but they didn't tell you that we were getting in today?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No they failed to mention that." I said as I made a mental note to kill Blaine and Kurt as soon as I had enough energy to leave my bed.

"Yeah well we are here so deal." Santana said and I sighed.

"I'm going to bed." I stated as I walked into the bathroom and changed into some sweats and then crashed on my bed as Puck walked over and sat next to me.

"So how are things at your job?" He asked as I buried my face in my pillow.

"It sucks, now leave." I said and he laughed.

"Would you like me to take S and B with Beth and I for the night at least?" He asked and I held my head up.

"Yes please!" I said with a smile and he laughed as he got up.

"Alright but tomorrow they are your problem." He said as I laid back down and he got up and within a few minutes there was complete silence and I fell asleep not looking forward to my rehearsal call time of five tomorrow. If anything I could say that if anything Shelby was persistent.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I have a busy weekend this weekend but I will try to update soon.**

**-Katie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As much as I didn't want to deal with Santana and Brittany I found myself looking forward to being able to talk to them when I got home from rehearsal.I texted Puck to let him know that I was on my way home around four in the afternoon. When I got to apartment I changed into some comfortable clothes and then waited for the crowd to arrive back at my apartment. It was about twenty minutes later that I heard them all through the door and then I heard Puck unlock the door and push it open as Beth came running up to me and gave me a hug.

"Rachel!" She screamed and I smiled as I bent down in front of her.

"How as your day?" I asked and she beamed as she started to rattle off the things that she had done.

"How was rehearsal?" Puck asked as he lifted Beth into his arms as the girl squealed in delight causing her to cut her rant short.

"Long, Shelby is really riding us." I stated and I felt three pairs of eyes turn to me in shock.

"Wait Shelby as in?" Santana asked motioning towards Beth with her head and I nodded.

"The one and only." I stated as I motioned for every one to follow me into my makeshift living room and we sat down on the couch and on the floor.

"So five am huh?" Brittany asked as she played with Beth's hair.

"Well she has been making me show up at five for the past few days but tomorrow I don't have to be there until ten which is nice." I said and they all nodded.

"So what do you have to eat in this place?" Santana asked and Puck laughed.

"Nothing." He said and I shot him a look.

"I have things to eat." I countered and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright let me rephrase that, she does have things to eat but they are all vegan and disgusting." Puck said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They are not disgusting and you all can blame Kurt and Blaine being as they were the ones who didn't tell me that you were going to be here this week. I was planning on taking Sunday and going shopping being as that was the only time that I was going to have off." I stated and Santana looked over at Puck and sighed.

"Looks like you are buying us all take out." She said and Puck got up and grabbed my phone.

"Chinese or Pizza?" He asked and everyone shrugged so he just dialed the number for what he wanted and he left the room.

"So how are things with you guys?" I asked Santana and Brittany and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Pretty good." Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Like how good?" I asked and Santana looked over at Beth.

"Hey Beth why don't you go see if Rachel has a movie or something that you want to watch." She said and Beth looked at me and then got up as I nodded to let her know that it was okay for her to look through my movies that were housed across the room.

"So?" I asked and Santana and Brittany scooted closer to me.

"We're engaged!" Brittany said in a quiet squeal as she showed me the ring that was placed on her finger.

"That is wonderful!" I said and they both nodded.

"That is sort of the reason why we are here." Santana said and Brittany nodded her head.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well you see Brittany is an amazing dancer and Ohio is great but it is doing nothing for her career..."

"I told Santana that I really didn't care about my career..."

"But I couldn't sit by and watch her throw all that talent away for me. Plus there are plenty of people getting divorced in New York so it would be easy for me to move my offices here." Santana said beaming and I smiled.

"I am so happy for you both." I said as Beth ran over to me with a DVD in her hands.

"Can we watch this one?" She asked as she handed me Funny Girl and I nodded as I got up and put it into the DVD player.

"What did she pick?" Puck asked as he walked back into the room as the FBI warning appeared on the screen.

"Oh it's a real thriller!" I said as he took a seat next to Beth and I on the couch.

"Is it really?" Puck asked as he pulled Beth so that she was leaning into his arms.

"Of course it is daddy." She said as she snuggled into his chest and I let a small laugh escape from my lips as the title screen came onto the television.

"I thought you said that this was an action movie." Puck said and Beth, Santana, Brittany, and I all laughed as I hit play.

We were only half way through the movie when there was a knock at my door and Puck went and got it coming back into the living room with three bags of food that he set on the table.

"What is all of that?" I asked as I paused the movie and Santana and Puck ravaged through the bags pulling out tons of food.

"This is dinner." Puck said before he shoved an egg roll into his mouth.

"Daddy what did you get me?" Beth asked as she looked at all of the food that he had.

"I got you some chicken and rice princess." He said as he handed her a container and a plastic fork.

"What did you get me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I got you the vegetable rice crap you always order." He stated and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I took the container he handed to me and then I waited until everyone was settled again before I pressed play and resumed the movie.

We were almost to the end of the movie when there was another knock on my door and I shot a glance to Puck to see if it was another food delivery but he shrugged and I sighed as I climbed over Beth, Puck, and Santana to get off the couch and to the door. I didn't bothering with looking through the peep hole being as it would take more time than just opening the door would so I just pulled the door open to find Shelby on the other side clutching my wallet in her hands.

"Shelby?" I said as I leaned against the door as I heard the other room go silent.

"Mommy!" Beth yelled as I heard her jump off of the couch and run to the door and into the arms of the woman who was standing in front of me.

"Hi baby. What are you doing here?" Shelby asked as she bent down in front of the girl and I felt a pang of jealous coarse through me as Shelby addressed Beth as her baby.

"Daddy brought me. We were dropping off Santana and Brittany and then Rachel said that we could get something to eat and watch a movie. You should join us we are watching Funny Girl, you love that movie..." Beth said as Puck walked over to my side and squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"Beth I don't think that is a good idea." Puck said looking down at the little girl and she looked up at him with a look that Quinn was known for when she was about to get her way.

"But Daddy-" She protested as Shelby turned her so that she was facing her.

"How about you come with me and we got home and I will make you something for dessert and daddy can come by and pick you up later?" Shelby asked and Beth just nodded.

"Alright." She said with a sigh and Shelby stood back up and faced me.

"You left your wallet at rehearsal. I was about to leave when I saw it sitting out so I brought it here so you didn't freak out when you couldn't find it." Shelby said and I nodded as I took it from her and grasped it in my hand that was now being held firmly at my side.

"Wait, she left it at rehearsal? Does that mean you are her director?" Beth asked looking up at Shelby and she nodded.

"Yes I am her director." She stated and when Beth looked to me for conformation I nodded in agreement.

"So when I come to visit you at work..."

"Rachel will be there." Shelby said finishing Beth's thought.

"This is so cool!" Beth squealed and I couldn't help but smile at seeing the girl so excited about seeing me.

"What do you say to Rachel?" Shelby said as she rested her hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Thank you for having me over." Beth said and I smiled.

"Anytime." I said and Beth jumped up and down.

"Did you hear that mommy?" She asked and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean that you are going to be hanging out here all the time..."

"Maybe she could come to our house!" Beth said and Shelby sighed.

"Maybe one day." Shelby said as she patted Beth's shoulder. "Well we should be going. Puck just come by in a few hours and I will see you tomorrow Rachel." Shelby said as she went to turn and walk away when Puck nudged me and I turned to him and he motioned to Shelby.

"Shelby..." I called out after her and she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked and I went to just tell her to forget about it when I felt Puck's presence behind me.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Any time." She said with a smile before Beth tugged at her hand and she looked down at the girl and I closed my door and set my wallet on the kitchen counter.

"That was interesting." I said as Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen.

"I was going to say awkward but I guess interesting also works." Santana said as she pulled herself onto the counter.

"I can't believe I forgot my wallet." I said and Santana laughed.

"She probably stole it." She said and Puck shot her a look.

"Shelby wouldn't steal." Puck snapped and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look all I am saying is that usually manhands is more careful than to just leave her things lying around and it was strange that Shelby was the one to bring it over. I mean if it was just sitting there like she said it was then why was she the one who found it?" Santana said and I turned to look at Puck being as Santana had a point.

"Rachel is there a chance that you left it out?" Puck asked and I shrugged.

"I did dump my bag so I could find my phone at one point so yeah..."

"See." Puck said and Santana hopped off my counter.

"You are just defending her because you have your head too far up your ass to see the truth." Santana said and Puck shoved her back a little bit being as she was up in his face.

"Oh what do you know Satan." He spat and she gave him a look.

"More than you think." She said as she backed off and Puck dropped the subject.

"So Brittany, still looking for a job?" Puck asked changing the subject and Brittany shrugged.

"I was never really looking, at least I haven't started just yet." She said and Puck smiled.

"Maybe I can see if Shelby could use your help." Puck said and Brittany nodded.

"That would be great!" She said and he nodded and then we all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah Rachel could use a friend in the business." Santana said and Puck gave me an evil smile.

"She already has one." He said and I glared at him.

"Don't even go there." I spat and Brittany and Santana looked at me.

"What is he talking about?" They both asked and Puck started to laugh.

"She is dating that St. James kid..."

"St. Ass face?" Santana asked and I shot her a look.

"Not that it matters but yes we are dating and he is the male lead in the play that I am working on." I stated and the three of their faces broke out into smiles.

"I knew she still had the hots for him when he was coaching that other team our senior year." Santana said and I rolled my eyes.

"I did not have the hots for him and as I recall you both were on another team our senior year. As for Jesse, I just ran into him the other day and well..."

"Jesse and Berry sitting in a tree..." Santana and Brittany said and I stuck my tongue out at them as I pouted and Puck scooped me into his arms and carried me into my room and dropped me on my bed as Santana and Brittany walked into my room with linked pinkies and sat on the bed next to where Puck had dropped me.

We talked for a while about different things until we all fell into a comfortable silence. Puck was lying across my bed while I laid on his chest and Brittany and Santana cuddled together next to us. A good thirty minutes passed before Santana finally spoke up.

"So where is a good place to get an apartment?" Santana asked and I sighed as I looked over at Puck who was half asleep.

"I mean I got lucky when I found this place and Puck's place is like ridiculous." I stated and they both laughed.

"Tell me about it, his apartment talks." Brittany said and I laughed as Puck looked at me.

"My alarm system went off and Brittany was in the room when the company called the house to see what was going on. I took care of it." He said and I nodded understanding what he was saying.

"I can ask around to see if I can find something." I said and they both nodded.

"That would be great. I mean I like your apartment, do you know if there are any vacancies in this building?" They asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I can ask around like I said and I can see if there is anything in Blaine and Kurt's building, it's like this place but a little bigger. It's more geared towards people with families and now that you two are engaged and moving forward you might want to look into it." I said and Brittany smiled while Santana looked terrified.

"I don't think we will be needing the space for a while." Santana finally said and Brittany looked a little disappointed.

"Still I will ask around and let you know." I stated and Brittany smiled while Santana turned to Puck who was almost passed out on my bed next to us.

"Puck get up." Santana said as she pushed him with her foot and he fell off the bed and I caught myself as my human pillow hit the floor.

"What the fuck San." He said as he sat up and she laughed.

"I told you to get up." She stated and he shook his head as he stood up and then shoved her.

"I wasn't sleeping..."

"Yet." Santana said and Brittany and I laughed.

"Will you two cut it out?" I asked and they exchanged glances before they both started to tickle me. "Stop! Stop!" I protested and finally Brittany pulled them off of me.

"Guys cut it out she has had enough." Brittany said and they both stopped and I leaned against my head board thankful that Brittany stopped them.

"What time is it?" I asked and Puck looked over at my clock.

"Nine, I should get going." Puck said and we all sighed.

"Yeah go pick up your daughter!" Santana said with a smile as she gave Puck a hug.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked and he nodded.

"I will come over and pick you up after Rach goes to work." He said and she let go of him and smiled as she bounced a little on the bed.

"That sounds great!" She said and he turned to me and waved.

"Thanks for being cool with me having Beth over and then not fighting with Shelby when she came." Puck said and I shrugged.

"There was nothing to fight about." I stated and he leaned down and gave me a hug before he left.

"So what now?" Santana asked once we were alone and I shrugged.

"I was going to shower and then get ready for bed but you and Brittany are more than welcome to watch another movie or whatever." I said and Brittany and Santana looked at each other before they hurried off my bed and raced each other over to my movie cabinet and I laughed as I grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into my bathroom and shut the door as I turned on the water in the shower.

When I was done I walked out and found Santana and Brittany cuddled on the couch watching a movie that Puck had left at my house. I said good night to both of them and then went into my room and and laid on my bed as I took out my phone and dialed Jesse's number. It rang twice before he answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hey." He said and I smiled.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." I said as I rolled over to that I was lying on my stomach.

"Don't be. What is going on?" He asked and I smiled.

"Nothing much. Santana and Brittany are watching a movie and I was just getting ready to go to bed. How about you?" I asked and and he sighed.

"I was just catching up on some sleep. Shelby asked for me to come in at seven instead of ten." He said and I laughed.

"Sucks for you!" I teased and I could almost hear the glare over the phone.

"I would watch it or you might be getting a wake up call tomorrow to tell you to come into rehearsal early." He said and I smiled knowing that his threat was weak.

"I would like to see you try to get Shelby to call me in early." I stated and I could hear him laugh.

"So we have Sunday off, what do you want to do?" He asked and I paused and thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know. I mean I have Santana and Brittany here so I would have to make sure that I have something for them to do if we want to hang out as just the two of us." I said and he sighed.

"Can you get them to do something?" He asked and I laughed.

"Do you remember who you are talking to? I can find something for them to do." I stated and he laughed.

"I'm glad."

"So I guess I should let you go back to bed." I said and he chuckled.

"Not so fast, first I would like to ask you out to go dancing with me. Would you be interested in that?" He asked.

"Yes, now get some rest, we have a long rehearsal in front of us." I said and he laughed.

"That we do. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, night."

"Good night Rach." He said and I hung up the phone and put it on the pillow next to me as I took a deep breath and called it a night.

In the morning I woke up around seven and I got ready for the day although I knew that I had some time to kill before I had to leave for rehearsal. Santana and Brittany were still on the couch and the television was still on. I turned it off and set the remote down as I made my way into the kitchen when Puck walked through the front door.

"Hey are the girls up?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. I think they had a long night, they watched another movie while I went to bed so I have no idea how long they were up. Where is Beth?" I asked as I took my cereal and poured some soy milk into the bowl before I sat at the bar and started to eat.

"She goes to school you know?" Puck said with a laugh as he took a seat next to me.

"I figured that she went to school I just didn't know that she went this early." I said and he nodded.

"Yep. So anyway I talked to Shelby last night about Brittany and she asked if you would bring her to rehearsal with you."

"Yeah sure. So I guess that means I should wake her up huh?" I asked looking over at the sleeping blonde who was sprawled out on the couch with Santana on top of her.

"I think you can let her sleep a little longer. Can I ask you something?"

"If I said no would that stop you?" I asked and he laughed.

"What is the deal with you and Shelby? I mean things seemed fine at the end of senior year."

"They were, I mean I don't know. There were promises that were broken and my life took me on a different path other than the one that included her in my life. I guess it had to do with the fact that she was content with not being my mom, she wanted nothing to do with me other than to be there as a silent bystander and I'm not okay with that, I never was. I mean you know me and a lot of what she did was just not my style. It's just complicated." I stated and Puck nodded.

"I guess it is. So does that mean that you are giving up on having a relationship with her?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm not giving up on it, there was never a hope for it, that is the difference." I said before I turned my attention to my cereal and Puck dropped the subject.

"So when do you have to leave?" He asked and I looked at the clock.

"In about an hour. You know what I just realized." I said and he smiled at me.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You are like always over here, are you lonely or something?" I asked and he laughed.

"Me lonely? As if. Beth just likes coming over here and the good places deliver here and not at my place so I like hanging out here..."

"Will you two keep it down in there? I am trying to catch some Z's." Santana said and Brittany shifted out from under her and sat on the floor.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt? Why are you up this early?" She asked and I shook my head as Puck laughed.

"No one is hurt but I think I have a job for you." Puck said and that peaked Brittany's and Santana's interest.

"Really? What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Well I talked to Shelby last night and she asked me to ask Rachel to bring you to rehearsal today so she can talk to you about it." Puck said and I could see Santana's and Brittany's faces lit up.

"That is wonderful. What time are you leaving Ray?" Brittany asked and I looked at the clock.

"You have an hour before I am going to leave, so shower or whatever you need to do and then we can leave." I said and Brittany jumped to her feet and ran into my bathroom while Santana slowly got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" I asked and she nodded as I got up and made some coffee and then took a seat and finished eating while the coffee brewed.

"Thanks Puck for talking to Shelby about Brit. You have no idea what this means to both of us." Santana said as she leaned on the counter.

"I may bust your balls San but you and Brit are my girls...and so are you Rach. I am just doing what I can." Puck said and Santana smiled before she walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed the cup that I had placed on the counter and poured herself a cup before it had finished brewing.

"So when will Brit be returned to me?" Santana asked as she looked at me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea. My rehearsals have been going from five in the morning to about four in the afternoon and now that I am coming in at ten today, who knows." I stated and she sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." She said flatly and I smiled.

"Have Puck take you to look at apartments. My building manager should be in today and Puck knows her. See if he can take you to talk to her about getting a place." I said and she looked over at Puck who just shrugged.

"I'm off today so I am game for whatever." Puck said in his relaxed manner and I rolled my eyes as I put my bowl into the sink.

Brittany was dressed and ready to go right as I was about to leave so we said our goodbyes to Puck and Santana and then headed towards the theater. The streets were filled with people and cars and the noises of the city filled the air as Brittany and I walked towards the theater. Every so often as we were walking Brittany would as me different questions about the city and I happily answered them being as it meant that I was an official New Yorker. When we finally got to rehearsal I put my stuff backstage and then walked Brittany over to where Shelby was seated at the piano.

"Shelby, Brittany's here." I stated and she turned and smiled at us.

"I am so glad that you could make it. Rachel why don't you and Jesse run through the duet we were working on the other day while I go and talk to Brittany with Rodger." Shelby said and I nodded as I walked over to where Jesse was standing on the stage.

"You seem tired." I teased as I walked up next to him and he shot me a look that melted into a smile after a few seconds.

"I am, how are you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well rested." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"So the duet." He said as he took my hand and we walked over to the piano.

"I have a different idea." I said as I pushed him to the side and I placed my fingers on the keyboard.

"And what is that?" He asked and I smiled as my fingers played the first few chords to Hello and he smiled as he started to sing the song along with me.

"I can't believe that was the first time that I saw you, well talked you." He said as I brought the song to a close and I pulled my hands into my lap and smiled.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. I also remember the day that you egged me like it was yesterday too." I said as I looked down at the piano and ran my fingers along the smooth surface.

"That isn't one of my proudest moments." Jesse said and I looked at him and smiled.

"I know. So this duet that we should be working on." I said and he placed his hands on the keys and moved mine to the side as he played through the piece and we sang along trying to make it at least look like we were on task.

When Shelby returned she had us run the duet for her a couple of times while Brittany watched and then she gave us a ten minute break while she worked on some things with other characters.

"You are really good." Brittany said and I smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I said and she nodded.

"I know, my opinion matters to a lot of people." She said and I laughed as she moved off to the side and I looked at Jesse.

"Sometimes she is too much." I said as I leaned into his chest and he rubbed my arms.

"She is right though, you are really good." He said before he kissed the top of my head.

"I try my best." I said and he laughed.

"Sometimes, other times not so much." He joked and I laughed as I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his embrace.

The rest of rehearsal didn't last too long. Shelby let Jesse and I go at three and Brittany and I grabbed some groceries on the way back to my apartment so that Santana and herself had something to eat. As soon as we walked in Santana charged us.

"So what happened?" She asked and Brittany shrugged.

"Shelby introduced me to Rodger and we all talked for a while..."

"Did you get the job?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, yeah I got the job!" Brittany said as Santana pulled her into an embrace and they jumped around a little bit.

"Well I am glad because I have some better news for you." Santana said and Brittany looked at her intrigued.

'What is it?" She asked and Santana smiled.

"We have an apartment! It's in this building a few floors below Rachel's but it has the same set up and it has a great view. I put some money down on it today and we can move into it next week." She said as Brittany and her jumped around a little bit more before they stopped and turned to me.

"Thanks for everything Ray!" Brittany said and I smiled.

"It wasn't me it was all Puck." I said and they scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"It's your apartment building and your friends play, of course you had something to do with it." Santana said and I smiled.

"Well I don't think so but you are welcome." I stated as they turned and pulled each other into a kiss and I smiled.

At least someone's life was turning out the way that it was suppose to.

**A/n: There will be more of this story and others soon...I just have to sit down and force myself to write more. Not really I just have to write, I never have to force myself to write. Oh and thanks for all the ideas, someone's idea will be in the next chapter because I am like in love with the idea so thanks!**

**-Katie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beth had been riding me to let her go to Rachel's house for the last week and she was starting to not accept my excuses anymore. I wasn't sure what I was going to do so I decided that it was time to tell her the truth.

"Hey did you ask Rachel if I could go to her house?" Beth asked as soon as I walked through the door and I sighed.

"Beth, take a seat, I need to tell you something." I said and she gave me a concerned look at she sat down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and I shook my head as I sat on the coffee table across from her.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to tell you something." I said and she smiled.

"What?" She asked as she swung her legs as the dangled over the side of the couch.

"You know how you are adopted right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Puck is my dad and Quinn is my birth mom and you are my mom." Beth said and I smiled.

"Right, and do you remember why I adopted you?" I asked and she thought for a moment before she nodded again.

"You adopted me because you can't have any more kids right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Right, but before I adopted you and before I couldn't have anymore kids I had a daughter myself..."

"I have a sister?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"Sort of..."

"Does she not know about me?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"No she knows about you but her and I don't have that great of a relationship."

"Why not? You are a great mommy, doesn't she know that?" Beth asked and I felt my heart drop.

"Beth do you remember how we talked about Quinn being your gene mommy and me being your everything else mommy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Quinn gave birth to me and then you raised me. Why?" Beth asked and I sighed.

"I gave my daughter to her dads, I was her gene mommy and that was it." I said and Beth looked down at her feet.

"So you aren't her mommy mommy?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"I tried to be her mommy mommy once but I messed up and then I tried again but it was too late..."

"Mom this is great and all but why are you telling me this?" Beth finally asked.

"Because Rachel is my daughter."

There was a silence that filled the room after I made that announcement. I could see that Beth really wanted to say something but I had no idea what she wanted to say. It was when she finally got up and started pacing that I got worried, I knew that pace, that was the pace that only came about when she was upset.

"Beth?" I asked after a few minutes and she came to an abrupt stop and faced me.

"So you knew?" She snapped and I nodded.

"Yes I knew."

"And Rachel?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Yes, and Puck knows, as well as Quinn and their friends." I said and I could see that Beth was fuming.

"And no one told me?" She asked and I got up from the table and grabbed her hands.

"I asked them not to tell you, I wanted to be the one who told you..."

"Then why didn't you tell me when you told me about Puck and Quinn?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't think that it was the right time." I said and she pulled her hands away from me.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe that you didn't tell me!" Beth screamed before she ran into her room slamming the door behind her.

"As if one upset child wasn't enough." I said as I went to pick up the phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey Shelby, it's Jesse." I heard him say before I heard the sounds of someone shrieking in the background.

"Now is not a good time Jesse." I said as I looked down the hallway where Beth had disappeared.

"Oh, well I was wondering what time we had to be at rehearsal tomorrow." He said as the noise in the background picked up again.

"Jesse if this is your way of telling me that you are at a party just drag your ass home and get to bed. We have rehearsal at six, and you and Rachel are the first two up." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Fine, are you sure that we can't come in later?" He asked and I was getting annoyed.

"I will see you at six." I said as I hung up the phone and walked down the hall to where Beth's room was and I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Beth yelled and I sighed as I opened the door.

I had learned from an accident early on in Beth's life that she was not to have locks on her doors. This was just another moment that I was thankful that she had locked herself in her room when she was three.

"Beth can we talk?" I asked as she looked up from the suitcase that she was packing. "Going somewhere?" I asked and she closed the suitcase and zipped it.

"I called grandma and she is going to pick me up from the airport once I land in Ohio." Beth said and I was shocked.

"When did you talk to grandma?" I asked and she pointed to the phone I had gotten her for emergencies.

"I know that technically this was not an emergency but I thought that it counted. She already bought me a ticket I just have to pick it up." Beth said and I went to take her hand and she pulled it away from me.

"Beth." I said and she shook her head.

"I deserve to be mad, I have vacation time for school, just please let me do this." Beth said and I nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I was just going to get a taxi..."

"Beth." I said and she sighed.

"Fine." She said as she grabbed her suitcase.

It was a silent drive to the airport and I was reluctant to let her go but in the end I watched as she walked to the security check point and waved before she disappeared and I sighed as I walked back out to where my car was parked and left.

It took everything I had to drag myself out of bed in the morning. I got dressed and I walked out of my apartment to my car and then drove to the theater. When I got there I saw that Ray, the prop guy, was working on the stage.

"Hey, what is going on?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

"Just working on some of the props and stuff before the cast got here." He said as he moved the cover of a anchor to the side.

"Just make sure everything is covered up before my rehearsal starts." I said and he smiled.

"Will do." He said as I walked off the stage and set up my things as I waited for Jesse and Rachel to arrive. I didn't have to wait too much longer before Rachel and Jesse made their way onto the stage and Ray finished up what he was doing and left.

"So why are we having rehearsal at this ungodly hour?" Jesse asked as I walked down towards the stage.

"Because we have a lot to do and not all that much time to do it." I said as I took a seat in the fourth row.

"What now?" Rachel asked and I shifted.

"Well how about the song from the third act?" I asked and they looked at each other and then got into place as I hit play on the remote that I had and the song started.

They were halfway through the song when something happened causing Rachel to lose her footing and she fell letting out a loud scream as she landed. I quickly got to my feet and ran onto the stage. Rachel was lying on her back crying as she gasped for air.

"It hurts, it really really hurts." She said as I bent down next to her as Jesse gripped her hand.

"What hurts?" I asked and she took her free hand and placed it on her side before she let out a small yelp and cried harder.

"She landed on her side..."

"There was a cr-crack." Rachel choked out and I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed 911 and handed the phone to Jesse.

Jesse took the phone and walked to the side of the stage while I stayed with Rachel who was gasping for air and in a lot of pain. I could see that her ankle was swelling and I saw that she had landed on the cover that I had asked Ray to replace. I gently stroked Rachel's hair as we waited for the ambulance to arrive and when the paramedics came in I backed away and stood next to Jesse while they strapped her onto the gurney and rolled her out of the theater.

"What now?" Jesse asked and I handed him the keys to my car.

"I'm going with Rachel, meet us at the hospital." I said as I followed the paramedics and got into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry you can't ride with us..."

"I'm her mom." I said to the woman who was trying to stop me and she nodded as she shut the door and Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I didn't really get any answers about how Rachel was doing until she came out from getting x-rays done. Jesse and I were in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Shelby Corcoran?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's me." I said as I got up from where I was sitting.

"If you follow me I can take you back to see Rachel now."

"What about me?" Jesse asked and the doctor look at him.

"He is Rachel's boy friend." I said and he nodded.

"Both of you can follow me." He said as he quickly turned and we followed him down the hall and into Rachel's room where she was asleep.

"How is she?" I asked once he shut the door and he walked over to the bed and picked up her chart.

"She cracked her lower two ribs when she fell and she also has a sprained ankle, she is in a lot of pain and we have her on medication to control that..."

"Is she going to be okay to rehearse?" Jesse asked from her bedside.

"Not right away. I am recommending that she goes home with someone if she lives alone being as she is going to be in a great deal of pain and she isn't going to really be able to get around."

"She is going to love that." I said as I looked over at her.

"Yeah well as much as she won't like it, it will help her heal faster." The doctor said and I sighed.

"So how long is she going to be out?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She should be out for a few hours at the most. She was in a lot of pain when she was brought in so after the x-rays we gave her something." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I made my way over to Rachel's bedside and sat next to Jesse.

I sent out a few text to let everyone know that there was no rehearsal today and then I sent a text to Puck and let him know what was going on. Puck had just arrived as Rachel started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked as she tried to sit up only to lower herself back down as she was met with the pain from her ribs.

"You are in the hospital Rachel." I said as I made my way over to her with Puck and Jesse right behind me.

"What happened?" She asked as I took her hand.

"You fell during rehearsal and you cracked your lower two ribs and sprained your ankle." I said and Rachel had a look of panic cross her face and Puck stepped in.

"Hey Rach, everything is going to be okay." He said as Jesse took her hand and kissed it.

"Listen to Puck, Rach. You are going to be okay, give it a few weeks and you will be back to bossing everyone around at rehearsal." Jesse said and Rachel laughed and then winced.

"Don't make me laugh." She said and Jesse and Puck nodded.

"We will try our best." Puck and Jesse said and Rachel smiled as the doctor who I had talked to earlier walked in.

"It's good to see that you are up." The doctor said as she walked over to the bed and checked her vitals.

"So when can I go home?" Rachel asked not wasting anytime.

"I think that it would be best if we kept you over night and then you can go home tomorrow as long as you have someone to stay with you." He said and Rachel looked over at Puck and Jesse.

"I think I can arrange something." She said and he nodded as I took Jesse and Puck out of the room so that the doctor could talk to Rachel alone.

"So who is going to stay with Rachel?" Puck asked as he ran his hand over his head.

"I could if I could get out of rehearsal." Jesse said as he looked at me and I shot him a look. "Or not. What about you Puck?" He asked and Puck shook his head.

"I took off too many days when I was watching Beth, I wish that I could. Shelby?" Puck said turning to me.

"She doesn't want me, what about her dads?" I asked and Puck sighed as he turned to Jesse and then turned to me again.

"They are out of the country, they haven't really been there for Rachel since she went to college." Puck said and Jesse agreed.

"That is if you can call what they did for her in high school really being there for her." Jesse added and I crossed my arms.

"Then I guess she is going to be staying with me..."

"What about rehearsal?" Jesse asked and I shrugged.

"Brittany can teach the rest of the choreography, you can run through the vocal numbers, and I can take care of Rachel." I said and Puck smiled.

"Have you told Beth?" He asked and I nodded.

"Last night and she is now in Ohio with my mother." I said before I walked back into Rachel's room not wanting to answer any more questions about Beth.

"Well I will leave you guys so that you can talk and I will be back later." The doctor said and Rachel thanked him as he walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed Rachel turned to the rest of us.

"So who am I going with?" She asked and we all exchanged looks with each other before Jesse finally stepped forward and took her hand.

"Well we all talked about it and we thought that it would be best if you went with Shelby." He said as we all prepared for the fireworks.

"Oh." She said and Puck rubbed my arm thinking that maybe we had escaped without a famous Rachel Berry fit.

"Are you okay with that?" Puck asked and she nodded lightly before she yawned.

"I'm tired though, would you mind letting me get some sleep?" She asked and we all nodded before we all exited her room.

* * *

><p>Shelby? They wanted me to stay with Shelby? Wasn't it bad enough that I was hurt and that I had to be away from rehearsal for a while? If I had only suspected that the world was out to get me earlier I was now fully aware that I was the worlds first and only public enemy.<p>

I shifted around in the bed for a while before I found a comfortable position and finally drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Santana and Brittany were in my room and I smiled when Santana jumped to her feet when she saw that I was awake.

"Berry I swear if you ever scare me like that again." She said as she wrapped me in a hug and I felt the breath catch in my throat as she squeezed a little too hard and I tried to push her away.

"San you're crushing her." Brittany said as she pulled the Latina girl away from me.

"Sorry about that. What happened?" She asked as Brittany gave me a light hug.

"I fell during rehearsal and cracked two ribs and sprained my ankle." I said as the door to my room opened and Blaine and Kurt rushed in.

"Oh my god Diva what happened?" Kurt asked as he rushed to my side.

"Chill out Kurt she is fine, bruised and cracked but fine." Santana said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shelby told us that you fell during rehearsal..."

"She is still here?" I groaned and Santana and Kurt both shot me a look.

"You are lucky that she was there..."

"Jesse was there, I would have been fine." I said and Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Sure you would have been. So we heard that you are going to be spending the week with Shelby." Blaine said and Santana and Brittany turned to me.

"You're what?" They said together and I sighed.

"Unless one of you will let me stay with you I will be with Shelby for a week being as the doctor does not want me alone." I said and they all laughed.

"Wow that sucks and we would love to babysit you but I have to finish organizing my office and Brit has her choreography job..."

"And Kurt is busy with his fashion stuff and I have a theater production to rehearse..."

"You guys suck." I said as I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"But we love you!" Brittany said and I couldn't help but smile.

We hung out for a while before Shelby's presence in my doorway brought their visit to an end. When they were gone Shelby walked into my room and looked out the window.

"Where is Beth?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"She went to visit my mom." Shelby said as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Where are your dads?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Somewhere not in the US." I said and she nodded.

"Have they ever..."

"Touched me? Beat me? Left me? Is that what you want to know? Do you want to know if you made the right choice when you gave me up and then continued to leave me? I can't answer that question for you and I refuse to answer the other questions for you." I said and she shifted in her seat.

"I was just going to ask if they ever left a number for you to get in touch with them." She said and I turned my head to look at her.

"No, they didn't leave me their number. I sometimes get an email from them but that is about it." I said as I moved slightly and had pain shoot through my body. "Fuck!" I screamed as I balled my hands into fist and Shelby got up and went to get a nurse.

When the nurse came in she checked my chart and then went to get some pain medication. I took the pills without much prompting and then the nurse wrote in my chart and then left the room.

"Thank you." I said to Shelby as she took a seat in the chair again.

"No problem." She said as she took out her phone and sent a text to someone.

"She hasn't called?" I asked and Shelby shook her head.

"Nope, she sent me a text when she landed and then nothing." She said as she tucked her phone away.

"Why did she leave?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"I told her about you, lets just say she wasn't thrilled that I kept the secret from her."

"Oh." I said as I turned my head just wanting to get up and move around.

"Lunch!" A male nurse said as he rolled in a tray of food and I groaned as he lifted the lid and revealed the cafeteria turkey.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat this." I said and he was a little taken back by my statement. "I'm vegan, it's not that I wouldn't eat it but I just can't." I said as he placed the lid on the plate and nodded.

"No problem, I will be back in a few minutes with a vegan lunch for you." He said as he rolled the tray out of the room and I turned to look at Shelby again who was playing a game on her phone.

"You get bored easily." I said and she looked up and smiled.

"The game is addicting." She said as she pocketed her phone.

"You can play the game, it's fine with me." I said and she leaned forward.

"I just want you to know that me taking you to my house isn't some sort of trick to get you to forgive me..."

"I got it, it's something that you have to do." I said knowing the words that had to be said.

I head heard the phrase so many times from my dads when I was growing up. They had to lock me in the closet when I misbehaved, they had to go away on all those trips leaving me alone sometimes forgetting to leave me with food, they had to punish me, they had to do everything that kept me craving attention, doing anything to get them to notice me, to get me into the spot light. I guess in the end it helped me achieve my dream of becoming a broadway star but would it have killed them to show me some affection?

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Shelby said as a new tray of food was wheeled in keeping us from continuing on with this conversation.

I ate my lunch with Shelby's help and then I fell asleep again only to wake up the following morning.

Shelby was asleep on the chair when I woke up and I was happy she was when a nurse came in and helped me to the bathroom. It was one thing to be totally reliant on someone and to be totally reliant on the mother that abandoned you. When I was done the nurse left and brought me in breakfast which I ate by myself. By the time Shelby had woken up the doctor was checking me out.

"So everything looks good which means that that as soon as I am done here I am going to sign the discharge papers and you will be good to go." He said and I smiled, just being happy that I was going to be able to get out of this place.

"Thank you." I said as he left and Shelby got up and walked over to my bedside.

"Well if you are going to be discharged you should get changed into some clothes so that you can go home." Shelby said as she pointed to a small duffle in the corner and I used the remote on my bed to help me sit up.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked as she walked over and grabbed the bag.

"Puck gave me the key to your apartment and I had Santana go over and pick us enough stuff for you for the week. It's mainly sweats and large shirts." She said as she pulled out a pair of black sweat pants from Wicked that Kurt had bought me when we first moved to New York.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked and she sighed.

"Anyway that we do this it's going to hurt." She said as she laid the clothes next to me on the bed.

"Great!" I said as I shifted slightly and Shelby grabbed the pants.

"Let's start with the sweat pants and then go from there." Shelby said as she moved the covers off of me and put the pants over my one leg and then gingerly slipped the pants over my injured ankle and then pulled them up until they were on me.

"How are we going to do the shirt?" I asked and she sighed.

"Try lowering the bed but keep yourself in the same position." She said and I did as she asked as she quickly undid my gown and helped me into the shirt as I tried to keep breathing as pain shot through my body.

"Hurry up." I choked out as Shelby finished with my shirt and she helped lower me back onto the bed.

"Sorry." She said as I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"It's fine, it just hurts." I said and she nodded as she packed my bag and put it by her purse.

It was about an hour later that two nurses helped me into a wheel chair and I was pushed down to the lobby where I was placed in Shelby's car. I was in so much pain that I really didn't care that I was going to her house anymore, I just wanted to die so that the pain would stop.

"Could you hit another pot hole?" I asked as we drove down the road and Shelby shot me a look.

"Stop complaining we are almost there." Shelby said as she pulled into a parking garage and I nearly screamed when she drove over the speed bumps.

"Stop it, stop it!" I screamed as she finally pulled into her parking spot and turned off the car.

"Rachel I'm sorry." She said and I glared at her.

"I'm sure you are." I said before she got out of the car and walked over to my door and opened it and I slowly got out and was met by Jesse's arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I leaned into his arms and he smiled.

"Brit let me go early so I could make sure that you got to Shelby's safely, but I can see from your tears that it was a rough ride." He said as we slowly started to make our way into Shelby's building.

"Just put her on the couch." Shelby said as she held the door open and Jesse slowly walked into the apartment with me.

I laid down on the couch and Shelby brought out a few pillows and put them under my head and lower back as Jesse knelt down next to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, all I am going to do is take my pain medication and pass out on this couch..."

"Hey if you are just planning on going to bed I can have Jesse move you into the other room so you can lie in bed." Shelby said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine here..."

"You are not sleeping on my couch, Jesse can you carry her into the other room, carefully?" Shelby asked and Jesse nodded as he gingerly lifted me into his arms and carried me into what I guessed was the guest room and placed me on the bed as Shelby walked in with my pain medication in her hands and a glass of water.

"Take these and then you can take a nap." Shelby said as she put the three pills into my hand and handed the water to Jesse who helped me drink it and then take the pills.

"You want me to stay with you?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said as he slid off his shoes and carefully got into bed next to me.

"I will stay until you fall asleep and then I have to get going." He said as he kissed my head and I snuggled into his arms as he adjusted the covers so that I was tucked in and I shut my eyes getting some much needed sleep.

**A/n: So here is the next chapter and I will be writing another chapter soon. I know I sort of left this story hanging for a while but I promise I will try to be better. Please review to let me know what you want next and thanks to the reviewer who gave me this idea! It's fantastic!**

**-Katie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a world of pain, it was so bad that I couldn't move, even breathing felt like a chore. I slightly shifted my head so that I could look at the clock and I saw that it was midnight and I doubted that Shelby was still up. I took in a deep breath and then held it as I slowly sat up whining the entire time as flashes of pain shot through my body making me want to scream in agony. From my sitting position I was able to pull myself to the side of the bed and was able to get my feet so that they dangled just inches above the ground.

I knew that my one ankle was injured and that I was going to have to be very careful when I was walking but the door didn't seem to be that far away and from there I only had to find where Shelby had my medication. I was about to try to put my weight on my foot when the door to the room I was in opened and I watched as Shelby walked in and turned on the light.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked and I pointed to the bathroom being as it was the best cover I could think of.

"I haven't really gone since I left the hospital." I said and she nodded as she walked over to the bed.

"Let's get you to take your medication and then I will help you get to the bathroom, sound like a plan?" She asked and I nodded as I leaned back on my hands relieving some of the pressure on my abdomen letting the pain subside a little bit.

Shelby put the bottle of my medication on the table and then went into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Here." She said as she handed me the two pills and I took them and then drank the water that she handed to me. "Okay, now give me your hand so I can help you up." She said and I gave her my hand as she helped me out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"I've got it from here." I said as I leaned against the bathroom counter.

"Rachel..."

"Please, I need to do this for myself." I said and she hesitated but eventually she nodded and left the bathroom and shut the door and I let go of the breath that I was holding.

I slowly turned so that I could see myself in the mirror and I clenched my eyes shut as I lifted up my shirt. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw the bruises that lined my stomach from where I had fallen. I gasped slightly at the sight, remembering the last time that I was this bruised.

It was the week leading up to sectionals my senior year. I was suspended for stuffing the ballot box and my dad was pissed. He scolded me and yelled at me before he snatched me and went to shove me in the closet. It was the first time that I had tried to fight back and it just made him more upset. While I was struggling I got thrown into the doorknob a few times before he managed to get me inside and he got the door closed and locked it. It was when I was sitting on the floor that he came into the closet and kicked me in the stomach repeatedly and told me that if I ever fought back he would kill me.

Shelby had been in my life at that point but she never noticed, no one ever did. It wasn't that I was crying out for someone to notice though. I managed the pain and made it through seeing everyone without anyone noticing, not Finn, not Puck, nobody noticed and I used to tell myself that it was okay but Shelby was my mom, she should have known something was wrong.

I lowered my shirt and then finished using the bathroom and made my way to the door and opened it immediately felt Shelby grip my arm as she helped me back over to the bed.

"I am going to leave your medication in here along with a glass of water. You need to take two more pills every four hours which means the next time you need to take them is at four in the morning and I am going to set an alarm so I should be up but incase that doesn't happen I want to make sure you have your medication in here." She said as she helped me lie down.

"Thanks." I said as I shifted to find a comfortable position and she smiled before she walked out of the room and shut the light off as she pulled the door shut behind her and I drifted off to sleep.

_I shifted in my bed not finding any position that was really comfortable. I slowly sat up and looked around feeling a bit dazed and confused. The pink walls seemed to suffocate me as I got out of bed and looked around. Everything was exactly how I left it all those years ago, the trophies lined my wall, all of them earned out of the fear of what my dads would do to me if I didn't win. My broadway posters still hung on my wall and I smiled as I saw the star cup Shelby gave me still intact sitting on my dresser._

"_Rachel baby?" I heard my dad's voice through the door and I felt a wave of panic wash over me._

"_Yes daddy?" I answered knowing that when he asked a question I had to answer or be punished._

"_There you are. Are you just getting up?" He asked as he looked at my bed and I nodded._

"_Yes, I'm sorry I..."_

"_It's okay. Your father just left for his business trip, why don't you come with me and sing me the solo that you are doing in glee this week?" He asked as he took my hand and I nodded and followed him down into the basement._

_I walked onto the stage as he sat on the couch as I grabbed my microphone. What was I singing in glee? Daddy was not going to like that I didn't know what I was singing._

"_Daddy?" I asked in a low voice not daring to look him in the eyes._

"_Yes Rachel?" He asked in his firm voice and I swallowed back my fear as I steadied my voice so that I could talk._

"_Do you know what song I am singing?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side._

"_You said you wanted to surprise me." He said and I could feel my heart pounding, he surely was going to punish me for not knowing. I mean how could I not know? Granted I wasn't even sure of what day it was or why I had been in bed as long as I was..._

"_Right." I said as I racked my brain for a song that I could sing to appease him but I couldn't think of anything that he hadn't heard before. I was in the middle of running through songs that I knew when his words interrupted my thoughts._

"_Rachel is everything alright?" He asked leaning forward and I nodded._

"_Everything is fine, it's just that I don't feel like singing daddy." I said, spouting out the first excuse I could think of._

"_You don't what?" He asked raising his voice._

"_I-It's..." I couldn't say anything more as I felt his hand wrap around my arm as he dragged me up the stairs. "Daddy, please don't do this." I said through my tears as I started to drag my feet but he was too strong for me to even try to fight against him._

"_Rachel, what have I told you? When I ask you to do something, you do it without questions." He snapped as he dragged me up to my room and snatched the star cup off my dresser and threw it at me as I sat on the floor where he had discarded me._

"_You stupid little whore! What have I told you about displaying that stupid cup? I am your parent not her! And when I ask you to do something you do it!" He yelled and I could feel my body shaking._

"_I-I'm sorry." I said through my tears as I felt the blood drip down my forehead from the cut that had been made by the shattering glass._

"_You will be." He said as he snatched me off the floor and opened the door to my closet and shoved me inside and shut the door._

_I collapsed onto the floor in tears. I could see the light coming from under the door but the closet was pitch black, it always was. I could feel the walls start to close in on me and I banged on the door._

"_Daddy, please! I'll be good, I promise!" I pleaded and I saw the door open as the light flooded in..._

"Rachel, Rachel, wake up." I opened my eyes and found myself wrapped in Shelby's arms.

"Don't touch me!" I said in a panic and I felt her arms move away from me quickly.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing, it was just nothing." I said as I used my hand to push my sweaty hair away from my face.

"That wan't nothing, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." I snapped and she flinched away.

"Rachel I know that it probably scared you but it helps to talk about it..."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing and excuse me for not feeling like talking about it with the woman who walked out of my life. I know that you are missing Beth but I'm not some sort of step in daughter..."

"Rachel..."

"Just leave me alone, I am starting to see why Beth ran away." I said and she clenched her jaw and lifted her head slightly.

"Good night Rachel." She said as she got off the bed and left the room and I put my head back down on my pillow.

I didn't get anymore sleep. To be truthful I was afraid of closing my eyes again, I was afraid of being dragged back to that horrible place, even if it was just in my mind. When four am came around I took my medication and then found my phone that was sitting on the nightstand. I was flipping through the numbers in my contacts trying to think of someone that would be up when I came upon Beth's number. I never remembered her giving it to me but there it was. I sighed knowing that I had upset Shelby but I said it so she would leave me alone, that was all I wanted and she just didn't get it. So what if I had to hurt her in order to get her to leave? After all the times that I had been hurt because she was there we weren't close to being even.

I ended up putting my phone next to my pillow and I stared at the ceiling for a while. It was very boring but at least it gave me something to do other than sleep. I wasn't sure how long I had been staring at the ceiling but I turned and grabbed my phone when I saw that I had gotten a text by the light hitting the ceiling.

_Good morning Beautiful!_

_-Love Jesse_

I smiled at his text and I quickly hit the call button and pressed the phone to my ear trying to be as quiet as possible. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey did my text wake you?" He asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"No, not at all. I was already awake." I said and I could hear him sigh.

"Rachel you are suppose to be getting some rest." He said and I smiled at his concern.

"I know but I just couldn't sleep, it hurts too much." I said knowing that I wasn't just talking about the physical pain but he didn't know the difference.

"I know Rachel but you really need to try to get some sleep. How long have you been up?" He asked and I looked over at the clock and saw that it was now seven in the morning.

"Just an hour or two at the most." I said fudging the timeline a little bit.

"Well at least you got some sleep." He said and I almost felt bad for lying to him.

"Yeah." I said not wanting to really continue on the topic of my sleeping patterns.

"So I get off today at five, would you mind if I came by for like an hour or so?" He asked and my face lit up with a smile.

"I would love that. I said and I heard him let out a small laugh.

"Well then I will see you later, but I have to get ready to go." He said and my smile faltered a little bit.

"Oh, okay." I said trying not to sound as disappointed as I was.

"I love you Rachel and I will see you later." Jesse said and I knew that he could tell that I was sad.

"I love you too Jesse." I said trying to sound happier but he wasn't buying it.

"Rachel is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No, I guess I am just tired." I said as I let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep and I will see you later." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said as I waited a second before I hung up the phone and tossed it on the pillow next to me.

I went back to staring at the ceiling but I quickly found myself bored so I picked my phone back up and started to play a few games being as there was nothing else to really do. At eight am there was a light knock at the door before Shelby just walked into the room.

"You're up." She said as she took a few steps towards the bed before she stopped and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you said I had to take my medication every four hours right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Did you take it at four?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said not wanting to drag this conversation out longer that I had to.

"Good, I meant to come in but..."

"You were mad, I figured." I said as I started to move so I could sit up but had to stop when my chest felt like it was on fire.

"Let me help you." Shelby said as she walked over to the bed and as much as I wanted to protest I knew that I would be out of pain a lot sooner if I just let her help me.

"Alright." I said as I felt her place a hand behind my back as she helped me stay up while she moved some pillows behind my back.

"There." She said as I reclined back

"Thanks." I said meekly as she took the glass from my side table and went into the bathroom to rinse it out and then refill it.

"No problem." Shelby said as she walked back over with a new glass of water and she set it on the nightstand before she took a seat on the bed next to me, being careful not to shift the bed so I would be in pain. "So about what you said earlier..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said knowing that was what she wanted to hear, not that she deserved to hear it.

"No you shouldn't have. Rachel I know that this is not your ideal situation but for the next week and a half we are stuck with each other..."

"Nice word choice." I said and she shot me a look.

"Not what I meant. Look I am willing to tolerate a lot being as I know that you are in a lot of pain right now but there are certain things that I will not allow while you are here..."

"Laying down the law are we? I knew that this wouldn't last." I said in a sarcastic manner and she glared at me.

"I want you to respect me, this is my house and I ask that you at least show me some respect while you are in it..."

"So basically treat you like I do when we are at rehearsal?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You barely acknowledge me when we are in rehearsal, I would at least like you to treat me as if I was an old family friend or something where we can at least have a conversation. Could you do that?" She asked and I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good. Now have you taken your medication again?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I was about to when you walked in." I said and she nodded and then leaned over and grabbed two more pills out of the bottle and handed them to me along with the water that she had gotten previously.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked taking the glass of water from me when I was finished.

"I don't really know, I usually just eat some fruit or some cereal as long as at it's vegan." I said and she nodded.

"Well I have some fruit if you want that and I also have some vegan friendly cereal so it's your choice." She said and I thought for a second.

"Fruit would be fine." I said and she smiled and then got up.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope I am fine with fruit." I said as she nodded and then walked out of the room.

It was a few minutes later that she walked back in with a tray with fruit on it and a laptop bag over her shoulder.

"Here is your breakfast and I brought my laptop in here so that you can entertain yourself..."

"So I have to stay in here?" I asked as she set the tray up on my lap and she sighed.

"No, technically you don't have to stay in here but I think that it would be better for you to just stay put." Shelby said and I nodded slightly wanting nothing more than to jump out of the bed that I was confined to and run far away from where I was, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm just sort of tired of being in here." I said and she offered me a small sympathetic smile.

"I can imagine. But until your ankle is better and you aren't in so much pain when you move I think that staying in one spot would be best." She said again and I let out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess I will deal with it then." I said and she laughed a little bit as she put her laptop case down and sat next to me while I ate my breakfast. "So have you heard from Beth?" I asked after a few awkward minutes of silence and she shook her head.

"I was going to call her in a little bit. I just don't want to wake her up if she was sleeping or something." Shelby said as she played with the hem of her shirt, clearly uncomfortable with where our conversation had migrated. "Have you heard from your dads?" She asked managing to make me just as uncomfortable.

"Nope, they probably don't have cell reception." I said. And even if they did have reception it wasn't likely that they would come to get me, they would just tell me to power through it, I thought to myself.

"I'm sure as soon as they hear they will call you." She said with a smile that I returned.

"Probably." I said not wanting her to know what I was really thinking. "So what are you going to be doing while I am entertaining myself?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Stuff. I am probably going to clean up a little bit, maybe catch up on some television shows that I have missed because of work, make sure you are taken care of. I have things that I can be doing."

"Do you have any movies?" I asked and she nodded.

"I have lots of movies. Anything that you would like to see?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not that particular, anything with a good plot." I said and she smiled.

"I can grab a few that I think that you would like and then bring them in here." She said as she got up and I smiled as she walked out of the room and then I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Beth hoping that she would listen to me.

_Call your mom she misses you_

_Your sister,_

_Rachel_

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of picking out DVD's for Rachel when my phone went off. Normally I would have just ignored it but being as Beth was out of town I went ahead and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" I asked as I tossed my hair out of my face.

"Mom?" I heard Beth ask from the other end of the conversation and I stopped what I was doing and smiled.

"Beth, you called." I said with a smile as I leaned against the couch.

"Of course I called, I said I would." She said and I rolled my eyes knowing that by her saying that she would call it meant that I would get a call from her to tell me to collect her at the airport.

"How is everything going with Nana?" I asked as I heard her say something to someone in the background.

"Good, nana is taking me to go see Quinn and her family today. I am so excited, I haven't seen them in forever!" Beth said and I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm glad you're having fun baby." I said as I wiped away the one rogue tear that had escaped.

"I am having fun, but I miss you mommy." Beth said and I didn't try to fight the tears anymore.

"I miss you too baby girl."

"Mommy don't cry, I'm sorry that I went away but I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just upset that you lied to me..."

"I know Beth and I am very sorry about that, I just didn't know how to tell you about Rachel."

"I love Rachel mommy, you could have told me." Beth said and I nodded.

"I know. Enjoy the time that you are spending with nana and we will talk some more when you get home okay?" I asked.

"Of course mom. I love you."

"I love you too. And Beth?" I asked before I hung up the phone.

"Yes mom?" She questioned in her innocent voice.

"Why did you call?" I asked curious about her motives.

"Rachel told me that you missed me and while I was mad at you I knew that Rachel was right and that I needed to call you." Beth said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I called too. We're almost to Quinn's, can I call you later?" She asked and I smiled.

"You can call me whenever you want to talk to me." I said and I could almost hear her small lopsided smile overtake her face.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Beth." I said as I waited for her to hang up the phone.

I waited a few more seconds before I took the time to process what had happened. Sometime between me leaving Rachel and me picking out the movies she had told Beth that she should call me. I just didn't get it.

I picked up the DVDs that I had previously selected and then took out a few more and brought them into Rachel's room where she was on my computer looking at something.

"Here I got these for you." I said as I set the stack next to her.

"Thanks." She said without looking up and I went to turn and leave the room.

"Rachel?" I asked as I turned back to face her and she slowly looked up from the computer.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Thanks for telling Beth to call me, you don't know how much it meant." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad she listened to me." Rachel said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"She really looks up to you."

"She really shouldn't." Rachel said as she looked down at the computer screen again and I took a few steps towards her.

"Why not?" I questioned trying to figure out what was bothering her.

"She just shouldn't. There are so many other role models out there that she could look up to, I'm just not that girl everyone thinks I am." Rachel said and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

Something, or someone had broken her, they had broken my baby.

"Rachel..."

"Please don't try to be Dr. Phil or something, it is what it is and lets leave it at that." She said suddenly and I nodded staying where I was.

"If that's what you want..."

"It is." She said firmly and I nodded once as I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

Between the nightmares and the things that she was now saying, I was going to figure out what was wrong with Rachel.

I worked on cleaning up my place, checking on Rachel every thirty minutes or so. For the most part she was pretty content with watching movies and playing around on the computer so when I went in at four and saw that she was passed out I took the laptop away and closed the door so that she could get some rest.

It was a little after five thirty when someone knocked on my door and I got up from the couch and got it.

"Hey is Rachel up?" Puck and Jesse asked and I shook my head.

"She fell asleep around four..."

"That's good, she seemed tired when we talked this morning." Jesse said as they stepped into my apartment.

"When was that?" I asked trying to gauge how much sleep she might have gotten.

"Before seven?" Jesse said and I sighed.

"I'm guessing this is the first time that she has slept since she had a nightmare last night." I said and I saw Puck's peeked interest.

"She had a night mare?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but she won't talk about it. She just told me that it was nothing and that was at like two in the morning. Let me just say she is a nasty person when she doesn't have sleep." I said and Puck and Jesse both cracked a smile.

"I can see that." Jesse said as he shifted his weight.

"Can I see her?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"She is back in the guest room, but don't wake her if she is sleeping." I said and Puck nodded as he walked back towards the guest room.

"So how is babysitting?" Jesse asked once Puck was gone and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not babysitting..."

"She is stubborn, whiney, and doesn't listen. I think it's okay if you called this babysitting." Jesse said and I let out a small laugh.

"Rachel actually has not been that bad. Truthfully I expected worse." I said and he nodded.

"Well I am glad that she is being good." He said playfully and I shook my head.

"Puck's taking a long time, maybe she is up." I said and Jesse took a step in front of me as we both walked down the hall and paused outside of Rachel's room.

"Hey, you're okay Rachel. No one is going to hurt you..."

"Yes they will Noah." I heard Rachel sob out through the door.

"What is she talking about?" I whispered and Jesse shrugged.

"I wish you would have told me about them sooner Rach, I would have helped you..."

"They said if I told they would kill me Noah. I'm scared." Rachel said in a voice that was weaker than any tone I had ever heard her take before.

"No one is going to touch you but I think that you need to tell Shelby and Jesse..."

"NO, they can't know." Rachel quickly said and Jesse and I exchanged worried glances.

"Rachel, you have been lying to me since high school, you are scared and you have every right to be but let us help you. Let us be there for you..."

"Noah..."

"No Rachel either you tell them or I will..."

"Tell us what?" Jesse asked as he walked through the door and I slowly followed behind him as I caught a glimpse of the small shrunken Rachel that was carefully wrapped in Puck's arms so that she wasn't in pain.

"Tell them." Puck softly said into her ear and she looked at him with tear filled eyes before she turned back to face Jesse and I.

"I-I was abus... m-my dads..."

"Her dads hit her..."

"N-not both o-of them..."

"No the other one used physiological shit to mess with her and guess who just sent a text to let Rachel know that they are coming?" Puck said furiously as Jesse rushed over to Rachel and she balled herself up into his arms, probably ignoring the pain that was shooting through her tiny body.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "When?" I asked not able to move from where I was standing.

"They just got the messages from earlier so I am guessing soon..."

"That wasn't what I meant. When did they start?" I asked directing my question to Rachel who had yet to make eye contact with me.

"I don't remember." Rachel said into Jesse's chest as he stroked her hair.

"They aren't going to hurt you Rach, we won't let them." Puck said trying to soothe Rachel but it only seemed to make her more upset as she pulled away from Jesse.

"You won't let them hurt me? All of you were there from one time to another while all of this was happening and you turned your head and ignored my cries for help. Jesse just played off my bruises as something I got at dance. Puck, you just thought that Finn had gripped me a little to tight once or twice and you, you just left me." Rachel said as her eyes met mine.

"Rachel I didn't know..." I said only to be cut off.

"Of course you didn't, because you didn't want to know! None of you did, so don't even pretend to care now!" She seethed and I could tell that she was in a world of pain by the way that she had clenched her fist tighter as she spoke.

"Rachel calm the fuck down!" Puck yelled and she turned to him and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Just leave." Rachel said in an eerily calm tone.

"Rachel..." Jesse tried but Rachel just shot him a look.

"Either you leave or I will." She said and Puck and Jesse both got up and the three of us walked out into my living room and sat down.

"How could I have not known?" Puck asked himself as he dropped his head into his hands.

"No one knew." Jesse said trying to comfort Puck but Puck just snapped his head up.

"Of course no one knew, she didn't want anyone to know but I still should have figured it out. Some one should have figured it out!" Puck yelled before he broke down in tears. "Damn it!" He said in a manner that broke my heart. It was clear to me that Rachel was Puck's family and he hated that this was happening.

"What now?" Jesse asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We talk to her once she has calmed down. We need to know everything that has happened and we can't let them get to her again. We can't."

**A/n: This is going to be short and sweet and here is goes. Leave a comment to let me know what you think of where this story is heading, I know it took a dark turn but it will get better I promise. Originally this was not where I was taking my story but this is where my muse took me so if you don't like this scenario I am sorry but it is what it it...**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

I took a few deep breaths after they left the room. I was upset about everything that had taken place. I mean no one was suppose to know, no one. This had been my secret for all this time and I cannot believe that in one moment of weakness I had given all my secrets away. I think the worst part was that they cared, someone actually cared.

After all this time of feeling so alone and being told that no one cared about me and my miserable life I find out that they were wrong, my dads were wrong. Unfortunately it didn't matter anymore, it had been years since they last laid a hand on me and now that they were coming back no one was going to save me, they were all just going to make it worse. I had finally calmed down enough that the pain had subsided when there was a light knock at the door and I took a deep breath.

"Come in." I said knowing that if I didn't invite them in they would come in anyway.

I wasn't too surprised when Shelby walked through the door and shut it softly behind her before she made her way towards the bed.

"Hey." She said as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Hey." I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

"So I know you don't want to talk about this..."

"Tell the boys that I am telling this story once, if they want to hear it they best get in here." I said and I saw Shelby go to say something but she stopped herself and walked out of the room to return a minute later with Jesse and Puck behind her.

Puck sat next to me on the bed while Jesse sat close to Shelby by the foot of the bed. I had my phone in my hand and was playing with it in my hands while I waited for them to get settled.

"I don't remember when it started, I just remember when I realized it wasn't normal. I had just started middle school when I made friends with a girl named Laura. She was the first real friend that I had. She invited me to go swimming after school one day and being as my dads were out of town I went. I forgot the reason her dad got mad but he got upset at something that she did and he just talked to her about it, he didn't hit her, or lock her in the closet. It was then that I realized that there was either something wrong with their family or with mine..."

"Wait Laura Evans?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was before she moved to Florida."

"I didn't know that you were friends."

"I was getting to that part."

"Oh, well then continue." Puck said and I took a deep breath.

"When my dads got home I asked them about it, and they were a mix of upset and worried. It wasn't that they were worried that they hurting me, they were worried that someone might have found out about what they were doing. It was then that I realized that something was wrong."

"Why didn't you go for help then?" Puck asked and I turned my head to look at him and glared.

"Really Puck?" I snapped and he put his hands up.

"Sorry." He said and I sighed.

"Anyway, from there things just got worse. My dads forbid me from seeing or talking to Laura, which was why people didn't ever know that we were friends. They told me that if I ever told anyone they would kill me, and I knew that they would."

"Did they ever touch you..." Shelby asked as her voice caught in her throat.

"Like rape me?" I asked and she nodded.

"No, they didn't need to. They had each other to satisfy themselves I was of no need in that department."

"Wait what?" Jesse asked not understanding what I was saying.

"Just listen please. Things with my dads stayed stable for a while, they would only abuse me when I got in trouble or deserved it for the most part. Things only got worse when Shelby showed up. It reminded them that I wasn't really theirs and they thought that she had come to take me back. I prayed that she was there to take me back, but that wasn't the case..."

"I didn't..."

"Don't, that is the last thing that I want to hear right now. I don't want to be told how much better things could have been if I told someone, or is someone had only found out. You all had your chances and no one took them so either you let me finish my story or we are done." I snapped and the three of them looked at each other.

"Please continue." Jesse said and I nodded.

"Things never calmed down after Shelby left they only escalated, part of it was due to the fact that she came back my senior year. You shouldn't have come back." I added as I looked at her.

"How was I to know?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. "Rachel if I had known I would have done whatever I needed to do to get you out of that situation. I know that you don't want to hear this right now but I could have helped you..."

"You think I wanted your help? This only happened because of you! You were a stupid whore who just wanted some quick cash and didn't bother to check out the family that you gave a child to because you didn't care what happened to me!" I shouted as I watched the their eyes grow wide in shock.

I had thought of it many times but I never thought that I would actually say that to Shelby. I mean I knew that it was stupid to blame someone else for what happened to me but I couldn't help it. There was always a part of me that wished my biological mother had not have been so stupid as to give me to my dads and once I met her and she left again the resentment grew, but still it wasn't her fault.

"Puck, Jesse, can you give us a minute?" Shelby asked and they both nodded and then quickly exited the room leaving Shelby and I alone in an awkward tension filled silence.

"Is that what you really think?" She asked after a few minutes and I just bit my bottom lip not knowing what to say.

"Yes." I finally muttered and she pushed some hair out of her face and sighed.

"Is that why you resent me so much?" She asked and I nodded.

"I know logically that it's not your fault but had you have tried to get to know me, I don't know." I said as tears spilt from my eyes as I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

"Rachel when we first met you told me about how your dads brought you water when you were sad and I felt like I was just going to mess up what you had..."

"I may have been young but I could see how uncomfortable you were and I couldn't tell you what was happening so I made something up to make my dads seem like they were caring and everything you thought they were, or wanted them to be."

"But the costume they made you..."

"My dads were out of town, I made the costume but it was so terrible it was just easier to say that they made it."

"Were they out of town a lot?"

"I don't know, I guess, but I liked it better when they were out of town. It meant that they couldn't hit me and that I had a brief break from being a human punching bag."

"Is that why no one ever saw your dad's? Them being out of town?" She asked and I nodded.

"They never came to anything but they always got a video tape to make sure that I didn't anything screw up. I know that I always seemed like a bitch who just wanted attention every time I went after a solo but in reality I needed to be in the spotlight to appease them. It was the one thing that I did that made them happy."

"Is all of this why you don't think people should look up to you?"

"Why should they look up to me? Everything that they know about me is a lie, no one knows what I went through and that is because I didn't want them to know. What does that look like to the girls out there who are going through the things that I went through? I am basically the role model for people who are too afraid of what is to happen to them to stand up and get help. I'm not a role model."

"Yes you are. Rachel you went through all of that and still managed to accomplish your dreams..."

"Only because my dads let me."

"Speaking of your dads what are we going to do about them?" She asked and I shook my head.

"WE aren't going to do anything. I am going to go with them and YOU are going to stay out of it and pretend like you have no idea..."

"That isn't going to happen Rachel. I will not let you go with them."

"Why? Because all of a sudden you feel bad for me? I didn't need a mom then and I don't need one now."

"Rachel you were staying here before I found any of this out and now that I know there is no way that I would let you go with them..."

"My dad is a doctor and daddy is a lawyer they will find a way to get me to go with them whether you like it or not, and you being all protective and stuff is only going to make it worse for when I do end up going with them."

"Rachel..."

"Look I know that you are scared but they haven't laid a hand on my in almost a year, I will be fine."

"You can't promise me that..."

"I can't promise myself that either but I'm still going." I said trying to tell myself that it will be fine.

"Jesse, Puck, and I will never let you go with them..."

"It's not their choice to make..."

"But it is yours, Rachel you can tell them that you aren't going with them..."

"And then what? They will wait until I leave here and no one will save me, because no one knows? At least if I go with them now they know that people know where I am and they won't try anything."

"How will they even know where you are? I mean they don't know that you are with me..."

"Shelby they will find me, they have their ways."

"That doesn't mean that I am not going to do everything in my power to keep them from taking you." She stated and I shook my head.

"You don't understand."

"And neither do you." She said as she moved to the door. "Get some rest." She said before she turned off the lights and left the room and I sighed as I put my head back on the pillow behind me feeling around beside me for my phone.

When I grabbed my phone I stuck it in front of my face and checked the text messages that I had received.

There was only one from my dads and it was just letting me know that they had booked a flight and would be in late that night and I didn't reply. There was no need to. They were on their way here and all that was left to do now was to wait.

* * *

><p>I walked out of Rachel's room and saw Puck and Jesse pacing the living room.<p>

"So what was that about?" Puck asked as soon as I walked in.

"Rachel and I had a few things to talk about..."

"Can we see her?" Jesse asked and I shook my head.

"I asked her to get some rest so I would appreciate it if you would let her sleep." I said and they sighed but nodded.

"What is going to happen?" Jesse asked after a few seconds of silence and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Rachel doesn't want to fight them she just wants to go with them and get this over with and she really does not want us telling them that we know..."

"Why not? I would love to bash their heads in for doing this to her. I mean come on Shelby I know that you didn't raise her but you have to be pissed that this happened to Rachel." Puck said.

"I am upset that this happened to Rachel but we have to be smart about this."

"How? I know her dads the one is a doc-"

"A doctor, I know and I think I know a way to play that to our advantage."

"How?" Puck asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Rachel shouldn't be moved at this point and he will know that..."

"But we know that he doesn't care about her..."

"But he will want to keep up appearances."

"So what we just tell him that she shouldn't be moved?"

"Puck I want you to pick up the Berry's from the airport and leave the rest to Jesse and I okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"That means that I should get their flight information from Rachel..."

"You have their number don't you?" I asked and he gave me a weird look.

"Yeah?"

"Call them and tell them that Rachel told you they were coming and you would be more than happy to pick them up..."

"So we are taking them to Rachel?"

"I never said that."

"Shelby I don't understand what is going on..."

"And it's not just him, I don't get it either." Jesse added and I sighed.

"Puck will pick the Berry's up and drive them to the address that I am going to text him. Jesse is going to stay here with Rachel and I will handle her dads, any questions?" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Good now let's get on this." I said and Puck quickly pulled out his phone while Jesse went back into Rachel's room and I grabbed my cell phone and headed into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

The phone rang twice before I got a hold of who I was wanting to talk to.

"Well is it isn't Miss Shelby Corcoran, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I heard him say and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Benny, I need your help..."

"With?"

"It's something for my daughter."

"Beth?"

"No, the other one." I said and their was a brief pause.

"What's wrong with Rachel? I heard that she fell..."

"She did but that isn't why I need your help. I need you and your apartment for about an hour."

"Just say when."

"Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where Puck was just ending his phone call.

"Their flight arrives in two hours and I am picking them up, where can I meet you?"

"I will write down the address in a minute. Has Jesse come back out?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, Rachel needs him right now."

"Well I would like to talk to him to let him know what was going on..."

"Let who know what was going on?" Jesse asked walking out from the hallway.

"Puck is picking up the Berry's in two hours and taking them to where I will be waiting. Just stay here with Rachel and make sure she doesn't get suspicious. I will talk to her about all of this in the morning if everything goes well."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I will still talk to her in the morning."

"She is still up I think you should tell her about your plan now."

"Jesse that isn't going to happen. I need to take care of this, just stay here."

"I'm going to stay here I just don't think that it is a great idea..."

"You don't have to think that it is a great idea, just do it." I said as I turned to Puck.

"The address?" He asked and I walked into the kitchen and wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Here is the address and apartment number. I am going to get changed and then go ahead and head over there. I will have my cell phone with me so text me when you pick them up." I said as I took a deep breath and then walked into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt before I tied my hair up and slipped on some shoes.

I checked on Rachel and saw that she was asleep so I grabbed her phone and then left her room without waking her. I placed her phone on the coffee table in front of Jesse and he looked up at me.

"Why did you take her phone?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Because if her dads call I don't want her answering. Make sure that it is on silent so she doesn't hear it and I will text you later so have your phone out. Okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he took her phone and unlocked it and then lowered the volume before he set it back on the table.

"Good, where is Puck?" I asked and Jesse pointed to the kitchen. "Thanks." I said as I walked to where Puck was sitting looking at a picture of Beth that I had on the counter.

"I just can't believe that someone would do that to their little girl. I mean I could never do that to Beth, I don't get it." He said without looking up and me and I rested a hand on his shoulder for support.

"I don't get it either but now that we know we have to do our best to make sure that it's over for Rachel." I said and I felt his shoulders rise and fall as he sighed.

"I wish she would have told me..."

"We all do." I said giving his shoulder a squeeze for good measure.

"So are you leaving now?" He asked and I nodded.

"I need to talk to someone..."

"Shelby I don't think that is a good idea I mean she just told us about this whole thing..."

"Puck I need to go talk to the person's who's apartment I am using to hold this meeting. He knows about Rachel being my daughter and he is a good friend of mine, plus he is a police officer and I need his advice." I said and Puck nodded.

"I guess that is a good idea."

"That was what I thought." I said as I moved away from Puck.

"Call if you need me, be sure to text me, and don't wake up Rachel." I said listing off everything that I could remember before I grabbed my keys and headed out of the apartment.

It was a short walk to Benny's and I was thankful for the fresh air. After hearing the little that Rachel actually told me I felt like my head was spinning, I just needed someone to help me gather my thoughts.

"Shelby, you're here." Benny said as he pulled the door open and I walked inside.

"I needed to talk to you before this whole thing went down..."

"Talk about the Rachel thing?" He asked and I nodded as I let him lead me to the couch.

"I'm sorry about bargaining in on you like this." I said and he waved me off.

"It's not a problem, so what is the Rachel thing?" He asked and I cupped my face in my hands.

"Her dads have been abusing her for most of her life." I said as my words fell into silence as Benny pulled me into a hug.

"Did you just find out?" He asked and I nodded into his shoulder.

"She doesn't even remember when it all started. I was there Ben, why didn't I see it? I mean if Beth comes home and there is a hair out of place on her head I notice and yet Rachel was abused and I had no idea." I said and Benny pulled away and looked at me.

"Shelbs it wasn't your job to notice. I know that I am going to sound crazy for saying this but you weren't her mom, you weren't the one who was given the role of protector and had you of noticed I am sure that you would have done something to stop it. It's not your fault..."

"But I saw the bruises, I just played them off as something that she got from dance or something else. I didn't even ask."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to her, I know that it was a terrible thing but blaming yourself isn't going to help her. Why is this all coming up now?" He asked and I sighed.

"Her dads are on their way to New York to see her. You heard about her fall right?" I asked and he nodded.

"It was all over the news about how she was rushed to the hospital."

"Yeah well her dads got the message that she was hurt and now they are coming to 'save' her." I said with a bitterness in my tone.

"How is she taking all of this? I mean is can't be easy for her." Benny said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"She is terrified. They threatened to kill her if she told anyone and she told three people today, she doesn't know what they will do if they find out."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked and I looked into his eyes.

"I was hoping you could help me figure out what I want to do." I said and he gave me a half smile.

"What were you thinking?"

"Rachel just wants me to let her go with them and pretend like I know nothing. She thinks that is the best solution for this..."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that she is nuts for wanting to go with them. She is an adult and she should be able to make her own decisions and yet when it comes to them she cowers into the role of a small child. I just want to hold her and tell her that they can't hurt her if she puts an end to this."

"Shelby I have seen many situations like this and I don't have a good feeling about this from what you are telling me. The last thing that you should let her do it go with them."

"That was what I thought, especially when she tried to comfort me by saying they hadn't touched her in almost a year. ALMOST, can you believe it?"

"When does their flight get in?" Benny asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know the exact time but I have someone picking them up and bringing them here."

"What are you going to do once you get them here?" He asked and I looked at him with tears streaking my face.

"I am going to put the fear of god into them for what they did to her. I might not have raised Rachel but she is my flesh and blood and there is no way that I am going to let them get away with what they did to her, but I don't know, is Rachel right? Should I just let her go with them? I mean once they find out that I know Rachel is screwed, they will know that she told. Do you think that they will go after her?" I asked as I turned to Benny and he shrugged.

"I don't know but if it makes you feel any better I can make sure that Rachel is protected."

"Well she isn't going to be leaving my sight for a while."

"How can you manage that? I thought she hated you." He said and I smiled.

"She is staying with me while her ribs heal and I just happen to be the director of the play that she is in, it has its perks to go along with its obvious down sides." I said and he smiled.

"You always have your ways." He said and I nodded.

"That I do."

"Plus I think that the best option is not letting her go with them. You see if they take her we have no control over what happens. Rachel can have all forms of communication taken from her and no one will know what is going on. The best thing to do is what we are attempting which is giving them a solid warning about not coming near her again."

"You're right."

"So other than being here for moral support and lending you my apartment for this confrontation, is there anything else you need me to do?" Benny asked and I thought for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you, not until I talk to Rachel. I mean she is going to be pissed enough when she finds out I didn't listen to her but add in that I told a cop about what she went through I am dead."

"Yeah but as a law enforcement officer I am required to report this..."

"I came to you as a friend, not as a cop."

"But Shelbs..."

"Please. They haven't done anything to her yet and I am going to try to stop it. If for some reason it gets out of hand I will let you know and you can report it then and there, alright?" I asked and he sighed but nodded.

"But if anything happens you better call me as soon as it does." He said and I smiled.

"You know I will. Ben what would I report this as?" I asked and he gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she isn't a child anymore and while it went on throughout her childhood it was never reported, is it still child abuse?"

"Well if anything was to happen today we would probably file it as an assault case, which is just as serious and being as they are her dads there could possibly be an investigation into the case."

"So basically until they do anything to her there is nothing to do?"

"I mean if she was still living with them and this was an on going thing it could be taken care of right away, but for now it's a waiting game."

"But hopefully they just head my warning and leave." I said and he nodded.

"I think that would be the best option as of right now."

"Great, so I can't even really help her." I said and he shook his head.

"Be there for her, that is what she is going to need, she may not want it or know how to respond to you being there at first but just be there for her."

"Trust me, I am not leaving her..." I said to be cut off by my phone vibrating.

_Shelby, it's Puck I have just grabbed the Berry's and we are heading towards you. I hope you are ready!_

_-Puck_

"Who was that?" Benny asked as I pocketed my phone and got up from the couch.

"That was Puck, he has Rachel's dads and they are headed here." I said and Benny got up and pulled me into a hug.

"You are going to be fine. Just remember scary coach Corcoran, take a deep breath, and go all momma bear on their sorry asses. You are going to make them wish that they never touched that girl." He said before he placed a kiss on my temple and pulled away.

"You're staying in here with me right?" I asked and he nodded.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to but being as you asked I would love to stay and see this go down." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks for all of this." I said and he waved me off.

"It's no problem, I would rather this not needing to happen but being as it has to happen I am glad that you wanted to bring them here rather than risk having them that close to Rachel."

"My thoughts exactly." I said as I could feel my heart rate increase slightly.

"You want some tea while we wait? I mean coming from the airport it might take a while for them to get here."

"Tea would be great, coffee would be better." I said and Benny laughed.

"Coffee it is then." He said as we walked into his small kitchen and I leaned against the counter as he made a pot of coffee.

I was about to finish my first cup of coffee when there was a hard knock at the door and I turned to Benny.

"Show time?" He asked and I nodded.

"Show time." I said as I placed the mug on the counter and walked over to the door.

I steadied myself and took a deep breath as I placed my hand on the knob and checked out the peep hole to see the two Berry men standing next to Puck waiting for someone to answer the door. I felt my grip tighten on the knob and I turned it and pulled it open and watched as their faces hit mine and I smiled.

"Please, come in."

**A/n: So it took forever to write this for some reason and that could be because every time I went to write this since being home someone called me away. But here it is and I think you can guess what the next chapter is going to be... :) Anyway I just want to put out there that I have no idea what would legally go on in this situation I only know that cops have to report stuff like this and that technically it is no longer child abuse...I think. Anyway I hope you liked it and lets just say if there was enough interest in what happened next I could work on getting something up by IDK Monday at the latest.**

**-Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Puck's POV**

It had been hard to ride in car with those men. I mean after hearing all of the things that they had done to Rachel it took everything that I had not to strangle the men as soon as I saw them.

"Thanks for doing this Puck." James Berry said from the seat next to me and I forced myself to smile.

"It was no problem." I said as I gripped the steering wheel tighter hoping that the traffic would let up enough that the time I spent with these men would be limited.

"So how is Rachel?" Leroy asked from the backseat.

"She's a fighter." I said meaning it in more way than one.

"That she is. Was she sleeping when you left? I can't seem to get ahold of her on her phone." James said and I nodded remembering that Jesse was in possession of Rachel's phone right now.

"Yeah she didn't get too much sleep last night because of the pain that she was in." I said and they both nodded as I pulled up to another red light.

"Poor Rachel..." Leroy said. _Poor__Rachel__my__ass,__you__probably__have__seen__her__worse__than__this__and__it__was__at__your__own__hand._I thought to myself trying to keep up that perfect show face that Rachel was always complaining about.

"So how much farther do we have to go?" James asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Not too much farther I said as I glanced down at the address that Shelby had given me again. "It's right around the corner." I said as the light turned green and we slowly made our way down the street.

"You know it has been forever since we have been to New York, Rachel got a new apartment last year and we have been meaning to see it, is that where we are going?" They asked and I didn't bother to answer their question being as we had pulled into a parking spot in front of the building.

"We're here." I said as I parked the car and got out and the two men followed behind me as we walked into the building and got into the elevator.

They kept up their mindless conversation and I was just hoping that Shelby was really going to rip them a new one so I didn't have to. I mean if I had it my way the two men would disappear but I guess Shelby had her reasons for not wanting me to take care of this and I guess I was going to have to trust her on this. I checked the apartment number that Shelby had given me and I lead the Berrys there without to much trouble. I knocked on the door and then took a step back just offering the men a small fake smile as they shot me a questioning look that didn't last too long when the door opened.

"Please, come in." Shelby said with a smile plastered on her face as she held the door open for the men.

"Shelby, what is going on?" James asked not moving from his place in the hallway.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk about this." Shelby said with pure grace. I could tell that the men were hesitant but they both silently nodded and walked inside the apartment and sat on the couch Shelby gestured to while I hung back and leaned against the now closed door.

"What is this about?" James asked as Shelby walked in front of them.

"Where is Rachel?" Leroy asked looking around noticing Benny standing in the kitchen.

"She's safe..."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked getting defensive and I braced myself for what was about to go down.

"Let's not beat around the bush here. I know what you did to her and speaking of beatings..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I do not like what you are implying about my husband and I." Leroy said jumping to James' defense.

"She told me about the abuse that she endured."

"Abuse? You think we hit her?" James asked as he got to his feet trying to make Shelby back down but that didn't.

"I don't have to think it I know it..."

"But can you prove it?" Leroy asked letting his lawyer side take over.

"I don't need to prove it."

"This is insane, Rachel is hurt and I am a doctor and not to mention, her father. Where is she?" James asked moving towards Shelby.

"I'm not going to tell you where she is." Shelby said and I watched Benny tense up as James moved closer to her but I waved him off before Benny could jump into action.

"This isn't a game Shelby, she is our daughter not yours. Now where is she?" James asked in a hushed tone and I watched as Shelby intensified her glare and looked him right in his eyes.

"If she is more of your daughter than mine then where were you when she fell?" Shelby asked.

"We were on vacation..."

"And where were you when she had her final performance in her show?" Shelby questioned.

"We were busy..."

"And her high school performances?"

"We..."

"You see she may not have been legally mine but I went to more of her performances than either of you did. I was always there for her being a silent bystander in her life because that was what you made me and then I found out what you did..."

"We never..."

"No, it's my turn to speak. You can say all you want about how you didn't touch her but I heard her tell me herself about the things that you did and I believe her."

"She is on medication for the pain, she is probably hallucinating..."

"She has nightmares about what you did to her. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because she is so traumatized and you're trying to tell me it is just a hallucination?"

"Yes..."

"She isn't crazy, Rachel may be a lot of things but she isn't crazy and she doesn't make things up. You two are despicable..." I yelled as I charged them.

"Puck!" Shelby cut me off as Benny ran over and grabbed my arms to keep me from doing something to either of them.

"Are all of you insane? How many people has Rachel spewed this crap to?"

"No we aren't insane." Shelby said. "And this isn't crap." She said in her confident tone.

"Really? Because I am sure that this is harassment and kidnapping..."

"This isn't harassment, you can leave at anytime and Rachel is an adult, we didn't kidnap her." Shelby countered.

"Then I think that James and I will be leaving right now." Leroy said as he grabbed James' hand but James pulled away and walked over to Shelby and got in her face.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" He scowled and she didn't even flinch.

"My daughter is safe from you..."

"Where is she?" James asked as he grabbed Shelby's wrist tightly and before I could do anything Benny pulled him away from her.

"Get out of my apartment!" Benny sneered causing silence to fall over the room.

"Gladly." James said as he fixed his jacket and stormed past me to the door with Leroy tailing behind him. Just before he left the apartment he turned and looked at us. "You all will regret this!" He bellowed before he walked out of the apartment and I closed the door and turned to Shelby.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Benny moved to the kitchen to grab some ice for her swelling wrist.

"Yeah, and they abused her without a doubt. Did you see how quick he was to turn to violence?" Shelby asked as she rubbed her wrist lightly.

"Let me see your wrist." I said as I walked over to her and looked at her wrist.

"I'm fine." She said as I looked at the bruise that was forming on her arm.

"Put this on it." Benny said as he handed her a bag of ice and she pulled her wrist away from me and took the ice from Benny and put it on it.

"So what now?" Shelby asked looking at Benny and he sighed.

"Be with Rachel and don't let her out of your sight. Her one dad is physically aggressive while the other one is verbally abusive. There is no telling what is going to happen..."

"Can't you arrest them for what they did to Shelby?"

"They will argue that they were provoked, there is nothing that I can do..."

"So what they get away with this? All of this? That is bullshit!"

"Puck..."

"No, don't tell me to calm down. Those two men are pieces of shit who just walked out of here more determined then when they came here to hurt Rachel, and you are telling me that there is nothing that we can do? Rachel is more than just a friend to me, she is like my little sister and you are telling me that there is nothing I can do to protect her." I said and Benny just nodded.

"I know that isn't what you want to hear..."

"Save it." I said as I turned and stormed out of his apartment and headed down to my car. I couldn't do anything to protect her from them through the law but I was going to make sure that those men got no where near her as long as I could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV<strong>

I watched as Puck stormed out of the apartment and I turned to Benny.

"Should I go after him?" He asked and I shook my head.

"He wouldn't do anything stupid, he is just going to go and stay with Rachel. This just means I am going to have a hard time getting him to leave her now." I said and Benny sighed.

"I wish that there was more I could do. I mean we could press charges..."

"But Leroy would fight us an probably win, which means that if we actually get a case there is a chance we will lose that too. I understand." I said as I removed the frigid bag from my wrist for a second.

"How is that wrist?" He asked and I sighed.

"I've had worse. I'm scared for Rachel though. They now know that she told people, I can't let them get to her..."

"They won't..."

"You heard what James said, how can I not take that as a threat?"

"Do you have a security system set up in your apartment?" Benny asked and I looked at him.

"I am a single woman raising my daughter in New York, what do you think?" I asked and he smiled.

"You're right, my bad. Anyway, just be sure to set it and if they come near you, call me."

"I will."

"Good, now let me walk you home." He said as he grabbed his coat.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to." He said before I could finish my protest.

"Well if you want to." I said as he grabbed his keys and we left the apartment and he locked his door before we walked out of his building and we headed towards my apartment.

When we got there I saw Jesse pacing the floor and he rushed over to me as soon as the door opened.

"What happened? Why is Puck so upset? What happened to your wrist?" Jesse said as he spewed off questions.

"Nothing happened which is why Puck is upset. Where is he?" I asked looking around as Benny shut the door behind us.

"What happened to your wrist and who is that?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, and this is Benny. He's a friend..."

"So now we're just friends?" Benny asked and I shot him a look.

"Yes. Now Puck is where?" I asked getting annoyed by these two men.

"He went into Rachel's room."

"Thank you." I said as I quickly walked down the hall and entered the room where Puck was sitting near Rachel who was sleeping.

"Shelby I don't want to hear it." He said as I walked over to him and I nodded.

"I know, but I think you need to." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him reluctantly out of Rachel's room and into Beth's room that was across the hall.

"What are you going to tell me? That everything is going to be okay and that somehow Rachel is going to be just fine? You saw the way that they acted, they act as if nothing is wrong. Well something is wrong Shelby, and if you and your little cop friend aren't going to do anything about it then I will..."

"You will do no such thing." I snapped.

"Who is going to stop me?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Puck I know you want to protect Rachel and believe me I want to do the same thing but doing something to her dads will only make it harder to protect her. If you were to do something to them that makes them the victim and whatever case we have will go away. Do you understand that?" I asked and he slightly nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Then go say good night to Rachel and go home and get some rest, or sleep on the couch here, I don't care but you are going to work tomorrow. After work you can come and hang out with Rachel but you will leave afterwards and go home and then go to work the following day. I get that you want to protect her, but you need your job too."

"Fine." He snapped as he walked out of the room and I sighed as I walked out into the hall where I saw Jesse leaning against the doorframe of Rachel's room.

"Come on, I need to talk to you as well." I said as I motioned for him to come into Beth's room so we could talk.

"So I am guessing that things didn't go well?" He asked and I shook my head.

"They denied it of course and threatened Rachel. Puck tried to kill them and her dad bruised my wrist. It could have gone a lot better." I said and he sighed.

"So what now?"

"We wait and hope that nothing happens. Jesse they know that Puck and I are involved in this but you..."

"Are you suggesting that I skip out on my girlfriend?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, but she wouldn't want you to risk your life..."

"Shelby I'm not leaving her, not now, and not ever if I can help it."

"This is your life we are talking about risking..."

"And my life is nothing without Rachel. I'm all in with her. I have been taking it slow like she wanted to, and I even started eating vegetarian not all because of her but a little for her, and now that this happened I am not just going to leave her..."

"I'm not asking you to, I just think that a break..."

"No, that is my final answer so stop asking me." Jesse said and I nodded.

"Then here are the rules. Tonight you and Puck can both sleep here if you would like, but no one sleeps in Rachel's room. You are either on the couch or in here, no exceptions. In the morning you will go to work and after work you can come over for a little bit but then you both go home. Got it?" I asked and he nodded.

"What if she has a nightmare?"

"Let me handle it..."

"What if she asks for Puck or I?" He asked and I shot him a look.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Any other questions?" I asked and he paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Who is that Benny guy?" He asked and I shoved him lightly as I got up.

"A friend." I said as I walked out of the room and he let out a small chuckle as he walked across the hall to Rachel's room.

"Get everything squared away?" Benny asked as I walked into the kitchen and wrapped a towel around the bag of ice and put it back on my wrist.

"I fell like I am raising two teenage boys along with a teenage daughter, and yet they are all in their twenties."

"Kids huh?" He joked and I laughed.

"Kids."

"Speaking of kids, where is that little blonde whirl wind that usually is destroying everything in her path?"

"By some twist of fate I told her about Rachel the other day and she went to Ohio to stay with my mom for the week, so she isn't here with all this crazy thankfully."

"What about when she comes back?"

"At that point it should be just Rachel and I, so who knows. I mean Beth loves Rachel to death but with Rachel needing a lot of attention because she is hurt, who knows."

"So you think that Beth is going to get jealous?" Benny asked and I nodded.

"Beth has only ever been an only child, don't you think that she would get jealous?"

"Wasn't Rachel an only child? By that logic Rachel would have been jealous of the attention you gave Beth."

"Rachel is different, she is grown..."

"So just because she is older than Beth means that she can't be jealous? Plus she was abused and didn't really get attention, doesn't that make it more likely that she is jealous?" Benny asked and I shot him a playful glare.

"Rachel isn't jealous."

"That is what you think."

"I would know..."

"She is a great actress."

"There are things that you can't hide, no matter how good of an actress you are..."

"Look all I am saying is that you are going to have an interesting couple of weeks on your hands once Beth is back here and you are doing the mom thing for both of them full time. By the way how did you work that out with your new job?" Benny asked and I smiled.

"Rachel is good friends with the person who wrote the play and now that he knows I am her mom he said as long as I can handle running things from home, he has no problems with me helping the lead get better." I said and Benny smiled.

"I guess it is all about who you know in your business."

"Yeah. So are you going to get going?"

"I should but I have one little question for you before I go."

"Do you want to know if you can spend the night too?" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"No thanks. But I was wondering why you keep just calling us friends?"

"Well we are friends aren't we?" I asked and he sighed.

"I mean yeah we are friends but after our last date I thought we were more than that." He said and I offered him a half smile, not really sure what to say.

"Look Ben, I really like you but after three dates I don't think that I am comfortable to put a label on this relationship and with everything going on with Rachel I have to push my personal life to the side, which means pushing you to the side as well..."

"I understand, but there is an us right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and as soon as there is some sort of normality in my life again we are back on."

"Great, well I have to work early tomorrow morning so I guess I will see you later." He said as I walked him to the door.

"Yes, you will." I said as I kissed him before he walked out the door and I watched as he walked to the elevator and I smiled as I closed the door.

"So just friends?" I heard Puck and Jesse ask from behind me and I turned to both of them.

"Breathe a word of this to Rachel or Beth and you both are dead men." I threatened and they just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"So when does Rachel have to take her medication again?" Jesse asked and I looked over at the clock.

"I hate to wake her but I should go give it to her now..."

"Are you going to talk to her as well?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"The sooner I tell her the better and at least if she has a nightmare tonight there will be three people there to comfort her." I said as I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and the apple juice out of the fridge.

"Juice?" Puck asked noting my choice and I nodded as I poured a glass.

"When I first met her she lied to me and told me about how her dads used to bring her water when she was sad..."

"So you're bringing her juice, I got it." Puck said as he took a seat at the counter as I put the remaining juice in the fridge.

I grabbed the cup and then made my way into her room. I set the cup down on the nightstand and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and lightly stroked her hair.

"Rachel, honey you need to wake up." I said as I continued to play with her hair and I watched her eyes flutter open as she looked up at me.

"What time is it?" She asked as she stretched as much as she could.

"Time to take our medication again." I said as I helped her sit up and than handed her the pills and the juice.

"Again? I feel like I just took these." She said as she took the pills and then finished the juice.

"It might feel like that being as you have been sleeping for a while." I said as I grabbed the glass and she took her hand and grabbed my arm lightly.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked down at the bruise and I pulled my hand away and looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about that..."

"About the bruise? Wait where is my phone? What time is it?"

"Rachel..."

"No, what time is it?" Rachel asked looking around desperately for a clock.

"Rachel why don't you ask what you really want to ask?" I asked her lightly stroking my wrist.

"What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Shelby didn't answer me right away but I knew by the bruise on her wrist that she had confronted them.

"Shelby, what did you do?" I asked again and she sighed.

"I had Puck pick your fathers up from the airport..."

"You had Puck get involved? Are you both insane? Did you not even think about Beth at all? You better hope that they never find out she is your daughter or she is as good as dead." I stated and I saw Shelby freeze momentarily.

"They won't get that close..."

"You better hope they don't get that close. God I have to find them and explain, maybe I can make this all go away..." I said as I tried to move to get out of bed ignoring the protest of pain that my body gave me.

"Rachel just stop." Shelby said placing a hand on my legs and I looked at her.

"You have no idea what you have done."

"Rachel there is one thing that I am trying to do and that is to keep you safe..."

"And in doing that you are putting yourself and others in danger. I never should of told you..."

"Rachel stop it." Shelby snapped and I found myself at a loss for words.

"Shelby..."

"No, Rachel I know that this has been hard on you and that you have been dealing with this for a long time but there is nothing that I wouldn't do now to keep it from happening again."

"But..." I tried to protest but Shelby would not let me get a word in.

"No buts. Rachel after talking to your dads tonight it only ensured me that I did the right thing. This small bruise on my wrist is nothing compared to what they would have done to you and you have to understand that."

"All I understand is that they are furious."

"They may be but there is no way that they can get to you and I am going to make sure of that."

"I don't believe you." I stated and she smiled.

"You don't have to but I need you to trust me." She said and I shook my head.

"I can't do that." I said and she nodded.

"I'm not asking for you to trust me right away, but maybe over time..."

"Maybe." I said as she got up.

"Puck and Jesse are spending the night, but you need to get some rest. Do you want me to send them in for a little while?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please." I said and she nodded as she took the cup with her as she left the room and I waited for Puck and Jesse to come into the room.

As soon as they entered the room I motioned for one of them to close the door and once that was done I started my questioning.

"Puck were you there?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side not understanding what I was talking about.

"Huh?" He asked and I lowered my glare.

"Don't play stupid, were you there when she talked to them?" I asked again and Puck and Jesse exchanged a look.

"Look Rach..."

"Puck either tell me or I will make you." I threatened and Jesse and Puck both laughed.

"You are stuck in your bed, what can you do?" Jesse said as he made his way over to where I was.

"Neither of you would want to see me hurt would you?" I asked and Puck and Jesse exchanged glances before turning to me again.

"You wouldn't." Puck said and I smirked.

"Try me." I countered.

"You know we could probably get Shelby to restrain you." Puck threatened.

"You wouldn't dare, well she wouldn't dare." I said and he smiled.

"So what do you want to know?" Puck asked and I smiled knowing that I had won.

"Puck, I don't think that Shelby wants us to talk about that with her..."

"You don't even know what went on so shut it curly cue." Puck said and Jesse shot him a look.

"Watch it Noah." I warned and he laughed.

"He knows that I was joking, but seriously man." Puck said and Jesse took a pillow from next to me and threw it at him.

"So tell her." Jesse said as he took a seat next to me and stroked my hands.

"Well I took your dads to an apartment that Shelby told me to meet her at..."

"What apartment?" I asked and Jesse let out a small laugh.

"A friends apartment." Jesse said and I turned to Puck who looked down at his shoes and just nodded.

"We will get back to that detail later, but continue with the story." I said and Puck looked up.

"When we got there Shelby answered the door and as soon as she accused them they denied it and got up in her face. Your dad James was the one who grabbed her wrist and before it could get out of hand Shelby's 'friend' told them to beat it."

"I told her to just leave it alone..."

"Rach, she isn't going to do that." Jesse said as he rubbed my shoulders and I sighed.

"But she is just making everything worse, why does no one understand that?" I asked and Jesse squeezed my shoulders.

"Rachel do you really think that she is making everything worse? I mean tonight you are sleeping safely in this bed..."

"And what about tomorrow?"

"You can't think about that, live for the moment." Puck said and I smiled.

"Okay so in this moment who is Shelby's friend?"

"Um, did you hear that Jesse?" Puck asked and I shook my head.

"Tell me you two. I want to know."

"And I seriously think that Shelby is calling our name, don't you think so Jesse?" Puck asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will drop it for now, but will you guys sit with me for a while?" I asked and Jesse let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I guess we could do that. I mean Puck and I were planning on watching this movie but I guess since you asked so nicely we could stay." He teased and I shot him a look that made him laugh.

"Do you want me to grab a few DVDs and Shelby's laptop?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"That would be great." I said and he turned and walked out of the room and I focused on Jesse.

"What?" He asked after I started at him for a few seconds.

"Who is this 'friend'? I think I deserve to know. I mean I promise that I won't tell anyone..."

"Oh because you are so great at keeping secrets." Jesse joked and I hit him lightly.

"Tell me!"

"I don't even know that much about him. All I know is that his name is Benny and that your mom kissed him before he left, Puck knows more than I do..."

"Puck knows more about what?" Puck asked as he walked in and set the laptop and DVDs down on my lap.

"About this Benny guy."

"You told her?" Puck asked looking at Jesse.

"She's my girlfriend, I had to..."

"And her mom is going to skin us alive. Are you an idiot?" Puck asked and I laughed at their bickering causing me to stop after I winced in pain.

"Will you two stop it? All of this laughing hurts." I said as their bickering came to an end and they both looked at me.

"You tell Shelby that we told you and you are dead, got it?" Puck asked and I smirked.

"It's good to know I have some leverage on you both now."

"What kind of leverage do you have on who now?" Shelby asked from the doorway and the three of us looked up at her and then at each other and laughed causing me to wince again.

"It's nothing Shelby." Puck finally said after we had calmed down and she gave us a skeptical look.

"I highly doubt it, so what are you three up to?" She asked.

"We were going to watch a movie..."

"And then you boys are to leave her room and Rachel is going to bed right?" Shelby asked and the three of us nodded.

"Right." Jesse replied as I snuggled into his arm as much as I could.

"I mean it, no funny business." She said before she left.

"I mean it, no funny business!" Puck mocked and it was seconds later that Shelby appeared back in the doorway and shot a look at Puck.

"I heard that."

"How did you..."

"I'm a mom, I hear things." She said and Jesse and I both snickered.

"I wouldn't laugh you two, you guys might be the next two in trouble because of my super hearing." She teased and Jesse and I just shot award winning smiles her way.

"That's not fair their actors!" Puck protested.

"Yeah well their show faces aren't working. Make it a short movie and I will be back to check on you guys in two hours." She said and we waited until she was out of the room before we started to movie that Puck picked out.

The movie was rather boring so I wasn't surprised when I woke up to Jesse trying to carefully remove me from his arms.

"Hey go back to sleep." Jesse said softly as he adjusted my pillows to make me more comfortable.

"Can you please stay?" I asked.

"No, he needs to let you get some sleep." Shelby said from the doorway.

"Ten more minutes?" I protested and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen..."

"Come on Shelby, I will be sure to leave in ten minutes. Just until she falls asleep again, please?" Jesse asked and Shelby was silent for a moment before she sighed.

"Ten minutes and then you are out of here. I am going to take a shower and then I am going to check on Rachel again..."

"Yeah, yeah I know what comes next in your speech. I need to be sure that I am gone by the time you come back. Thanks warden." Jesse joked and Shelby shot him a nasty look before she walked away and Jesse climbed back into the bed and laid next to me.

"Can I snuggle in your arms again?" I asked and he shook his head.

"If you do that then I have to wake you up when I leave and that defeats the purpose." He said and I sighed as he absentmindedly ran his hand through my hair.

"Well then can you at least kiss me good night?" I asked and he nodded as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"That is how a grandmother kisses someone good night, not a boyfriend." I protested and he laughed.

"I didn't know you meant like that." He said before he bent down and we shared a passionate kiss, leaving me speechless when he pulled away.

"That was..."

"Amazing." He said as he finished my sentence.

"It really was." I said as I stared up at the ceiling allowing myself to catch my breath.

"I'm glad you thought so, now try to get some sleep." He said as he started to run his fingers through my hair again and I felt myself start to fall asleep to the gesture.

**A/n: Like I said I would get something up on Monday and well it is Monday and I did it! :) That makes me happy. Anyway I hope you liked it. The next chapter I am having Beth come home and there should be a Beth POV (maybe). Anyway here it is!**

**-Katie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's POV:**

"What are you doing?" Shelby asked as I placed my feet firmly on the ground.

"I am getting out of this bed." I said with determination as I slowly started to get up.

It had been a few days since Shelby had talked to my dads and luckily nothing had happened since that day but I was getting tired of sitting in bed all day only getting up to go to the bathroom. Shelby was smothering me and I was determined to let her know that I was not going to take it anymore.

"Rachel get back into bed." Shelby said as she walked over to the bed and put her hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up.

"Shelby move your hand, I am getting up." I stated trying to push her hand away from me to no avail.

"Rachel..."

"No." I snapped and she shook her head.

"Your ankle needs to heal..."

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt, the swelling has gone down, and I have barely used it in almost a week." I stated but she wasn't having it.

"Rachel I know that your ankle feels better but it isn't healed..."

"What's going on in here?" Puck asked as he walked in.

"Rachel you are not getting up."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so Rachel!"Shelby snapped.

"That's not your place Shelby!" I countered.

"Guys?" Puck interjected.

"What?" Shelby and I asked as we turned to Puck.

"What is going on?" Puck asked again.

"Rachel is trying to walk..."

"And she is trying to let me waste away in this bed." I complained.

"Look this isn't going to solve anything, I think a compromise is in order..."

"No!" Shelby and I snapped at the same time.

"Look I know that neither of you want to give in, but you are two of the most stubborn people that I know and this bickering is going to do nothing for you." Puck stated and I looked up at Shelby who was still hovering over me.

"Can we compromise?" I asked and she sighed.

"Fine, we can compromise. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to let me get up and walk around, I am tired of being in this room." I stated and she shook her head.

"Absolutely not." She stated simply and I turned to Puck for assistance.

"How about you let Rachel walk into the living room where she can stay on the couch and then let her walk back when she is ready to go to bed?" Puck asked and Shelby thought about it.

"What do you think of that?" She asked and I bit my lower lip as I thought about it.

"I also get to make my own lunch." I stated and Shelby went to protest but decided against it.

"Fine, it's a deal. But you do not move off that couch other than to make your lunch or to go back to bed, got it?" She asked and I smiled.

"Thank god." I said as I went back to moving to get up and Shelby hovered close by ready to step in if it was needed.

I felt a little pain as I put pressure on my ankle but I was okay with the pain as long as I could get up and stretch.

"She's wincing." Shelby complained as I stood up but she didn't do anything being as this was part of our agreement.

"Just let her do it, if she can't she will tell us." Puck said as he took a step closer to me and I shot him a look telling him to back off.

"Both of you back off, I can do this." I hissed through clenched teeth as I slowly made my way out of the room and to the living room.

I had made it most of the way to the couch when I knew that I just couldn't do it. The pain that was shooting through my body was becoming unbearable and even as determined as I was there was just no way that I was going to be able to do this on my own.

"I need help." I said as I came to a stop and seconds later I felt Shelby move so that she was supporting part of my weight.

"Which way do you want to lay?" She asked.

"I don't care." I said and she nodded and helped me settle onto the couch as quick as she could.

"I told you she would ask for help if she needed it." Puck said as he walked in from the kitchen with a bag of chips and a smug smile.

"Go to hell Puckerman." I seethed as Shelby put pillows behind my back to help me sit up.

"Watch the language." Shelby said as she moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me.

"Why do you care?" Puck asked as he walked over and sat in her lazy boy recliner.

"Did you forget why you are even over here today?" Shelby asked and he sighed.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah what?" I asked moving myself a little father down the couch with my hands.

"Beth comes home today. Her flight leaves in twenty minutes and then I am going to pick her up in a hour so Puck is here to keep an eye on you..."

"I'm not five, I can take care of myself." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't even make it to the couch by yourself..."

"So now you are going to torture me because I asked for help? I could have made it I just didn't want to." I stated clearly lying being as I could barely see straight I was in so much pain.

"Right." Shelby said in a sarcastic tone.

"When is Jesse coming over?" I asked just wanting him here.

"He has rehearsal until eleven tonight so he isn't coming over today." Shelby stated as she laid a blanket over me.

"Wait, what? Brittany never makes them go that late in rehearsal..."

"She isn't the one who is running the late rehearsal, I am." She said and I looked over at Puck.

"So what I am stuck with him?" I asked pointing over at Puck and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Is that a problem?" She asked and I nodded.

"Um yeah, it's bad enough that I have to be here with you but now I have a babysitter for when you are away? This is torture." I whined much to Shelby's amusement.

"He is also watching Beth, if that makes you feel any better, but yes you have a babysitter. I am picking Beth up and then grabbing lunch for all of us before I come back here. And then I have to make sure that Beth showers and is ready for bed by seven and then I will make sure you are ready for bed before I leave..."

"Not going to happen." I stated and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I am in my twenties and you are not my mom, I am not getting a bed time." I stated and she looked over at Puck.

"Did I say she had a bed time?" She asked and Puck shook his head.

"No, but I am staying out of this one." He said as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"See I didn't say that you had a bed time. I did say that you were to be ready for bed before I left though and that is just because I don't want you to have Puck help you change, and I was thinking that maybe I could help you shower if you want." She stated.

"Are you just playing with me?" I asked and she had a rather confused look on her face.

"Playing with you?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I really want to shower but if you are just saying that we can do that and we don't I am going to be pissed..."

"Rachel you stink, I love you but you stink..."

"You don't love me but I do smell." I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so we can do that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I would like that. Although I am more than capable of taking a shower by myself." I stated and she shook her head.

"You might think that you are but you couldn't..."

"If you say make it to the couch one more time I will get up and walk back to my room just to prove that I can." I threatened.

"Please don't. Let me go grab your meds and some water." She said as she moved and I grabbed her hand.

"Can I have juice instead?" I asked as she turned around and she nodded.

"Of course." She stated as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze before I let go and she walked into the kitchen.

As soon as she left I took a quick survey of the room. I had briefly seen the room when I was first brought to the apartment but other than that the only thing that I had seen in this place was her guest bedroom.

The apartment was a decent size and the decorations were rather nice. The walls were littered with pictures of her and Beth and it seemed like they were really happy together. I found a few photos of Puck and Beth and even one of Quinn and Beth, it was a nice touch they really showed off the perfect family that she had created for herself.

After scanning the photos I turned my attention to the layout of the actual apartment noting that it was an open floor plan concept and I could see into the kitchen where Shelby and Puck were having a whispered conversation. Ignoring the fact that they were probably talking about me I looked around the place and saw that there was a nice patio off the dining area that was sealed with beautiful french doors. I had to admit that her place was a lot nicer than mine.

Shelby and Puck walked back in to the room a few minutes later and Puck took the remote off the table and turned on an old football game while Shelby handed me the pills and the glass of juice. I muttered a thanks before I took the pills and then chugged the juice trying to get the taste of the pills out of my mouth being as I had let them sit a little too long. I settled onto the couch a little more once I was done taking the pills and Shelby made sure that I had everything that I needed before she went to go get ready.

"Do we have to watch this crap?" I sneered as soon as Shelby was out of ear shot.

"I will let you know that this is not crap." Puck said gesturing to the game with the remote clutched in his hand.

"Puck you have already seen this game, you know how it ends, so why bother?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"You have seen Funny Girl a hundred times and know how that ends so why bother with that?" He countered.

"That is different." I stated and he scoffed.

"How is that?"

"Because Funny Girl is a classic and this is just...well just crap."

"I'll have you know that this is not crap..."

"You keep saying that but there is nothing that makes this game great. It's just a re-run of a game that sucked!" I said raising my voice in frustration.

"It did not suck!" Puck said matching my tone.

"Yes it did and it still does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"The only thing that sucks is your stupid broadway stuff!"

"I beg to differ, your football crap sucks. All you do is get all sweaty and jump on top of other guys trying to get your hands on a leather ball. It's barbaric!"

"All you do is prance around on stage all day! I'm surprised that your boyfriend is still straight..."

"Take it back!" I seethed and he shook his head.

"No, you called what I do stupid."

"That is because it is!" I snapped.

"What is going on in here?" Shelby asked as she walked out as she pulled her hair back in to a ponytail.

"Puck is making me watch this crap." I said pointing to the television.

"Rachel called football stupid!" Puck whined and I looked over at Shelby.

"That is what this is about? All this yelling and screaming and you two are arguing over football, great." She said as she walked over and grabbed the remote from Puck and handed it to me.

"That's not fair!" Puck said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"She is hurt and can't move unlike you and Rachel you better stick that tongue back inside your mouth before I turn around or you are in big trouble." Shelby stated still looking over at Puck.

"You can't do anything to me, I'm not your daughter." I snapped and she turned to me and snatched the remote away and turned the television to the history channel and then walked away with the remote.

"Ha, at least I can walk away." Puck stated as he went to get up.

"Puck sit down and don't move." We heard Shelby call and I stuck my tongue out again.

"Rachel, tongue in your mouth please." Shelby called and I looked over at Puck who was leaning out of the chair to look around the corner to see where Shelby was to know this information.

"Damn she's good." He whispered and I nodded slowly as I tried to block out the information that the television was playing on the bubonic plague.

We had to sit there for a good ten minutes before Shelby came out and turned the television completely off which I actually didn't mind as long as I didn't have to continue to see the symptoms of the black plague.

"Okay you two lets talk because I do not want to get a call from someone complaining that a fight has broken out in my apartment." Shelby said as she stood between the two of us.

"We will be good, I promise." Puck said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"For some reason I doubt that so here are the rules, no football or any other sport and no Funny Girl, got it?" She asked and I looked over at Puck who was upset as I was.

"That's not fair." Puck protested first and I nodded in agreement.

"My house my rules. Now Rachel gets to pick what you are to watch first and then Puck can get a turn, but no fighting." She said as she handed me the remote.

"Are you leaving?" Puck asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet, for right now I am going to sit right here and make sure you two behave." She said as she took a seat on the arm of the couch so that she wasn't touching me.

Shelby stayed with us for about thirty minutes before she had to leave to go to the airport to get Beth. That was when the real fun started. It was about thirty minutes after she left that Puck started to complain.

"I'm hungry." Puck said from where he was currently sitting, which was upside down in the recliner.

"Go get something then." I said as I tossed a pillow at him which hit him square in the face.

"What the hell Rach." He said as he sat up and I let out a small laugh trying to keep my body from the pain that usually came with laughing.

"You looked like you needed some motivation." I joked as he got ready to throw the pillow back at me.

"I'll show you motivation..."

"I'm hurt, don't even think about it." I said just a second too late as the pillow came towards my face and by instinct I went to move out of the way in a twisting motion that caused the pain to send me to the brink of unconsciousness.

"Oh god, Rachel are you okay?" Puck asked as he ran over to where I was gasping for air.

"Fuck you Noah." I choked out as I managed to slap him as hard as I could.

"Rachel I didn't mean to." He said and I clenched my eyes shut and tried to focus on my breathing as he kept rattling off apologizes.

"Shut up." I finally said sending him into silence for the first time since the pillow hit me.

"Do you need anything?" He asked breaking the silence again and I shot my eyes open and glared at him.

"Does it look like I need anything?" I sneered and he shook his head.

"Not really, would Funny Girl make you feel better?" He asked and I was going to shake my head no but I knew that this might be the only way that I would get to see the movie.

"It might." I said in a pathetic whine and he nodded and went to fetch the DVD and I let out a devious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV: <strong>

I was so excited that Beth was finally going to be coming home. I mean I knew that I had to tell her about Rachel being hurt and staying with us and she might not take that well but I also knew that I was just happy to have her home with me again. At least one of my children would listen to me.

I waited by the exit gate for Beth and as soon as she saw me she ran to me and I engulfed her tiny body in a hug.

"I missed you so much." Beth said as she rested her chin on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too baby." I said as I continued to stroke her hair. "Did you have fun?" I asked as I finally pulled away from her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I really did." Beth said as she grabbed my hand and we walked towards the baggage claim after I checked her out from the flight attendant that was responsible for her.

"What did you do?" I asked as we waited at the baggage carousel and she let out a small sigh.

"I went to Quinn's and hung out with her family but I didn't really have too much fun there."

"Why not?" I questioned knowing that she usually had a ball with Quinn.

"I was a little upset that everybody knew about Rachel and didn't tell me. I mean I'm not mad anymore, I talked to grandma about it and we worked through some things." She stated as she stared at the passing bags waiting for hers to appear.

"Oh." Was all I said as I walked up and grabbed her pink bag and set it next to us before I lifted the handle and rolled it behind us as we walked out to my car.

"Are you mad at me?" Beth asked as I pulled away from the airport and I shook my head.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked and she sighed.

"Because you are really quiet and the only time that you are like this is when you are mad at me." Beth said and I smiled.

"No I am not mad at you I just was thinking of how to tell you something." I stated and she quickly turned to look at me.

"You aren't going to tell me that I have another long lost sibling are you?" Beth asked and I laughed.

"No, nothing like that. It is actually about Rachel if you want to know." I said and Beth nodded slightly.

"What is it?" She asked and I sighed as I focused on driving.

"Rachel got hurt at rehearsal the other day and because she was in bad shape the doctor didn't want her to stay alone..."

"Is she at our house?" Beth asked in an excited tone and I nodded.

"Yes she is." I said and Beth squealed in delight.

"This is so exciting!" She said and I shook my head.

"And to think that I was worried that you would be upset..."

"Upset about what? Rachel is a world renowned actress, why would I be mad?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You were upset to find out that she was your sister." I said and she shook her head.

"No I was upset that you kept it from me, I wasn't mad that she was related to me." Beth corrected.

"So anyway what do you want for lunch?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm down for anything." Beth said and I nodded.

"Alright then I will choose where we get take out from."

"Take out?" She asked and I nodded.

"Rachel and your dad are at the house and before I left they were arguing so I would like to get back there to them as soon as I can." I stated and she nodded.

"Got it."

We stopped at a local deli and then I grabbed turkey sandwiches for Beth and Puck while I got a salad for myself and Rachel and then we got back into the car and drove the rest of the way home. As soon as I parked the car Beth jumped out and grabbed her bag so we could make it to the apartment as fast as we could.

"Come on mom you are taking forever!" She said as I searched for the keys to the door.

"Beth, it's not like Rachel is going anywhere, remember she is hurt." I stated and Beth sighed.

"I know, I know but I just want to see her." Beth said and I nodded as I unlocked the door and then turned the knob and used my foot to open the door.

As soon as the door was opened Beth ran into the apartment and I laughed as I followed behind her.

"Sorry it took so long guys, it took a while to get the food and what is going on in here?" I asked as I walked in and saw Funny Girl on the television and Puck rubbing Rachel's feet.

"Nothing much." Rachel said as she pointed to a glass of juice and Puck grabbed it for her and handed it to her.

"I doubt that." I said as Beth walked over to Puck and Rachel and put her bag down.

"How do you feel?" Beth asked Rachel and Rachel looked up at her and smiled.

"Much better, your daddy is doing a great job of taking care of me." Rachel beamed and I shot her a look knowing that there was a story behind this behavior and I was going to have to hear this later.

"He is really sweet, like a big teddy bear." Beth said as she walked over and gave Puck a hug.

"Teddy bear? I was thinking more like a grizzly bear or something else more vicious and manly." Puck said as he kissed Beth's head and she laughed.

"But you aren't vicious or manly daddy." Beth said and Rachel snickered.

"Yeah you aren't vicious or manly." Rachel said rubbing it in more and I decided to just walk into the kitchen and let them go through their spat.

I set up the things that I had gotten for lunch for and then called into Beth and Puck to come and get their food while I grabbed Rachel's meal and brought it to her.

"I thought that I was suppose be able to get my own lunch." Rachel said as I handed her the salad and I sighed.

"I know you were but I was picking lunch up and you looked so comfortable with Puck rubbing your feet and with watching Funny Girl, what happened?" I asked and she looked in to where Puck was helping Beth with her lunch.

"Let's just say that Puck owes me." Rachel said and I shook my head figuring that if they weren't telling me the details I really didn't want to know.

"If you want I can clear the dining room table off and you can eat in there." I said as Puck walked over.

"No, I'm fine here." Rachel said and Puck sat down on the chair and pulled Beth onto his lap.

"You sure? I mean we did have a deal that you could make your own lunch..."

"She said she was fine." Puck said and I looked over at him and then back at Rachel.

"Now I want to know what happened." I said and Rachel looked over at Puck and I stepped between them so they couldn't see each other. "I'm waiting." I said looking between the pair.

"You might as well tell her Rachel, she is going to find out anyway." Beth said and I smiled knowing that she had gone through similar experiences and she was right, I would find out.

"Well..." Rachel started.

"Rachel and I were..." Puck said leaning around me.

"Having a discussion?" Rachel finished.

"You two really are not going to tell me are you?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Not if we can help it." Rachel said and I smiled as I went and walked into the kitchen to grab my lunch.

When lunch was done I threw away the trash and Puck took Beth into her room to play while Rachel turned off the television and took a nap after she took her medication again. I took my free time to run through the script again to make sure I knew what I wanted to hit tonight and when I was done I checked on Beth and then woke Rachel up.

"Rachel?" I said as I nudged her shoulder to try and wake her.

"Hmm?" She answered blinking her eyes a few times before she finally opened them.

"You want to try to take a shower?" I asked as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"Now?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I have to get Beth ready for bed in a little bit and then I have to leave so now would be the best time."

"Alright." Rachel said moving to sit up and I went to help her but she stopped and looked at me.

"Please let me do it." Rachel begged and I pulled my hands away from her and nodded.

"Go ahead." I said and she got herself up and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Rachel why don't we do it in my room? I have a bigger bathroom and it might be easier." I said as I followed behind her.

"Alright, but I can't do this." She said and I went and grabbed her arm.

"You can do this Rachel, take a deep breath and just focus on getting to my room." I said as I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she looked at me and smiled.

It took a while but Rachel did finally make it to my room and I helped her sit on my bed while I ran to her room and grabbed some clothes for her to change into and then walked back into my room and turned on the water in the shower and walked back into my room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rachel asked.

"My shower has a bench in it so you can sit and shower if you want to do this alone. I can also help if you want..."

"I would like to try it myself but if you would stay in the bathroom with me that would make me feel better." Rachel said and I nodded.

"Of course I will stay with you, you don't think that I would leave you alone do you?" I asked and she laughed.

"No." She said and I helped her up from the bed and into the bathroom where I helped her get out of her clothes and into the shower.

Rachel was pretty well set in the shower so I just sat on my counter and waited for her to finish with her shower.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked as she turned off the water.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"What is going to happen to me?" She asked and I hopped off of the counter.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I handed her a towel.

"The week that I am suppose to be here is almost up and then I go home. You took my phone so I don't even know where my dads are and I can barely even move. What is going to happen to me?" She said and I could tell that she was crying.

"Rachel." I said as I pulled back the shower curtain and pulled her toweled body into my arms.

"God I don't even know why I am doing this. You probably think that I am clingy and needy." Rachel said as she wiped her eyes and I shook my head as I carried her into my room and placed her on the bed next to the clothes that I had brought for her.

"Rachel you aren't clingy or needy, you are stubborn and strong and this is one of the first times that you have really told me what you were thinking. Rachel I don't want you to leave at the end of the week, honestly I want you here until you are better and as for me having your phone that is just because I don't want to risk your dads finding you."

"But I still can't move." She said as she sniffled.

"But you are getting better. I mean your ankle is getting better and you have been making your way around very well today." I said as I rubbed her back and she sighed.

"I didn't mean to bother you with this." She said and I shook my head.

"You aren't bothering me with this Rachel. I want to be there for you and I want you to be able to tell me things like this when they bother you. I want to be your mom." And with those last six words I felt Rachel's entire body tense up as she tried to pull away from me.

"I don't need a mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

I played with my dad for a few hours before my mom came in and told me to go ahead and get ready for bed. It was an hour before I usually went to bed but I knew that my mom had to work tonight so I didn't fight her on having to get ready early.

She helped me brush my hair out and then she sang a song to me while I brushed my teeth so that I was sure that I brushed them long enough. I had really missed her when I was away in Ohio and I was just happy to be home again. When I was done getting ready for bed my mom and I walked out to the living room where Rachel and my dad were talking.

"I need to leave but I will be back in a few hours. I have my phone and call me if you need anything." She said before she gave me a kiss and then grabbed her things and walked out of the door leaving Rachel, daddy, and I alone.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I sat on my dad's lap and he kissed the top of my head.

"What would you like to do?" Rachel asked and I shrugged.

"I like to play candy land." I said and Rachel smiled.

"Why don't you grab the game and we will play it before you have to go to bed." She said and I smiled and nodded.

"That would be great!" I said as I rushed off into my bedroom to grab the game.

I was so excited that I was getting to play the game with someone other than my mom. I had this nagging feeling that every time we played the game together anymore she let me win, which was not fun. All I wanted was a challenge and I was sure that I was going to get one from Rachel and daddy.

I was almost to the living room when I dropped the top of the box and I stopped to pick it up when I heard Rachel and daddy talking.

"She told me she wants to be my mom." Rachel said and I had no idea what she was talking about. My mom was her mom wasn't she? Who else would want to be her mom?

"Shelby really loves you Rach. I mean you see how she is with Beth and she wants to be that for you too." Daddy said and I figured out that my mom wanted to be Rachel's mom as well and I started to recall the conversation I had with my mom before I left for Ohio.

"But after everything, how can I trust her?" She asked clearly on the verge of tears.

"Rachel think of everything that she has done for you, think of the sacrafices that she has made in the last week..."

"That is a week Puck. I needed her for a lot longer before that. This is stupid, lets just wait for Beth to come back and pretend like this never happened." Rachel stated and I sighed as I grabbed the top to the box and walked into the room pretending that I hadn't heard their conversation.

We played a few rounds of the game and Rachel kicked my butt every single time. It was half an hour past my bed time when daddy finally took me into my room to go to bed. He went to kiss me good night when I stopped to question him about his and Rachel's conversation earlier.

"Rachel doesn't like our mom does she?" I asked and daddy sat on the edge of the bed next to me and shook his head.

"It's not that she doesn't like her it is just that Rachel doesn't trust adults." He said and I gave him a curious look.

"But she trusts you." I stated and he laughed.

"Well I knew Rachel when we weren't adults. She just needs time to get to know your mommy like you do. Maybe you can show her the great parts of your mommy and she will get to know her better." He said and I nodded.

"I think I can do that. I really want her to like our mommy so that one day she will move in with us, even when she is all better." I said and my dad bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe one day that will happen but for right now I think that you should get some sleep missy." He said and I sat up.

"But I'm not tired." I complained and he laughed.

"You're not tired?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not even a little bit. Can I stay up and watch a movie with you and Rachel?" I asked hoping that he would give in but I knew better than to get my hopes up for something like that.

"I'm sorry but no can do squirt. Rachel and I have some things that we need to talk about and your mommy would kill me if she knew that you stayed up late..."

"But I already did stay up late." I said arguing with reason and he rolled his eyes.

"I meant later than you already stayed up and you knew that." He said and I gave him an adorable smile.

"Pretty please daddy? I promise that I will go to bed as soon as the movie we watch is over. I will be good." I tried to reason with him but he was not buying it as easily as Jesse did.

"I'm sorry but there is no way that I am letting you stay up princess. You try this with me every time that you stay over and when I let you do it you never keep your promises so no can do." He said and I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This isn't fair!" I whined and he smiled.

"Life isn't fair kiddo. Good night." He said as he kissed my head again and I laid down on my pillows.

"Night daddy, I love you." I said as he got up to go and turn out my lights.

"Good night baby, I love you too." He said as he blew me a kiss and then flipped off the light switch and closed the door behind him as he left.

I stared at the ceiling for a while after he left trying to come up with ways to show Rachel that our mom was a great person when I remembered the pictures that she had in her room. Up until last week I thought that she had them in her room because she was a fan but now I understood why she had them and why there was a box of playbills hidden under her bed. I had to make Rachel understand that she meant the world to our mom, even if our mom sucked at showing it. I just had to!

**A/n: So a little bit of everything in here. I hope you liked it and there is a lot more things to come!**

**-Katie! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beth's POV:**

I had to wait for a time when our mom wasn't around so that I could talk to Rachel alone but those moments were far and few between. Rachel was my mother's kryptonite, or at least that was how my dad explained it. All I knew was that when it came to Rachel my mom had no idea how to handle her, especially now that she was walking around on her own.

"Rachel can we do something?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch and she sighed.

"Your mom is the one to ask that question to." She said flipping through channels on the television.

"To ask what question to?" Our mom asked as she walked into the living room with a basket of laundry that needed to be put away.

"Can Rachel take me out for a bit?" I asked and she shook her head as she put the basket on my lap.

"Nope but you can put these away in your room." She said before she bent down and kissed my head and I caught Rachel rolling her eyes at her action.

"Please?" I asked again and she just pointed to my room and I sighed as I got up and walked into my room.

I had just reached my room when I could hear the yelling start again. It always happened when I left them in the room together but as soon as I returned it would be as if nothing happened and I hated it. There was never a point to their fights and it could range from something as simple as Rachel not answering my mom to as complex as why my mom left Rachel in the first place. I sighed as I finished putting my clothes away and I walked back into the living room where my mom was storming out in tears.

"Just go with Rachel." My mom said as she passed me and Rachel got up and slipped on some shoes.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded as I placed the basket on the floor and followed her out of the apartment and to the elevator.

"So what was the fight about this time?" I asked as the door closed and I heard her sigh as she leaned against the elevator wall.

"I asked why she wouldn't let us go out and it got a little out of hand." She said after a few minutes.

"You made her cry." I stated as I watched the elevator move closer to our destination.

"I didn't mean to." She said as she laid a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her.

"It's fine, it's just that our mom just doesn't know how to deal with you sometimes. I mean you are just so angry..."

"Your mom, not our mom." She corrected and I shrugged.

"That's what you call her now. Can I take you to see something?" I asked and she nodded as we exited the elevator and made our way out to the street.

"So what are you taking me to see?" She asked as we walked down the crowded streets and I just slipped my hand in hers and pulled her down the street. It took a while to get to where I wanted to take her but I knew that it was going to be worth it in the end.

"This was what I wanted to show you." I said as I stopped in front of the theater that I had seen my first performance in.

"This is..."

"The first theater you had an off broadway performance in, I know. Mom dragged me to the opening night and a few other performances as well. It was during that show that I fell in love with you as an actress. What I didn't know then was why mom was so enthralled by you."

"You guys came to my first off broadway performance?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, mom went to the ones you did in college. She has all the playbills hidden under her bed. I was hoping that she would leave again when I wasn't in bed so that I could show the playbills to you but you know." I said slightly agitated at the end.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" I heard Rachel ask, to no one in particular.

"She probably doesn't know how. I mean our mom is not someone who is open about a lot of things. I mean for example it took her years to finally tell me about you. I can't imagine how hard it would be for her to talk to you about how she is feeling. That could be why you two are always getting in fights." I said and I saw Rachel smirk.

"So how long have you been planning this whole thing?" She asked as we turned to start walking back to the apartment.

"It didn't take much planning but for a while at least." I said as I swung her hand happily as we walked.

"I'm guessing you were going to try to get mom out of the house so you could show me the playbills and this was plan b." She stated and I smiled and stopped walking and she turned and looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"You called her mom." I said and she laughed a little.

"I guess I did, but I swear if you tell her I will kick your butt and don't think I won't." She said and I smiled.

"I won't tell her, but I think you should." I said as I skipped in front of her.

"Beth wait up!" She called and I smiled over my shoulder as I waited for her to catch up.

"Man you're slow!" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"As if." She said as we made our way down the street.

When we got back to the apartment mom was in the kitchen working on lunch. The tears were gone and she was back to being the strong woman that she was known for.

"How was your walk?" She asked as I grabbed some juice from the fridge.

"Good." I said as I grabbed a glass and she poured the juice in the glass for me and I took it into the other room.

"Rachel you have a doctor's appointment..."

"Jesse is taking me." Rachel stated as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her and I turned in time to see my mom sigh as she stopped what she was doing for a second.

"She called you mom today." I said totally disregarding the threat that Rachel had made earlier.

"Who?" Mom asked as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Rachel of course, but she told me not to tell you. She is almost as weird as you are." I stated and she nudged me.

"Come help me with lunch please." She said as she got up from the couch and I followed her into the other room and assisted her with toasting the bread for our sandwiches while she made a salad for Rachel.

"Do you want me to go get Rachel?" I asked once we were done with lunch and she nodded.

"That would be helpful." She said as she brought the food over to the table and I ran down the hall to Rachel's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." She yelled and I opened the door and walked into her room where she was lying on the bed reading a book.

"Lunch is ready. I helped make it!" I stated proudly and she smiled as she placed a book mark in her book and set it down.

"Then I guess I must come and eat it if you helped!" She stated as she slowly got up out of bed and followed me into the other room.

Mom was getting the last few things from the kitchen when Rachel and I made it to the table but she didn't care that we went ahead and started to eat without her. I think in all honesty she was just happy that Rachel had agreed to come and eat with us being as that was not something that she would normally do unless I asked her to.

"So are you excited about going to the doctor's?" I asked Rachel and she shrugged.

"In all honesty Beth I am a little nervous." She said as our mom took a seat at the table.

"Why is that?" I asked and she smiled.

"Because I really want to get back to performing and last time I went they said it would be another month before I would get back to that point."

"But that was a week out from the accident Rachel, I'm sure at three weeks you have to be close to going back." Our mom said and Rachel just sighed.

"I hope so. I am just tired of being stuck here all the time." Rachel whined and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that bad. I mean you get to spend quality time with me!" I said and she laughed.

"This is true, thanks for reminding me." She said and our mom shook her head.

"It's no problem, it's my job as your little sister." I said as I took a huge bite of my sandwich.

"That it is." Rachel said before the table fell into silence as we all ate our lunch.

After lunch I helped my mom clean up the dishes while Rachel went back into her room.

"So since Rachel and Jesse are going to be hanging out today what are we going to do?" I asked mom as she cleaned the dishes that we had used.

"Well I have to check on the rehearsal that I am running..."

"Can I come with you? Please?" I begged and she smiled.

"I don't see why you couldn't come but you have to promise me that you will have all your homework done before hand. You have today and tomorrow to finish it and I want to make sure it gets done being as you have all these distractions." She commented and I sighed.

"It always gets done." I complained and she kissed the top of my head lightly.

"I know, but it's my job to pester you." She said and I laughed as she quickly picked me up and carried me over to the couch and upon setting me down started to tickle me.

"Stop it!" I protested through the laughter but she just smiled.

"What did you say?" She asked and I smiled back up at her.

"Stop please?" I asked in a cute tone as I continued to squirm trying to avoid her.

"Not yet." She said and I squealed in laugher as she poked my sides.

"Please?" I begged again and she just laughed as she continued until we heard a door slam shut.

"I'm going." Rachel said as she walked past us and I took the opportunity to sit up being as mom was distracted.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked getting up and following behind Rachel.

"To meet Jesse so we can go to my appointment." Rachel said with her hand on the door handle ready to leave.

"First off your appointment isn't for another two hours and secondly Jesse can come here to get you..."

"I asked Jesse if we could go to his place first so we could hang out." Rachel snapped and I knew that she was in for it.

"Rachel you aren't going out and that is final. If you want Jesse to take you that is fine but he will pick you up from here and when you are done you both will come straight back here..."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Rachel asked raising her voice and my mom quickly turned to me.

"Beth go to your room." She said in a calm tone and I got up to move when Rachel just lost it.

"No Beth can stay in here if she wants. I mean what do you want to paint the picture of some happy family for her? Is that what you want? It's not going to happen Shelby so get that picture out of your mind. I am screwed up and part of that is due to you so you know what, take your hospitality and shove it up your..."

"Rachel my room NOW!" My mom snapped with such furry that made Rachel flinch. "Don't make me tell you twice." She said and Rachel hesitated for a second before she walked into mom's room and mom turned to me.

"Beth, sweetheart, why don't you sit in here and watch some television or go to your room and listen to some music?" I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded as she handed me the remote and then followed after Rachel. All I knew was that Rachel was going to get it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe that she was treating me this way. I was not a child, I did not need to be told what to do and yet here she was sending me to her room. I had to wait all of three seconds for her to storm in the door behind me.

"What the hell was that?" She said in a fierce whisper.

"That was me trying to leave to get out of this hell hole. I don't want to be here anymore and you insist on making me stay." I countered.

"If you want to leave so badly just leave. You know your dads have probably found your apartment already oh and take your phone back. You know what let me call them for you." She said as she made her way over to her dresser with the words pooling out of her mouth.

"You don't care about my dads or anything else. All you care about was that I needed you and now that I don't you are trying to keep me here against my will by using threats..." I tried to counter and she just turned around and looked at me.

"Rachel leave if that is what you want, I won't stop you." She said as she pulled my phone out and threw it on the bed by me.

"Fine." I said as I picked up my phone for the first time in weeks and looked at the screen. I was so preoccupied with going through the messages and missed calls on my phone that I didn't notice that Shelby was gone.

When I was finally done I put my phone on her bed and looked around for a little bit to make sure that the coast was clear before I knelt beside her bed and pulled out a box from under her bed. I lifted the top of the box and inside I saw the playbills that Beth had been talking about.

I shifted through her collection to see that she had in fact been to every single one of my plays, some multiple times. When I was done looking through the playbills I put them back in the box and then grabbed the other box out from under the box and opened the lid. I don't know why it shocked me but the box was filled with pictures of me. I pulled a few out and looked at them when I was interrupted by Shelby standing at the door.

"They aren't much but they are what I have. I've managed to snag a few photos here and there of you. I had some displayed before you came but I wasn't sure how you would feel about me having photos of you around my apartment." She said and I looked up at her.

"This one is from my freshman year in college." I said holding up the picture of me on stage at a performance.

"I kept track of you and your accomplishments. I guess in a way it is sort of creepy but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that was all I ever wanted." She said and I bit my lower lip as I placed the pictures back into the box.

"I'm scared." I said after a few moments of silence and she took a few steps towards me.

"Your dad's aren't going to hurt you..."

"That's not what I'm scared about." I said not looking up at her as she walked over and took a seat on the bed behind me.

"Then what are you scared of?" She asked and I sighed.

"This, the whole thing with you and me. There are parts of it that feel so right but I just can't let myself feel comfortable enough to get to a good place for us." I stated as I looked up at her and she nodded.

"I get that, although I must say that most of my apprehension on this whole thing comes from you being so against letting this happen." She said and I sighed as I leaned against the bed.

"I've been living with you for three weeks, never in a million years would I have thought that we would of had a shot of having a relationship and yet after three weeks here we are actually having a civil conversation." I said as I felt her hand start to absentmindedly stroke my hair.

"But is this something that you want?" She asked and I nodded.

"This was always something that I wanted but after the whole fiasco that happened in high school between us, and then things with my dads, I just figured that I wasn't meant to be loved in this way." I said as I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

"You were always meant to be loved in this way and had I of known how rotten your dads were I would have taken you back in a heart beat." She said as she wrapped her arms around me gingerly and pulled me onto the bed next to her.

"No one was suppose to know how they treated me." I said as I sniffled and she took her thumb and wiped away the rogue tears that had escaped.

"I wished that you would have told me though, or at least someone. But that doesn't matter all too much now I guess." She said and I shook my head.

"Not really." I commented as she hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug that I returned as soon as I figured out what she was trying to do.

"I don't mean to treat you like a child Rachel I just want to keep you safe." She said into my ear and I nodded.

"I know, it's just that I'm not used to anything like that. Here I am in my twenties not sure of how to act because of my past experiences. It's just a little confusing for me I guess." I said and she nodded as I pulled away.

"I understand but there are some simple rules that you need to follow and I will not tolerate you breaking them, no matter how old you are." She said and I nodded.

"I know and I was out of line earlier." I said remembering the nasty things I almost said in front of Beth.

"Yeah you were. I just want you to remember that you are not to curse in front of Beth, Period. If I so much as here you say a simple shit in front of her I will not be happy." She said and I cracked a smile.

"What would you do, send me to my room?" I joked but she wasn't having it.

"I'm not joking about that Rachel, I don't know what I would do if that were to happen. I guess I need to think of something but I want you to try to exercise some self control around her. She looks up to you and if you let something like that slip I don't even want to imagine what she would do." Shelby said and I sighed.

"I will try not let anything slip." I said and she nodded.

"As for the talking back to me, I would like that to stop as well. I mean what kind of message are you sending Beth if you talk back to me? You might not view me as your mom right now but Beth views you as her sister and she thinks of me as your mom as well..."

"I got it. Don't curse, don't talk back. Anything else?" I asked and she smiled.

"About this yelling stuff and the slamming doors..."

"Save it, I think I get what you want. Look I'm not going to be making any promises but what I will do is say that I will try to be on my best behavior, just don't piss me off." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh because that is so easy to do." She joked and I cracked a smile.

"Whatever."

"So what are we going to do about the whole phone thing?" She asked sliding the phone over the material on her bed.

"I don't know. I mean clearly my dads haven't stopped calling me since the day that you met with them. I just don't know what to do."

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could just get a new phone entirely, new number, new phone, new plan. The whole nine yards." Shelby said and I sighed.

"That isn't exactly what I want to be doing but I guess that would solve my problem." I said as I glanced over at my phone.

"We can take care of it after your doctor's appointment if you would like." She said and I nodded.

"I would like that...wait does that mean..."

"I am going to be the one to take you to your appointment and then we can get your phone." She said.

"But you have rehearsal." I stated and she smirked.

"After I take care of you." She said and I shook my head.

"But Jesse was going to take me." I whined and she kissed the top of my head like I had seen her do with Beth on numerous occasions.

"And now I am going to take you, and the only thing you have to thank for that is your lovely attitude this afternoon." She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Wonderful." I said as I pouted and she chuckled as she moved off the bed with my phone in her hands.

"I am going to text Jesse to let him know that his services are no longer needed..."

"Mom please!" I begged and we both froze instantly.

"You just called me..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said kicking myself for making it worse by just saying that.

"It's fine." Shelby said not letting her expression falter and I shook my head.

"That wasn't what I meant to say. I mean yes I called you mom and it wasn't that I didn't want to call you that it was just that if that makes you feel weird or what not..."

"Rachel you don't have to rush into anything you aren't ready for. I am fine with you taking your time to come around to me being your mom. I want that for us and if that means having to wait until you are ready to call me mom then so be it..."

"But that's the thing I have been ready to call you mom since you came back my senior year, I just couldn't." I said and she smiled.

"You're a strange kid you know that?" She asked and I nodded.

"I've been told that once or twice in my life." I joked and she sighed.

"Call me whatever you want to call me. If you want to call me mom then go for it but there is no pressure Rachel. I understand that you think that you are ready and if you are then that is great but don't just do it because you think that is what I want to hear. I would much rather you say it because you mean it." She said and I smiled.

"Beth told you I called you mom earlier today didn't she?" I asked and she nodded.

"She told me you didn't want her to tell me." She stated and I nodded.

"Like I said I have been ready to call you mom for a while it's just that I have to convince myself that this is for real this time..."

"You don't have to convince yourself of anything Rachel, this is real. I am not walking out on you and the only way that you are going to get me to leave you alone is if you tell me that you don't want this. If you say the word I will let you leave but never again am I going to let myself walk out of your life, got it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good, now go get ready." She said and I sighed as I got up.

"Yes ma'am." I teased and she rolled her eyes as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

I couldn't help but smile as Rachel walked out of my room. It had been three weeks from hell with her and now there was a light at the end of the long traveled tunnel. I took Rachel's phone and turned it off and then I went and got myself ready before I walked out to the living room where Beth was watching a cartoon.

"I'm going to be taking Rachel to her doctor's appointment, Uncle Jesse is going to watch you if that is okay." I said and she shrugged.

"That's fine, but you need to tell him that I am not a child and that he cannot control the remote." Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but please get the door when he knocks." I said as I walked down the hall to Rachel's room.

"Alright!" Beth called after me and I laughed as I opened Rachel's door and found her sitting on her bed putting on her shoes.

"Need some help?" I asked as she struggled to tie her shoes.

"No, I can do this." She said as she moved to another position so she wasn't bending over to tie her shoes.

"Alright." I said as I waited in the doorway for her to either succeed or fail.

"You don't think I can do this do you?" She asked as she laid on her back with her foot over head trying to tie it.

"I never said that, I am just waiting." I said and she sighed.

"Just tie my shoes please." She said as she sat up and I smiled as I walked over and tied her shoes for her.

"How come you didn't have this much trouble when you took Beth out earlier?" I asked and she smiled.

"I wore flip flops." She stated and I shook my head.

"Wonderful!" I chided as I stood up and she got off the bed.

"How come I can walk and sing and everything else but a simple task like tying my shoes kills me?" She asked as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Because it just does." I said as I watched her do her make up. "Well you're getting all glammed up for this appointment." I said as she moved on to doing her hair.

"It's not like I don't have time to kill and I like looking nice." She said as she finished up with her hair and turned to me.

"Yeah I mean she has to see me, why wouldn't she want to look nice?" Jesse asked from behind me and Rachel squealed as she ran over to him and he picked her up and spun her around until she whimpered in pain.

"Ow, that hurts." She said as he placed her back on the ground and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry baby." He said and she smiled.

"It's okay. I am getting better!" She said and he nodded.

"That you are." He said as he leaned down and they kissed and I was about to say something when Beth walked in.

"Alright you two break it up!" Beth said as she pushed her way through the two of them and they both shook their heads as she came and stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Really?" Rachel asked and Beth nodded.

"I'm young and you two are corrupting my young mind." She stated and I laughed silently as I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Be good for Jesse." I said as I squeezed her shoulders and Jesse gave me a look.

"I thought that I was taking Rachel." He said as he turned to Rachel who gave him a wary look.

"I might have given her attitude which has led to a change in plans." Rachel said and Jesse groaned.

"You mean I have to watch that?" He asked pointing at Beth.

"Okay the name is Beth and yes. Now let's go, we're playing dress up." Beth said as she walked over and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Please don't make me stay with her." Jesse said as Beth tugged at his hand.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said as I pushed Jesse out the door and then turned back to Rachel.

"Let's go before it gets nasty." I said and she shook her head as she followed me out of the apartment and down to the car.

"Is she always like that with Jesse?" Rachel asked as we got into the car and I sighed.

"Yes. She likes to torture him for some reason, I think it is because she sees him like a big brother. The only good news is that Jesse is usually a good sport about it." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah Jesse is really good with kids." She said as she looked out the window.

"Planning for the future?" I asked and she quickly turned to me.

"No. I mean yes I would want kids and maybe with Jesse but it's not like I have a plan or anything." She rambled and I smiled.

"Hey I'm not accusing you of anything I was just asking. I mean I know at your age I had a plan." I said and she cocked her head to the side.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I had already given you up and I was dating someone. I had a plan to break out on broadway win a tony and then get married and start a family." I said and Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like my plan. What happened?" She asked and I sighed as I continued to drive.

"I never made it big on broadway. The person that I was dating ended up cheating on me and nothing else fell into place. It was just easier to make new plans and now here we are." I said as I pulled into the parking lot at the doctor's office.

"Sounds depressing." Rachel said and I rolled my eyes.

"easy for you to say when you are on top of the world." I stated as I turned off the car and she smiled.

"I guess what I meant to say was that I don't know what I would have done if my plans didn't work out." She said and I smiled.

"Well lucky for you, you were born to be on stage." I said as we got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. I waited for Rachel to finish getting checked out and I could tell that she had no received the news that she wanted by the yelling that was coming from the room that she was in.

I sighed as I walked into her room and saw that she was yelling at the doctor who was attempting to get a word in to no avail.

"Rachel, calm down." I said as I walked over to her and she turned to me.

"He said that I have to wait another week before I can go back to rehearsal!" Rachel said in an exasperated tone and I nodded.

"Then you wait a week." I said but she wasn't having it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She basically screamed and I turned to the doctor.

"Thank you for everything, I've got it from here." I said and her doctor nodded as he quickly made and exit and she turned to me.

"I can't wait another week!" She whined.

"Rachel you have to wait another week to do anything physical. As your director I will not let you do anything until I get the okay from your doctor..."

"This isn't fair!" She complained and I sighed.

"I know but how about this, I will let you come into two rehearsals this week and you can sing through your part and Brittany can show you what you will need to do as long as you don't exert yourself." I said and she hesitated for a moment.

"Three rehearsals." She tried to bargain.

"So you only want to go to one rehearsal?" I asked using a tactic that I used with Beth in order to get my way.

"Shelby!" She whined and I smiled.

"Two and that is my final offer." I said and she huffed upset.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Let's go we have to take care of this phone thing." I said and she hopped off the table and followed me out after she apologized to the doctor and his staff.

Rachel took her time picking out her new phone but she finally settled on the phone and paid for it, getting a new plan that allowed her to do more on her phone than previously when she was on her dad's plan.

"Thanks again for doing this." Rachel said as she played with her phone on the way back to the apartment and I smiled.

"It was my pleasure." I said as I pulled into the parking garage.

Rachel wasted no time in getting back to the apartment and she waited impatiently outside of the door for me to get the key out.

"Come on I want to show Jesse my phone!" She said and I rolled my eyes as I put the key in the lock.

"Hold your pants on will you?" I asked as I pushed the door open and Rachel ran inside and came to a stop a few feet in.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I followed her in and she just pointed to Jesse who was wearing one of my dresses with a pink feather boa with his makeup done and bows in his hair.

"What is going on in here?" I asked as I set my stuff down and went for my camera as Rachel snapped a few pictures on her phone.

"This is what your daughter does to me." Jesse said as he tried to get up and Beth came running out of the other room.

"Don't even think about it St. James. We are having a tea party...oh hello." Beth said as she looked over at Rachel and I.

"Beth what did I tell you about being nice?" I asked and she smiled.

"I was nice." She said as Rachel put her phone away and walked over to where Jesse was.

"Beth." I said and she just smiled as she turned to Rachel and Jesse.

"Don't touch him or you will get it!" Beth snapped and Rachel took a step back from Jesse.

"Shelby?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I have to go to rehearsal you two are on your own." I said as I faced Beth.

"Bye mom." She said with a devious smile as she turned to Rachel.

"I thought you were coming with me?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I think I will have more fun here with them." She said and I smiled.

"Beth, don't force them to play your game." I stated and she smirked.

"I never force." She said simply and I turned to Jesse and Rachel.

"Have fun and do not ruin my dresses." I stated pointing at Jesse who was wearing my favorite strapless black dress.

"I make no promises." Jesse said and I shook my head as I bent down and opened my arms for Beth.

"Come here trouble maker." I said and she ran over and gave me a hug before she skipped over to Rachel.

"Rachie?" I rolled my eyes as Rachel shot me a look to save her and I just waved as I walked out of the apartment, that was one thing that I did not get involved in.

**A/n: Soo sorry it took so long but I am at a convention for music educators so typing has been a struggle being as I have no free time but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and there will be more interaction between Rachel and her dads in chapters coming up soon! So enjoy!**

**-Katie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shelby's POV:**

"Well aren't you two just too cute?" I stated as I walked in to find Rachel and Jesse still in their dress-up clothes sitting on the couch.

"Not a word." Rachel threatened and I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance.

Rachel's hair was tied up in multiple pony tails which were finished off with bows while her make up made her look like a blind hooker and to top it all off she was wearing one of my red dresses.

"Your daughter is evil." Jesse retorted and I just rolled my eyes.

"Beth is no such thing." I said as I grabbed my camera and took a few pictures of Jesse and Rachel.

"No pictures!" Rachel said in protest when she figured out what I was doing and I just smiled.

"Yes pictures, you look adorable!" I commented and she just pouted.

"I look like a drag queen thanks to that little monster." She retorted and I smirked.

"She isn't a monster." I quickly said and the pair of them just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe to you." Jesse said as he got out of the couch and then helped Rachel up.

"It's not like she forced you to dress up." I said as I snapped a full length picture of them.

"Yeah she did." Rachel said as she started to pull her hair out of it's confinements.

"And how did an eight year old force you to dress up?" I asked walking over to Rachel to help her with her hair.

"Let's see, for me she threatened to scream until I agreed to do it, and that kid has a set of lungs." Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen.

"And how did she get you to dress up?" I asked Rachel as I worked on getting a bow out of her hair that was tangled.

"Jesse and her worked together." Rachel said shooting a glare at her boyfriend who was trying to get his makeup off with a damp paper towel.

"Why isn't this working!" Jesse cried as he rubbed his eyes harder and Rachel smirked.

"I might of had Beth touch up your makeup with some waterproof stuff that I had." Rachel said and I lightly smacked the back of her head.

"That wasn't nice Rachel." I said as she tried to pull away from me but I just pulled her back towards me with the hair that I still had in my hand.

"That hurts!" She complained and I just smirked.

"Hold still and it will hurt less." I said as I finally got the bow out that I was working on and I moved onto the next one.

"How am I suppose to get this off?" Jesse asked as he tossed the paper towel and walked over to us having given up in defeat.

"I will help you get that off as soon as I get these bows out of Rachel's hair." I said as I dislodged another one from her hair.

"This is going to take forever!" Jesse stated as he flopped down on the couch.

"Go change out of my dress and then get the things out of your hair." I said and Jesse sighed as he got of the couch and walked down the hallway as I pulled Rachel over to the couch as I had her sit on my lap as I worked on her hair.

"This is weird." She said as I pulled the last bow out of her hair and settled her down on the couch next to me.

"What part of tonight hasn't been weird?" I asked and she smiled.

"This is true." She said as she allowed herself to lean against me and I couldn't help but smile.

"So when are you going to change back into your clothes and give me back my dress?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair trying to get some of the tangles out of her hair.

"I don't know, I sort of like this dress." She said as she ran her hands down her side and I laughed.

"I like that dress too, so go change and give it back." I said as she got up and stretched as she walked towards her room as Jesse came out dressed in his normal clothes with one bow still hanging in his hair.

"It won't come out." He whined as I got up and got the bow out and then led him back into my bathroom where I used some makeup remover to get off the makeup that Beth had caked onto his face.

"Why did you team up with Beth to get Rachel to dress up?" I asked as I rubbed the eye shadow off of his eyes.

"Rachel wouldn't stop teasing me and when I finally had enough I teamed up with Beth to get Rachel into the same situation that I was in." He stated as he opened his eyes and I sighed.

"You're done, but wash your face with soap and water when you get home." I said and he nodded.

"Will do. Can I ask you a question?" He asked as she stopped at the doorway.

"What about?" I questioned not wanting to get trapped into answering any questions that I didn't want to answer.

"What happened with you and Rachel? I mean she let you touch her without flinching, what happened?" He asked and I played with the cotton ball that I had used.

"We talked and we are going to try this." I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad, she really needs you." Jesse said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Good night Jesse." I said as I hopped off my bathroom counter and he nodded as he walked out of my room and I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and stretched out.

I draped my arm over my face so that I didn't have to get up to turn off the lights and it was a few minutes later that I felt my bed shift and I moved my arm to see Rachel kneeling on the bed next to me.

"How may I assist you?" I asked and she smiled.

"I just wanted to come in and say good night and thank you for letting Jesse and I hang out tonight." She said as she leaned back on her heels and I smirked.

"Hang out? I just let you both babysit, it was a selfish act really." I stated and she smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure. Anyway I'm going to go to bed." She said as she went to move off my bed and I grabbed her hand so she couldn't go.

"Wait a second." I said as I pulled myself up and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you for playing along with Beth. I know that this was not something that you wanted to do but I appreciate it." I said and she smiled.

"I love hanging out with Beth, although I did not appreciate being held down while she did my hair and make up, forcing me into her little game." Rachel stated and I laughed.

"Wow they really did force you." I said as I shook my head.

"You have a little evil master mind on your hands." Rachel stated.

"She seems to have more than just her mother's looks." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, well I really do need to get some sleep." Rachel said as she got up.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You're still having nightmares."

"How did you know?" She asked becoming self conscious.

"You call out, and whimper when you have your nightmares and since I got Beth I have been a light sleeper.

"I'll be fine. The injury must have triggered something, I'm sorry that I have been waking you up." Rachel said and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's not a problem, I don't mind it." I said and she got up and hesitated at my door.

"I don't want to go to sleep, every time I do I go back there, I can't." She said in a whisper and I quickly got off my bed and pulled her now sobbing body into my arms.

"Hey you're okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I said as I kissed her head.

"You can't promise that, and even so they don't have to touch me ever again they've done enough. Every time that I close my eyes I'm back there, every single time." She sobbed.

"Come here." I said as I took her hand and pulled her over to my bed and into my arms.

"I can't take away those memories Rachel, and I wish I could but I can make you this one promise." I said and she lifted her head.

"What is that?" She asked through her sniffles.

"Every time you have nightmare I'm going to be right there to remind you that they aren't going to hurt you." I said as I ran a hand through Rachel's hair and she leaned against my chest.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." She said and I smiled at Rachel's insecurities rearing their ugly head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I stated as I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me.

"I guess I should go." She said and I shook my head.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight?" I asked and Rachel pulled back and looked at me.

"Seriously?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes seriously."

"I don't want to bother you..." She tried to protest.

"It won't bother me. If anything it will cut out on the time that I have to worry about it you are okay. This way I can just wake up and make sure you are alright." I said and she nodded.

"I guess I could sleep in here if you're sure." Rachel said with her doe eyes.

"I'm sure, get settled and I will join you as soon as I change." I said and she smiled as she moved to the front of the bed and snuggled under the covers while I hit the lights and grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out Rachel was already asleep. I smiled as I got into bed next to her and closed my eyes. It was a few minutes later that I felt her settle against me and I smiled as I heard her steady breathing knowing that it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

It was two in the morning when I was woken up by Rachel's whimpering and cries.

"Stop, stop!" I heard her beg and I turned on the lap that was on my nightstand and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Rachel, you're fine. Come on, wake up." I said as I tried to wake her up again and she thrashed about again.

"Daddy no!" She screamed as her eyes shot open and she attached herself to my chest.

"Shh, you're okay I got you." I said as I kissed the top of her head as I held her in my arms.

"They were there, they found me." She cried.

"You're okay." I cooed and she shook her head in my chest.

"No I'm not. They're out there and they are going to find me." She sobbed and I held her tighter to my chest.

"They will not come anywhere near you, I promise. This isn't going to be something that is going to go away right away but it will get better. You are going to be okay Rachel. That was just a dream, nothing is going to happen to you." I said trying to soothe her but nothing was working.

"You don't know them..."

"I don't need to, I have you here and I know that yes they are going to be looking for you but I won't let you get hurt."

"You're insane." She stated and I smiled.

"All the best mothers are."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

I fell asleep in Shelby's arms and the next thing that I knew I was waking up to Beth sitting on my chest.

"Wake up Rachel, mom said we get to go to work with her today." Beth said calmly before she started to bounce and I couldn't help but wince.

"Beth get off of her!" Shelby said as she ran back into the room and pulled the small blonde child into her arms and off my chest.

"She was fine." I said as I sat up and Shelby just held Beth captive in her arms.

"Well you do need to get up because we do have to get to rehearsal, so lets move." She said as she let Beth go and I got out of bed.

"Is this one of my two rehearsal's?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course." She said as she walked into the bathroom with Beth hot on her tail.

"Mommy can you do my hair all pretty?" She asked and I just shook my head as I walked into the other room to get ready.

I know what the doctor said and what Shelby had said about me not actually rehearsing but I was sure that I was fine. I mean I felt fine, there were a few tasks that I still found difficult to do but there was nothing that I couldn't accomplish when it came to learning a few simple routines. I quickly got dressed in rehearsal clothes and threw my dance shoes in my bag. Even if Shelby wasn't going to let me learn the routines I was sure that Brittany would still teach them to me.

I threw my hair back into a messy ponytail as I walked back into Shelby's room to find Beth sitting on her lap as she did her hair.

"Ready?" She asked without looking up from Beth's hair and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said as I clutched my bag tighter to my side.

"Good then you won't mind if I go through you bag, would you?" She asked as she patted Beth's shoulder to let her know that she was done.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked as she got up and smiled.

"Because I just want to be sure that you aren't trying to bring something that you shouldn't." She said as she held out her hands and I turned over my bag knowing that she was going to get her way no matter what.

"I don't think you will be needing these." She said as she tossed my dance shoes to the side and I pouted.

"I don't see why I can't just bring them." I protested and she just laughed.

"Because as soon as I allow you to bring them I know you will try to let me allow you dance and that is not going to happen. Now here is your bag and lets go." She said not giving me time to protest.

I pouted as I walked behind her and Beth down to the car and I was about to lose it when Beth took the front seat.

"Whoa, no way munchkin you're in the back." I said as I opened her door and she shook her head.

"I got here first, the rule is first comes first served." She stated as Shelby got in.

"Sorry Rachel, she's right. If you wanted to be in the front you should have called it." Shelby said as she shut her door and I groaned as I shut Beth's door and got into the back.

It took forever to get to the place where we had to park being as traffic was something that sucked at this time of the morning and it only got worse when we had to walk from where we parked to the theater. It wasn't that it was a long walk it was just trying to get through the crowds of people that gathered on the sidewalks like they had every right to be there.

I was just happy when the stage door was thrust open and I was able to walk back into a place that felt like home for me. I was met with a round of applause as I walked onto the stage and I just smiled as my cast mates came over and gave me hugs.

"God Rachel we thought you would never return." Bethany commented.

"Oh come on, like I would let you guys have all the fun." I said as I made eye contact with Brittany who was now running over to come see me.

"Rachel!" She said as she gripped me in a tight hug as Beth and Shelby walked onto the stage.

"Ms. Berry, interrupting my rehearsal huh?" Shelby teased as she walked past me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled away from Brittany and Jesse brought a chair out to the side of the stage for me and I took a seat as Shelby cleared her throat to make an announcement.

"As you all can see Rachel is joining us again. She will be at some of this rehearsal and then part of another rehearsal this week and next week she will be joining us full time again. Now she doesn't have full clearance from her doctor yet which means that she is benched but she is here to help us work through the vocal things so lets get this rehearsal underway. Brittany will fill in for the routine part and Rachel grace us with your vocals please. Now lets start from the top!"

It was the most boring rehearsal that I had ever been to being as all I was able to do was sing, recite my lines, and watch from the side lines. It was when Shelby finally gave them a break that Brittany was able to step aside and walk me through the choreography, although I wasn't allowed to walk through it, when Shelby was watching that was. As soon as Shelby had her back turned Brittany and I actually ran through the dances.

"Rachel you are learning these really quickly." Brittany whispered and I smiled as she handed me some water.

"Well I've had a few weeks to rest so you could say that I am in good condition." I joked and Brittany and I laughed until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I was pretty clear when I said no dancing." Shelby hissed into my ear and I shrugged.

"I didn't think that you were watching." I answered and she glared at me.

"Backstage in my office now." She seethed before she took off towards the backstage area and I turned to Brittany.

"Sorry." I said and Brittany just shrugged.

"You seemed to be doing fine." She commented and I sighed.

"Yeah well she won't see it that way." I commented as I turned and walked back to where Shelby was waiting for me.

I cautiously entered the room where she was and shut the door behind me.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I want to learn these routines. This isn't fair, you saw that I was just fine." I said and she shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. The doctor said that you needed another week and because of that little stunt you're done. You are not coming back until next week and that is final!" She seethed.

"What? That isn't fair." I whined and she crossed her arms.

"Life isn't fair. Now I have a rehearsal to get back to and you can watch Beth for me..."

"What no!" I protested and she just shook her head.

"Either you watch her while I rehearse for a few more hours or I take you both home." She said giving me a final option and I just stormed out almost knocking Beth over who was looking for Shelby and I.

"Where did you go?" She asked as Shelby walked up behind us.

"Her and I had to have a little talk and she is going to take you to lunch." Shelby said as she handed me some cash and I just handed it back to her.

"I have my own money, thank you." I snapped as I grabbed Beth's hand. "Let's go."

Beth and I didn't speak much as we walked out of the theater and it was only when I felt Jesse's arm on my shoulder that I even bothered to see if she was still behind me.

"Rachel chill out." Jesse spoke as Beth stood to his side looking up at me with slightly hurt eyes.

"You don't know what happened..."

"It doesn't matter, she is your mom and your director. Listen for once and stop trying to just serve your own needs. She is trying to do what is best for you so stop trying to fight her." Jesse snapped.

"You don't know anything about me, no one does so stop trying to tell me what to do!" I yelled and Beth stepped between us.

"Stop it, both of you. Just stop fighting." Beth said and Jesse and I both looked at her.

"Look Beth we don't mean to upset you..."

"Then stop. Last night we all had fun together and now this. This sucks so just stop it. Rachel you aren't better yet and the last thin that anyone wants is for you to get hurt again. I get that you are antsy but can't you see that the last thing you want right now is a set back?" She asked and I sighed as I got down on her level.

"You're right and I'm sorry to both of you." I said as I looked up at Jesse and he smiled.

"Apology accepted, now lets go eat." He said as he took my hand and we walked down the street to a local deli.

"You and Beth go inside I will be right in." I said as I pulled out my phone to make a quick phone call to apologize to Shelby for being a brat earlier.

"Alright but don't go far." Jesse said as he checked the street before he went inside and I walked down the street a little bit so that I could take a seat on an empty bench.

I knew that Shelby was in the middle of a scene so I just sent her a quick text to apologize before I pocketed my phone and just sat on the bench for a few seconds taking in the sounds of the city. I shut my eyes for a brief second before I felt someone next to me.

"You never listen do you?" I heard the male voice whisper and I shot my eyes open to see Jesse sitting next to me.

"Don't do that." I said as I shoved him and he smiled.

"Who did you think I was?" He asked as Beth sat on his lap and I glared at him.

"You know who I thought you were." I said and he frowned.

"Sorry. Beth and I just didn't know what you wanted so we figured we would come and get you." Jesse said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I said and he nodded.

"Never again." he said and I sighed.

"I will be right in, get me a plain salad and some water. I just need some time to calm down." I said and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Of course, but seriously be in there in five minutes or I am coming to get you. Let's go Beth." He said as the pair got up and walked back to the deli and I closed my eyes and sighed.

I waited a few seconds before I opened my eyes and went to walk back to the deli when I noticed my shoe lace was untied so I bent down to tie it when I saw shoes stop in front of me.

"Looks like you can use some help."

"Buzz off Jesse I'm fine." I said as I finished tying my shoes and I got up and came face to face with my dad.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked as I nibbled on my lower lip.

"He's someone I work with, we were getting lunch." I said as I looked over my dad's shoulder to the deli that was just a few yards away.

"Lucky girl." Daddy asked coming up behind me and I tried my best not to seem phased.

"I have to go, he's waiting." I said as my dad took my phone out of my back pocket.

"Looks like Shelby got you a new phone. How else is she trying to buy your affection?" He asked as he tried to figure out my password.

"Shelby didn't buy the phone for me, I bought it when I dropped my other one in the street and it got run over." I said trying to come up with a plausible lie.

"Is that why you haven't called us?" Daddy asked as he handed my phone to dad.

"I never remembered your numbers I just had them in my phone, you know that." I said as dad shoved the phone back at me.

"Unlock it." He demanded and I took my shaking hands and tried to unlock the phone when I heard Jesse call out.

"Rachel!" Jesse called and I looked up to see my dad's exchange glances.

"This never happened, we will be in touch." My dad whispered as he handed me a slip of paper and the two of them took of as Jesse ran up to me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked and I looked over my shoulder to my dad who was looking back at me with a finger held over his lips.

"Nothing." I said as I tucked the paper into my pocket.

"That was not nothing. Those were your dads." He commented and I looked into his eyes.

"Just get Beth back to Shelby." I said as the blonde child gripped onto Jesse's side.

"Rachel..."

"No, I'm not talking about this now. Let's go." I said as I turned on my heel and walked back towards the theater and Jesse and Beth followed close behind me.

I guessed that Jesse had tipped off Shelby on the way back because as soon as we entered the theater Shelby was jumping down my throat.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as I got there and I shot a glare to Jesse. "Don't even look at him like that. Jesse take Beth back to one of the rooms and Rachel come with me." She said as she took my hand and led me back to the room that we were fighting in earlier.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and she rubbed her temples.

"What happened? That is all I want to know." She said and I sighed.

"I bent down to tie my shoes and I thought my dad was Jesse. Nothing else happened. They asked why I haven't called or answered their calls and I told them my phone was destroyed. That was it." I said and she nodded.

"You promise?" She asked and I nodded feeling the paper in my pocket with my thumb as I hook my fingers on my pockets.

"Then lets go home."

When we got back to Shelby's apartment I went straight into my room and pulled out the piece of paper that my dad's had given me. Written on the paper was an address and I knew what this meant. This was the place that I was suppose to go when they got in contact with me, and it was only a matter of time now.

They had found me when they weren't even looking and now that they knew I was working and with Shelby, they wanted away from her and soon.

I put the paper on my dresser and grabbed my computer logging onto my Facebook page where I saw it waiting. It was a new friend request with a Leroy James, it was time.

I added them as a friend and waited for the instant message that followed.

**Leroy James: _You're such a good girl for adding us Rach, now here is the deal. That address we gave you is where you are to meet us. You have an hour. Come alone_**

_Rachel Berry: I'll be there_

I closed my computer and took another look at the address. It was an address to an empty theater that was located on the outskirts of the city. It was a forty minute walk at least and in my time crunch I needed to leave now.

I left the address on my dresser being as I didn't need it and I quickly peaked my head out of the door to see Shelby talking to Jesse in her room while Beth was lying on her bed. I silently left my room and jogged to the front door making it out without too much noise and I ran to the elevator and hit the button until the doors opened and I was safely inside and the doors were closed again.

I rested against the elevator wall and when the doors opened to the lobby I quickly walked out of the building nodding to the door attendant before I took off down the street towards the theater. I had to get to that theater on time or else there was going to be hell to pay. Who was I trying to kid? I already knew that there was going to be hell to pay due to everything that had happened but I had to do what I could to keep them appeased, I had to.

I made it to the theater in twenty minutes and I was panting and out of breath as I tried all the padlocked doors until I found the one what was unlocked and I walked through the door and into the darkness of the theater. I walked until I was on stage and then a spot light hit me.

"You see Leroy, I told you she would have made it in less time than an hour. She always does."

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to make sure that the next one is up soon. Let me know what you think, more reviews more attention to this story! That's all I'm going to say!**

**-Katie! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shelby's POV:**

"What was that?" I asked as I turned my attention away from Jesse."

"It sounded like a door closing." He said and I jumped off my bed and walked over to my door.

"Beth?" I called and a few seconds later I saw her head appear in the hallway.

"Yes mom?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing, Rachel?" I called and I waited for a response but there was none.

"Rachel?" Jesse called from behind me and when he got no response Jesse and I hurried down the hall into her room.

"Rachel where are you?" I asked as Jesse and I searched her room.

"She isn't here. Shit!" Jesse said as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"You heard nothing about what her dads were telling her?" I asked as I opened her laptop trying to find some clue about where she was going.

"Not a thing. They approached her when Beth and I were inside. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone like that." Jesse said beating himself up.

"Jesse this is not your fault but it will be if you can't pull yourself together and help me figure out where in the world she went. Now what is her password?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It has to be something that means a lot to her. I would say Barbara Streisand but that is too obvious."

"What about a birthday?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, the only one she would put would be her own and she already has that one on her phone..."

"What was the name of the first character she played in college?" I asked and he paused.

"She played Maria again but she wouldn't do that.

"What about Lillian Grant from the play she just finished?" I asked as I tried it and it logged onto her computer.

"You got it?" He asked and I nodded as I scrolled through her Facebook page.

"Shit, Rachel Berry is now friends with Leroy James, they didn't even try to hide it."

"Did she have a chat conversation with them?" Jesse asked as he leaned over my shoulder and took over the controls.

"I'm going to kill that kid." I said as I read the conversation between her and her dads.

"We need to find that address." Jesse said as he started to search the room and I closed the laptop.

"You find the address and I am going to call Benny and get him aware of this situation."

"Mom, what's going on?" Beth asked as I rushed past her room.

"It has to do with Rachel, I will explain it to you later. Can you just hang out in your room for a while?" I asked and Beth nodded.

"But you have to promise to tell me." She said and I bent down and kissed her head.

"I promise." I said as I ruffled her hair and then walked to my bedroom and grabbed my phone.

I knew that Benny was working and that usually he would not answer his phone while he was on duty but given the circumstances I knew that he would answer the phone.

"Shelby what's going on?" He asked and I sighed.

"Rachel went to meet her dads. I have no idea where she is..."

"I got the address." Jesse said as he handed me a slip of paper.

"I have an address." I said into the phone.

"What is it?" He asked and I sighed and told him the address.

"Why do I know this address?" I asked as he looked it up.

"It's an old theater on the outskirts of town." Benny said after a few seconds.

"If its the one I am thinking of it's over forty minutes away." I said as I started out of my room and grabbed my keys.

"That's the one. Look Shelby I know that I can warn you about going and demand that you not go, but we both know that you aren't going to listen to me so be careful. From what I saw of these men they aren't rainbows and sunshine. I'm on my way right now and I am calling to see if anyone is closer than I am but be careful being as I have this feeling that you are going to be beating me to the theater." Benny warned and I nodded.

"I will be careful." I said as I hung up the phone and turned to have Jesse standing behind me.

"Where is she?" He asked and I sighed.

"Jesse you have to stay here with Beth, I need to go..."

"She is my girlfriend Shelby, I need to go as well." Jesse argued.

"Then what am I to do with Beth?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Figure something out but I am going." Jesse said and I pushed past him.

"Beth come on." I called and she ran out of her room.

"Are we going to get Rachel?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, you are going to the Judd's and Jesse and I are going to get Rachel, now get your things." I said as Beth rushed and grabbed a few things and then I escorted her out of the apartment and down the hall.

Luckily the Judd's took Beth without any questions and I was able to hurry down to the garage with Jesse and get out of the apartment complex in record time.

"Why would she go with them?" Jesse asked as he looked out the window as I wove through traffic running red lights left and right trying to get to the theater.

"She's scared, she thinks that they found her and that if she goes she will be in less trouble." I said as I cut off a number of cars leading to them laying on their horns.

"But she knows that she is safe with us." Jesse said as he flicked off someone who was trying to merge into my lane.

"She doesn't know that and she doesn't trust me to keep her safe." I said and Jesse sighed.

"I just wish I knew if she was okay." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

Daddy walked out from the darkness of the audience and joined me on stage as dad did the same from the other side. Dad had a video camera in his hands and I could tell that he was filming me as he walked closer.

"I'm here, what do you want?" I asked as daddy walked over and ran his hand through my hair.

"You know not to take that tone with us Rachel. This will be your last warning for the night about using that tone." Daddy warned as his hand moved from my hair to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked down but dad stuck a hand under my chin and forced it up.

"Oh don't try to hide your beautiful face Rachel, you look too much like your mother to try to hide it." Dad said and I knew that this whole thing was about them getting revenge on my staying with Shelby and telling her about what had happened.

"But everyone says I look like you." I tried to protest as I was met with a slap across the face.

"Don't even try to lie to us Rachel." Daddy snapped as I went to reach for my face with my hand but dad grabbed my wrist and yanked it away from my face.

"Don't, you are not to move unless we tell you to." He snapped and I swallowed hard.

"What do you say to your father?" Daddy hissed in my ear.

"Yes sir." I mumbled and dad smirked.

"It looks like someone could use a lesson in vocal projection." He commented.

"No!" I shrieked as daddy circled around me.

"Very well then. Let's move on to more pressing things being as I suppose our time together is limited." Dad commented and I stood completely still as they circled me.

"That pretty little blonde friend of yours still lives in Ohio doesn't she?" Daddy asked and I went to nod but stopped myself when I remembered their rule.

"Yes she does." I answered instead and daddy stopped in front of me and smirked.

"And the Latina and her girlfriend just moved into your apartment complex..."

"How do you know that?" I questioned and my dads just shrugged.

"We've told you that we have friends Rachel." Dad commented as he adjusted the strap on the camera as he walked off to the side and came back with a tripod so that he could get in on the action.

"And Shelby adopted Quinn's little girl, Beth, that's her name right?" Daddy questioned.

"You promised me that if I did as you said you would leave everyone else alone." I stated remembering the promise they had made all those years ago.

"_Rachel we told you more than once that you have to stop hanging out with those boys if you ever want to make it on broadway." Dad fumed as he stood over me as I curled up in a ball on the floor._

"_Your father is right, they only are after you for sex. Do you want to have sex?" Daddy yelled and I couldn't answer. My body was in agony from when they had beaten me when they found out I had kissed Finn costing us the national title._

"_Do you want sex?" Dad copied daddy and I shook my head as tears fell._

"_Answer us Rachel, use your words! Because if you want sex I can give you sex..."_

"_No!" I yelped as dad kicked me in the side sending me gasping for air as there was a knock on the door._

"_Now who the hell could that be?" Dad asked as he walked over to the window and looked out and he turned back to me with a smile._

"_Who is it Leroy?" Daddy asked as he joined my father and I got on my hands and knees._

"_Rachel seems to have a little blonde friend waiting on her. Quinn, I think." Dad said with a sadistic smile and my eyes went wide._

"_Dad, daddy, please. I'll do anything just don't bring anyone else into this." I pleaded as I got to my feet and dad and daddy whispered to each other._

"_You didn't tell?" Dad questioned and I shook my head._

"_Never, no one knows." I stated and daddy smiled._

"_Get rid of her. You have five minutes to do so or we bring her into this as well and we won't stop at her. Anyone you remotely care about will be hurt Rachel. All your father and I ask for is for you to listen to us and never tell anyone and everyone else is safe but if you disobey..."_

"_I won't." I said as I wiped my tears and fixed my outfit as I ran to the door to get it._

_It wasn't the only time that I had to pretend that everything was okay but it was the one time that I realized how much I could lose if someone were to find out. I went through hell but that was just to make sure everyone else didn't have to._

"We did, but you broke your promise to us..." Dad said pulling my back into reality.

"I'll do anything you want, just don't involve Shelby or Beth or anyone else for that matter." I pleaded.

"We aren't going to have to involve anyone else Rachel, you did that for us. Do you honestly think that Shelby isn't going to notice that you are missing and come looking for you?"

"And when she does..."

"Daddy no." I pleaded taking a step forward and I was immediately met with regret as he back handed me and I fell to the floor.

"We told you not to move." He snapped and I let silent tears roll freely down my cheeks.

"And what is with this sudden interest in protecting Shelby huh? What has she ever done for you?" Dad asked and I looked up at him.

"She's different..."

"That is bull Rachel. People don't change." Daddy snapped before he grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet.

"How do you know they don't change, I changed..." I challenged.

"No you didn't. You are still the spoiled little brat Shelby pawned off on us. You haven't changed, not in the least bit."

"Yes I have." I protested and I was met with my dad's fist to my abdomen which sent me bending over clutching my sore stomach.

"Don't argue with us Rachel. You just got over being hurt and the last thing I want to do right now is to send you back to the hospital." Daddy snapped.

"In all twenty three years of your life where was she?" Dad barked.

"She wasn't there." I muttered and my dad stood me up straight.

"What was that?" He asked in an agitated tone.

"She wasn't there." I said clearer.

"That's right, so what makes you think that you are nothing more than a pawn to her now?" Daddy asked and I had no answer.

"I don't know." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"That's right. For all you know she is just making nice with you so that you will stay in her little production. She doesn't love you Rachel, not like your father and I love you." Dad said as he pulled me into a fierce hug and I winced as he squeezed too hard.

"So now that we have that straight we need to talk about why you told her, and Puck." Daddy said as dad pulled away.

"I didn't want to tell them." I said as daddy possessively stroked my hair.

"How did they find out then?" Dad asked and I sighed.

"It was when I went back to Shelby's, and I didn't want to go there, I promise." I said fearing what they would do to me if I didn't deny wanting to be there.

"That's not answering the question Rachel, how did they find out?" Dad asked again.

"Puck went into the room I was in after I had woken up from a nightmare..."

"About us?" Daddy asked as his hand grabbed a fist full of my hair ready to yank.

"No, it was about something else." I lied and I felt his hand release my hair.

"Then how did it happen?" Daddy coaxed.

"It just slipped out..."

"It slipped out?" Daddy asked as he shoved me forward and I tripped and fell catching myself with my hands.

"Shit like that doesn't slip out!" He bellowed and I coward away from his raised hand.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out as his hand struck me hard on my back.

"I don't believe you. You went years without telling anyone and now you let it slip? You told Puck in high school didn't you?" Dad asked as he raised his hand to take over for daddy who had beaten me farther onto the ground.

"I promise you that it was an accident, he just found out." I said before he dropped his hand and gave me one good kick to the side.

"Leroy stop, she has to be able to stand for the video." Daddy said and I looked up at him.

"What video?" I choked out.

"We were getting to that." Daddy said as he grabbed my arm and yanked me off the floor.

"You see Rachel we haven't been able to see a few of your shows lately and we feel like you might be getting to relaxed in your performing.

"I'm not." I said and my dad pulled a remote out of his pocket and stopped the video.

"This whole attitude you have adopted of everything being fine and talking back shows us that you need to be reminded of how things work around here. Strip down to your undergarments." He demanded and I made quick work of stripping down.

I rubbed my hands over my arms as I tried to stay warm now that I was barely wearing anything.

"Now what?" I asked and my daddy came up and stroked my cheek.

"Shh, no more talking. Only talk when we ask you to. You're a supporting role in this film Rachel and you need to learn to take direction." He said as he let his hand wander before dad pulled him away.

"Cut it out James, you need to remember what team you play for." He hissed and I smirked knowing that they were fighting amongst themselves.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Daddy snapped and dad glared at me.

"Fine, but lets get this started. We will have company soon." I heard him whisper and my smirk fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

"God Shelby, drive much?" Jesse yelled as we ran a red light.

"Yes I do drive a lot but this is an emergency." I said as I veered onto a side road surprised I hadn't been picked up by a cop yet.

"Well I think that we will be of more use to Rachel if we are alive." Jesse said as he gripped onto the handle on the roof a little tighter.

"We will be alive, I just want to make sure that she is alive as well." I said as I made a quick turn.

"We're going to die." Jesse said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shut up we are almost there." I said as I sped down the last road and pulled into the parking lot next to the building.

"The cops still aren't here yet." Jesse said as he threw off his seat belt.

"And that means what?" I said as I got out of the car and he followed behind me.

"Maybe we should wait." He said as he grabbed my arm and I turned around and faced him.

"Wait for what? We know that she is in there, who knows what they are doing to her and you want us to wait?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What can we do? We don't know what they have in there. What if there is a gun?" Jesse asked.

"I can't sit by and wait Jesse. I'm going in there." I said and he sighed.

"Then I am going with you because I am not letting you get your ass kicked alone." Jesse tried to joke and I shook my head.

"Not the time." I said as we started to walk around to see if we could find a door that was open.

"Over here!" Jesse called and I ran over to where he was and I walked through the door.

"Can you see anything?" I asked as I followed Jesse and he stopped where he was and pulled me to the side.

"She's on stage with them." He whispered and I pulled out my phone so I could text Benny.

_In the theater, her dads have her on stage, hurry!_

_-Shelby_

I sent the message and then tucked my phone in my pocket and moved forward so I could get a better look of what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Jesse hissed and I turned and looked at him.

"I'm getting closer." I whispered back as I moved closer through the darkness.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jesse said and I rolled my eyes as I moved closer accidentally knocking something over and I winced as it crashed to the ground and the attention of everyone on stage was turned towards me.

"Well, well, look Rachel we have ourselves some company." James sneered as he spoke to Rachel who had her hands tied behind her back as she stood on stage clad in only her undergarments.

"Daddy don't!" She protested as he made his way towards me and I saved him the effort as I walked out onto stage on my own accord.

"Let her go." I demanded and her dads just laughed.

"Just leave Shelby!" Rachel said through her tears.

"I'm not leaving you..."

"Why not? You've done it before." Leroy sneered.

"And I'm never making that mistake again." I said as I took a step closer to Rachel and her dads froze in front of her.

"Leave Shelby." Rachel begged as James leaned next to her and whispered something in her ear as he ran his hand down her back grazing her underwear before he pulled his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her like that." I seethed as I lurched forward and Leroy caught me and pushed me backwards, tackling me onto the floor.

"Who are you to tell me usto do?" He said as I reached behind my head to try to soothe the sobbing pain that hitting my head against the wood caused as I flipped him off of me.

"Let her go." Rachel sobbed a few feet away as I staggered to my feet.

"Shut the hell up." James said as he kicked her in her back making her collapse onto the floor.

After that things seemed to move in slow motion. Jesse ran out from back stage and tackled James to the floor and Leroy and I struggled in our own battle that only lasted a few seconds before Benny and his partner ran into the room.

"Everyone freeze!" Benny shouted and I stopped as Leroy and James tried to run only to be apprehended by two other cops who had come through the back of the theater.

The other cops took them into custody while Benny made sure that I was okay.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and I slowly shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I said as I gathered my wits about me and ran over to Rachel and worked on untying her.

"The paramedics are on their way inside." Benny said as he pulled out a knife and cut through Rachel's restraints.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took Rachel into my arms and she pushed me away.

"I would have been just fine." She snapped and I was taken back but her demeanor.

"Rachel..."

"Just leave me alone." She said as she moved away and Jesse ran over to her and she pulled herself into his arms and sobbed.

"What did I do?" I asked more to myself as Benny squeezed my hand.

"She is just traumatized, give her some time." Benny said as the paramedics rushed in and checked out Rachel as Benny flagged one over to me.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Just check her out and don't let her talk her way out of it because she is going to try, believe me." Benny said and I sighed.

It took about ten minutes for the paramedics to check me out and tell me to ice my head. I thanked them and then walked over to where Rachel was. I stopped a few feet away from her not wanting to upset her. I saw that she was wrapped in a blanket to keep her covered. I saw that there was some bruising that was already appearing on her body.

"Shelby!" She called as soon as she saw me and I slowly walked over to where she was.

"So Rachel you are going to be just fine but we are going to have to take you to the hospital to make sure that there is no internal bleeding or anything else." The paramedic said and Rachel nodded.

"Can my mom come with me?" She asked and the young man nodded.

"Of course." He said as he ushered me into the back of the ambulance and I handed my keys to Jesse.

"Don't scratch it." I joked and he rolled his eyes as he walked away.

The first part of the ride was rather silent. Rachel aimlessly chewed on her lower lip as she clutched the itchy woolen blanket around her. It wasn't until we were almost there that she finally spoke to me.

"I was upset that you had come. I know that I shouldn't have been but I didn't want you to see me like that. And on top of that you could have been seriously hurt..."

"Rachel I wasn't going to let them treat you like that. I'm fine." I said as I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You hit your head really hard..."

"And as long as I put ice on it I will be fine. Benny made sure I got checked out and I am going to be just fine."

"If it makes you feel better I will get her some ice when we get to the hospital." The paramedic stated and Rachel nodded.

"That would make me feel better." She said as she looked up at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm in pain but it's not as bad as when I hurt myself three weeks ago." She said as she moved her arm and the blanket fell and I was able to see the extent of the bruising on her ribcage and around her torso.

"Rachel..." I said as I covered my mouth and she quickly drew the blanket around her.

"Please don't look at me." She sobbed and I got closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're okay Rachel." I said as I tried to soothe her by running my hand through her hair and she clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm not okay. I will never be okay, or normal, or anything else like that, but I will get through this." She said and I squeezed her hand.

"Yes you will." I said and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as we pulled up to the hospital entrance and I nodded.

"Of course." I said and she bit her lower lip.

"I want to hang out with Jesse, alone, sometimes. Can I?" She asked and I laughed as the paramedics opened the back door.

"You're a grownup you can make that decision." I said as she was wheeled out of the ambulance and I followed behind her.

"I'm glad we agree that I am a grown up because when this is over you and I need to talk about a few things." She said as she was wheeled off and the paramedic from the ambulance took me to go get some ice.

"You daughter is really something." He said as he handed me an ice pack and I smiled.

"She really is."

**A/n: So I just wanted to thank the two reviewers who brought their concerns to my attention. When I was actually writing the particular scene that you mentioned I did hesitated to put it in because it made Rachel seem younger and I will try to be better with that. As for the whole it being all over the place I do agree with that statement as well. I just want to thank you for being honest with me and I will try to take into consideration what you both were concerned about! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers (this is NOT the end) but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope this explained a few things.**

**-Katie :)**

**Ps I have no idea how legal, or medical things work so bare with me on that!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shelby's POV:**

It took about an hour for Rachel to finish getting checked out and as soon as I was able to I made my way back to her room to find her half asleep on the bed.

"Hey." I said as I leaned against the doorframe and she looked at me.

"Hey." She said with a small smile and I walked into her room and made my way over to her bed side.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked and she sighed.

"No internal bleeding, they don't think there is anything broken, but they want to keep me over night for observations. Where is your ice?" Rachel asked and I smiled as I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"I had ice on my head for an hour, I'm fine. Now do you want me to stay with you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No you need to go tend to Beth and I will be fine." She said and I sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I will be sleeping anyway." She said settling back down on her pillow and I kissed her forehead before I backed away.

"We can talk in the morning alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I slowly backed out of her room and then walked out to where Jesse was waiting being as visiting hours were over.

"So how is she?" He asked and I smiled.

"The only reason she is staying here is for observations, she will be fine but she wants us to get some sleep. We can see her in the morning." I said and Jesse looked behind me and then nodded.

"You're right. Can I just stay at your place tonight? It's closer to the hospital than my place and..."

"Sure, it's no problem." I said as I guided him to the entrance of the hospital and we walked out to my car.

The car ride back to my apartment was silent. Jesse just looked out the window while I drove down the street. Neither of us really knew what to say after the events that transpired tonight and I was not looking forward to the questions that Beth was going to be asking.

I gave Jesse the keys to the apartment while I went to pick up Beth. I was relieved to find that she was asleep when I got her and I picked her up into my arms and carried her back to the apartment without waking her up. I had just laid her down in her bed when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Mommy what happened?" She asked and I smiled down at her.

"Nothing sweetie, why don't you get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, night mommy." She said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

I made sure that Jesse had everything that he needed before I finally retired to my room and I changed into some comfortable clothes before I rested my throbbing head on my pillow.

The morning came too soon and as soon as the light flooded into my room I felt like I was hit by a bull dozer. I sat up in my bed and sighed knowing that I had a hundred things to do before I would be able to get back to the hospital to see Rachel. The first thing I had to do was to call Puck and get him to watch Beth for the day.

It took a while to convince him to watch Beth instead of going down to see Rachel himself but he finally agreed and he was on his way over when I went to go and get Beth up.

"Morning Beth." I said as I walked into her room and she sat up in her bed and smiled.

"Is Rachel home?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"No, she spent the night somewhere else last night. But daddy is coming over to watch you while uncle Jesse and I go see Rachel. Okay?" I asked and Beth nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get why you won't just tell me what happened but okay." She said as she got out of bed and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen to see Jesse making breakfast.

"It looks like you've been up for a while." I said as I snuck a piece of bacon.

"I couldn't sleep and you can have more than just that one piece if you want." He said as he handed me a plate and he went back to the pancakes that he had in the pan.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked as I looked over the huge display of food and he nodded.

"Some." He said as Beth ran around the corner and squealed.

"I knew I smelt pancakes!" She said as she ran into the kitchen and Jesse plated some pancakes for her.

"Here you go Beth." He said as he handed her the plate and she walked over to me.

"Can I have some syrup and whipped cream?" She asked and I chuckled as I walked over to the fridge and got the stuff out for her and put it on the table.

"Not too much." I said as she opened the top to the syrup bottle and smiled at me.

"Of course not." She said in an innocent voice and I rolled my eyes knowing that she was about to drown her pancakes in the sugary toppings I handed her.

I was able to get Jesse and myself to eat something before Puck arrived and luckily with the amount that Jesse had cooked I didn't have to be worried about Puck eating me out of house and home when he watched Beth.

"You will call as soon as she is released right?" Puck asked and I nodded.

"I will call, I promise, now Jesse and I have to go." I said as I grabbed my purse and Jesse and I left.

When we got to the hospital Jesse and I rushed to Rachel's room to find that she was up and talking to her doctor when we walked in.

"Ah, I'm guessing this is the mother and boyfriend that you were talking about." The doctor said and Rachel nodded.

"They are." She said as Jesse made his way over to her bedside and the two kissed for a minute before Jesse pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Rachel smiled.

"Sore but okay." She said and the doctor nodded.

"I was just telling Rachel that if she feels fine she will be free to go home this afternoon." The doctor said and Rachel sighed.

"How many times do I have to say I feel fine before someone believes me?" Rachel whined and the doctor had a small smile.

"Sassy are we?" He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Dr. White, I will let you know if anything changes." Rachel said and the doctor smiled as he walked out the room.

"Seriously call me if anything changes." He said to me on the way out and I nodded.

"Will do." I said as I shut the door behind him and turned to Jesse and Rachel who were already cuddled on the bed.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" I asked as I walked towards her and she nodded.

"Yeah, Jesse can you go get me something to drink?" Rachel asked and Jesse nodded as he kissed her one last time before he walked out of the room.

"So what are you talking to me about?" I asked and she sighed as she pointed to the chair next to her bed.

"The cops want to take my statement later and I guess it would be easier if you would be with me when I had to give it..."

"If that is what you want." I said and she nodded.

"I also wanted to talk to you about a few other things but I think that they can wait for a little while." She said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said as Jesse walked back into the room with a thing of water for Rachel.

"So what possessed you to go last night?" Jesse asked and I shot him a look.

"Not now." I hissed and he ignored me.

"Rachel?" He asked and she sighed.

"Can we get into this later?" She asked and Jesse shook his head.

"No we can't..."

"Yes we can." I said as I rested a hand on Jesse's shoulder and he sighed.

"Shelby..."

"Jesse this is not the place, we can talk later." I said and Rachel held her hand out to him and he took it.

"I guess I don't want to make you upset." He said taking her hand and she nodded.

"I appreciate it." She said kissing his hand.

I stayed for a few more minutes before I decided to walk around and let Jesse and Rachel have some of their "adult time" together. It was about an hour later that I got a text from Jesse letting me know to come back to the room.

"Hey I got your text." I said as I walked into the room and Jesse nodded and kissed Rachel before he walked out of the room and I walked over to Rachel.

"Officer Diaz called and said she was on her way up, I just wanted you here." She said and I nodded as I sat down next to her as her room door opened the the officer walked into the room.

"Hi Rachel I was the one who called." She said as she stepped into the room and Rachel nodded.

"I'm Rachel." She said and officer Diaz dragged a chair up to the opposite side of her bed.

"I have a few questions to ask you and you can just tell me as much as you feel comfortable telling me, alright?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds great." Rachel said as she reached over and grabbed my hand and I gave hers a reassuring squeeze before the first question was asked.

"So Rachel do you remember when all of the abuse started?" Rachel was asked and she shook her head.

"I don't remember a specific instance that it all started but I do remember when I realized it wasn't normal." She said and the officer nodded as she jotted something down in a notebook.

"And when was that?" She asked and Rachel sighed.

"Sixth grade."

"So this has gone on for a long time huh?" The officer asked and Rachel nodded.

"As long as I can remember and maybe longer." Rachel stated and I bit my lower lip to keep from showing my anger.

"Have your dads ever sexually violated you?" The officer asked and I looked at Rachel who clenched her eyes shut for a brief second.

"Once. My father James has. My other dad was out of town, it was only a few weeks before I moved to New York and I forgot what I did that time to make him mad but he was beating me and then he just stopped. I guess usually when it was all over my dads would take care of each other but with the one out of town, I was a good substitute. When my other dad got back into town he found out and he was furious. He took it out on me and that was the only time that I remember being touched like that, until last night." Rachel said and I was shocked by her answer being as she told me that they never touched her like that.

"What happened exactly last night?" The officer asked.

"I had run into my dads earlier in the day. They handed me a slip of paper with an address on it and they told me they would be in touch. When I got on my facebook last night I had a friend request from them and they told me to meet them..."

"Why did you go?" The officer asked and Rachel sighed.

"Laura Evans and her family moved to Florida but it wasn't because of her father's job." Rachel said looking at me and the officer gave us a confused look.

"Who is Laura Evans?" She asked and Rachel turned back to her.

"She was my friend in sixth grade, she was the only person who ever knew about the abuse prior to this year." Rachel said revealing something that she had never told anyone.

"What happened to Laura?" Officer Diaz asked and Rachel sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV: <strong>

"I didn't listen to my dads. They told me to stop hanging out with her but I couldn't, we were friends. She was home alone on the last Friday before winter break. Her brother had a soccer game so her parents were taking him there but she was sick so she was at home. She had asked me to come over and my dads were working late so I went...

"_Laura I don't think that this is a good idea." I said as I entered her house making sure that the coast was clear before I entered._

"_Come on Rachel, we never hang out anymore." Laura pleaded and I sighed._

"_My dads don't want me around you..."_

"_Because they hit you, I know. But like I told you I can keep a secret." Laura said as we sat on her couch._

"_I miss this." I said as she turned on the television and she nodded._

"_Me too. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked and I shrugged._

"_Sure, but I have to get home before they do." I warned and she nodded._

"_We have like an hour, that is a ton of time." Laura said as she put in one of her favorite movies and we settled onto the couch._

_The movie was almost over when there was a knock at the door. Usually when Laura was home alone she was not suppose to answer the door but Megan her neighbor was suppose to be bringing over something for her mom so she jumped up to get the door._

"_Who is it?" I asked as I followed behind her._

"_I can't see, I'm not tall enough to reach the peep hole." She said as she stretched onto her toes and I sighed._

"_I guess you should just open it." I said and she shrugged as she pulled the door open to reveal my two angry fathers._

"_Rachel I thought we told you not to hang out with her." My dad said pointing to Laura who at this point was pouting._

"_I-I..."_

"_Why can't she hang out with me?" Laura snapped and I quickly turned my head towards her._

"_Excuse me?" My daddy asked taking a step towards her._

"_Rachel and I are friends, why can't she hang out with me? I mean I'm not the one who hits her." Laura barked and I felt my face fill with terror._

"_What did you just say?" My dad asked and Laura realized what she had done._

"_Nothing, I-" My dad snatched a fist full of her hair and yanked her face up to his._

"_No it sounded like you were insinuating that Rachel's father and I hit her." He said in a fierce tone._

"_I-I"_

"_Leroy take Rachel out to the car, I will be out in a minute." My dad said glaring down at Laura who shot me pleading eyes._

"_Daddy..." I was smacked hard across the face by my father before I was pulled out of the house and carried to the car._

"Laura never showed up for school on Monday and by the following Friday her family had moved. I don't know what ever happened to Laura but from that moment on my dads got involved in every aspect of my life. They knew everyone I hung out with and everything about them. The last thing I wanted to do was to give them any reason to hurt someone I care about, that was why I went." I said as I looked over and saw Shelby chew on her lip again.

"Who would they have hurt?" Officer Diaz asked and I remembered the list of people that they had told me last night.

"High school friends, my mom, her daughter. They know everything about the people I care about including where they work and live. Had I of not gone last night they would have done something to one of them and I couldn't let that happen." I said as I felt Shelby's grip tighten around my hand.

"This is the part that I hate getting into but can you give me some specific examples of their abuse?" The officer asked and I clenched my eyes shut as I nodded. This was the last thing that I wanted to be doing right now but I knew that I had to get through this.

The interview last for a good hour before I couldn't take it anymore and the officer kindly excused herself saying that she now had more than enough information for her case. When it was all over I was scared to look at Shelby to see what she thought of everything that she had just heard. It was a lot for anyone to take in, but it was worse for her to take in being as some of the examples I had given resulted in direct correlation with me coming in contact with her.

"So what now?" I asked after a few minutes of silence as I finally looked over at Shelby and she gave me a weak smile.

"I don't know. That was a lot to sit through..."

"Look Shelby I get it if you need a break..."

"That wasn't what I meant Rachel. In the last hour I learned that your dads did something to your best friend in middle school, sexually violated you before you moved to the city, and beat you for countless things, and yet here you are this incredible person. I just don't understand it." She muttered and I sighed.

"I'm not an incredible person in the least..."

"Yes you are and I am going to do what ever I have to in order to make sure that you see that you are an amazing person." She said as there was a knock on the door and we both looked over to see Dr. White waiting for our moment to be over.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that as soon as you sign these discharge papers you are free to go." He said holding up a clipboard and I nodded and held out my hands and he walked over and handed me the papers.

"I'm going to go find Jesse and bring back your clothes to change into." Shelby said as she got up and I gave her a small smile as she left.

"Tough day?" Dr. White asked and I smirked.

"You don't know the half of it." I said as I signed the papers and handed them back to him.

"Well it looks like everything is in order. Take it easy the next couple of days and we have prescribed some painkillers for you that you can take if you need them but other than that you are leaving with just a few bumps and bruises..."

"And a few mental scars." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked and I plastered on my show face.

"Nothing, I just said thank goodness that was all that happened." I said as charismatically as I could and he smiled.

"Well I would say that I hope to see you around but one you have a boyfriend and two I would hate to see such a pretty face back here." He said trying to flirt with me and I just laughed as Jesse walked in.

"It would be a shame to have to come back here." I said and he smiled as he went to walk out of the room.

"Take it easy Ms. Berry." He said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." I replied and Jesse smirked as he walked over to the bed.

"Let's get you out of here."

Shelby brought my clothes in and I changed into them and combed through my hair before we finally left the hospital and I was so happy to be heading back to Shelby's apartment, although now that my dads were out of the way I was looking forward to returning to my house sometime soon. It seemed like as soon as we walked through the door I was bombarded by Puck and Beth.

"You said you would call!" Puck said to Shelby as he pulled me into a hug and I saw her grimace.

"That was what I forgot." She said as Puck turned his attention to me.

"I'm so sorry. I know that I promised that I would never let them hurt you again..."

"Puck I'm fine. I've been through worse and it wasn't your fault." I said pulling away from his hug only to be attacked by Beth a few seconds later.

"Never run away again!" She said and I laughed.

"I promise I won't." I said as I returned her hug and she smiled.

"Good now can we play dress up?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I need to talk to Jesse about something but I'm sure your mommy and daddy would love to." I said as I grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him down the hall to my room, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"What is this all about?" He asked before I could crash my lips into his and he pulled away and sighed. "Rachel..."

"Shut up and kiss me Jesse." I said and he sat me down on the bed.

"Rachel you have been overly affectionate since last night. What is going on?" He asked and I sighed.

"You want to know what made me go last night and I don't have an answer that you are going to like." I said and he sighed.

"Tell me the truth Rachel, that is what I want." He said and I nodded.

"I went because I was afraid that they would hurt someone I loved. I know it was stupid but you mean so much to me and they knew that, I did it because I wanted to protect you and everyone else." I said and he smiled before he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I thought you said I wouldn't like your answer." He said against my lips and I smiled.

"I didn't think you would." I retorted and he pulled away.

"I don't like that you felt the need to go to them in the first place but I love your intentions and I love you." He said and I smiled before I pushed him down on the bed and I crawled on top of him and sat on his chest.

"I love you too." I said before I lower myself so I could kiss him and he smiled.

"I was pretty sure that the doctor told you to take it easy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" I asked and he smirked.

"Do you want your mom to find out?" He asked and I laughed.

"Who says she has to find out?" I questioned and he pulled me down on top of him and kissed me, slipping his tongue over my bottom lip and into my mouth before he pulled me next to him in the bed and he sat up.

"Not tonight Rachel." He said and I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because last night you were being beaten by your dads and tonight is your first night of freedom..."

"And I want to spend it with you, every single moment of it." I said but Jesse wasn't having it.

"And as much as I would love to do that one of your ex-boyfriends is in the other room with your mother and sister. This is not the romantic setting that I had in mind for our first time together." Jesse said and I sighed.

"I guess you are right, but I want to ask you something." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you want to ask me?" He questioned and I smiled.

"Move in with me, not here of course but when I go home." I said.

"Alright." He said without hesitation and I smiled as I pulled him into a hug ending it with a quick kiss before he took me into his arms and carried me out of the room and into the living room where Shelby was helping Beth do Puck's makeup.

"Now isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen?" I teased as Jesse set me down on the couch and Puck shot me a glare.

"I would watch it Rach, I heard how they got you to participate last time." Puck threatened and Jesse laughed as he sat next to me.

"You wouldn't dare, plus Jesse wouldn't let you." I said and Jesse nodded.

"She's right, now I would hold still or Shelby might poke your eye out with that eye liner." Jesse teased and Shelby shot the two of us a look.

"I don't know why you two are teasing him, you both are going to participate as well." Shelby said and Jesse and I shook our heads.

"No way." I countered and she smiled as she handed the eye liner to Beth and she got up from her chair and started to walk over to us leading to Jesse and I scrambling to our feet to get away from her.

"Stay away." Jesse said as we played ring around the rosy around Shelby's couch.

"Come on it will be fun!" She said but we weren't buying it.

"Mommy it's your turn." Beth said and Shelby sighed as she walked over to the chair that Puck had vacated and took a seat.

"Wouldn't you much rather play with Jesse and Rachel?" She asked and Beth shook her head.

"Nope. I never get to play dress up with you and daddy." Beth said and Jesse and I laughed as we pulled out our phones to document the event.

"If these picture circulate through rehearsal you two will not be happy." Shelby threatened as Beth put the finishing touches on her hooker makeup and moved on to doing her hair.

"Where is Puck?" I asked when Shelby was almost done and Jesse shrugged.

"Probably hiding before Beth starts to pick out outfits." Jesse commented and I nodded.

It was a few seconds too late that we realized Puck was standing behind us with duct tape and was waiting for the right moment to launch his assault.

Shelby just laughed as Jesse was taped to the chair leaving me defenseless against her and Puck.

"You might as well just give in." Puck said as he tried to corner me and I shook my head.

"Never!" I cried a little too soon as I felt Shelby's arms wrap around my own as she dragged me over to the couch and sat with me so I couldn't escape as Beth finished up with Jesse.

"You two are horrible people." Jesse said as Beth fashioned a bow in his hair that Puck had picked out and Puck shrugged.

"I just don't like being tortured alone." He stated and I relaxed into Shelby's arms.

"You know the doctor said to take it easy." I said hoping that she would let me go but she didn't.

"You are sitting on the couch, you are taking it easy." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think being chased falls into the taking it easy category." I stated and she laughed.

"We told you to just give in, but no." She said as Beth walked over and sat next to us.

"Are you going to struggle this time?" She asked and I shot her a look but shook my head.

"Nope." I stated and she gave me an evil smile.

"Good, you're a fast learner." She said as she attacked my face with the blush.

When she was finished she went to go pick out outfits while I just sat next to Shelby and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Why is this her favorite game?" I asked and Shelby shrugged.

"I wish I knew. If I could choose any game that she could never play again it would be this." She said and I laughed.

"I don't know, jump on uncle Jesse might be a close second." I added and Shelby laughed.

"That is true but at least I have some new photos of you to hang up." She said scrolling through the pictures Puck had taken on her phone of me being restrained by her as Beth did my makeup.

"Yes those are wonderful family photos." I joked and she smirked.

"They really are." She said as Beth walked back into the room with an arm full of Shelby's dresses.

"Mommy this one is yours." She said handing her a long sleeved black dress.

"Thanks." Shelby said half heartily and I laughed as she handed out Jesse and Puck's dresses.

"And this is for Rachel." She said as she handed me a pair of my pajamas and I laughed.

"What are these for?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You are suppose to take it easy, so while everyone else is playing tea party you can watch some television." She said and I smiled.

"I think I will take you up on your offer." I said as I went off to change feeling the three glares from behind me and I smirked.

**A/n: SO I hope that this cleared some things up. Let me know if there is anything else you want to see and like I said for my other story I am thinking of wrapping up a few stories on here so let me know if you want me to continue with this one. If there is a big enough request I will continue I promise!**

**-Katie :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel's POV:**

It had been roughly a week since the whole father fiasco and I guess I was coping the best way I knew how, which was pretending that it never happened. Shelby was back to doing her full time rehearsal gig and I was just playing the waiting game as I counted the days until I got clearance from the doctor so I could get back to work. What made it worse was that on top of everything I had Beth pestering me to find out what had happened, Shelby not wanting her to know, and my trying to figure out a way to tell both of them that I wanted to move out and be on my own again.

It was a little after three in the afternoon when Jesse texted me to tell me that he was on his way over and I was just excited that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. I waited on the couch for him to arrive and when he finally knocked on the door I raced to get it nearly slipping and falling on the wood floors with my socks because I was going so fast.

"It's about time you got here." I said as I thrust the door open and Jesse just laughed.

"Will you chill out, your mom was the one who kept me late. Complain to her." Jesse said as he walked in and waited for the door to be shut and locked again before he pulled me into a kiss and I smiled.

"I can't wait to move in together." I said as I led him over to the couch.

"Does that statement mean that you told Shelby?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Why not? I mean why won't you tell her already?" Jesse asked and I shrugged.

"I guess I am just scared of what she is going to say..."

"Rachel you are twenty three, it's time to tell her what you are doing and not worry about what she thinks." Jesse said as I threw my head back against the cushions of the couch.

"But what if she says no?" I asked looking at him and he laughed.

"Did you just not hear the part where I told you that you were twenty three?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I heard you..."

"Then you just didn't listen. Rachel you're a big girl and up until a little while ago you could have cared less about what Shelby thought. Just don't give her an option, tell her that you are moving out and that is it. I am helping you move your things out tomorrow and that is final." Jesse said and I gave him a look.

"You know it's not that simple, I also have Beth to deal with." I said and he nodded.

"Explain it to her too then. I mean she understands, she lives here with Shelby and not with Puck or Quinn. She knows that sometimes you have to live away from your family members..."

"You're right, I just have to tell them..."

"Tell them what?" Shelby asked as she ushered Beth through the door.

"What happened to having a late rehearsal?" I asked as I turned to look at them and Shelby shrugged.

"Brittany had to change up one of the dances for the minor characters so I am letting her control rehearsals for the rest of the day. Why do you seem so peeved that we are home early?" She asked as Beth waved and ran past us into her room.

"I'm not peeved I'm just surprised that is all." I said as she walked over and sat in the chair in the living room and I settled into Jesse's arms.

"You still didn't answer my question, what do you have to tell and who is them?" Shelby asked as she leaned back in the chair and I tried to come up with a good lie in order to put off having to tell her.

"Them is Blaine and Kurt and I have to tell them that I can't hang out with them tomorrow afternoon." I said as Jesse shot me a look for backing out.

"Okay. So what's with the look Jesse?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah Jesse what is with the look?" I chided seeing if he was going to rat me out.

"I just told Rachel that she should do what makes her happy so I was a little surprised to find her talking about Kurt and Blaine." Jesse said making no sense and I nodded.

"Alright, Jesse can you come with me to my room for a second I have something I want to show you." I said as I got up and he sighed as he followed.

"Just remember that Beth is home!" Shelby called behind us and I rolled my eyes as I shut the door and Jesse plopped down on my bed.

"What?" He asked and I glared at him.

"I am going to tell her but in my own time. I don't need you rushing me into this and that wasn't even close to the right time." I hissed and Jesse nodded.

"Okay I get it, I'm sorry but I just really want you to take control of you life..."

"I have control Jesse. For once in my life I have control and I'm going to tell her, tonight, just not right now." I said and Jesse got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you." Jesse said into my hair and I smiled.

"And I'm sorry that I am taking my sweet time on telling her." I returned as I looked up and kissed him before I pulled away.

"All better?" Jesse asked and I smirked.

"That depends, do you think you can behave yourself?" I asked and Jesse returned my smirk.

"I don't know, I mean when I get around you Rachel I just get all hot and bothered, it's so hard to control myself..."

"Nasty Jesse." I said as I playfully slapped his chest and he just laughed.

"Yes I can control myself. Now lets go back out there and watch something on the television or make out and make your mom feel uncomfortable." Jesse said as he pulled open the door and led me out into the living room, where we took refuge on the couch.

"Done fighting?" Shelby asked as she typed something into her phone.

"How did you..."

"These walls aren't the thickest." She said as she put her phone away.

"What did you hear exactly?" Jesse asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing I just could hear the raised voices at points and followed by the silences that I figured were whispers. Am I wrong?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope and we can talk later." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, so what is the plan for you two?" Shelby asked and I turned to Jesse.

"Do we have plans?" I asked and Jesse smiled.

"We didn't but I think I can come up with something." Jesse said squeezing my hand.

"Why don't Jesse and I go do something for a little while and then I will watch Beth for you tonight after Jesse goes home so that you can have some adult time." I said and Shelby smiled.

"That sounds nice." Shelby said and I looked over at Jesse.

"Give me five minutes to get ready." I said as I got up and ran back to change.

When I walked back out into the living room Shelby had Beth on her lap and they were watching a television show while Jesse waited for me to finish getting ready.

"It's about time." Jesse joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I did not take that long." I complained as I walked over and grabbed my coat and he smiled.

"I know, I just like to press your buttons. Shall we?" He asked as he guided us to the door.

"Have her home in a few hours, and don't let her do anything in which she can get hurt." Shelby said as paused at the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." Jesse answered before I was able to make a remark which I was glad for.

Jesse and I decided that just walking around the city was what we wanted to do, so we linked arms as we exited Shelby's apartment complex and we took off down the crowded New York streets.

"I feel like this is the first time I have been out of that place in forever!" I exclaimed as we walked through the bright lights of times square.

"Yeah and as soon as you tell her about moving out..."

"Jesse!" I whined and he smirked.

"I get the point. So where to?" He asked as he kissed my hand and I smiled.

"I want to go dancing, or something." I said and he laughed.

"You do realize that it is only like five?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's New York, if there is dancing anywhere at five, it would be here." I stated and he smiled.

"I think I know a place." He said as he took my hand and we continued walking.

About ten minutes later Jesse was pulling me into a dance studio along the street and then through the green curtains into a dance class that had yet to begin.

"Hey Jesse, long time to see." A tall blonde said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey Stella this is Rachel, my girlfriend." Jesse said and Stella beamed.

"You sly dog, how in the world did you bag Rachel Berry?" Stella asked and Jesse laughed.

"The play that I am in, she is my counterpart. Plus we are old friends." He added and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I extended my hand and she pulled me into a hug.

"You too. So are you here for my dance class?" She asked and Jesse nodded.

"Rachel wanted to dance and I was sure you had a class at six." Jesse said and she nodded.

"Yeah we were just about to start." She said as she walked away and Jesse pulled me to an open section of floor space.

"So this is your idea of dancing?" I asked as we started to stretch and he shrugged.

"You weren't specific. Come on it will be fun." He said as he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the front of the room and I smiled.

"Yeah I think it will be."

Jesse and I attended his friends ballroom dancing class and actually had a lot of fun. It was something that I had never pictured myself doing but after the one class I could see this happening a lot more often.

"So what did you think?" Jesse asked as we walked back towards Shelby's place and I smiled.

"I hate to admit it but that was fantastic." I said and Jesse just stopped and teased me with a chaste kiss before he tugged my hand and made me start walking again.

"I knew you would love it." He remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"As if, you didn't even know that I wanted to go dancing until I asked you..."

"Is that so? You think that I didn't have that all planned out? You truly underestimate me dear." He said and I laughed.

"I just might."

By the time we got back to the apartment Shelby looked like she was more than ready to go out and have some adult time. The worst part was having to say goodbye to Jesse being as Shelby no longer trusted the two of us alone while she wasn't there because of a lie that Puck had made up about walking in on us.

"Bye Jesse." I said as I stood in the doorway and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, only to have our kiss cut short by Shelby's cough.

"Alright, that's enough. I will see you tomorrow Jesse." Shelby said as she pushed him out the door and I sighed as I turned back to her.

"You know I barely get to see him as it is and you cutting our time short is not cool." I said as we walked into the living room where Beth was watching cartoons.

"Whine all you want but its not going to change anything. Now you have my number in case anything happens. Puck said he can come over at anytime if you need him and you know that the Judds are just down the hall..."

"Shelby Beth and I will be just fine. Now go and don't stay out too late." I chided as I pushed her out the door and she rolled her eyes.

"Love you both." She said and I smiled.

"Love you too." I said as I shut the door and turned to Beth who was leaning over the back of the couch looking at me.

"We're finally alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

Those were the three magic words that I had been waiting for all week. I waited a few minutes for good measure, just to make sure our mom wasn't going to come barging through the doors again before I turned to Rachel.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked adding a puppy dog face for good measure and Rachel laughed.

"How about we order something to eat and then I will tell you?" She asked and I put on a sad face and played with the ends of my hair.

"Mom said we had to make dinner not order it." I said adding a sad sigh to the end.

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her. What would you like?" Rachel asked and smirked.

"Pizza please!" I said as I bounced lightly on the couch where we were sitting and she nodded as she got up and grabbed the phone book so she could go about ordering us dinner.

"Hey why don't you pick out a movie to watch?" Rachel asked and I groaned.

"But you said that you would tell me!" I whined and Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

"I am going to tell you, but after we eat okay?" She asked and I sighed knowing that she had already made up her mind and there would be no changing it.

"Fine." I said as I got up and shuffled through the movies finally settling on something that our mom would never let me watch in a thousand years.

"What movie did you pick?" Rachel asked as she sat next to me and I handed her the DVD case.

"Chicago." I stated as I pressed play and Rachel shrugged and settled on the couch.

"So when is the pizza going to get here?" I asked as the movie started and she looked over at the clock.

"In about thirty to forty minutes." Rachel stated and I smiled knowing that by that point there would be no way that she could back out of letting me finish the movie.

We weren't even ten minutes into the movie when I realized why I wasn't allowed to watch this. There was sex and murder and drinking and smoking; this was amazing! I tried to not seemed shocked as the movie progressed and I was so upset when the doorbell rang in the middle of the Mr. Cellophane number and Rachel had to pause the movie in order to get the door.

She brought the pizza in with plates and made sure that I was settled with the pizza and a ton of napkins before she resumed the movie and I found myself almost to enthralled to eat. When the movie finally ended I went for my second slice of pizza and Rachel laughed.

"I'm guessing that this was the first time you ever saw Chicago." She said as she cleaned up what she had been eating for dinner and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I waited that long to see it." I said before I devoured another bite of my pizza.

"Let me guess, mom didn't want you to see it?" She asked and I smiled.

"Are you kidding me? With everything that was going on in that movie do you honestly think that mom would want me to see it? I mean I already know what most of those things were because of my dad..."

"Naturally." Rachel commented with a laugh but I just continued on with my rant.

"She is just way too over protective." I finally finished and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well you could have told me that you weren't allowed to watch it..."

"It's PG-13, you do the math. Although I must say that this wasn't as bad as when my dad let me watch Sweeney Todd." I said.

"He let you watch what?" Rachel retorted much like my mother had when she found out.

"Yeah, he thought that it would be fine because it was one of those broadway things he had heard about."

"Yes and when I told him about it I meant it as for him to watch alone not with his daughter. We are going to have a long talk..."

"Trust me you don't have to, mom took care of it." I assured her and Rachel smiled.

"Well I guess I get to look forward to that talk as well now." She said as she got up and brought the rest of the pizza into the kitchen with her and I finished the slice I had been working on.

"Yeah so speaking of talks..."

"No, you have to get ready for bed and then we can talk..."

"But you promised!" I whined and Rachel shrugged.

"You can whine all you want but you tricked me. Get ready for bed and then we can talk and that is my final offer." Rachel stated putting her hands on her hips and I glared at her as I got off the couch and stomped into my bedroom so I could get ready for bed.

I took my shower and changed into my pajamas before I dried my hair and then crawled into bed calling to Rachel to let her know that I was done so she could come in. I had just pulled the covers up around me when Rachel walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So let's talk." She said and I smiled as I clutched my stuffed pig to my chest.

"Yes, let's." I replied.

"What do you know about the night I ran away?" She asked and I shrugged not really knowing too much about that night at all, which was why I was asking.

"Nothing really. I remember the door closing and then Jesse and mom calling out to me a few seconds later and when I answered them they called out to you and found you gone. After that I was whisked off to the neighbors and never told anything else." I said and Rachel nodded.

"That night I went to see my dads." She said and I was confused.

"Then why were Jesse and mommy so worried? I mean they are your dads and they love you right?" I asked and she let out a small sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"They were worried because my daddies aren't like your daddy. They hit me..."

"Like spanked you when you did something wrong?" I asked knowing that sensation all too well.

"No, not like spanking at all. You see you get spanked when you do something wrong, there is a reason behind it. What they did had no reason. Have you ever seen a fist fight?" Rachel asked and I thought for a second before I nodded.

"Yeah, Teddy and Jefferson were fighting over who got to go on the swings first and then Teddy hit Jefferson and Jefferson's nose started to bleed." I said recalling that playground fiasco from two weeks ago.

"Well you see my dads hit me more like Teddy hit Jefferson rather than a spanking and like I said before they didn't really have a reason to." Rachel said and I nodded starting to feel really bad for her.

While spankings weren't fun I at least knew that I did something to deserve them and I knew that they hurt a lot less than fist fighting, at least from what I could tell. And didn't her dads know that it isn't right for a boy to hit a girl? I mean that was like a law or something.

"Then why would you go see them?" I asked, not finding any sort of logical reason for her to have gone.

"You see when I was a little older than you were my dads hurt one of my friends and they told me that unless I listened to them they would hurt the people that I care about..."

"Like Jesse and mommy?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and like you and I could never live with myself if something happened to you." She said and I smiled a little.

"So what happened?" I asked and she bit her lower lip a little before she continued on with her story.

"Well they were happy that I showed up..."

"Because you listened?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, because I listened. But they were mad at me for other reasons."

"What reasons were those?" I asked.

"They were mad that I was talking to mom and that I wasn't living where they could get to me."

"Is that because mom was trying to keep you safe?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Something like that. Look Beth to make a long story short mom and Jesse got to me before anything bad could happen and my dads were arrested and will be in jail for a long time..."

"But Roxie Heart was suppose to be in jail for a long time and she got out, and she killed a man..."

"Two actually but that's not the point. Chicago is a play Beth, that doesn't happen in real life." Rachel said as she ran a hand through my hair and I shook my head.

"But what if your dads get a really good lawyer and he razzle dazzles everyone..."

"Beth my dads won't get the best lawyer." Rachel said and my eyes went wide.

"Why not?" I asked and Rachel laughed.

"Because I already have the best lawyer, plus the case that there is against them is so tight that they couldn't razzle dazzle a bunch a blind people into letting them walk." Rachel said with a confident air and I relaxed a little bit.

"You promise?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"I promise, but what is with all this worrying?" She asked and I smiled sheepishly as I pulled my knees into my chest.

"I love you Rachel and I never want to see you hurt. I would just die if something happened to you." I said dramatically as I collapsed on the bed and Rachel laughed.

"Alright little drama queen, but sit up there is one more thing that I want to talk to you about." Rachel said and I sat back up.

"And what is that?" I asked hoping that I could talk Rachel into letting me watch another move after this talk was done.

"Well you know how I started living here when I got hurt?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you moved in while I was with my grandma." I said.

"I did, but now that I am better I think that it is time that I move back to my place. You know that place where your dad took you and we hung out before you found out we were sisters." She said and I sighed.

"You can't move out!" I protested and she laughed.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because I would miss you too much." I said and Rachel smiled.

"I would be around here all the time, you know that. Plus if I were to move out you could come visit me and get away from mom more often..."

"But you would move in with Jesse and I don't want him to see you more than I do." I whined and Rachel moved closer to me.

"Are you jealous of me and Jesse?" She asked and I nodded.

"When he is around you pay more attention to him than to me..."

"How about once a month we have a sisters day where just you and I do something and then I will spend the night here with you..."

"No Jesse?" I asked hopefully and Rachel nodded.

"No Jesse." She repeated.

"Could mom join us?" I asked and she shrugged.

"If you wanted her to." Rachel said and I smiled.

"I'm still going to miss you." I said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you can't miss someone unless they are gone." She said and I sighed.

"I guess you're right. So have you told mom?" I asked and Rachel smiled as she got up and kissed my forehead.

"I think it's time that you quit stalling and go to bed." She said and I smiled.

"Night Rachel. I love you." I said as she walked over and turned off the lights.

"I love you too Beth."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

It was a little after midnight when I got home and I found Rachel still awake sitting on the couch texting someone while the television played in the background.

"You're still up?" I asked as I discarded my things by the door and Rachel looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah I was just talking to Jesse, plus I wanted to talk to you remember?" She asked and I nodded as I walked to the back of the couch and leaned behind her.

"Well I am sure that what ever you want to talk to me about can wait until the morning..."

"Tomorrow will be too late, I really need to talk to you." Rachel pleaded and I looked over at the clock on the wall that only seemed to be moving quicker as more of my sleep time disappeared.

"Rachel being as it is already tomorrow and you haven't turned into a pumpkin already I think you can wait..."

"I want to move out!" Rachel blurted out before she covered her mouth and I walked around and sat next to her.

"I guess this can't wait." I said and she nodded.

"I told you." Rachel said and I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well I can't say that I didn't see this one coming. when are you thinking of moving out?" I asked and she bit her lower lip and chewed nervously.

"Tomorrow." She said as she lowered her head and I leaned my head back against the couch cushions.

"That is why it really couldn't wait. So what do you want me to say?" I asked and Rachel pulled her legs into her chest.

"What do you think about this whole thing?" She asked.

"I can't tell you no. You're an adult and now that your dads won't be bothering you there is no reason why you can't." I said as I felt my heart being ripped from my chest.

"Really? I mean with Jesse moving in with me and everything..."

"Jesse is moving in with you? That isn't going to happen." I snapped not knowing what was coming over me.

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said, there is no way that you are moving in with your boyfriend!"

"Technically he is moving in with me." Rachel spat back and I shot her a glare.

"Don't get technical with me. No that isn't going to happen." I stated and I could see Rachel getting angry.

"I'm twenty three you can't stop me!" She yelled and I smirked.

"We'll see about that. Good night Rachel." I said as I got up from the couch and walked down the hallway stopping in Beth's room to find her sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes as I walked in.

"What's going on?" Beth asked and I smiled.

"Nothing much. Come on lay down and go back to sleep." I said as I coaxed her back under her covers and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Beth said as she rolled over and I smiled as I walked out of the room and retired to my room.

I sent out a few emails and then went and took a shower and got ready for bed. It was a little after six in the morning when Rachel came bounding into my room furious.

"You made a mandatory all day rehearsal today?" She yelled and I sat up.

"Good morning to you too." I said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"You did this on purpose, you knew that Jesse was suppose to be helping me move..."

"I did nothing Rachel. I guess you're just going to have to wait to move."

"Until when? When are you going to get over the fact that I am moving out and let me leave?" She barked.

"I'll let you leave but there is no Jesse moving in until after opening night..."

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No way. All I am doing is making sure that you aren't rushing things..."

"Who are you, my mother?" Rachel asked and I smiled.

"Yes I am." I said and Rachel ran her hand over her face.

"This is ridiculous and I shouldn't even be agreeing to this but fine. I'll play your game and Jesse won't move in with me until after opening night, but after that you have no say." She said and I nodded.

"Deal, now what time is your doctors appointment?" I asked.

"Eight, and hopefully this time the doctor won't be a complete as-"

"Beth." I said as the blonde whirlwind came into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Morning mommy, Rachel." She said as she climbed onto my lap and Rachel gave me a look before she turned to leave.

"I'm getting ready." She said as she walked out of the room and I smiled.

"So what do you want?" I asked and Beth smiled.

"Can you curl my hair?"

It took about forty minutes to do Beth's hair and then I sent her to go get dressed while I changed into work clothes and went to see Rachel.

"Ready?" I asked from the doorway and she shot me a glare from her bed.

"Yes I'm ready."

"Okay, Puck is taking Beth so as soon as she is ready we can leave." I said as I walked out of her room.

Beth was ready a few minutes later and Rachel and I walked her down to the lobby where Puck was waiting and I watched Beth leave before Rachel and I walked to my car.

"So are you going to be mad at me all day?" I asked as we drove in silence and Rachel sighed.

"No. But I am going to be mad at you until you let up and Jesse and I." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not being harsh on you and Jesse." I corrected and Rachel scoffed.

"Letting us go out for a few hours isn't exactly letting our relationship blossom." Rachel stated.

"Still how long have you been dating Jesse?" I asked and Rachel sighed.

"Not that long but it's Jesse, we've dated before."

"And he's hurt you before." I stated and Rachel sighed as he leaned against her seat.

"Why are you being so overbearing and protective?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I've only really felt this way about Beth until recently. There are just certain things when it comes to you that I get this way." I said and Rachel sighed.

"So protective, overbearing mom is here to stay?" She asked and I smiled.

"I guess so." I said and Rachel laughed.

I held my breath as Rachel walked back with the doctor. After what had happened with her dads the doctor had told her that she had to wait a little longer and she did not take that too well and I was just happy that the doctor was not pressing charges and was willing to check Rachel out again, and for his sake I was just hoping that he had good news for her this time.

"Um Ms. Corcoran, the doctor would like you in the room while he examines and then tells Rachel his opinion." A nurse said and I nodded as I followed her back to the exam room.

I held Rachel's hand while the doctor checked her out and she only gripped it tighter when he finished.

"Well Rachel..."

"Please tell me you have good news." Rachel said as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I recommend that you take it easy for a few more weeks but I will release you for work. I am recommending that you don't do anything too strenuous..."

"Like what? Can I dance?" Rachel asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, but no heavy lifting, okay?" The doctor asked and Rachel nodded as she jumped up.

"Did you hear that I can go back to work!" She exclaimed and I nodded.

"Yep." I said as my phone went off.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked and I pulled out my phone and answered it holding up a finger to Rachel to ask her to hold on a second.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Corcoran this is head master Benson from Beth's school.

"What is it this time?" I asked not a stranger to these calls.

"Are you familiar with the Cell Block Tango?" He asked and I looked over at Rachel.

"I am, why?"

"Well Beth thought that was an appropriate song to start off with this morning in our theater class."

"Do I need to pick her up?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I said as I hung up and motioned for Rachel to follow me.

I waited until we were in the car before I turned to Rachel.

"How does Beth know the words to Cell Block Tango?" I asked and Rachel pressed her lips into a thin line and looked at me.

"I have no idea." She squeaked out and I nodded.

"I'm sure. You know I am so glad that you were cleared for rehearsals." I said as we drove towards Beth's school and Rachel just moaned.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter anyway I will be posting another chapter soonish. Just let me know what you think and I will try to focus more on the play and the relationship between Rachel, Jesse, Beth, and Shelby. Oh and let me know what you think in regards to expanding some relationships with Rachel and people like Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Puck etc.**

**-Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shelby's POV:**

"So which one of you wants to explain why Beth knows the words to Cell Block Tango?" I asked as I sat in traffic on the way to the theater.

"It was Rachel, I tried to tell her that I couldn't see the movie but she said that it was a classic and that it was time." Beth said clearly lying and I turned to Rachel who was sitting next to me.

"Is that so?" I asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No I told her to pick out a movie while I was ordering dinner and she picked that, it wasn't until the movie was over that she told me that she wasn't allowed to watch it." Rachel stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't suppose to order dinner in either." I stated and Beth leaned forward as far as her seatbelt would let her.

"See it wasn't my fault." Beth said and I took my hand and pushed her back into her seat.

"Yes it was your fault." I said and Rachel stuck her head between the seats and taunted Beth.

"Mom she stuck her tongue out at me!" Beth whined as I pushed Rachel back into her seat as well.

"Both of you are in trouble for this. Beth you and I will talk when we get home and Rachel I think you would benefit from starting this rehearsal with me for some one on one time." I stated and both of my girls groaned as I smiled.

When we got to the theater I sent Beth to go sit in the audience while I took the time to dictate the different task for the day before I pulled Rachel backstage into one of the small studios that was attached to the theater.

"Honestly Shelby I didn't know until afterwards that she wasn't allowed to watch it." Rachel said and I held up my hand.

"First of all I figured, secondly the movie is rated PG-13..."

"But I don't have kids, how do I know you're suppose to check those things." Rachel complained and I smirked.

"You'll learn but I'm not punishing you for that..."

"Is this about the pizza thing because I know what you said but-"

"Rachel, enough. This isn't about all of that, we are going to have a talk later but that is about it. This my friend is to get you caught up with the rest of the cast. We have only a matter of weeks to do a few months worth of work." I stated and Rachel nodded as I tossed her bag to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I had a feeling that you would be cleared for work so I took the liberty of packing you a rehearsal bag. Change and then meet me back in here in ten minutes, and I am timing you." I stated and Rachel rushed out of the room and I set up the things that I needed to get set up before she came back.

"Nice touch." Rachel said as she walked back into the room wearing the clothes that I had provided for her including one of my old college shirts.

"I'm glad you like it, although it was just one of the only shirts that I could find without trancing through your room this morning." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"So what are we doing?" Rachel asked as she tied her hair up.

"You are going to run through the dances with Brittany and I am going to watch the changes that I made the other day and then when I come back I want to see what you have. It's going to be an intense day but I want you to let me know if I'm pushing too hard." I said and Rachel smirked.

"You may be good, but you aren't that good." She said and I smiled.

"We'll see about that." I said as I walked out of the room and switched positions with Brittany.

"Is Rachel ready?" Brittany asked and I nodded.

"Yes, and just come out and grab Jesse when and if you need him." I said and she nodded as she walked off and I turned to the rest of the group.

"So I heard that you all fixed the dances so lets take it from the top of act two shall we?" I stated as I joined Beth in the audience and the crowd on stage thinned out into a smaller group and the real fun began.

By the time I was done with them they were panting and their eyes were pleading for a break, although none of them would even dare ask me for one. Beth was sitting next to me bored out of her mind being as no one who was performing had really caught her interest.

"Alright take a five minute break and then we are going to run this portion again." I called and the stage immediately cleared and I turned to Beth with a sigh.

"Can I at least play on your phone?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, you are only here because you had to get pulled out of school which means that if you wouldn't do it in school you can't do it here." I stated and she crossed her arms.

"This sucks." She stated and I gave her a look.

"Excuse me?" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"I meant this is no fun." She corrected and I nodded.

"That was what I thought you said." I stated as I put my notebook in my chair.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked as I went to walk away.

"I have to check on Rachel, you are not to move though." I said and Beth instantly pouted.

"But this is boring." She whined.

"Then you can work on the school work that you are missing." I said and Beth shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good." She said and I walked over to her and picked up her work out of her bag and handed it to her.

"Since you have been complaining this whole time of being bored you get to work on your school work." I said as I grabbed a pencil from my bag and handed it to her as well.

"You're mean." Beth stated and I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"If you think that, it means that I am doing my job correctly." I said as I turned to walk away. "Oh and Beth, I will be checking your work when I get back." I said as I walked up the steps to the stage, nodding at Jesse to follow me as I walked back to the room I had left Rachel and Brittany in.

"Hey Shelby." Brittany said as I walked in and saw Rachel sitting on the floor drinking some water, clearly on a break from working.

"How are things going?" I asked and Brittany smiled.

"Great, we are almost done with the entire first act and I was about to go grab Jesse so we could work some things out." Brittany said and I smiled as I pushed Jesse forward.

"Well he is all yours. I am going to continue working on the second act for about an hour and a half more and then I would like Rachel and Jesse to join us and we can run through as much as the first act as we can. How does that sound?" I asked and Brittany looked over at Rachel who just nodded.

"That works." Brittany said and I walked over and squatted next to Rachel so that I was face to face with her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine mom, now will you leave so we can get back to work?" She whined and I smiled at the name she had called me.

"Okay." I said as I stood up and exchanged glances with Jesse as I walked out of the room.

When I got back to where I was sitting I glanced over Beth's shoulders and saw that she was working so I called the people onto that stage and we started to go through certain aspects of the play that needed some fine tuning before I tried to put the entire thing together for a run through for Rodger who was hoping to be able to get out here next week.

It was about an hour later that I saw Rachel and Jesse standing in the wings and I smiled hoping that Rachel was caught up with most of the first act so that we were not in the danger zone.

Rodger in his great optimistic way was sure that there would be no need for understudies so he never bothered casting anyone. Even when Rachel got hurt he was sure that she would be back in time to learn the entire production in time for opening night and while I must agree that Rachel is wildly determined and strong willed we were asking a lot from her.

"Okay guys take a fifteen minute break and then we are going to start at the very beginning of the play and Rachel will be joining us." I said and there was a brief cheer from the cast as Rachel and Jesse walked on stage a few feet apart trying to appear as if the two were not an item.

"Mommy can I have a fifteen minute break as well?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"Of course you may, but no pestering Rachel." I warned and she nodded as she set her work aside and ran towards the stage straight up to Jesse and I just let out a little laugh.

I waited a few seconds before I walked to the stage myself and met with Brittany who had been talking to Bethany and a few other people.

"So how did it go?" I asked and Brittany smiled brightly.

"I think that you are going to be pleasantly surprised at how much she learned." Brittany said and I nodded.

"Is that so?" I asked looking past Brittany over to where Rachel was talking to Beth who had waited until I was distracted to make her move on her sister.

"Yeah. So on another note Santana wanted me to ask you if it would be alright for us to steal Rachel away tonight. I mean we haven't seen her in a while and we wanted to have dinner and a movie with her if you were alright with that." Brittany said and I bit my bottom lip.

"Usually I would be okay with that but tonight is sort of my last night with Rachel, she is moving home tomorrow." I stated and Brittany nodded.

"I get it, but you should know that its not your last night with Rachel. When she called you mom earlier she may have just been annoyed but she really meant it, I could tell."

"Really?" I asked not sure if she was telling the truth.

"Yeah. I have known Rachel for a long time and when things start to just slip out of her mouth like that she usually means them. I mean I remember this one time that Finn said something mean about me right after we graduated and Rachel called him an ass, she really meant it."

"I never did like that Finn kid." I commented and Brittany smiled as she turned and walked over to Rachel and whispered something to her before Rachel ran over to me.

"You're letting me move out?" She whispered and I rolled my eyes and shot a look to Brittany who was smiling at me while she talked to Beth.

"Yes I am letting you move out. We talked about that this morning, but the deal is you stay with me tonight and I will help you move out tomorrow after rehearsal." I said and she quickly pulled me into a tight hug before she released me.

"Thank you!" She said in an excited tone and I smirked.

"You won't be thanking me after the talk we have tonight." I stated and her smile fell.

"I said I was sorry." She said and I nodded.

"I know you said that you were sorry but I am going to make sure that you don't forget to check the rating of the movies that you allow Beth to watch and that you listen to me when I tell you something. By the way what are you doing Sunday?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's my day off so I was probably going to hang out with Jesse why?" She asked.

"I want you and Jesse at this theater no later than seven thirty, you can thank me for letting you sleep in later." I said as I started to walk away and Rachel caught my arm and I turned towards her.

"You are kidding right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope opening week is too close for comfort. I have the musicians breathing down my neck for when they can rehearse with us so you two are coming in Sunday so that we can make sure everything is set. I am trying to get the musicians to come in Tuesday next week and when I am finally happy with the product that I am producing you can have your Sundays off. I know that it's not your fault that you have had to take so much time off but I am not putting my name on anything less than perfection and I think you should hold yourself to the same standard." I stated and Rachel glared at me before she stormed off. "Alright everyone back on stage the break is over!" I called not caring that it hadn't been fifteen minutes.

Brittany was right, Rachel was a lot farther along that I had thought that she was going to be and I was just starting to think that Rodger's optimism was going to pay off. I worked with everyone until about five and then I let everyone go as I packed up a few things that I needed to. Beth ran over and talked to Rachel and Jesse while she waited for me and I joined them as soon as I could having to stop and answer some text messages from the musical director who had been bugging me all week.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I walked over to the stage and I was met with a glare from Rachel and a nod from Beth.

"If you don't mind Shelby I think that Rachel and I should walk to your place. I promise that as soon as we get there I will go home, we just need to talk for a moment." Jesse said and I nodded knowing that I couldn't exactly forbid them from walking being as they were both adults.

"Alright then I guess I will see you back at the apartment." I said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What ever."

"Jesse could you watch Beth for a minute?" I asked and he nodded as I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her over to the side where Jesse and Beth couldn't hear what I was about to say.

"What do you want now?" Rachel snapped before I got the chance to say anything and I shot her a look.

"Where do you get off using that tone with me?" I questioned and she shook her head.

"You don't even remember what you said to make me so upset do you?" She chided and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think that me telling you that you were a little flat could possibly piss you off this much so what did I do?" I asked and Rachel sighed.

"You told me that I don't hold myself to the same standard that you do. You said that you wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection and well you know that is great for you but I have been working my ass off since I got back and all I want is my Sundays off like everyone else..."

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She replied and I ran a hand through my loose hair.

"You know just yesterday you were begging for me to let you come to rehearsal and now that you are back you want a day off? I don't get it..."

"There is nothing for you to get, clearly." Rachel said.

"Rachel I want to get this but you have to give me more than just your attitude. So I said something that you don't agree with, talk to me about it. Don't just get pissed and take it out on me." I said and Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to deal with this right now." She said and I nodded.

"Alright but we are dealing with this, and tonight before you go to bed." I said and she nodded.

"Fine." She said and I let her walk over to Jesse while I collected Beth and my things and headed out towards the car.

"Is Rachel mad at you again?" Beth asked and I sighed.

"We had a misunderstanding today at rehearsal but we are going to talk about it later so things should end up being fine." I said as I felt Beth lean against me as we walked.

"Maybe she is just upset because her dads were so mean to her and she doesn't feel like we are her family." Beth said and I stopped walking and looked down at her.

"What did you just say?" I asked and Beth gave me a confused look.

"Did I say something bad?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No but can you please repeat what you just said?" I asked trying to process the words that had come out of her mouth.

"I said that maybe Rachel is just upset because her dads were so mean to her." Beth said and I knelt down so that I was on eye level with her.

"Who told you that Rachel's dads were mean to her?" I asked.

"Rachel told me. We talked about that after we watched the movie, why was she lying?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"No sweetie but we can talk more about this later." I said as I pulled her into a hug before we finished walking to the car.

Rachel had known that I didn't want to tell Beth what had happened. The last thing that I wanted Beth to know was that her sister of all people was abused. I mean trust me Beth knew that there were bad people in the world I just didn't want her to think that they were out there to hurt the people that she loved. I was now very determined to finish that talk that I was having with Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

"So what crawled up your butt?" Santana asked as I emerged from the theater and I turned to her completely stunned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug and she shrugged.

"Brittany forgot her bag and she went to go get it. Anyway I heard that you were moving out, congrats." She said and I sighed.

"I just wish I had already moved out so I didn't have to go back to her place tonight." I said as Jesse and Brittany joined us out on the sidewalk.

"Your mom is heading out, I think we should move this little reunion down a bit." Jesse said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said as I took Jesse's hand and Santana took Brittany's and the four of us moved down the sidewalk away from where Shelby was bound to be exiting momentarily.

"So you never answered my question." Santana said as we walked down the street and I gave her a look.

"What question?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"What put you in this mood?" She asked and I sighed.

"Want to take a guess?" I asked and she smirked.

"Shelby?" She asked and I nodded.

"Bingo, but it doesn't matter because she wants to 'work it out' or something." I said and Santana laughed.

"Wow that sounds like a load of crap, I mean what is your deal with her?" Santana asked and Jesse gave her a look.

"Santana watch which buttons you press." Jesse warned and I squeezed his hand to let him know to drop it.

"Let her say what she needs to." I said to him and he gave me a look before he nodded and I turned back to Santana.

"Look Rach all I am saying is that she comes riding into your life on a whim, plays the part of your hero and now what? You don't need her to save you anymore and honestly all she is doing now is holding you back from growing up. In reality she was a few years too late..."

"Oh really Santana, because she at least was there when her dads were using her as a punching bag a little over a week ago..." Jesse snapped only to be cut off by Santana.

"I would have been there had I known..."

"That's the point you didn't know, but Shelby did." Jesse said as the two circled around each other as if they were circling prey.

"And what are you, Shelby's little protector or something. I'm sorry but I must have missed the bus for the Shelby fan club. I guess that bus only comes if you actually win a competition with her as a coach. Or if you don't have to live with the destruction that she left in her wake." Santana sneered as Jesse balled his hands into fists.

"The only reason you didn't win with her as a coach was because you couldn't handle her routines. As for the destruction that she leaves trust me I dealt with it."

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly you are pretty much a pro at leaving your own path of destruction..."

"ENOUGH!" Brittany and I screamed at the same time and Jesse and Santana fell silent.

"Rach-" Santana started and I held up my hand.

"No it's my turn to talk, and both of you need to listen to what I am about to say." I said as I glared at Jesse who was making faces at Santana. "I get that you two don't like each other but here is the thing, I care about both of you so you two are going to have to be around each other if you want to be around me, so apologize to each other."

"But-"

"Now." I said as they both tried to protest.

"I'm sorry Santana I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Jesse said and we all turned our attention to Santana.

"You should be sorry-"

"Santana!" Brittany scolded and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry and I guess you aren't so bad." Santana said and I sighed.

"Good now that we got that out of the way here it goes. Shelby and I are fighting due to something that she said to me, no one else, just me. That being said I am the one who gets to decide if I can be mad at her or if I can forgive her no one else. Got it?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Which way is Shelby's apartment?" Brittany asked as we came up to an intersection.

"That way." I said pointing in the opposite direction of where Brittany and Santana were needing to head in order to get back to their apartment.

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow." Brittany said as I gave a hug to her and Santana.

"Bye guys." I said as Jesse and I watched them walk away before we made our way towards Shelby's place.

"So how are you?" Jesse asked and I laughed as I shook my head.

"You know for someone who really his stuff you ask the stupidest questions." I said and Jesse smirked.

"I really am sorry about the whole Santana thing, I was out of line and our discussion just got out of hand..."

"Discussion?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah, what would you call it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to give you the benefit of answering that question." I stated and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as we walked down the street.

I was happy that Jesse didn't pressure me into talking to him about the whole Shelby thing while we were walking. It was nice to be able to walk with him and not have my home life interfere. When we got to Shelby's building we said our goodbyes in the lobby before I went up to the apartment knowing that Beth and Shelby would have beaten me home by a good fifteen minutes at least. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and I saw Beth being ushered out by Puck.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked and Puck shrugged.

"Shelby just called and asked me to grab Beth for a little bit so that you and her could talk or something." He said and I sighed.

"It was one stupid movie and she acts like it's the end of the world." I muttered as I let the two of them pass.

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, I guess I will see you later." I stated and Puck nodded.

"That you will. Say goodbye to Rachel, Beth and wish her luck because with the way your mom is acting she is going to need it." Puck stated and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever. Bye Beth." I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Beth whispered before she pulled away and I gave her a funny look as she and Puck disappeared into the elevator.

I walked into the apartment and silently shut the door hoping that I would at least be able to shower and change before we would have the talk that Shelby wanted to have. I had just made it to the door of my room when I was caught.

"Rachel wait for me in the living room I will be there in a minute." I heard Shelby call and I sighed as I slipped off my shoes and threw them into my room before I returned to the living room and waiting on the couch for Shelby to come out. After what seemed like an eternity Shelby came out into the living room changed into clean and comfortable clothes that I would have killed to have been wearing myself.

"You beckoned?" I asked and she nodded as she sat on the arm of the couch a few feet from where I was.

"I get that you are mad at me for what I said and I would like to talk to you about that but I think that we need to talk about something else before we get to that." She said in a calm manner.

"And what would that be?" I asked slightly annoyed that she was pushing something that I felt was important to the side.

"Why did you tell Beth about your dads when I specifically told you not to?" She asked and I was speechless for a moment.

"I-I" I started but Shelby was not going to even let me respond.

"You what Rachel? I told you not to tell her about that and I have no idea why in the world you would think that you had the authority to go against my wishes." She snapped and I clenched my jaw shut as I waited for a pause so that I could explain why I had told her.

"Are you done?" I asked after a minute of silence and she gave me a look.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." She said and I nodded.

"Beth isn't some little kid Shelby, she understands a lot of what is going on and you not telling her and acting like everything is fine is making her feel like she is just some child to you." I stated.

"She isn't just some child to me, she is MY child Rachel!" Shelby bellowed.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot. But you treat her like she is five, she knew that something bad was going on and unlike you I wasn't going to lie to her about it..."

"I wasn't lying..."

"No you were just not telling her, because that is so much better." I said as I got up and Shelby copied my action.

"Where do you get off telling me that that I was wrong in raising my child?" Shelby asked and I smirked.

"Look at me, point and case right there." I stated before I just stormed down the hall to my room and shut the door behind me being sure to lock it before I started to gather my things into my bags so that when I performed my next well executed storm out I would be able to head home successfully without having to come back to this hell hole.

"Rachel." I heard Shelby call as she tried to door.

"Go away." I called back as I zipped of my first of three bags.

"Rachel open this door now!" Shelby called back clearly annoyed and I just scoffed as I threw my things into my second bag quickly so that by the time she had the door open I would be ready to go.

I heard the banging stop as her footsteps disappeared down the hall and I took a deep breath as I finished filling my second bag and started to work on the third being sure that I had everything that I brought with me.

I had just walked out of the bathroom when I saw Shelby leaning against the wall with the door knob in one of her hands and a screw driver in her other one.

"You should know better than to test me Rachel. What in the world are you doing?" She asked and I didn't even look at her as I went back to packing my bag.

"I'm moving back to my place, because clearly I'm not wanted here." I said as I threw my last bag shut and zipped it.

"Running away isn't going to solve anything..."

"Oh but it will, you see I started out today calling you mom and I guess that was too much for you because since that moment all you have been doing is insulting me and pushing me away. You said that Beth was your child and she is, from this moment on she is and will always be your _**only **_child, so enjoy." I said as I grabbed my bags and walked past Shelby who just followed me out into the living room.

"I do believe that the one thing your doctor said not to do was to lift things..."

"Well you haven't really given me much of a choice have you? Do you even care about what I just said or what?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"I care but part of this is just a little tantrum that you are throwing..."

"This isn't a tantrum!" I screamed.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you are." Shelby said and I dropped my bags on the floor.

"I'm done." I stated simply and Shelby shook her head.

"No you're not, we are going to talk about this..."

"I'd like to see you make me." I said as I went to grab my bags when Shelby pushed them out of the way with her foot.

"Sit down on the couch now!" Shelby snapped and I shook my head.

"No, I'm leaving." I said trying to grab for my bags again when she stepped in the way and grabbed my elbow forcing me over to the couch and push me until I let my legs fold so that I could sit.

"Now shut up and listen." She demanded and I crossed my arms and sat there being as she was hovering over me in case I tried to leave.

"What happened to no cursing?" I asked and she bent down so we were on eye level.

"I'm the mom, that's what happened." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You my be Beth's mom but you aren't mine." I snapped.

"Rachel I don't care what you think, I am your mom and if you don't want to believe it think about last week when your fathers had you tied up, who was it that came to help you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I would have been fine." I sneered.

"Oh really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"So even if they beat the living shit out of you, you would have been fine huh?" She asked and I shifted. "You know Rachel when I said this morning that you didn't hold yourself to a high standard I was thoughtlessly rambling on, I didn't mean it. But this whole thing with Beth is serious, as her mother I do get a choice in what she gets to know and the same thing goes for the movie..."

"Look I'm sorry about the movie thing..."

"I know, and lets not deal with that right now. Here is the thing Rachel I love you more than you even know and I think that I was more disappointed than anything, I mean I asked you not to tell her and to find out that you did it anyway just hurt. I mean I am trying really hard to not be so overbearing with you and set a lot of rules but you need to understand that the ones that I have in place for Beth, I want them followed because she isn't a twenty-three year old." Shelby said and I nodded.

"I get that but at the same time she isn't come five year old either and she is really smart..."

"Even so I asked you not to." Shelby said.

"If it makes you feel any better I just told her that my dads hit me, I didn't go into detail or anything else. It was a very brief and abbreviated conversation."

"That does make me feel a little better. Now would you like some help with bringing your bag back to you room?" Shelby asked.

"Who said I was going back to that room? I mean we might not be yelling right now but I am still upset with you." I said and Shelby sighed as she sat on the coffee table directly in front of me.

"About?"

"A lot of things."

"Okay well you are going to have to give me a specialized list if you want to work this out. I'm good but I'm not mind reading good." Shelby remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"I get that you didn't want me to tell Beth and all but did you really think that scolding me and yelling at me about it was the best way to go about talking to me? I may be twenty-three but I still hate being scolded and yelled at, especially when I don't feel like I did anything wrong, which I don't."

"So maybe I went about talking to you about this the wrong way, but I still don't believe that you don't feel like you did something wrong." Shelby said and I shrugged.

"You promised her that you would talk to her about it and I mean wouldn't it be better coming from you or me than from one of her friends at school? I mean this isn't a normal situation and if the press even gets a hint of this story its going to be all over the place, especially with opening night so close. I hate to say it but when you came back into my life you signed up for a whole lot more than you may have thought you did." I said and Shelby sighed.

"I never thought about it that way." She said and I nodded.

"Not too many people have to think about what the press might say if they find out little secrets about your life." I commented.

"I guess you have a point there, and I should have listened and heard you out before I pounced on you about this whole mess." Shelby said and I nodded again. "So are we good?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No but I am going to stay here tonight, but only for Beth's sake." I stated.

"I can live with that, but what can I do to make this better?" She asked.

"Give me some time and some space, that is all I need right now."

"Well can I bring your bags back to your room?" She asked hopefully and I nodded.

"Yeah."

I watched as Shelby gathered my bags and carried them into the other room before I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to play a game to pass the time before Puck and Beth would return. When Shelby came back out she walked into the kitchen and started to pull out things to start cooking dinner and I put my phone away and joined her.

"What are you making?" I asked and she looked over at me.

"Well I was going to attempt to make vegan stir fry." She said and I nodded as I looked over the ingredients.

"Would you like some help?" I asked and she smiled.

"I would love some help."

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

"I'll race you!" I said as I took off running towards the closing elevator doors.

"Beth wait up!" My dad called but I just slid through the doors and hit the button for my floor and watched as the doors closed before my dad could join me.

I was still laughing as I ran down to our apartment door and pushed it open bounding in before my dad probably even got onto the elevator to catch up with me.

"Beth?" I heard my mom call and I smiled as I ran into the kitchen where her and Rachel were cooking.

"Hi mommy!" I said as I stole a carrot off the counter and bit into it.

"Where is your dad?" She asked and I pointed to the door a second before he came running in clearly furious.

"Beth how many times do I have to tell you not to run away from me?" He asked as he slammed the door behind him and I quickly stole a glance at my mom who had her hands on her hips clearly unhappy with what she had just heard.

"You ran away from him?" She asked as she took a step towards me and I looked at Rachel.

"You're on your own kid." Rachel said turning her attention to the frying pan after seeing my pleading look.

"But-" I tried to protest but my mom shook her head and pointed to the couch and I sighed as I walked over and sat down preparing for the lecture I was about to receive.

"Beth how many times do I have to tell you that you are not to run away from an adult when you are out?" My mom asked and I shrugged.

"A lot but we were inside the building and..."

"No, don't try to reason with me. I have told you numerous times that you have to stay with the adult watching you, I mean what would have happened if someone took you or you got hurt, no one would have known." My mom scolded.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my shoes trying to avoid her eyes but my mom stuck her hand under my chin and forced me to look up at her.

"Go get washed up for dinner, we will talk later about your punishment." She said and I sighed knowing that there was no use in fighting her.

I walked into my room and went into the bathroom to start washing my hands when I heard someone enter my room and I turned to see my dad standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I asked your mom if it would be okay if I talked to you about this running thing." He said and I nodded as I turned on the water in the sink so that I could wash the soap off my hands.

"I really am sorry." I said and my dad nodded.

"I know that you are and I get that you do understand that it is dangerous but you do it anyway and that is what I don't understand. Would you like to explain to me why you find the need to run?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I just wanted to play." I said and my dad sighed as he took my hand and walked me over to my bed and we sat down.

"But do you understand that we weren't somewhere you could really play?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I don't want to play still. I mean you and I race all the time, what was different about today?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well when I want to race you I know that it is going to happen and I am prepared for you to run off, today when you just declared that we would race I wasn't prepared and then you disappeared in the elevator where someone could have grabbed you, it just scared me." Dad said and I nodded.

"I promise I won't do it again without asking first." I said and he smiled.

"That is all I am asking for." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you think that I am going to get a spanking for what I did?" I asked and I felt my dad shrug.

"Your mom wasn't in a good mood to begin with so who knows, but what I do know is that the food that your mom and sister are making smells delicious." Dad said as he got up and I shot up behind him.

"Race you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He said and I smiled as I pushed past him and ran out into the other room.

"Hey no running in the apartment!" My mom said as she walked over to the dining room table with plates and silver wear.

"I win!" I said as I crashed into the couch and my dad came to a sliding halt as he accidentally crashed into Rachel who had been innocently walking into the living room.

"Oh god I'm sorry Rachel, are you alright?" Puck asked as he helped her up from the floor and she nodded as she stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine, slightly annoyed and still a little angry, but fine." She said as she dusted herself off and our mom came over and rubbed Rachel's shoulders.

Are you sure you are fine?" She asked and Rachel nodded as she pulled away from her.

"Yes I am sure, but can we eat now, I'm starving?" Rachel asked and our mom nodded.

"Yeah I just finished setting the table."

Dinner was relatively silent, I was guessing that whatever my mom had talked to Rachel about had put them both into a bad mood. After dinner my mom made me clear the table and do the dishes as part of my punishment which was good being as that meant that there would be no spanking later.

When I was done I walked into the living room and sat on my mom's lap and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head as I relaxed against her chest. Rachel kept glancing over at our mom and me but I couldn't figure out why. I mean if she wanted to come and sit by us she was more than welcome to, but maybe she thought that our mom was still mad at her or something. Plus she looked much more comfortable sitting next to my dad on the couch than I did on our mom's lap while she sat on the chair.

When the movie that we were watching was done I said goodnight to my dad and then he left before I was sent into my room to go get ready for bed. It was a few minutes later that I was snuggled in my covers and Rachel walked into my room and stood by the door.

"Rachel!" I said as I sat up and she smiled.

"I just wanted to come and say goodnight being as this is my last night here and I am going to be gone before you get up tomorrow." She said and I sighed.

"You know you don't have to leave." I said and she laughed.

"I know I don't have to but I need to." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't get you at all." I said and she tentatively took a step forward and then stopped.

"Good night Beth." She said again before she turned and walked out of my room and I laid down and sighed as I heard my mom enter.

"You ready for bed?" She asked and I nodded from where I was laying.

"Yep." I said popping the P for emphasis.

"Good, so I wanted to talk to you..."

"I won't run away from an adult ever again." I said trying to get out of the little talk that she was going to have with me again.

"That wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, but I am happy to hear that you learned your lesson and there was no need for a physical reminder." She said patting my behind a little and I wrinkled my nose.

"There is no need for a physical reminder." I said and she smiled.

"I'm glad."

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked and she sighed as she moved closer to me.

"I want to take the time to talk to you about certain things that have been going on around here lately."

"Certain things like what?" I asked.

"If you would stop interrupting me and listen I would tell you, can you do that?" She asked and I nodded slightly looking past her to where I could see Rachel standing in the doorway trying not to be noticed.

"Yeah I can do that." I said as I rested my head on my pillow and my mom stroked my hair.

"Someone confronted me today about how I treat you and I had a hard time listening to what they were telling me. I forget sometimes that you are growing up and I need to treat you like your age rather than the age that I see you as. Can you forgive me for treating you like a small child?" She asked and I nodded as I maintained eye contact with Rachel who had her arms crossed across her chest as a small smile appeared across her face.

"I will always be your baby momma but I'm not a baby anymore." I said and my mom nodded.

"I know and I see that. So I want to talk to you about Rachel and her dads and I want to clear up any questions that you might have. Do you want to do that?" She asked and I nodded as I sat up and got comfortable. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I went to look for Rachel again only to see that she had left and it was me and my mom alone again, the way that it was going to be from now on.

**Enjoy! This was a longer chapter than the previous ones and the next one should be interesting I have a few good ideas for that one. Let me know what you think!**

**-Katie! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel's POV:**

"So Sunday was a killer huh?" Brittany asked as I drank some water as I waited for the break Shelby was giving us to be over.

"Yeah, I don't even want to talk about it." I said stretching out my sore muscles from the weekends rehearsal.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Plus you got to move out and you are back in your apartment, so that is good." Brittany said and I nodded.

"The apartment part is nice but you have no idea how Shelby can get behind closed doors when no one is around. I think I would of had a better time working with the devil himself."

"Complaining are we?" Shelby said as she walked up behind me and I just sighed.

"Yes I was complaining, and no I don't care about the consequences." I said and she laughed as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad, anyway Livia is backstage and she wanted to speak to you for a minute so I am letting you go for lunch." She said and I gave her a look.

"Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes seriously, but be back in an hour and a half." She said and I nodded.

"No problem, bye Britts." I said as I took off backstage and nearly collided with Livia.

"How long have you been at rehearsal today?" Livia asked and I gave her a look.

"I basically live here why?" I asked as we walked out onto the street and she sighed.

"Do you even know what today is?" She asked and I thought about it.

"Monday?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, what did they do to you Rachel Berry? You are not the girl that I knew just a few months ago." Livia said as she took my hand and pulled me down the street.

"What is going on?" I asked and Livia finally stopped and looked at me.

"They announced the nominees for the Tony awards today, and you my friend are nominated." She said and we both squealed in excitement.

"You have to be kidding me!" I yelled as we jumped up and down.

"No I'm not kidding you. You did it Rachel, you did it!" She said and I smiled as I pulled her into a huge hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said and she smiled.

"Well now that you know this tad bit of information lets go celebrate!" She said as she dragged me down the street into the restaurant that we always went to after performances.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we walked inside and I turned and saw the entire cast and crew of my last play sitting at a table in the back.

"Anymore questions?" Livia asked and I shook my head as we walked back to the table and I was met by cheers from my fellow ex-cast mates.

"Congratulations!" Matt said as he gave me a hug and then pulled out my chair so that I could take a seat.

"Thanks." I said as I moved on from hugging him to hugging Cynthia who had pushed Matt aside.

"We are so happy for you, plus you are totally making up for not sticking it out with the production." Cynthia joked and I rolled my eyes.

"You all knew that I was going to be leaving so I don't want to hear it." I sassed and the table broke out into laughter.

It had to of been one of the best lunches that I have had in a long time and when it finally came time to head back to the theater I was totally dreading the rest of rehearsal.

"Oh come on Rach, you just got nominated for a Tony, rehearsal is going to be a breeze." Livia said as she fixed her makeup in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Yeah I was only nominated, I haven't won..."

"Yet." Livia said finishing my thought.

"Whatever, are you done?" I asked and she nodded as she put her lipstick away and we went to walk outside when the flashing of camera blinded us.

The paparazzi was everywhere and I was thrilled for a matter of seconds before I started to empathize with major celebrities.

"Rachel over here!" I heard numerous people call out as Livia tried to escort us out of the mess. We were almost away when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"Rachel is it true that you put both of your dads in jail?" Someone asked and I pulled away from Livia and walked up to the reporter.

"Where did you get that information?" I asked as Livia grabbed my arm.

"Rachel come on." She coaxed but I yanked my arm away.

"Would you like to make a statement?" The reporter asked and I nodded.

"All I want to say is that my fathers were not dads to me, they were both lying pieces of shi-"

"Rachel that's enough." I heard Rodger say as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd with Livia following closely behind us as he pulled us into his car a few feet away.

"Benjamin drive." Rodger told his driver as he pulled the door shut and looked at me.

"Rodger I didn't think that it would get out of hand." Livia said and he sighed.

"Neither did I but when I heard the first thing about Rachel's dads on the news I decided that you two were in over your heads so I came to get you, and you are lucky I did. Rachel do you know what they say about what you do when you have nothing nice to say?" Rodger asked and I sighed.

"They are playing it off as if I put two innocent men in jail, not the assholes that they are. Where are we going?" I asked noticing that we were heading in the opposite direction of the theater.

"I don't know."

"Just take me back to the theater." I said.

"The theater will be the first place that they will go to look for you Rach. I have this feeling that your dads are the ones behind leaking the information which means that it is just a matter of time before every last detail is out. What do you know about the video tapes?" Rodger asked and I gave him a look.

"What video tapes? The only video tapes that I know about dealing with me and my dads are the ones documenting what they did, but I have no idea where they are, why?" I asked and Rodger sighed.

"The news has been talking about the release of videos that they had been sent this morning. This is not good." Rodger said and I leaned back in the seat of the car.

"Where are we going then?" I asked once again and Rodger shook his head.

"Again I don't know, when you don't go back to the theater they are going to swarm your apartment, and depending on if your dads leak the Shelby thing she is going to have her own set of problems." Rodger said and I sighed thinking about what Beth was going to have to go through all because of my dads.

"I know a place, we can even have rehearsals moved there for the time being." Livia said and Rodger and I both looked at her.

"Where?" We asked and she sighed.

"It's my parents place, they live about a hour north of the city. Shelby has been talking to you about doing lock in style rehearsals Rodger, and it could work. I mean at least until things start to wine down." Livia said and I looked over at Rodger who was actually considering this.

"Guys this is nuts. We only have like what two weeks until opening night. We have to be working on blocking and getting everything together with the musicians and removing us to the country isn't going to help." I said and Livia and Rodger exchanged smirks.

"My parents have their own theater and the local hotel down the road has enough room for everyone..."

"But the paparazzi will still probably find us." I tried to reason but I could tell that there was no reasoning with them being as they had made up their minds.

"I will call Shelby and let her know what is going on. Rachel who has a key to your place and can grab clothes for you?" Livia asked and I sighed.

"Puck had the extra key but I think that Santana has it now..."

"Good I will tell Shelby to go with Brittany to get the things, how soon can you charter a bus?" Livia asked and Rodger pulled out his phone.

"Working on it. I think that we can carpool the main cast out there before tonight and then I can get the bus to move out there when it is really dark so no one will really know where we are. Can your parents password protect the internet at both the hotel and their home?" Rodger asked.

"Yeah I think they can accomplish that..."

"And while you are at it why don't you call the phone companies and ask them to make that area a dead spot." I joked.

"It already is a dead spot." Livia said putting her phone up to her ear and I sighed.

I sat back and listened as Livia talked to Shelby and the two got into a full fledged conversation about how this was going to work while Rodger worked on getting a bus to gather the people that he needed to have transported.

"So this is happening, no matter what I think?" I asked once Livia was off the phone and she gave me a look.

"Do you have a better idea?" Livia asked and I shrugged.

"I just think that you may be overreacting just a little bit." I stated and Livia shook her head.

"Rachel it's just until everything dies down. Plus you always wanted to meet my parents and now you get to." Livia said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know that this was not how I wanted to meet your parents." I stated and Livia shrugged.

"It's not like you were going to be visiting them anytime soon and you have been promising me that you would go with me to visit them." Livia said and I sighed.

"Yes but does this really constitute a visit?" I asked.

"Normally I would say no but being as it is you we are talking about I think that this is as close as I am ever going to get." Livia stated and I laughed.

"Great, now one of my best friends thinks that I don't keep my promises." I whined and Livia just rolled her eyes.

"Would you two like your own private car?" Rodger joked and Livia and I both shot him a look.

"Shut it." Livia and I both snapped before we fell into a fit of laughter.

The ride out to Livia's parents house wasn't that long but I was in sure amazement when we pulled into the small town just a mile away from where she had grown up.

"Stop gawking Rachel you knew my family was rich." Livia said dismissively as we rode through town where her family's name was plastered to almost every building.

"Yes I knew that you had come from money but not that you lived in the town that your parents own." I said and Livia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't live in the town, my house was located outside of the town." Livia stated and I rolled my eyes as we continued through town towards her house.

"Whatever." I said before I was left speechless by the mansion that we pulled up to.

"God, I loathe coming back here." Livia said as she opened the door and Rodger and I exchanged looks as we got out of the car behind her.

"How could she loathe being here?" I asked as I saw the theater building a few yards away from the house.

"Wait for it." Rodger said as we followed Livia up the steps to the front door which was promptly pulled open before she could even knock.

"Olivia Stacey, what is going on? All your father and I get is a frantic text saying that you need the hotel and the theater. Hi Rodger." The woman I guessed was Livia's mother said as she hugged both Livia and Rodger.

"If you give me a second I will explain everything to you." Livia said as her mother looked over at me.

"Start by explaining who this young lady is." Her mother said and Livia sighed.

"Mom this is Rachel..."

"Rachel Berry? The young lady that the news has been hounding? Oh baby come here." Livia's mother said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I gave Livia and Rodger a look.

"Mom release the girl, she is still recovering from two broken ribs and Rodger is relying on her to be able to perform in his production." Livia said as she pried her mother away.

"So she is the reason why you are here, but why in the world do you need the hotel for dear? I mean if Rachel needs a place to stay she can stay here..."

"It's not just her coming mom. Rodger why don't you go show Rachel the theater and I will talk to my parents." Livia said as she ushered her mother inside and Rodger took me towards the theater.

"So how long is this going to last?" I asked as we made the short walk and Rodger sighed.

"It _can't_ last longer than a week. I hate that this is happening to you, I mean I feel like your older brother and this is just, it just sucks." Rodger said and I stopped him and made him look at me.

"Rodger I appreciate you and Livia going out of your way to do this for me and I love you both like you were my family but I could have just dealt with everything back in New York. That was what I wanted anyways, I mean it comes with the territory right?" I asked and Rodger shook his head.

"Rachel what your dads did to you, what they are continuing to do to you is just wrong and I know that you and Shelby like talked all this shit out or something but I think that some time away from everything just doing what you love is what you need. I mean yeah you might have been fine for a few days with them hounding you but I think that after a while it would have taken a toll on you." Rodger said as he looked at his phone and I smirked.

"How long do I have until Shelby comes and smothers me?" I asked and he laughed.

"With the way that she responded to the text that I sent her I think you have a little over an hour at the most and that is only because she had to get your things together as well as hers and she had to make sure that Jesse was able to set up the carpool." Rodger said as he opened the door to the theater and I walked inside.

"Well at least something slowed her dow-holy shit!" I said as I turned and looked around the building that we had just entered.

"Cool huh? I forgot that Livia's parents built this theater for her when she told them that she didn't want to be a doctor but an actress." Rodger said leaning against the wall as I continued to walk around.

"Damn I hate Livia right now." I said as I walked over and opened the doors so that I could see the stage area.

"I know right. At least with us getting married I get to look forward to raising our kids knowing that they will have their own performance space." Rodger joked as I ran onto stage.

"This place is amazing!" I called back to him and he shook his head as I spun around the stage.

"Why don't you sing something?" Rodger asked and I smirked.

"I might just do that." I said as I walked to the center of the stage and turned to see that Rodger had run to grab a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for this one night and this one night only I would like to introduce you to the one, the only, Rachel Berry!" Rodger said into the mike and I laughed before I regained my composure.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to sing but after a few seconds I picked the perfect song and then smiled. The words to the song poured out of my mouth and honestly it was the best that I had felt in days.

"You have to have the best voice I have heard since Livia." Livia's mother stated as she sat in the back of the auditorium and I smiled.

"Thank you..."

"Oh come on mom Rachel is a much better singer than I am, and you should see her act." Livia said as she wrapped an arm around Rodger.

"Oh but I will, you said that you guys were here for a week right?" She asked and Livia and Rodger both nodded.

"Yes we are, when is daddy going to start dinner?" Livia asked and her mom sighed.

"Soon but I have no idea how we are going to be feeding all these people." Her mother said before she turned back to me. "Anyway Rachel I am glad that you are here and I cannot wait to meet your mother. By the way I don't believe we were properly introduced I'm Cindy, Olivia's mother." She said as she walked towards the stage and I met her halfway and shook her hand and she promptly pulled me into a hug.

"Ribs remember." Livia called and her mom chuckled.

"Well I will be in the house helping Bill, Livia's dad, cook something for dinner." She said as she walked out and I turned to Livia.

"You told her about my mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah plus it's not like everyone else doesn't know anyway. We had to tell them when you broke your ribs, just no one thought that it was a big deal which is probably why you didn't know that we told. Plus with the news crews digging up your past it is only a matter of time before the entire world knows that Shelby is your mom. So being as we have some free time before your mother comes and whisks you away what do you want to do?" Livia asked and Rodger rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to help your parents you two have fun." Rodger said as he walked away and Livia and I both smirked.

"So what would you like to do?" She asked again and I shrugged.

"I don't know what do people do for fun around here?" I asked and she extended her hand and I took it quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

Those sons of bitches. Who in the world did they think they were still trying to ruin Rachel's life? This should have been one of the best days that Rachel ever got to experience but they had to ruin it. I don't know how they did it but their timing was unbelievable.

I was still fuming as I pulled into the small town and was stunned by everything that I saw. It was like the perfect little town right out of a storybook, not to mention that Livia's last name was plastered to everything. I guess this was why she could ensure that Rachel was safe here.

I drove through the town and continued until I came upon the massive house as per Rodger's instructions. It was then that I saw the theater building beside the house and I shook my head. I was sure that Rodger had been exaggerating when he said that Livia had a theater that we could use, I thought that at the most it would have been a small stage in their basement or something, not a detached separate building.

I parked my car in the long circular driveway and then got out and walked to the door leaving my things in the car for right now. I rang the doorbell and a few minutes later Rodger pulled the door open and smiled.

"It's about time you got here, how do you feel about burgers?" He asked as he pulled me inside and I gave him a funny look.

"Why?" I asked and he smiled as he lead me through the house.

"Because Livia's parents decided that is what they are cooking for dinner, for everyone." He said as we entered the hecticness that was the kitchen.

"There you are Rodger, can you start slicing the tomatoes?" A woman asked and Rodger nodded.

"Of course, Cindy this is Rachel's mother Shelby." Rodger said as he moved over to the counter and grabbed a knife while the woman wiped her hands and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about Rachel and after meeting you I can see where she got her looks from. I'm Cindy and that is my husband Bill and we are so glad to have you at our house, despite the circumstances." She said as she pulled me into a hug and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Speaking of Rachel where is she?" I asked and Cindy looked over at her husband and Rodger who were both working with the vegetables.

"Did Livia tell you where she was taking Rachel?" She asked and her husband shook his head.

"No, but being as they are with the horses they couldn't have gotten too far, they should be back soon though." Bill said and Cindy turned to me.

"Well would you like something to drink while you wait, or maybe I could show you to your room and I can have someone grab your bags?" Cindy asked and I nodded.

"If you could show me to my room that would be great but I can just grab my bag..."

"There is no need, just follow me. Now I hope you don't mind but I put you and Rachel in the pool house out back. I just thought that with everything going on she is going to want her space and you are probably going to want to be right there with her. Anyway your probably saw the theater on your way in and I hope that it lives up to your standards, Bill and I have tried to keep it as up to date as possible. I mean we know that with Livia gone there isn't really a reason to have the theater all high tech and what not but the theater program at the local high school loves to use the theater, but for the next week it is all yours. Anyway this is where you will be staying is there anything you need?" Cindy asked and I paused for a second taking in the massive pool house that she was showing me.

"Do you have a key to the theater?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's hanging on the hook behind the door. With the way that Rodger described you I was pretty sure that you were going to want it. Anything else?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, and thank you for all your kindness. This means so much more than you know." I said and she smiled.

"It was our pleasure. If you get bored or whatever you can probably find us in the kitchen and as soon as Rachel and Olivia get back I will send your daughter your way." She said and I tried to tell her that she didn't have to do that when she held up her hand. "Rachel may not know what she wants but I think you and I can agree that she needs her family right now." Cindy said and I smiled.

"Thank you..."

"No more need for thanks, I will have someone bring your bags by in the next few minutes. Are your doors unlocked?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, I will see you in a little bit then." Cindy said as she walked away and I walked into the pool house.

It was a few minutes later that there was a knock on the door and I got up to get it figuring that it was the person who was suppose to be bringing my bag by. I pulled the door open and saw Rachel standing on the other side and without saying a word I pulled her into a hug as she collapsed in my arms. I was able to pull Rachel inside and close the door before she broke down into sobs.

"Eve-everyone kn-knows." She sobbed and I just held her lightly stroking her hair trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I cooed and Rachel just buried her head in my shoulder.

"No-no it's no-not." She said lifting her head and looking at me with teary eyes.

"Yes it is Rachel, now stop crying." I said wiping some of her tears away with my thumbs.

"I-I can't." She choked out and I shook my head.

"Yes you can. Would you like for me to get you something to drink?" I asked and she nodded.

"Just not water please." Rachel said and I got up and walked over to the kitchen in the pool house and pulled open the fridge and took out the organic orange juice in the fridge and the grabbed a glass.

I brought the juice out to Rachel and she took it in her hands before she raised the glass to her lips and then took a sip of the juice.

"Better?" I asked when she was finished and she nodded a little bit.

"Yeah but I like apple juice better." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, next time you are sobbing like the world is going to end I will remember that." I joked and Rachel smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry about being all woe-is-me..."

"Don't be, what happened to you today is indescribable. I can't even imagine what you are going to have to go through in the next few months but you need to know that I am going to be right there with you, no matter what." I said and Rachel threw herself into my arms again and I smiled as I kissed the top of her hair and started to run my fingers through her hair again.

"What happened to Beth?" Rachel asked still wrapped in my arms.

"Puck is going to watch her at nights and Santana is going to do mornings while Blaine and Kurt offered to take her whenever either of them need help." I said and I could feel Rachel sigh.

"I'm sorry that you and Beth have to go through this..."

"Honey don't be, this is not your fault. I have no idea how in the world those men got this information out and damn them and their timing because those bastards have to ruin anything good in your life. You deserve to be happy and enjoy your moment, which reminds me, congratulations on your nomination." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, but I can't imagine how hard this must be on you and Beth. I mean you have to be apart from her and it's all my fault..."

"Rachel stop it. Beth will understand what is going on. Beth and I both love you and the last thing that we want is for you to be hurt..."

"But I'm not hurt..."

"Not physically but you can't tell me that everything that is happening isn't hurting you because if that was the case you wouldn't have been sobbing in my arms a few minutes ago." I said and she sighed.

"So maybe it hurts a little but I don't want them to hurt you..."

"They aren't, you sobbing and being hurt, that hurts me." I said and Rachel pushed her hair out of her face as she leaned against the couch.

"So what you just want me to put on a happy face and pretend that everything is alright?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"Never. I want you to tell me when you are upset about something, I want you to come to me when you need to talk, or if you just want a hug I want to be the one that you can come to."

"But I don't want to be a bother..."

"You will never be a bother to me. Plus look at it this way I missed twenty three years of your problems so we have some catching up to do." I teased and Rachel smirked.

"Just remember that you asked for it." Rachel joked and I could help from pulling her into another hug.

"I love you so much Rachel." I said and she laughed.

"That is great and all but I think that I have reached my hug quota for the year." Rachel said and I just chuckled.

"That may be but you are going to have to deal with mom hugs because there is no limiting those." I said and Rachel let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Really mom?" Rachel asked and I nodded as she pulled away.

"Yes really. Now go get washed up, people are going to be arriving shortly and you are going to beed to be presentable for dinner." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Well that would be a great idea but I have nothing to wear." Rachel said and as if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"If you go get that you will have clothes and so will I." I said as I followed Rachel to the door and I took the bags from Rachel and carried them into the other room for her.

I let Rachel go and change and I took my things into another open bedroom and was in the middle of combing out my hair when Rachel walked in and collapsed on the bed.

"You suck at packing!" She exclaimed and I gave her a look as I walked out into the room.

"I beg to differ, you look cute." I said as I pulled her up into a sitting position and looked at her in her black shirt and jeans.

"Cute? This outfit is not fit for a Tony nominee, plus the clothes you packed me for rehearsal are terrible." Rachel said in her dramatic tone and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever, are you ready to go into the house?" I asked and she nodded.

"I guess but please keep Cindy away from me with all those hugs." Rachel said and I shot her a look.

"First of all it is Mrs. Cindy unless otherwise instructed and secondly you will not turn down a hug, at least today." I said and Rachel sighed.

"Fine." She said in a teenage-ish manner that made me smile.

"Oh stop with the theatrics and get your butt out of here and into that house." I said in a stern manner and Rachel got up and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am." She chided as she went to walk out of the room and I just placed a firm swat on her butt which caused her to turn and look at me and I looked around the room like I had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently and Rachel lowered her eyes and glared at me.

"You hit me." She exclaimed and I shrugged.

"Did I? You can't prove that I did anything, maybe it was a ghost or something." I said and Rachel shook her head.

"You are the only one in the room and there are no such things as ghost." Rachel stated and I smirked.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" I asked and Rachel paused thinking of what to say knowing that she was not going to win this battle.

"You-I, ugh! I can't prove that you just did that but I'm watching you." Rachel said gesturing to me and I laughed.

"Move it or it might just happen again. You know how playful ghost can be." I chided and Rachel turned around in a huff and walked out of the pool house and I just laughed as I followed after her.

That was my girl.

**A/n: so sorry that took so long but there was spring break and I got a full week off and the last place I wanted to be was inside so it took a while to write anything. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**-Katie! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rachel's POV:**

"One more time from the top of the second act!" Shelby barked and we all silently groaned as we walked back into our places.

"Rachel can't you get her to let us out already? She has been killing us all week and this is our last night here before we have to go back to the city." Bethany complained and I sighed.

"Do you think that I want to be killed?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Better you than all of us." She joked and I rolled my eyes as Jesse walked over to where we were.

"You know that if you don't get into your spots soon Shelby is going to be pissed."

"I thought she already was." Kimberly said as she joined us and we all laughed a little.

"I don't know what you have found so amusing but I suggest that you stop your banter and get into positions like I asked!" Shelby snapped and I sighed.

"Fine, I will see what I can do." I said as I walked away from the group and hopped off the stage heading towards where Shelby was sitting.

"I thought I was pretty clear in my instructions." She said as I took a seat next to her.

"Oh you were but I was thinking..."

"This can't be good, but continue." Shelby said not taking her eyes away from the stage where everyone was waiting to see what was going on.

"Well it's our last night here and we have been working every day for hours on end and I was thinking that maybe you could let us out early tonight..."

"And this was your idea?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, and everyone agrees with me."

"You suck at lying. Everyone, center stage!" Shelby called and I looked over at her. "That includes you Rachel." She said and I got up and walked back to the stage an into the group that I had just left.

"What happened?" Kyle asked and I shrugged.

"I just went to ask her-"

"Silence please!" Shelby said as she started to walk towards the stage with a conniving look on her face.

"Oh shit." Jesse whispered into my ear and I let out a sigh.

"So it seems like Rachel thinks that I am working you guys too hard. Who agrees with her?" Shelby asked and no one stepped forward. "No one?" She asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Cowards." I whispered and I saw Shelby smirk.

"Well if that is the case then Rachel you are free to go and as for the rest of you I would like for you to take the scene from the top..."

"Wait I agree with Rachel." Bethany said stepping forward before a few other joined her.

"Us too." They stated but Shelby shrugged.

"Too late, Rachel enjoy your night and the rest of you top of the scene..."

"Oh come on it was my idea to even have her ask you." Bethany said and I glared at her while Shelby gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Is that so?" Shelby asked and Bethany nodded.

"Yes, so can we go?" She asked and Shelby paused for a second.

"Go, but Rachel I think we need to talk, and Jesse because you are finding this so amusing I think that you should join us. Now get off my stage!" Shelby said and everyone cheered as they quickly left the theater and I walked off the stage and met Shelby in the middle of the aisle.

"You lied to me." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, it's not the first time and it won't be the last." I said as I tried to walk past her but she quickly caught my arm.

"What is with the attitude?" She asked and I turned back to her.

"There is no attitude just a simple statement of facts." I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Statement of facts or not I don't appreciate it and I would like it stopped. So now that we have that out of the way what are your plans for the night?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I think the other people were heading down to the local bar but I'm not really into drinking." I said as Jesse wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What about you?" Shelby asked Jesse and he looked at me.

"Well I guess that depends on what you are planning on doing to night and if it involves Rachel." Jesse answered and I looked at Shelby who seemed to be contemplating what she was going to do.

"I think that you can join the rest of the cast and Rachel and I will join you in a little bit." She said and Jesse nodded as he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and then walked out of the theater leaving Shelby and I alone.

"What would you like to do before we join them?" I asked as Shelby gathered her things and we both headed back to the guest house that we had been staying in.

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to change and shower before we join everyone else. I was also thinking that maybe just you and I could go grab dinner." She said and I sighed.

"I guess that would be alright, I mean it is not as much fun hanging out with people my own age would be but I guess this is a good alternative." I sarcastically remarked and Shelby lowered her eyes at me.

"Very funny, now move it." She said holding the door open and I happily walked through it.

"Where do you want to grab dinner from?" I asked as I rummaged through my suitcase in order to find something to wear once we were back in the guest house.

"Livia was talking about a small place in town that we could go to or I think I can get my hands on some vegetables and I can make a nice stir fry for us." Shelby said as she peeked her head into my bedroom and I smiled.

"I would like that."

"Which one, the going to the place, or the cooking?" She asked.

"Cooking. I haven't really cooked anything since I moved out of your place and I think that getting back to cooking might be nice."

"Well then let me go see what I can get for us and you don't have to bother with dressing up for me." She said gesturing to the outfit I had in my hands and I just laughed as I put it back into my bag and grabbed some sweats and headed towards the bathroom so I could shower.

I didn't take a long shower and when I got out I towel dried my hair before I changed and walked out to where the kitchen where Shelby was chopping vegetables.

"Your hair is still wet." She stated without looking up and I nodded.

"Yes it is. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I just think that wet hair leads to sickness and I can't afford to have a sick lead."

"So I'm just a lead huh?" I asked and Shelby stopped cutting and looked up at me.

"And I don't want a whiney sick daughter either." She said laying her knife down and I smirked.

"I'm not whiney when I am sick..."

"You don't think so because you are always whiney." She joked and I rolled my eyes as I walked over and grabbed a knife so I could help her.

"What do you need help with?" I asked and she moved to the side.

"Finish cutting these I have to go grab something." She said as she walked out of the room and I took over cutting the vegetables.

It was a few minutes later that she returned to the kitchen and I felt her run a brush through my hair.

"You know when I am wielding a knife that is not the smartest thing to do." I commented as I finished cutting the last of the vegetables and I heard Shelby laugh.

"Then put down the knife and come with me." She said as she took my now free hand and dragged me out of the kitchen and over to the couch where she made me sit on the floor while she took a seat on the couch behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat indian style and she brushed out my hair.

"Hold still and you will see when I am finished."

"You know I really am hungry and this is just making me wait longer for dinner." I stated crossing my arms in a huff as she pulled my head back with her brush that was slightly tangle in my brown locks.

"Shush child." Shelby said and I knew that there was no use in trying to fight.

About ten minutes and a very sore head later my hair was braided and Shelby was thrilled which was great being as once she was happy we could get back to dinner.

"So you don't cook often?" She asked as we went about frying everything.

"I used to cook more often but with having to be at rehearsals and then productions my cooking has gone from everyday to maybe twice a week at the most."

"You know if you ever wanted to just come over for dinner..."

"Yeah I know that I am more than welcome to stop by anytime." I stated as I took a piece of green pepper and ate it rather than adding it to the pan.

"Trust me Beth would love it..."

"And somehow I don't feel like she would be the only one." I stated and Shelby nodded.

"Well I admit that there would be some personal benefits if you came by."

"You know I just moved back out, it hasn't been forever since I was there."

"I know but it's still hard, I mean I have only recently come back into your life and it's weird because had I of been there for you in high school we might of had this wonderful relationship by now. It's hard to think about that on my part."

"Yeah well we can't go back in time and I try not to live in the past. There are just too many 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' that I don't like thinking about."

"I understand, so do you want rice with the stir fry?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"Um, yeah. Let me cook that, you are already doing so much." I said as I walked over to the pantry.

"I really have no problem doing it if you don't want to." She said as she stirred the stir fry.

"I got it." I said as I grabbed the boil in a bag rice and then headed over to grab a pot from the cabinet where I had seen it earlier.

"If you insist." Shelby said and I smirked.

"I do. So being as we have some time why don't we use it to get to know each other a little better?" I asked as I filled the pot with water.

"Favorite color?" Shelby asked and I smiled.

"Green, you?"

"Purple..."

"Should have guessed." I stated.

"And what does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. Favorite food?" I asked and she sighed.

"That is a tough one. I think I am going to have to go with french toast."

"Nice choice."

"You?" She asked and I sighed.

"Vegan lasagna."

"I think it's time for the tougher questions now." Shelby said and I nodded as I leaned against the counter now that I had the water on the stove.

"Go for it." I challenged and she smirked.

"Name the first boy you kissed." She said and I had to pause for a moment.

"Puck, we were seven. My dads sent me to Puck's house for the day when they had to work and Puck said that girls were gross. Long story short I changed Puck's mind, he has been a player ever since."

"Someone has a high opinion of themselves." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"You can ask Puck he agrees with me. Anyway it's my turn to ask a question, what are your parents like?" I asked.

"You know what is really funny?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, what?" I asked and she smiled.

"My parents have been asking about you as well. They're nice, I mean as far as parents go. My parents were divorced but they got back together about a year after the fact. I'm not really sure what you are looking for." She said.

"Keep going, this is great."

"My mother's name is Andrea and my father's name is Laurence. They were high school sweethearts, you know I am giving you a lot more information than you ever gave me." Shelby complained and I gave her a look before I had to stop because the water was boiling.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" I asked as I placed the rice into the water.

"Tell me something that will make us even." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't really have that much to tell, I mean you pretty much know my entire story." I said and she sighed.

"So there were no good moments or anything? There is nothing you can tell me that you haven't told anyone else?" She asked and I thought for a moment, there was one thing, but I promised myself I would never tell anyone that. But Shelby wasn't just anyone and she was really trying so it would be nice if I could try on my part as well.

"I was pregnant once." I said softly and Shelby's eyes went wide for a moment before she regained her composure.

"When?" She asked softly and I sighed.

"It was during my senior year. I didn't even know that I was pregnant until I miscarried, it was Finn's baby." I said as if it was no big deal but Shelby stopped what she was doing and pulled me into a hug.

"You never told anyone this?" She asked and I shook my head.

"With everything that was going on I didn't want to add that to the list of things that were going wrong. Plus had I of told Finn who knows what would have happened between the two of us and in all honesty we weren't meant to work out."

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like had you of had the baby and not miscarried?" Shelby asked and I sighed.

"All the time. The thing is though a part of me is glad that I miscarried because had I of not my life would have been worse than it already was. My dads weren't thrilled with the prospect of me dating, can you imagine what they would have done if they knew Finn and I had sex? I probably never would of ended up having the baby either way. I look at it as an accidental miscarriage is better than a forced one."

"Weren't you and Finn engaged your senior year?" She asked and I nodded.

"We got engaged a week after I found out I had miscarried. My dads weren't thrilled about the whole marriage thing but they did go along with it for a while. In the end Finn and I tried getting married but just remained engaged and we tried that out for a while but I came to realize that I deserved better so I broke it off with him."

"I'm glad you figured that out for yourself." Shelby said as she took the vegetables off the stove as we waited for the rice to finish cooking.

"Yeah well after the third time someone cheats on you stating that it won't happen again you start to see that they are full of shit." I stated and Shelby smirked.

"Yeah, so do you want to have kids? I mean it is understandable if you didn't."

"Of course I want kids, just not now. When I find the right guy and we are married and I have at least one Tony then I will consider taking a break in my career and having kids. If I am going to do it I am going to do it right."

"Understandable. So do you think that Jesse is the right guy?" Shelby asked and I smiled.

"He just might be, I mean on paper it's a no brainer, he is talented, and sweet..."

"Basically the male version of you."

"Exactly, but I want to make sure that he is the one. Although it doesn't really matter at this point, we only started dating a little while ago."

"So no plans for marriage anytime soon?" Shelby joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even remotely soon. It would be at least a year and a half from now and that is if he proposed tonight."

"Oh darn." Shelby said as she removed the rice from the water and started to plate dinner.

"I know you are just so anxious to have Jesse as a son in law but you are just going to have to wait, and that is even if he becomes your son in law. Although if he does then Beth is going to have to stop calling him uncle Jesse."

"No in that case I think that you would just become aunt Rachel being as you would be marrying into our family." Shelby joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I see how it is."

"Oh do you?" She asked as she handed me a plate and we walked into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. "But you have to give Beth some credit she is handling you and Jesse dating rather well." Shelby remarked and I nodded.

"That she is, speaking of Beth, how much trouble did she get into this week?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"I don't even want to begin to talk about it, let's just say that she is going to have a very sore bottom when I get through with her."

"You spank her?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yes I do, a spanking never hurt anyone. Well-"

"Please don't take that statement back on my account, I wasn't given spankings, mine were beatings, there is a difference."

"There really is. So how is dinner?" Shelby asked trying to gently change the subject.

"Really good. Although I might just think that because I am like starving right now."

"What would you have done if you were in rehearsal right now and not eating?" Shelby asked and I shrugged.

"Dealt with it I guess."

"How many times do you go hungry during rehearsals?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"I don't unless you decide to have marathon rehearsals where we are only given a few three minute breaks and there is no time to eat anything." I remarked and she smirked.

"So now it's my fault?" She asked and I nodded.

"It is always your fault. So why don't you tell me more about your parents, I think I have earned that much."

"Before I get to that I have a question for you..."

"I think I have answered enough questions, it's your turn." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"This has to do with your question for me."

"About your parents?" I asked.

"You mean your grandparents? Yes."

"Then ask." I said knowing that I was either going to let her ask or she was just going to do it anyway.

"They want to come to the opening of the play which is really soon..."

"You're the one directing it, of course they can come..."

"No, they want to meet you, if you are up for it that is. I mean if you really don't want to meet them you don't have to."

"I mean it would be stupid for them to fly all the way out here and not get to meet me, I can indulge them for one night at least."

"I just don't want you to think that I am forcing you to do something you don't want to do." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"Lets think about who you are talking about. I don't usually do anything that I don't want to do, there is no forcing me." I stated and she smirked.

"Yeah well except when I took the job and I forced you into working with me." Shelby stated and I stopped eating and looked at her.

"You knew that I was the lead of the play when you took the job?" I asked and she sighed and nodded slightly.

"Don't hate me, but I had a good reason for it." She said.

"I'm listening." I said intrigued as to her reasoning for deceiving me.

"I was offered the job after I had seen you the first time with Beth and Jesse. I went back and forth in my decision but I wanted to have something with you and even if it was just a working relationship it was something more than what I had. I guess I never really thought about you in my whole thought process but that is pretty much a theme when it comes to our relationships huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess this time it actually worked out for us."

"So you aren't mad?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. I mean had you of told me this right off the bat I probably would have despised you but looking at where we are now. How could I be anything other than glad that you took the job?"

"You mean that?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"Of course I mean that. In fact I am actually happy that I am sitting here right now and not hanging out with my drunk cast mates." I said and Shelby smirked.

"So why aren't you big on drinking?" She asked and I sighed as I went back to eating.

"I had a bad experience my junior year in high school and I haven't really drank that much since."

"Got busted by the cops for underage drinking?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, that probably would have been better than what actually happened." I remarked.

"Now you have to tell me what happened being as you have captured my interest."

"To make a long story short lets just say that I made out with a gay guy and then got thrown up on during a performance."

"Oh my god." Shelby said laughing and I nodded.

"Yeah, getting thrown up on just does something to a person. To this day I cannot really drink without smelling vomit."

"Well that makes sense as to why you aren't a big drinker. You know I would feel bad for you except for the fact that you were underage drinking and I don't really approve of that."

"Yeah you can be all high and mighty now being as you never had to deal with it. I bet you were worse when you were in high school."

"Maybe but you will never know." Shelby stated and I nodded.

"I may never know but you did add me as a friend on facebook and you do have people you were friends with in high school on there and I am sure that at least one of them would tell me and if not I am meeting your parents soon."

"You wouldn't." Shelby challenged and I shrugged.

"I may, I may not. It depends on how I am feeling. Although if I really wanted to know I could just ask you older brother, I'm sure he has all the juicy stories about you growing up." I stated and she glared at me.

"You better not or I will dig up every embarrassing story that I can of you and I will use them during inappropriate times." She threatened.

"You won't find any, but go ahead and try." I said and she just smiled as we went about finishing eating.

When we were done with dinner she took our plates into the kitchen while I dug through the movies that were in the cabinets. I had finally found a movie that looked interesting when my phone went off and I rushed to go get it. I was able to pick the phone up on the last ring and I flopped down on the bed as I did so.

"Hello?" I answered as I covered my eyes with my hand creating the illusion of the lights being off.

"Hey Rach are you going to come down here tonight to hang?" Livia asked into the receiver and I looked out of the bedroom and to the living room where Shelby was returning with a bowl of popcorn.

"You know what I think I am just going to stay in tonight if you don't mind. My mom and I are having a good time and I would sort of like to hang out with her. Please give my regards to Jesse." I said with a smile.

"I will, have fun." Livia said and I hung up and put my phone on silent as I returned to the living room where Shelby was waiting on the couch.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It wasn't anyone important." I said shrugging it off and she gave me a look.

"Who?" She asked as I sat down.

"It was Livia, she wanted to know if I was going to be coming out with them tonight. I think Jesse was bugging her to call being as he and the rest of the cast don't have their phones on them being as they were banned at rehearsals."

"You can go if you want to. I mean I was just going to stay here for the rest of the night but I have no problem with you going. You know what you really should go, it will be good for you..."

"I want to stay here." I said ending her rant and she smiled at me.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Really, now I picked out a movie but I am not sure if you are going to want to watch it." I said as I got up and grabbed the movie off of the table.

"Well lets see what you picked and I will give you my opinion." Shelby said and I held up the movie.

"It's the Muppet movie, I know it's sort of lame but I really enjoyed it and I haven't seen it in a while." I said and she smirked.

"Put it in then." She said gesturing to the television and I pulled the DVD case open and ran over to the television to put it in.

When I was done I walked back over to the couch and sat down. Shelby was leaning up against the arm of the couch and I was sitting relatively close to her. It was about ten minutes into the movie when I got over myself and I snuggled closer to Shelby and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around me and allow my head to rest against her shoulder. It was one of the first times that everything felt right, even though in my head I knew it was so wrong.

**A/n: Enjoy!**

**-Katie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel's POV:

"What are you thinking right now?" Shelby asked as we drove back to the city.

"Huh?" I asked turning my attention away from the window so that I could look at her while she drove.

"In the last ten minutes you have gotten really quiet, what's on your mind?" She asked and I sighed.

"Nothing really, just wondering how things are going to be when we get back."

"You can stay with Beth and I-"

"Thank you for the offer but I can't, it's not fair to you and Beth to put you guys through that."

"Rachel-"

"Please Shelby, I don't want to be a bother..."

"Rachel you are not a bother, not now, not ever. Do you understand that?" She asked and I sighed.

"You say that now." I said wishing that I had just said yes in order to shut her up.

"Rachel-"

"No, you don't know. When are you picking Beth up?" I asked trying to get her to change the subject but it didn't really work being as she knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"Stop trying to change the subject Rachel we need to talk about this..."

"About what?" I asked in a defeated tone and Shelby sighed as she pulled off the road and into the parking lot of a business that lined the road.

"What happened to the Rachel that I was hanging out with last night?" She asked.

"That isn't the realistic Rachel, that is the Rachel that I wish I was all the time but I can't be."

"Why not?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Too much has happened for me to stay like that all the time, and she is the one that gets hurt..."

"I'm not going to hurt you Rachel and I am not going to let you get hurt..."

"You can't stop me from getting hurt, things happen."

"Yes but when they happen I will be there to make things better. Rachel I want you to be able to be yourself but you are going to have to trust me in order for that to happen."

"And what happens when I trust you and you and Beth get hurt? What happens then, will you still be there to pick up the pieces? I'm not the type of person that you should let into your life, the people who come into my life always get hurt..."

"No Rachel the people you let into your life always hurt you, that's the difference. Your dads have twisted your reality so much that you can't tell the difference between you getting hurt and the people in your life getting hurt."

"But this whole thing this week..."

"Is only hurting you Rachel. Beth and I are fine you don't need to worry about us."

"But I do."

"And that is because you are a good person Rachel. I love you and you have to understand that you being in my life is not hurting me in the least bit in fact it has only made my life better."

"You're just saying that..."

"No I'm not. Now I am going to get back on the road and we are going to continue this conversation but first you need to let me give you a hug. Okay?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"I guess." I said and she smirked as we hugged and I let myself relax in her arms for a moment before I pulled away so we could get back onto the road.

"Better?" She asked and I nodded.

"I feel better if that is what you are asking." I said and she smiled.

"That is what I am asking so I am glad that you feel better. And to answer your question from earlier I am going to pick Beth up tomorrow afternoon. The less the press can find out about you the better."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, plus she is staying with Kurt and Blaine tonight and I just want them to see what they are getting themselves into with adopting." She stated and I smirked.

"You would."

"Hey you can't deny that you would do the same thing if you were given the chance." She said and I nodded.

"You're right I would do the same thing, but I don't think that Beth is a fair representation of a normal eight year old." I countered and she laughed.

"I'll give you that one. Are you hungry?" Shelby asked and I shook my head.

"No, the vegan breakfast that we were served this morning has ruined all other meals for me today, I am stuffed."

"You sure? We can stop and grab something if you would like."

"I'm not hungry but if you want something you can stop." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm good I was just making sure that you were fine."

"You know I can take care of myself I am an adult..."

"I know you are an adult but that doesn't mean that I can't treat you like my child once in a while."

"Whatever. So what does the next week look like for me?" I asked as I pulled my feet up onto the seat.

"Not too tough. I mean we open on Friday but you know I am going to be taking it easy, you can have your leisurely mornings and I will probably dismiss you guys early..."

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, I am going to run you guys ragged this week but it will be worth it."

"You hope." I countered and she laughed.

"I hope? What are you going to go out and butcher your lines or something?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not, but I mean nothing is a sure thing."

"That is true, I guess. So are you sure you are going to be fine?" She asked and I sighed.

"Will you lay off the mothering stuff for like five minutes? I get that you care about me but I need some time to think about what I am going to do and how I feel, I haven't fully thought everything out and I love that you are here smothering me but seriously give it a break." I said as nicely as I could and Shelby sighed.

"Sorry, with Beth the only parenting I know is smothering."

"Well you know they say you can't spell smother without mother."

"That is true but I am going to try to be good, at least for the rest of the car ride. That being said do you want to listen to the radio?" Shelby asked and I smirked.

"Afraid you can't make it if we just talk?" I challenged and she rolled her eyes.

"I was just asking if you wanted to listen to music but hey if you don't want to we can sit in silence if you would like that better." She said and I sighed.

"We can listen to music only if I can control the radio." I said and she smirked.

"Don't like my music selections?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not really. No offense but as much as I love broadway I do like to listen to things other than show tunes."

"You know just because you say no offense doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"I didn't even insult you."

"This time." She countered and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever." I said as I turned on the radio and turned it up so that the music filled the car.

I listened to a few songs before I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't a deep sleep and I could tell that we were still driving and I could also tell when she switched the radio station thinking that I was asleep.

"I was listening to that." I mumbled.

"You are sleeping, you aren't listening to it..."

"Yes I am, they were doing a special on Lady Gaga's top twenty hits. I would appreciate you switching the station back." I requested without much avail.

"We have about twenty minutes until we are back in the city, just try to get some more sleep and forget that the music is even playing..."

"I can't just forget." I said lazily opening my eyes and she sighed.

"Does it really bother you that much?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes it does. I was using the music as a way to lull me to sleep and you totally ruined it."

"Fine then I will change it back if it means that much to you."

"Well it does really mean that much to me and that was all I was asking for." I said resting my head on the headrest again.

I drifted off again as the music returned and I was thrilled that this time she didn't try to change the station again, although that was probably only because she knew that I wasn't going to be fully asleep and would call her on it again if she tried.

When I woke up again we were in Shelby's parking garage and I sighed as she put her car in park and turned to me.

"I know you don't want to be here right now but at least stay here until I go get Beth and then you can return to your apartment, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess that would be fine." I said as I went to get out of the car and she plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you aren't fighting me on this." She said as we walked into her building.

"What is the point in fighting, we both know you would end up winning one way or another so there is no point in trying to get my way."

"This isn't about winning Rachel, if you want as soon as we drop off my bag I will take you right to your apartment, I just thought that it would be nice to spend the afternoon together."

"I'm sorry I never though of it that way. Wait aren't you not getting Beth until tomorrow afternoon?" I asked as I followed her down the hall.

"Something like that. What do you not want to spend the time with me that I have set aside for us to spend?" She asked batting her eyes ever so slightly so that I would feel bad and it was working.

"No I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry if it didn't seem that way."

"That's okay. So what would you like to do? I was thinking that we could watch a movie..."

"We did that last night, if you want to capture and keep my interest you better come up with something new and exciting."

"How about we play a game of cards or something?" Shelby asked and I smirked.

"That could work but I am just going to tell you now that you are so on." I challenged.

Shelby went and put her bag down in her room while I took a seat on the couch to wait for her to return. It was a few minutes later that she returned with a deck of cards and she sat down next to me and started to deal out the cards.

"What's the game?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ever heard of the game Tonk?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course I have heard of the game Tonk and if that is what we are playing you are so dead." I said with an evil smile as she finished dealing.

"That is the game we are playing. So you have played this game?" She asked and I nodded.

"Mercedes and I used to play this game all the time, I am pretty beastly at it so just be prepared to lose." I stated with an air of confidence and she shook her head.

"If you say so." She commented and I smirked, there was no way that I was going to be able lose this game.

* * *

><p>Shelby's POV:<p>

"How in the world did you win? You had to have cheated!" Rachel protested and I rolled my eyes.

"I did not cheat, you were way to confident going into this game. Never under estimate the underdog."

"Yeah right, so how did you cheat?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"If I knew you were this much of a sore loser I never would have agreed to play with you."

"I am not a sore loser!" Rachel protested and I just laughed.

"Yes you are. So lunch?" I asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm still stuffed from breakfast."

"I don't see how you are still stuffed I am famished." I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"That is because you didn't eat as much as I did."

"And that is because I thought the vegan food that they made for you was absolutely disgusting."

"It was not, it just requires an acquired taste."

"Sure, that's it. So you're sure that you don't want anything?" I asked as I pulled out some cheese and bread so I could make a sandwich and she shook her head.

"Like I said before I am stuffed. What are you making anyway?" She asked as she leaned over the arm of the couch.

"Grilled cheese."

"Animal killer." Rachel said as she slouched down on the couch and I rolled my eyes.

"How is eating bread and cheese killing animals, you know what, don't answer that." I stated reminding myself of the stories I had heard about the famous Rachel rants.

"So what are we going to do after you are done eating?" Rachel asked and I shrugged.

"We could play cards again..."

"No you cheat."

"Do not, but anyway what would you like to do?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well there is something that I would like to do but I don't know if you would be up for it." Rachel said as she laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"And what would that be?" I asked and she sighed.

"There is an apartment that I have been looking at this past week and the building manager of the place is a big fan of mine and is thrilled about me being interested in the place."

"And where is this new apartment may I ask?"

"It's close by. Would you want to check the place out with me?" Rachel asked and I sighed.

"Let me eat and then we can discuss us going to this place. Although I am going to let you know right now that far or not I don't think that we will be going." I stated and Rachel nodded.

"Alright but when we discuss this further I think you are going to see that we should go check this place out and today so that it isn't sold out from under me." Rachel stated and I nodded.

"Of course."

It took a few minutes to make my sandwich and when I was done I ate while Rachel cleaned the dishes although I told her she didn't have to do that. When we were both done Rachel sat across from me at the table and folded her hands neatly on top of the table.

"So where is this place?" I asked and she smirked.

"Like I said it was close by..."

"Rachel I would like an address or it will just continue to be a no." I stated and she relented.

"I talked to your super on Wednesday and she said that she thinks that she has exactly what I am looking for..."

"Wait my super as in moving into this building?" I asked with some excitement.

"Yes as in this building, although it would be a different floor."

"Figures. But you are seriously considering moving closer?" I asked and she nodded.

"After everything that you have done for me I couldn't help but think that maybe I should move closer to my family."

"You just called Beth and I your family." I stated and she nodded.

"I did. It's still something that I am getting used to but it might be easier if I am living in the same building as you guys. So do you think we can check the place out?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Let me clean my plate and then we can go see the apartment that my super found you." I said as I got up and she grinned widely.

"I am so excited, the pictures that I have seen of the place are fantastic. I mean the view had me sold..."

"You have a view?" I asked and she nodded as I rinsed my plate.

"Of course I have a view, I wouldn't change apartments if I was just going to be stuck with the same old no view apartment." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. So how many floors above my apartment is this view?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ten."

"You are looking at a pent house?" I asked knowing exactly what was ten floors above my apartment.

"Yes I am. At first I wasn't but after we talked about what I wanted in the future I want to make this move my last, at least for a while."

"Wait so our little twenty minute talk about kids and Jesse and everything else made you want to get a bigger apartment with a view?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"Well like I told you when we were talking, I'm not ready for any of that just yet but when I am ready I am not going to be wanting to turn my entire like upside down. Plus with the bigger place now I can have Beth over to spend the night..."

"And like ten of her closest friends." I remarked and Rachel smirked.

"Okay so the place might end up being a little big but its at least worth a look." She said and I nodded.

"It is worth a look." I stated and Rachel happily got up and started to drag me towards the door.

"Good because while you were washing your dish I texted the super and she is going to meet us there so lets go." Rachel stated and I laughed.

"Let me lock the door and then we can go. Just cook your jets for a second child." I complained as I locked the door and then was pulled onto the elevator that Rachel had called while she was waiting for me.

Once we were in the elevator I could tell that Rachel was excited to see the place and I was even more excited that she was thinking about moving into my building. I mean no she wouldn't be living in my place and no she wouldn't be on the same floor but she would be closer than she is now.

"Hi you must be Rachel's mom. I'm Carol the building manager." A young lady said as we exited the elevator.

"Yes I am. I live in the building as well."

"So I've heard. Well Rachel are you ready to take a look around?" Carol asked and Rachel nodded.

"I really am."

"So what is the price that goes along with the apartment?" I asked as she let Rachel and I in.

"This place runs about two thousand a month which is a steal being as you pay about fifteen a month right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it is, why is it so cheap?" I asked.

"Well this place has sat empty since the first moment the building opened a few years ago and the owner of the building it tired of it sitting empty and when I talked to him about Rachel renting it he was thrilled. He is a huge fan of broadway and his wife and daughter are in love with Rachel so he knocked down the price for her. Plus she scored him opening night tickets for her new show that opens next week." Carol ranted and I gave Rachel a look.

"She did, did she?" I asked and Rachel smirked.

"I did. So what do you think of the place?" She asked.

"The wood floors are great..."

"Wait until you see the bathroom, you are going to die." She said an I followed her into the bathroom.

"This is huge. Are you sure that you are going to be okay living alone in a place like this?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, plus eventually I am going to have a family that will take up the extra space. Do you really think that this is too much? I mean Carol did say that there were other options more like yours..."

"This is you Rachel. This apartment screams Rachel but I want you to be sure that this is the place that you want to be living. I mean it is great that it is in the same building but if it's not what you want..."

"It really is. I mean I would have to wait until my lease is up at the end of next month but then I can move in here. I really love this place." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Then go for it. There are a few things that you might want to negotiate of course but the price is fantastic and the people who own the building love you. I am behind you one hundred percent if this is what you truly want." I stated and Rachel nodded.

"Carol, I want this place." Rachel said and Carol smiled.

"Shall we go to my office and look over the paper work?" She asked and Rachel and I both nodded as we followed her down to her office.

It took a good hour and a half to get everything negotiated and in the end Rachel was thrilled with the end result and I was happy for that.

"Can you believe that in one month I am going to have the most kick ass apartment in this entire building?" Rachel asked as she crashed on my couch and I just laughed.

"I thought that you liked your old apartment." I said and Rachel sighed.

"It was nice but now that Brittany and Santana live there it lost it's appeal to me."

"You like your privacy huh?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes I do. That reminds me I am so not giving a key to Puck this time. I mean do you know how many people he has taken through my apartment? It's insane."

"What about me, do I get a key?" I asked and Rachel just gave me a look.

"And why would you want a key? I mean the only time that you need to be there is when I am there and there is no need for you to have a key."

"What about if Beth leaves something in your apartment and I have to get it and you are out? Having a key would be useful then." I commented and she shrugged.

"I guess you are just going to have to teach Beth to be more responsible." Rachel stated and I shook my head.

"So no key?" I asked and she sighed.

"I guess you can have a key, but the first strange person that you bring into my place will be the last of your key got it?" Rachel stated and I laughed.

"Of course. You know you can show my parents your place when they come. I am sure that they will love the place."

"That could work. Oh, I have to call Jesse he needs to see it. Oh and San and Brit along with Blaine and Kurt..."

"Slow down kid. You have some time, and don't you want to wait to show the place to most people at least until you have the place decorated?" I asked and she nodded.

"That makes more sense. Can we watch a movie and get pizza?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Pick a movie and I will order something and have it delivered."

It was about twenty minutes later that Rachel and I were curled on the couch together eating our different pizzas watching the Titanic. When I was done with my pizza I wiped my hands and then took up stroking Rachel's hair as she rested against my chest. It was a little while longer that I felt Rachel's breathing even out and I looked down and saw that she was asleep against me. I just smiled as I turned the movie off and then carefully took Rachel into my arms and carried her into the guest room.

"Momma don't leave." Rachel called out as I laid her down and I sighed.

"You want me to stay with you?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face and she nodded.

"Please." She whimpered and I gently smiled as I crawled next to her.

"Of course." I said beginning to stroke her hair again as she curled up next to me.

"I love you." She mumbled and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too baby girl, I love you too."

**So don't hate me but this is exam week and my life has been crazy so give me some time and there will be other updates on my other stories and maybe I will even release the new story that I have been working on recently! Who knows what the next week and a half has in store! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**-Katie :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel's POV:**

"Alright everyone, I have done everything that I can for you. From here on out it is up to you and you alone to make this thing work. Have fun with it and please enjoy your first performance tonight, you all deserve to." Shelby said with a grin as the entire cast and crew cheered. "Now go home and rest up before your four pm call time!" She said and everyone scattered off the stage.

"It's hard to believe that we have come this far." Jesse said as we packed our rehearsal bags and I nodded.

"I know. I mean think about it, when this thing started I wasn't even talking to Shelby..."

"And Santana and I were still in Lima." Brittany added and I nodded.

"Yeah and I was just a distant memory." Jesse said and I laughed.

"You never were a distant memory Jesse, just not a fond one." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight. Santana and I are going to be sitting in the front row so you guys better be on top of your game." Brittany said and I smiled.

"Of course, see you later." I said as Brittany got up and walked back towards the exit and I sighed.

"We should get going, we only have a few hours before we have to be back here and I heard that you were meeting some of Shelby's family today." Jesse said and I nodded.

"I'm meeting her parents, I'm a little freaked so I am in no hurry." I replied and Jesse took my hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go." He said as he took my bag which forced me to follow him to where Shelby was sitting packing up.

"Ready?" She asked as she finished packing and I looked at Jesse.

"I guess." I said and she stopped packing and looked up at me.

"Nervous?" She asked and I nodded.

"Very." I said and Shelby stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be, my parents are going to love you." She said and I bit my lower lip.

"How-"

"Don't start with this Rachel. Jesse can you let Bryan know that we are ready to go?" Shelby asked and Jesse nodded as he went to go grab Bryan, my newly hired body guard, so that we could go.

"Let me hear it." I said and Shelby laughed.

"Hear what?" She asked and I sighed.

"I know that you sent Jesse away so that we could talk so lets get it over with." I stated and Shelby patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"First of all you don't have to meet my parents if you don't want to..."

"I want to." I said and she took my hand.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be before the show, or even today..."

"No I need to do it before the show, if I don't my mind won't be where it needs to be..."

"Okay baby. We will do it before the show but you need to be sure about this, okay?" She asked and I nodded as I heard Bryan and Jesse approaching.

"Well I am going to go ahead and go so suspicious don't arise and I will see you guys later at the show." Jesse said as he gave me a small kiss before he grabbed his stuff and started towards the exit and Shelby and I got up and walked with Bryan slowly towards the exit waiting a few minutes to make sure Jesse cleared out before we made our exit.

Since everything broke about the Tony's and my dads my life had turned to complete chaos. It was a matter of hours before everyone found out that my director, Shelby, was also my mother. When I returned it seemed like all the craziness just waited for me to return.

Shelby was right, as soon as they found out where I lived my apartment turned into a zoo. The good thing was that my building manager let me get out of my lease a month early and I was able to move into my new apartment without anyone finding out or making a big deal about it. From what I heard my old apartment was renting at three times the price to some weird person who just wanted to be where I have been.

Bryan escorted Shelby and me through the crowd of people with camera and who were shouting my name. Everyone wanted something from me and while I didn't mind it at first, but the only thing that I wanted now was for everyone to just leave me alone.

When we got to the car Shelby quickly drove us to the apartment complex. The good thing about where I was living now was that the parking garage added the security of not letting people know where I lived plus the fact the building was equipped with their own security team and they were willing to work with me and the small team my mom had set up for me. For once in my life I was feeling safe, and that was all thanks to my mom.

"Okay so we are going to have to be at the theater earlier than everyone else being as I am going to have to set up."

"Thats fine. Bryan is aware of the change?" I asked as we drove towards the building and she nodded.

"I already talked to him about it and he is working with his team to make sure everything works out."

"Great. So is there enough time for me to run up to my place and change, possibly take a shower before I meet everyone?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course there is time. I don't want you to feel rushed Rachel so take all the time you need." She said as she reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

After we parked Shelby and I made our way to the elevator.

"Would you mind if I made sure you got settled before I went back down to my place?" Shelby asked and I let out a sigh.

"You are already insisting on having someone watch the place while I am out, do you have to do a sweep?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"I'm your mother, I worry." She said brushing some hair out of my face before she cupped my face with her hands.

"Mom!" I whined and she just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she placed a chaste kiss on top of my head as the doors opened and we stepped out in front of my place and I went about unlocking the door.

As soon as I stepped into the apartment I let my bag fall to the floor in shock as Beth came running up to me and gave me a hug.

"Rachel you're home!" She said as she buried her face in my stomach and I looked at the older couple that slowly got up and made their way over to where I was standing.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked as she shut the door behind us.

"Beth told us you wanted us to be here." The woman who I was guessing was Shelby's mother said as she took a step closer to us.

"Beth." Shelby scolded and the blonde girl pulled away from me and peaked around me to give our mother a small sly smile.

"Hi mommy." Beth said and Shelby motioned for her to make her way over to her.

"How did you get in?" She asked and Beth shrugged as if she had no idea.

"She had a key." Shelby's dad offered up and Beth turned and gave the man a look.

"Pop-pop!" She whined and the man shrugged.

"There are only two people who scare me in this world and they are your mother and your grandmother..."

"Yeah well make it three." Beth said as Shelby gripped her shoulders and led her over to the couch.

"Beth where is my key?" Shelby asked and Beth sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key Shelby had taken when I signed for the place.

"Mom, I think Beth's scolding can wait a minute." I said still frozen a few feet away from my grandparents leaving the three of us in a very awkward position.

"What?" Shelby asked and she turned and then she smiled and got up. "Sorry, got a little side tracked. Mom, dad this is Rachel." Shelby said as she walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"She looks just like you." Shelby's mom said with a smile. "I'm Andrea and you can call me that or grandma..."

"I call her nana!" Beth added and Andrea nodded.

"That she does, but you can call me whatever you are comfortable with." The woman said as she extended her hand and I took it graciously.

"And I'm Laurence, or grandpa, pop-pop, whatever." The man said as he stepped forward and we shook hands as well.

"It's good to finally meet you both." I said with a smile trying to keep my nerves in check.

"Sorry about barging in like that, had we of known..." Laurence said giving Beth a look.

"It's okay, I was just a little surprised." I said running a hand through my nasty hair remembering why I wanted some time to myself.

"Speaking of not being prepared Beth lets go. Rachel needs some time to herself. Come on, all of you, out." Shelby said as she ushered the group towards the door.

"It was nice to finally meet you." Andrea and Laurence said as they went to exit and I smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just have to shower and change. You see my mother has been working me like a dog all day and I need to get ready for the performance tonight." I said and they smiled.

"Good then we will be waiting for you." Laurence said as he pulled me into a hug and I just let it happen which led to Andrea also pulling me into a hug.

"Alright let the girl shower, she stinks." Shelby said and I glared at her as the four of them left laughing.

I didn't rush the shower. I took my time and made sure that I was feeling relaxed. I tried to think of how I felt when I premiered the last play that I was in but for some reason I couldn't quite remember the feeling. I knew that my dads had been there, for appearance sake. I guess that was part of the reason I didn't remember, anything that remotely had to do with them I blocked from my mind.

I finished getting ready and then grabbed my things and headed down to Shelby's apartment. With the small amount of time that I had left to relax I didn't want to have to be running between the two apartments so I made sure that I had anything I could possibly want before I left. Bryan was waiting outside my door and he escorted me to Shelby's place.

I understood the whole wanting me to be safe thing but there were times where Shelby went a little overboard. Like right now. I mean we were in the building and yet I had people escorting me an entire three feet to an elevator and then keeping me 'safe' inside the small box as it descended a few floors to Shelby's place where I would again be escorted to the door, another whopping three feet.

I knocked on the door and waiting as patiently as I could for someone to answer the door. I mean of all the hypocritical moves, Shelby had a key to my place and yet she refused to give me a key to hers. She assured me that she only had a key to my place for safety reasons but I wasn't seeing how coming over to watch a movie was a safety thing.

"Hey there you are." Shelby said as she opened the door and I walked inside.

"Yeah I would have been here sooner but for some reason my mother won't give me a key to her apartment." I said as I placed my thing by the door and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I think that has to do with your mother likes a little privacy." Shelby stated and I scoffed.

"No I think it has more to do with the fact that my mother has control issues." I replied and Andrea laughed as she came over to where the two of us were arguing.

"Shelby stop controlling everything and go finish getting ready and let me have some time with my granddaughter." Andrea said pushing Shelby towards her room and I smirked.

"Told you." I said and Shelby glared at me before she walked off.

"Now Rachel lets talk. So you grew up in Lima?" Andrea asked and I nodded as we made our way over to the couch.

"Yeah. Where are you from?" I asked not really wanting to get into my whole life story right now.

"Akron, that was where Shelby and her brother were both born and raised."

"I bet you have all kinds of juicy stories about them growing up." I said pulling my feet onto the couch and Laurence laughed.

"Getting right to the point huh?" He asked and I smirked.

"Why wait? I mean if I wait too much longer mom is going to stop your from telling me." I said and Andrea laughed.

"The girl has a point Laurence." Andrea said and he sighed.

"Well there was this one time that Shelby tried to run away from home. How old was she Andrea?" Laurence asked and Andrea sighed.

"She was like ten wasn't she? I don't know she was a little older then Beth."

"Why did she want to run away in the first place?" I asked and Andrea and Laurence exchanged a look and then laughed.

"Your uncle convinced Shelby that she was an alien that we took her from the mother ship..."

"Wait what?" I asked and they both shrugged and laughed.

"Trust me we were thinking the exact same thing when it happened. Anyway needless to say we had to follow her down our road..."

"Oh please tell me you aren't telling her about when I was running away." Mom said as she walked into the living room and my grandparents just smiled at her.

"Never." Andrea said as Laurence leaned closer to me.

"We'll finish the story later." He said with a wink and I smirked.

"Where is Beth?" I asked and Shelby pointed down the hall.

"She is in her room talking to Quinn." Shelby said as she sat down next to me on the couch and started to run her hand through my hair.

"Why is she talking to Quinn?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"Quinn called about three minutes after we walked through the door. It was something about wanting to talk to her to see if she wanted to go to Lima for the summer, or part of it."

"Isn't that something that someone usually discusses with the parent not the child?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"Usually but that's Quinn for you. She has never been one to ask me for anything regarding Beth so I have found that it is just easier to let her do what she wants and then deal with breaking Beth's hopes and dreams later."

"Sounds like a fun job." I stated and she nodded.

"It is like the entire reason I wanted a kid, to be able to crush their every hope and dream!" Shelby said sarcastically.

"Honestly if you wanted that you should have just continued coaching Vocal Adrenaline, from what I heard you did a pretty good job at crushing kids back then." I said and Shelby just shoved my head forwards.

"Shut it child or it will be your hopes and dreams I will be crushing." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Anyway so when do you two need to be returning to the theater?" Andrea asked and I looked at Shelby.

"I don't know, when do we need to be returning director?" I asked.

"We have about an hour. Would you like something to eat?" Shelby asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Either you are hungry or not Rachel, there is no I don't know."

"Then no I'm not hungry." I stated and Shelby sighed.

"You have a long night ahead of you, you need to eat..."

"Shelby she is a grown child if she wants something to eat she will let you know. Stop pestering her." Andrea said.

"Thank you, finally someone can tell her to stop bothering me." I stated and my grandmother raised her eyebrow at me like I had seen Shelby do numerous times, obviously it was an inherited trait.

"And you young lady need to go eat something." Andrea said and I went to say something but the look intensified and I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen so I could grab something to eat.

"Only two people in this world have that look kid and you're related to both." Laurence said and I refrained from laughing being as I was too afraid.

"You're telling me." I stated as Shelby got up and joined me in the kitchen.

"I should use that look on you more often, maybe you will start listening to me." She joked and I shook my head.

"Your look doesn't scare me, I've seen it too often. But nana's look, that's an entirely different story." I stated and Andrea got up and looked at me.

"You called me nana." She said with a smile and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom she called you nana, although don't get to used to it because the first fight you get into she will go back to calling you Andrea." Shelby stated dramatically.

"Mommy, she wants to talk to you!" Beth said as she ran into the room with the phone and Shelby sighed as she took the phone from Beth.

"I'll be back in a minute." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Sure you will." I stated as I took my food and sat down at the counter so I could eat.

"So Rachel, tell us about yourself..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

My phone call with Quinn was beyond frustrating. For some reason I could not get her to see why I would not let Beth skip the last week of school in order to go to Florida with her and her family. I mean I was not apposed to Beth spending time with Quinn but she was not going to miss school to do it, even if it was just the last week.

After what seemed like seemed like the longest argument that I had the pleasure of having in the part month I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed and rubbed my temples.

"Hey pumpkin, what's wrong?" My dad said as he walked into my room and I propped my head up on my hand and sighed.

"Nothing more than Quinn trying to ride my last nerve. What's new?" I asked as my dad took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Have I told you lately how proud I am that you are making this whole thing with Quinn work?" He asked and I sighed.

"You tell me that every time we talk but for some reason it still doesn't make me feel any better." I stated and he sighed.

"I know, but wouldn't you of wanted the Berry's to do something like this with you?" He asked and I just glared at my dad.

"Do not even mention those men to me." I snapped and my dad patted my knee.

"You know it's not your fault..."

"I let her go with those men. I legally had time to change my mind and take her from them but I didn't."

"You thought you were doing the right thing." He said and I shook my head.

"I knew in my heart that it was all wrong but I let her go, I let my baby go with them. So don't you dare tell me what I wished the Berry men did because I can list a bunch of things that I wish they didn't do." I said and my dad nodded.

"Alright baby. You want some time?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said and he smiled.

"I'll go keep your little terror occupied but don't take too long your mother is grilling Rachel about her life and I can tell that Rachel is getting annoyed." He said and I sighed.

"Tell mom to back off, I don't need Rachel in a mood." I stated and my dad shrugged.

"I can try but I make no promises." He said as he walked out of the room and I collapsed back on my bed.

It was a few minutes later that I heard my door creak open and then my bed shift under someone's weight as they moved closer to me. It wasn't until they laid their head on my arm that I knew who it was.

"Finally got away from my mom?" I asked as I pulled Rachel closer to me and she nodded.

"She kept asking questions." Rachel said softly as she played with the ends of her hair.

"I'm sorry Rach." I said as I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into my side.

"It's okay, I'm suppose to talk about it right?" She asked and I let out a sigh.

"Only if you want to, no one should ever force you to talk about it if you don't want to." I said and she looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes.

"I know momma." She said as she reached over and intertwined her fingers with mine and I rested out hands on my stomach.

"I've waited so long to have a moment like this with you." I said and she smiled.

"Me too."

"Too bad we are going to have to cut it short."

"Why is that?" She asked and I let out a small laugh.

"Well there is this little thing called the premiere that is happening tonight and we need to be going soon." I said and Rachel let out a tiny sigh.

"Alright, but lets wait just a little bit longer." She said and I nodded.

"I can live with that." I said as I turned so that I was face to face with Rachel with our hands intertwined between us.

We laid like this for what seemed like the longest time before I looked over at the clock and realized that we had to get up and head out for the show.

"Rach." I said as I stroked her hair with my free hand and she shook her head.

"I don't want to go." Rachel whined and I chuckled.

"I know kid but we need to. Come on." I said as I sat up and then pulled her into the same position.

"But mommy I was comfy." Rachel said and I rolled my eyes.

"All I need to do is brush my hair and then we grab Bryan and go, now move kid." I said as I pulled her out of bed and Rachel slowly made her way out of my room as I moved to the bathroom and brushed my hair and grabbed my outfit for tonight and then headed for the door.

Rachel and I quickly said goodbye to my parents and Beth and then we headed, with security in tow, to the theater.

Rachel was rushed into hair and makeup when we arrived and I went about making sure that everything was perfect. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when everyone was in hair and makeup. It meant that there was one less thing that I had to deal with. Costumes were being handed out and everything was falling into place. It seemed like everything was going off without a hitch.

"Hey Shelby the main characters are done with hair and makeup and have moved into wardrobe. We have thirty minutes until showtime, you should go get changed yourself, it's a big night for you as well." Erika said and I nodded.

"Thank you for the update." I said as I went to change.

When I was done Cynthia from makeup insisted on touching up my look and after a few seconds of begging I let her. When she was done I checked on everyone and then was bombarded by Beth and my parents.

"Mommy can we go up to our seats?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said as I took Beth's hand and we walked to our seats.

The performance was fantastic, I mean of course there were a few things that could have gone smoother, but that was something that I could work out before tomorrow's performance. I was just so happy when I was able to go backstage with everyone and congratulate Rachel.

"How was I? Be honest." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"You were marvelous just like I knew you would be." I said and he face lit up with a smile.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes and I am not just saying that, because you know that I would be honest." I said and she nodded.

"I know, oh nana, pop-pop come meet Jesse. He was the male lead tonight, he and I are dating." Rachel said as she grabbed my parents hands and dragged them off to meet Jesse.

"Momma can I go with them?" Beth asked and I sighed.

"Go catch up." I said and she squealed in delight as she ran off after them.

"Shelby Corcoran, you my dear are a miracle worker!" Rodger said as he walked up and gave me a hug and I smiled.

"Trust me I am no miracle worker. You were the one who hired the talent, I am merely the person who whipped their asses into shape."

"And I thank you for that. Now where is that talented daughter of yours?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"If she isn't with me where do you think she is?" I asked and he smiled.

"Jesse's dressing room is which way?" He asked and I pointed him in the right direction.

"Just to let you know my parents are with her so don't be surprised when you are bombarded by people." I said and he smirked.

"Thanks for the warning." He said as he walked towards Jesse's dressing room and I saw Bryan approaching.

"What's going on?" I asked and he smiled.

"Everything is clear. We are going to let everything clear out a little bit and then we are going to escort you fine ladies home." Bryan said and I smiled.

"That's good. You have people coving the back door where she is going to be signing autographs?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep. Trust me Ms. Corcoran we have everything covered, your daughter's safety is our greatest concern."

"It should be your only concern." I said and he smirked.

"Well you see she would be but her mother is a little stubborn and we have to keep an eye out for her as well." He joked and I smiled.

"Mothers." I said and he laughed.

"Just let me know when you are ready to go and we will go ahead and get in position." He said and I nodded.

"I'll let you know." I said as I turned and went to go hang out with my family.

When I got to Jesse's dressing room Rachel and Jesse were on their way to go out and sign autographs with the rest of the cast and Beth was about ready to crash in my dads arms.

"Here let me take her." I said as I stretched my arms out for Beth and my dad handed her to me.

Beth laid her head on my shoulder and I rocked her back and forth for a moment.

"Shelby why don't we go ahead and take Beth back to your place, Rachel can handle getting back home herself." My mom said and I sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Shelby let the kid have some friend with that delicious boy toy of hers." My mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me tell Bryan and then we can go." I said as I carried Beth to go find Bryan.

After I let him know I left a note for Rachel and then I left the theater with my parents and Beth.

I was anxious the entire time I was away from Rachel. I knew that nothing would happen but I just hated being away from her. Minutes turned into hours and before I knew it my mom forced me to go to bed without my phone. It was about an hour after I had been lying in bed worrying that I felt the bed shift and I sat up to see Rachel crawl into bed with me.

"Sorry I woke you." She whispered and I held out my arms for her so she could climb closer to me.

"I was already awake." I said as I moved over and she snuggled under the covers with me.

"You were worried?" She asked and I nodded.

"Very. What took you so long?" I asked and she sighed.

"Jesse and I went out to dinner and before you even ask yes Bryan accompanied us." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Good. Now lets get some sleep because you have a long day tomorrow and you are going to need your rest." I said and Rachel snuggled into my side again like she was earlier.

"Okay mom and thanks for the key." She said and I smiled as I played with her hair.

"I thought you would like it." I said and she nodded.

"It was so much better than flowers." Rachel said and I smiled.

I'm glad you thought so, but seriously go to sleep, we can talk in the morning." I said and she sighed.

"Night mom." She said and I smiled.

"Good night baby."

**A/n: I hope you liked this. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shelby's POV:**

Rachel and my parents got along very well. Rachel enjoyed the stories that they told her of me when I was her age and I just liked having Rachel around family. My parents seemed to help Rachel take her mind off of everything that was going on. The show was a success and Rachel was loving having shows all the time. The only thing that was bugging her now that my parents had left was her nomination for the Tony and her dads case that was coming up soon.

Beth on the other hand was a complete brat since I told her that she was not going with Quinn to Florida. It was like anything that I asked her to do she would do the opposite and it was starting to get on my last nerve.

"Beth please clean your room, this is the last time that I am going to ask you." I said as Beth laid on the couch watching the television.

"Five minutes." Beth whined and I shook my head.

"No, now." I said and she sighed as she sat up and looked over at Rachel who was in the kitchen just watching the whole scene unfold.

"Rachel tell mom that she is being unreasonable." Beth protested and I turned to look at Rachel who shook her head.

"Nope, not getting into this one." She said quickly walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked and she smirked.

"Home, call me when this battle of the wills ends." She said and I shook my head as I turned my attention back to Beth who was back to watching her show.

"Now Beth." I stated and she just went about ignoring me. "BETH CORCORAN NOW!" I yelled and Beth just sighed as she got up and walked towards her room and I followed hot on her tail not going to let her get away with this attitude.

"You know none of this would be happening right now if you would have just let me go with MY MOTHER to Florida like I wanted to do." Beth sassed as she started to pick up the things on her floor.

"Don't you dare. I told you that you had already missed school to visit Quinn this year and I was not going to allow you to miss any more school." I stated and Beth just threw the shoe she had picked up at the wall.

"But I want to go!" She whined and I had enough.

"Clean up this room and I don't want to hear another peep out of you about this Florida trip or there are going to be consequences." I stated as I started to walk away hoping that Beth was going to heed my warning.

"I HATE YOU!" Beth screamed after me and I stopped and clenched my eyes shut.

This was not the first time that Beth had said that to me but it hurt, it always did, but I couldn't let what she said get to me. I promptly turned on my heel and walked back into her room.

"That is it, go to my room and sit on the bed. I will be in there in a minute." I said and Beth pouted.

"But I didn't say anything about the Florida trip." Beth said and I pointed to my room.

"Go, and if you were wise you would just do as I said and not make a fuss about it."

"Whatever!" Beth seethed as she stomped out of her room and down the hall to where my room was.

I made sure that I took enough time to calm down before I went into my room to punish Beth. It had been a while since I had to spank Beth but I knew that in sever cases it was the only way that I could get through to her, and this was turing out to be a sever case. I understood that she was upset about not getting to go to Florida and I gave her time to be upset but it had been over two weeks now and there was a limit to how much attitude I was willing to take from my child.

When I was calm enough I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door and found Beth sitting on my bed holding a picture that I had of her and Rachel from when she was playing one of her games with her. I smiled briefly before I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Do you understand why you are going to be punished?" I asked and Beth sighed.

"Because when you asked me to clean my room I gave you attitude."

"And?" I asked again and she started to kicked her feet wildly.

"I gave you attitude, lots of attitude." Beth said and I nodded.

"Bingo kiddo. Now you know the punishment routine..."

"But Rachel is going to make fun of me." Beth said and I shook my head.

"No she won't and if she does I will make sure she faces her own punishment." I said and Beth nodded.

"Okay." She said hesitantly as she leaned over my lap.

Beth's punishment lasted only a few minutes and when she was done she sat on my lap and we cuddled for a few minutes until her tears stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mommy." Beth said as she looked up at me and I gave her a small smile.

"I know sweetheart. How about you go finish cleaning your room and I am going to go find Rachel and see if we can get something good for lunch." I said and Beth sniffled.

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" Beth asked and I laughed.

"Of course, but only if you clean your room." I said and she quickly slid off my lap and ran into her room while I reached over and grabbed my phone so I could call Rachel and ask her to come down so I could talk to her about what had happened with Beth.

Rachel came down to the apartment a few minutes after I called her and I had her sit on the couch so I could talk her through what happened.

"I thought you said that there was going to be lunch?" Rachel asked as she sat on the couch.

"There will be but first I need to talk to you about Beth..."

"In regards to her punishment I don't want to know anything about it." Rachel said and I let out a sigh.

"She just doesn't want you to make fun of her because she got spanked." I said and Rachel gave me a look.

"Trust me I am the last person who will make fun of her. Now when Jesse gets here you might want to give that little speech to him..."

"Whoa, when were you going to tell me that Jesse was coming over?" I asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Right now." She said as she went to get up and I shook my head.

"Oh no you take a seat, I'll go let lover boy in." I said as I walked over to the door and was graced with Jesse.

"Shelby, is Rachel not here..."

"No she's here, didn't tell me that you were coming until about a second ago, but she is here." I said as Jesse walked in and shot a look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry she was suppose to tell you..."

"Well actually we were going to meet in my apartment but then you offered lunch and I was hungry."

"Zip it." I said and Rachel stopped talking and sat on the couch facing forward.

"Lunch? Does that mean I can get something as well?" Jesse asked and I pointed to the chair in the living room.

"Sit we need to talk." I said and Jesse abruptly took a seat and looked up at me.

"What is going on?" Jesse asked and I took a seat next to Rachel.

"Beth got punished." She said a little too happily and I gave her a look.

"Wait seriously?" Jesse asked with a smile and I groaned.

"Both of you knock it off. There is to be no mocking or teasing, honestly don't even bring it up or there will be consequences..."

"What are you going to take us over your knee?" Jesse asked and I glared at him.

"Don't test me. Now Rachel we need to get your Tony stuff in line."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Stylist, make-up artist, hair stylist. You need to see if you can bring a guest and then you need to choose who it is going to be..."

"Okay mom-anger we can deal with this stuff later. Right now I want you to talk to me about food." Rachel said and I laughed as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Beth wants chicken nuggets, what would my other daughter like?" I asked and Rachel pondered for a minute.

"I'm guessing the only thing that I can really have that you can make is a salad." She said and I nodded.

"Pretty much, and for you Jesse?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What ever you are going to make." He said and I smirked.

"Chicken nuggets it is." I said as I walked over to the freezer and pulled the chicken out so I could go ahead and make it.

Rachel and Jesse talked for a while before Beth came out and graced us with her presence. She was very cautious about her movements and she made sure that she sat on the couch where the cushion would pad her sore butt. I sat down next to her while I waited for the chicken to finish cooking and she leaned into my side obviously worried about Jesse being there.

"What time is the performance tonight?" Beth asked and I kissed the top of her head.

"Jesse and I have to be there at five but I think mom is staying with you tonight." Rachel said and I nodded.

"That I am. You and I are going to hang out and relax while Rachel and Jesse work tonight." I said and Beth sighed.

"Is it really work when you are doing something you love?" Beth asked and Rachel laughed.

"And you say that I am dramatic." Rachel stated and I sighed.

"Yes but I can blame genetics for yours with Beth..."

"I think it's Quinn's fault." Jesse said and I could instantly feel Beth shoot daggers at him.

"Don't talk about my mommy like that." She snapped. "Either of them." She said and Jesse raised his hands in surrender.

"My bad munchkin." He said and Beth relaxed back into my side as the timer went off on the oven.

"I got it." Rachel said as she got up and I clutched Beth closer to me.

After lunch Jesse and Rachel left so that they could get ready and Beth picked out a movie for us to watch. Beth was settled on the couch while I cleaned up from lunch. The movie was playing in the background keeping Beth occupied and allowing myself some time to just think about everything that I needed to get done for Rachel.

I understood that Rachel was not thinking about anything other than making each performance that she was doing the best that it could possibly be, but she really needed to start thinking about the different things that she had coming up. I had brought up the Tony's but there was also the court case that was coming up. Rachel had pushed that to be the furthest thing from her mind but I could tell that it was bothering her. She was going to have to testify and her dads were going to be there. That was not something that I was looking forward to so I knew that there was no way that it was not bothering her.

When I was done with cleaning the kitchen I sat next to Beth on the couch as she rambled on about how I had missed the best part of the movie and how I was going to have to watch it again in order to understand what was going on. When the movie finished I sent Beth to go ahead and get ready for bed so that we could hang out before she had to go to bed. While she was doing that I grabbed my phone and called the one person that I could think of who could help me with some of the Rachel problems.

"Kurt Hummel, how may I help you?"

"Kurt this is Shelby I need you help." I said hoping that I was not going to scare him off with my request.

"What is this about Shelby? I mean my certain skills set is limited to..."

"Rachel needs a dress for the Tony's as well as a hair stylist and make-up artist. I need your help, you know the fashion industry better than anyone else I know. Can you help?" I asked and I could almost hear him smirk over the phone.

"I can get the dress and let me talk to a few of my friends and see what I can round up in the other areas. Do you have an idea of what she wants to wear? What about color? Do you think she has a certain material in mind?"

"Kurt she is a blank canvas right now, go ahead and put together what you think she would like to wear and then you can pitch the ideas to her. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright, but I would like some direction on where to go with this design." Kurt whined.

"I will talk to Rachel and I will let you know what her preferences are. Would that help?"

"Yes, so much. Okay well I have to go work on this new project and I will be in touch." Kurt said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said before I hung up and sat down on the couch feeling the weight of one of my tasks lift off my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

Jesse didn't end up going home to get ready, instead I invited him back up to apartment so we could hang out while we got ready. It was something that Jesse and I had been doing every time Shelby would not go to a particular show and I was starting to really like this routine.

"So what are we suppose to do for the two hours that we have before we need to leave?" Jesse asked between placing kisses on my neck.

"Well this seems to be productive." I said stretching my neck as he made his way up to my jaw.

"Maybe we can progress a little further." Jesse said and I shook my head.

"We need to talk."

"And I'm shot down again."

"Jesse its not like that." I said and he nodded.

"I know Rach, you aren't ready..."

"It's not that Jesse. I mean I want to have sex with you, its just that I think we need to talk first."

"Talk?" Jesse asked and I let out a sigh.

"After the performance tonight I want to talk to you about a few things. Trust me it isn't bad or anything it's just something that we need to talk about before we move forward with this relationship." I said and Jesse smiled.

"If that is what we need to do, then that is what we will do. How about after the performance tonight we get some take out and then come back here. That way we can eat and discuss things."

"Good, then we have a plan. Now I am going to take a nap and you are more than welcome to join me." I said as I got up and he grinned.

"I would love to join you for a nap."

Jesse and I spent the time before we had to be at the theater napping and then we were right into the rush of getting ready for the performance. The shows had become a welcome routine. It was something that I was now able to do without really thinking but it was enough of a distraction to keep me from thinking about other things.

The theater was crowded again tonight which was a great feeling but not quite as great as when we went out to sign autographs after the performance. There were hundreds of people who were lined up behind the metal barriers. Bryan and the rest of the theater security were lined up at various points to ensure that the cast was safe. Jesse and I exchanged numerous glances while signing autographs. There were rumors floating about in the press that Jesse and I were together and while we were and we were not ashamed of it, we wanted to keep it between us for just a little longer.

I stayed until every last playbill was signed and then I made my way back into the theater and to my dressing room where Jesse was sitting on my vanity.

"Took you long enough." He stated as I walked in and I smirked.

"Well unlike other people I like to stay out there until every last one of my fans gets their playbill signed or their photo taken." I stated and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Well if you just hand your signature out like nothing then eventually every fan will have a signature from you and there will be no need for them to meet you backstage anymore. That is why I only sign autographs and take pictures for limited amount of time a night." Jesse said getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I'm sure. So where should we get take out from?" I asked resting my head on his chest taking a moment to hear his heart beat in the silence.

"Where ever is fine. Why don't you go ahead and get changed and then we can head out." Jesse said placing a kiss on the top of my head and I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"If I must." I said and Jesse laughed as he let me go and I went about getting changed into some comfortable clothes and then Jesse and I found Bryan and headed towards a good restaurant.

Bryan was the one who picked up the food for us while Jesse and I waited in the car so we weren't noticed. The smell that filled the car was fantastic and I couldn't wait to get that food into my stomach.

When we got back to the apartment Bryan went through the necessary precautions and then he let Jesse and I into my apartment with the bag of food.

"Where should I put this?" Jesse asked as he walked the food into the living room.

"In my stomach, I am famished." I said as I sat down on the couch and Jesse smirked as he sat next to me.

"Me too. Vegan stir fry is for you and the deluxe burger is for me." He said as he dished out the food and handed me the plastic silver wear.

We ate in silence and then crashed on the couch afterwards with our full stomachs.

"So what do you have to talk to me about?" Jesse asked as I leaned into his side and he played with my hair.

"I had sex with Finn." I blurted out and Jesse shot up.

"When?" He asked and I laughed at how insecure he was.

"High school Jesse, it was high school. But that wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Then why bring up you and Finn having sex?" Jesse asked and I sighed.

"I got pregnant." I said and Jesse nodded.

"Okay..."

"But it's not what you think Jesse I lost the baby, that was why I have been waiting on having sex. I mean of course we would be careful and all but if something was to happen..."

"Rachel look at me." Jesse said as he gripped my head between his hands and I looked into his eyes. "I love you, I love parts of your past, and I love our future together. I understand why you are hesitant to have sex again and I want you to know that I am not going to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." Jesse said and I reached forward and kissed him.

"I want you." I said and Jesse pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"More than anything." I said as I took his hand and pulled him towards my bedroom.

Sex with Jesse was way better than when it was with Finn. He was attentive to my needs and I was just glad that Jesse and I waited to do this.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Jesse finished and I rolled over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So when are you going to move in here?" I asked and Jesse just turned and looked at me.

"I thought your mother wanted you and I to wait to move in together?" He asked and I sighed.

"She did but I am an adult and I can do what I want and I want you here. Plus we only had to wait until after opening night."

"And I am sure if you tell her about your little plan she will make it until after the Tony's or the case..."

"That's the thing, we aren't going to tell her. I mean other than being my mother she really has no pull in my life so I am pretty much free to do what I want. So are you in?" I asked and Jesse smirked.

"Will there be more sex involved?" He asked and I grinned.

"Of course."

"Then I am totally into this deal." Jesse said with a smirk as I cuddled into his side so we could get some sleep.

It was around seven in the morning when I was woken up by a very unhappy mother.

"Rachel Barbara what in the world is going on in here!" My mother barked and I shot up in bed clutching the covers to my chest as Jesse did the same.

"Mom..."

"Shelby..."

"You, out and you get dressed we're going to have a talk." She said as she abruptly turned on her heel and walked out of my room and I turned to Jesse.

"So much for not telling her huh?" He asked as he got out of bed and started to get dressed and I started to do the same.

"She is just overreacting like normal. Give me ten minutes alone with her and after the lecture that I am about to receive I bet she will start to see where I am coming from." I said and Jesse just rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it." He muttered.

"You have thirty seconds!" Shelby yelled from the living room and I gave Jesse a quick hug before he gathered his shoes into his hand and walked out of my room and I went into the bathroom furious that my mother was chasing my grown boy friend out of MY apartment.

"Rachel-" Shelby said as she walked into the bathroom and placed her hands on her hips getting ready to chastise me.

"Don't even start to lecture me. Jesse and I are both adults and we are allowed to do as we please in MY apartment. Not to mention the fact that you are just going to have to get over yourself because Jesse is moving in with me and that is it." I said and Shelby just raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes that is so. I love Jesse and I waited to have him move in with me, like we agreed but I am ready to have him here whether you want him here or not." I stated giving my opinion on the matter.

"I really think that you are rushing things..."

"I'm not. When are you going to see that Jesse and I are perfect together, he is the male version of me and we were meant to be together? You were the one who first introduced us, I mean you practically invented us." I stated and Shelby reached up and started to rub her temples.

"I wanted him to befriend you, that was it. I never wanted you two to date because well I was sure it would turn out to be an utter disaster, which may I remind you it was."

"That was years ago. Jesse and I are completely different people, but the one thing that hasn't changed is the fact that Jesse and I love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I stated and Shelby sighed.

"I think we should talk about this, and I mean about everything that has happened. I know that we have briefly talked about everything but I think that we should really get into it." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Yeah we should. I'll be out in a minute, just wait for me on the couch." I said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry about barging in on you..."

"We'll talk in a minute." I said and she nodded.

"You're right." She said and she went to leave and I smirked.

"I usually am." I remarked and I heard Shelby scoff as she left.

I brushed my teeth and my hair and then I made my way out to my living room where Shelby was sitting on my couch. I walked over and sat next to her letting out a sigh as I did so.

"Lets talk." I said and Shelby wrapped and arm around me and pulled me closer to her.

"So I want to start out by saying that I understand how you feel Rachel, I really do. I love seeing you happy and with Jesse you are happy but I still can't help but think that you are rushing things a bit."

"And I can't help but think that you are controlling a little too much of my life." I retorted and Shelby sighed.

"I'm your mom that's what I do."

"Can't you do a little less of it? I mean we agreed that I had to wait to have Jesse move in with me until after opening night and it is well after opening night..."

"It's not well after opening night. Plus with everything else that you have going on in your life I think that you might be rushing this one thing so that you don't have to think about the other things."

"I don't feel that way. I understand that my dads court date is soon and I understand that I have to testify I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well keeping it inside isn't good for you. You should talk to someone about it before you have to get on stand and testify in front of people."

"Talk to someone like who?" I asked and Shelby shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about talking to a therapist?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No and I don't want to." I stated and Shelby sighed.

"Well sometimes we all have to do things that we don't want to do."

"Like what?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well like me getting over the fact that Jesse is going to move in with you. Or me facing the fact that you aren't a little girl anymore." Shelby said and I sighed.

"I still don't want to go to therapy." I said and she sighed.

"I know you don't but I think that it would help you a lot especially with working out everything that has happened with your dads and Finn."

"You had to bring Finn into this?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes because no matter what age you are you are going to remember what happened to you and while you think that it is fine I bet that there are some issues that you still have to work out."

"So lets just say that I oblige you and go to therapy, would you back off on the whole me and Jesse thing? I mean he is moving in with me either way but I don't need you freaking out on me because of it."

"I will try to take it easy on you two. So does that mean we have a deal?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will call around and see if I can find a good therapist and you can call Jesse and apologize for freaking out on him this morning." I stated and she smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain." She stated and I nodded.

"That I do. So why were you even coming up here this morning? I mean you must have wanted to talk to me for a certain reason." I said and she nodded.

"I did have a reason why I was coming up here. You see Beth's birthday is coming up soon and I know that what she really wants is to have a sleepover and I was thinking that maybe you could host it here. I mean her friends adore you and I know that they would be thrilled if were at the party."

"What about my show?" I asked and Shelby smiled.

"I would get tickets for the girls to see the show and then afterwards we would bring them back here. What do you think?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I think that it could work although I would have to make sure Jesse stayed somewhere else on that night."

"And why is that?" Shelby asked and I smirked.

"Because after what happened last night it would just be too tempting not to do him." I stated and Shelby smacked my arm.

"That is one thing that I do not want to hear about, now or ever."

"Oh come on, and to think you believed Puck when he told you that he walked in on us. I tried to tell you that you would know if Jesse and I hooked up."

"Wait so last night was the first time that you two..."

"Yes, and he knew about the whole Finn thing. I made sure that he knew about that before we ever did anything."

"What did he say about that?" She asked and I sighed.

"He told me that if I wasn't ready that we could wait."

"And you didn't."

"I was ready. Isn't there a little blonde whirl wind that you should be watching right now instead of playing 20 questions with me?" I asked and she sighed.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"Do you even have to ask?" I retorted and she smirked.

"Come on kid, I will call Jesse as soon as breakfast is over and then we will look for a therapist."

"Do you have everything planned out?" I asked and she nodded.

"Down to the last second." She said as she got off of the couch and took my hands so we could go down and eat breakfast.

"So where is Beth?" I asked and she smirked.

"Did I happen to mention that Puck is watching her in my apartment?"

"You forgot that one little detail." I said and she shrugged.

"I might have also forgotten that Beth was the one that found you and Jesse this morning and when she ran back down to find me that was when I ran up here and overreacted a little bit."

"Great."

"Yep, that was exactly what I thought this morning. Although Puck thought that it was hilarious."

"I'm sure he did."

"It's okay kid, I've seen Puck in worse positions, way worse." She said as we walked out into the hallway and I smirked knowing that she wasn't lying.

**A/n: So this story is coming to an end sadly. There may be a sequel or I might just put a brief overview of their future. I am only planning about five more chapters give or take a few. So let me know what you think and the next chapter is going to be Beth's birthday party which should be fun!**

**-Katie :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rachel's POV:**

"So no pressure or anything Rachel, but I have all my friends coming to this performance tonight and it needs to be perfect!" Beth said as I brushed my hair in my bathroom as she sat on my bed.

"I got it Beth, is there anything else you would like to add?" I joked as I put my brush down and walked back into my room.

"Well mom is taking care of getting the snacks so you are going to have to get Jesse or someone bring the good stuff after she leaves. Oh and mom is going to try to get you to get us to go to bed at a certain time and I just want to let you know that isn't going to happen."

"I already have that all taken care of. Jesse is going to pick up the snacks for you after the show tonight so by the time he gets here mom will be gone and as for the bed time issue I really don't care when you guys go to sleep as long as you don't keep me up all night."

"And Jesse isn't spending the night?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"No he is spending the night elsewhere as per your request." I stated and Beth smiled wildly as she threw herself back on my pillows.

"I can't wait!" Beth squealed and I smiled.

"Well you can wait a little longer because we have to go down and see mom and you have to get ready for your party and I have to leave to go get ready at the theater." I stated as I took Beth's hands and pulled her into a sitting position.

I grabbed my bag and then Beth and I headed down to our mom's apartment. Although Jesse was living with me we agreed that today was a day that he would stay with someone else which meant that I had to make it to the theater alone today. I made sure Beth was safely inside before I walked with Bryan down to the car.

"You got her gift right?" I asked and Bryan nodded.

"Of course I did and I made sure that Jesse signed the card." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Did you get her the other gift I suggested?" I asked and he nodded again.

"I did, thanks for the tip. I was clueless about what to buy her and I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't get her something." Bryan said and I smiled knowing just how attached he was to Beth.

When we got to the theater Jesse was waiting for me and I rushed over to him with a huge smile on my face.

"Someone looks happy." Jesse said as he lifted me and spun me around.

"I am, for now at least."

"So your dressing room or mine?" Jesse whispered in my ear and I smirked.

"Oh no, your mother gave me specific orders that you two are not to do that at all today." Bryan said from behind us and I turned and looked at him.

"How do you even know about that?" I asked and Bryan blushed as he ran a hand through his hair and then started to rub his neck nervously.

"Ugh, you-your mom had a talk with me about you two and your ugh- activities."

"I am seriously going to kill that woman." I hissed as Jesse turned bright red.

"So lets just say that this conversation never happened." Jesse stated and the three of us nodded as we all parted ways.

The show was great as usual and afterwards my dressing room was filled with ten star struck little girls who were gushing over the fact that they were in my dressing room a few feet away from me.

"So everyone this is my sister Rachel Berry." Beth said and I was crowded by the girls.

"What is it like being on stage?"

"Do you get nervous?"

"What is it like kissing Jesse St. James every night?" The girls asked all at once and I glanced over at Shelby who was trying to hide her laughter.

"Hey why don't you guys go with my mom and let me change and then we can go hang out in my apartment?" I asked and there was a collective sigh before there was a knock at my door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Berry but I heard that your sister was having a birthday party back here and I wanted to know if these fine ladies wanted a quick tour before they had to leave." Jesse said from the doorway and all the girls turned and melted at the sight at my boyfriend, well except for Beth."

"Mom can we?" Beth asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course but make sure everyone stays together." Shelby said more to Jesse than to anyone else and he nodded before he led everyone out of the room.

"How am I suppose to make it through an entire night with them?" I asked as I collapsed in my chair and started to remove my makeup.

"Breathe and go to bed as soon as you possibly can. They will crash on their own, probably before you are even sleeping, but the faster you can get away from them the more sane you can stay." Shelby said as she leaned against the wall next to me.

"Noted, so how was dinner with the girls and stuff?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"I don't think that I have ever heard so much gossip in my life. I was just happy when the cake came out and we all started singing."

"You are really making me want to watch her and her friends all night." I joked and Shelby laughed as I got up and turned around. "Can you unzip my dress?" I asked and she nodded as she walked over and unzipped my dress and I slid it off and handed it to her as I got dressed in my normal clothes and she hung up my costume.

"You were great out there tonight and seriously thank you for this. I mean you have no idea how long Beth has wanted to do something like this and up until now I have had to tell her no. I mean she adored you but I couldn't put you through facing me and then you ran into Jesse and Beth at the restaurant and here we are."

"What do you mean by you had to tell her no?" I asked and Shelby sighed behind me as I tried to locate my shoes which had disappeared.

"She has been asking to meet you as part of her birthday party since you made it big on broadway and even before. I just never wanted to put you in an awkward position of having to meet her because you didn't want to be rude." Shelby said as she walked over and handed me my shoes that she had magically found before I could.

"I would have done it, you know that right?" I asked as I slipped my shoes on and Shelby nodded.

"I know that now, but I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Okay, so I have a question for you and don't freak or anything because I already talked to Jesse and he is cool with this and everything..."

"Okay now I am worrying because what in the world could you possibly of had to ask Jesse about before asking me?" Shelby asked and I smiled.

"Well I've been thinking about everything the past few days and I finally called and found out all this information about the Tonys and what not and I want to ask you to be my date."

"Me? You want to bring me to the Tonys?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"Yes I want to bring you. I mean with everything that you have done for me I couldn't imagine taking anyone else. You have had to miss out on every other first in my life and I am not going to let you miss out on another first."

"But this is something that you should share with Jesse..."

"I will share it with Jesse when we are both nominated for an award next year for this show but this year I want to take you. I mean when this all started I hated you, but when I got hurt you didn't hesitate to take me in and it was then that I realized you only stayed away from me because of my dads not because you wanted to. Had my dads of not been there you would have been there for all my first. Please just say that the dress I am having Kurt get for you isn't going to waste." I said and Shelby pulled me into a huge hug.

"It isn't going to waste, I am more than happy to be able to take you to the Tonys." She said before she pressed a kiss to my temple and I smiled.

"Okay well lets go ahead and catch up with the group so we can make sure Jesse isn't getting them into too much trouble." I joked as I took Shelby's hand and we walked out of my dressing room to see where in the tour Jesse was.

"Ladies this is my dressing room but before I open the door and show it to you I want to lay down a few rules..."

"Oh come on Jesse open the door already!" Beth snapped and I smirked at Jesse who was quickly losing the crowd.

"Fine but do not take anything." He said as he opened the door and the girls rushed into the room.

"You do realize that you are going to have to go through their things as they exit to the room to make sure nothing is missing?" I asked and Jesse nodded.

"Oh I know. You know had I of known that I was such a ho ticket item to girls this age I would have started to do these backstage tours for them a long time ago." Jesse joked and Shelby just shook her head.

"I'll handle the girls from here, you two go set up and mentally prepare yourself for tonight. More Rachel than you Jesse but the time that you do spend with them you will regret." Shelby said as she stepped into the doorway and Jesse took my hand as we walked over to where Bryan was waiting for us.

"So I have to grab my car and then I will meet you there. I have to pick up the cake really quickly so go ahead and get everything else ready." Jesse said before he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then left the theater.

"You ready?" Bryan asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said and Bryan nodded as he said something into his head piece and then we walked out of the theater to the car that was waiting outside.

When we got to the apartment Bryan dropped off the gifts that he had bought and then he left so that I could get ready for the gaggle of girls that was about to invade my home.

"Knock knock." Jesse said as he walked in and I rushed over and grabbed the cake from him so that he could put the bags down.

"Okay you can put the snacks in the kitchen and the games in the living room and then get your butt in here and help me hang up the banner." I yelled and Jesse just laughed.

"What too short to do it by yourself?" He joked and I just glared at him as he walked over and hung up the banner for me. "What else needs to be done?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing, all we have to do now is wait for everyone to show up." I stated and he smirked.

"This might be the most enjoyable part of the entire evening for you." Jesse teased and I lightly shoved him as there was a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked over to the door and opened it only to have Beth and her friends push past me as they raided my apartment.

"Alright they are yours for the night, have fun and only call if its an emergency." Shelby called as she got back into the elevator and I closed my door and turned to face the chaos that had unfolded in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

I was so excited that we were finally at Rachel's place. My friends didn't think that I was telling the truth when I said that Rachel Berry was my sister and now I was finally able to prove it.

"I can't believe that she is your sister." Melanie stated as she sat on Rachel couch and I smiled.

"I tried to tell you but no one believed me." I stated as I jumped on the couch.

"Terri is going to be so jealous on Monday. I can't believe that she declined your invitation." Stephanie said as she looked around at all of Rachel's pictures.

"So we have cake and other snacks. I also have a bunch of movies for you guys but first Jesse and I have a gift for Beth." Rachel said and I instantly perked up.

"Gift?" I asked and she nodded as she walked out of the room and came back and handed me a small present.

"This one is from Bryan, he thought that it would go nicely with what Jesse and I got you." Rachel said and I ripped the wrapping paper off the gift to reveal a pink case with my name on the back of it for the new ipad my mom refused to get me.

"Wait does this mean..."

"Happy Birthday." Rachel and Jesse said as they handed me an unwrapped ipad in the box.

"No freaking way!" I screamed as I clutched the box to my chest.

"Alright so I know you guys already had cake but there is more cake in the kitchen for you guys." Rachel said and everyone got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Do we have to sing again?" I asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Nope you guys are free to do what you want."

"Awesome!" I said as I passed out the plated and then started to cut the cake as Rachel walked Jesse to the door in order to kick him out for the night.

"Beth I want the flower!" Haley said and I nodded as I gave her the portion of cake that used to have the flower on it as half of it fell on the floor.

I distributed the cake and we all went and sat on Rachel's couches.

"So what movies did your sister get for us?" Annie asked and I shrugged.

"The pile is over there." I said pointing to the stack of movies by the tv.

"Wasn't she the one that let you watch Chicago?" Bethany asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but our mom was so pissed."

"BETH!" I heard Rachel yell from the kitchen and I sighed.

"Pick something out, her personal collection is in the cabinet." I said as I got up and walked back into kitchen where Rachel was losing it at the mess that had appeared.

"What is all of this?" Rachel asked gesturing to the mess and I shrugged.

"I don't know, someone must have knocked something over on the way out." I said and Rachel sighed.

"I'm cleaning this up and then I am going to bed, just please don't trash my house and be careful with my couches and that cake." Rachel said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." I sassed and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Oh no you didn't." Rachel stated with a huge smirk on her face and I knew that I was about to get it.

"Yes I did!" I said as I ran into the other room with Rachel on my tail catching me just before I got to the couch.

"The first one to bring me a pillow will get an autographed photo!" Rachel called and all of my friends ran off to go grab a pillow for Rachel as she continued to tickle me.

Kendal was the first one to bring a pillow and when she arrived Rachel threw me over her shoulder and held me so I couldn't escape.

"Okay free hits for the birthday girl!" Rachel called and all my friends started to hit me with the pillows they had collected.

"Stop please!" I begged as everything continued on for a few more minutes before Rachel finally broke everything up.

"So am I still like mom?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"No, you are much cooler!" I relented and Rachel dropped me on the couch.

"Good, now I am going to bed and I believe I owe Kendal a signed photo that you can get in the morning, have fun girls." Rachel said as she walked out of the room Haley turned to me with a movie in her hands.

"So how about The Ring, its a scary movie and I think that this would make the party over the top!" Haley said and I smirked.

"Put it in." I stated.

I ended up regretting those simple three words. The Ring was not a movie that we should of seen and when it was over we all sat paralyzed in fear.

"Your sisters name is Rachel." Bethany said and I nodded.

"Yeah but she is a different Rachel..."

"Maybe this is a film based off of her life or something." Kendal said as she wrapped herself in her sleeping bag.

"Guys lets just get some sleep." I said and everyone agreed as we spread out in our sleeping bags.

I had Emily turn off the lights being as she was right there and then we all settled into our sleeping bags but I could tell that I was not the only one staying awake. I was just about to fall asleep when all of the sudden the television turned on and everyone shot up in their sleeping bags.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"You don't think that by watching the Ring we watched the copy of the video do you?" Kendal asked and I glared at her.

"No." I stated but honestly I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Do you think Rachel would mind if we slept with her?" Haley asked and I shook my head.

"No I don't think she would mind as long as she doesn't know." I said as I got up and clutched my pillow to me chest.

"How are we going to accomplish that?" Bethany asked.

"Very carefully."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

I was reluctant to leave Rachel alone with the girls but I figured that they were in good hands, especially when I never got a phone call last night.

I didn't waste anytime in checking on them in the morning though. I knew that just because I didn't get a call didn't mean that Rachel didn't need my help. Tara, Bryan's second in command, was outside of Rachel's apartment and I handed her a cup of coffee as I walked to the door of the apartment.

"Any trouble?" I asked and Tara shook her head.

"Not a peep since I got here." Tara said and I smiled.

"Good, then they might have actually gotten some sleep." I stated as I walked into the apartment.

I was surprised to see that the girls were not in the living room like I had anticipated them being which led me to going into Rachel's room to ask if she had an idea of where they would be. I pushed open the door to find Rachel sitting up in bed surrounded by a sea of nine year olds.

"Save me." Rachel whispered and I climbed over a throng of girls to get to the edge of her bed and extended my hand.

"Take my hand and don't step on anyone." I said and Rachel did as I said and came crashing into my arms and I had to carry her out of the room.

"So how did they all end up in your room?" I asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. They had cake, we attacked Beth, and they watched a movie while I went to bed."

"What movie?" I asked and Rachel pointed to the stack.

"I had Jesse pick out a ton of kids movies, there was no reason for them to run to me."

"Beth knows where your private collection is."

"Shit." Rachel cursed as she ran over to the DVD player and pulled out a movie.

"What's the damage?" I asked and Rachel sighed.

"They watched the Ring."

"Fantastic, now I get the pleasure of telling everyone's parents that their kids had the shit scared out of them."

"I just want to state for the record that this is not my fault, I picked age appropriate movies and you were the one who told me to leave as soon as possible." Rachel stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You left them unattended." I stated and she sighed.

"But isn't my sanity more important?" She asked and I just laughed as we walked into her kitchen.

"What happened in here?" I asked as I stepped over a piece of cake that had fallen onto the floor.

"That would be where Beth attempted to serve cake to all of her friends. Somehow I think that my floor got a bigger portion than any of them did." Rachel said with a sigh as she went to grab a paper towel to start cleaning up.

"Let me, it was my little brat that made this entire mess." I said as I took the paper towels from Rachel and started cleaning up.

"So what are you going to do about Beth and the movie thing?" Rachel asked as she grabbed some stuff to help me clean up.

"Probably nothing. I mean when Beth went to Haley's sleepover she came home with a black eye from the game of tug-a-war. The moms pretty much have a policy of don't ask don't tell at this point." I stated and Rachel smirked.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about them watching TV anytime soon. I don't remember much from that movie but from what I do remember it kept me away from my television for a good month."

"Why do you own it then?" I asked and Rachel shrugged.

"It was creepy when I first saw it but now it is just a really good scary movie that I watch from time to time. I just hope that this doesn't scare Beth from using the ipad Jesse and I got her."

"You did not get her the ipad I told you not to get." I said as we stood up and Rachel sighed.

"It's her birthday and that was something that she really wanted. Plus Jesse and I both went in on it."

"I don't care I told her that she had to earn half of the money if she wanted to get it." I said and Rachel sighed.

"Okay so I messed up, but she has it now but I know a way to scare her out of watching movies she isn't suppose to." Rachel stated and I leaned against her counter.

"I'm listening."

Rachel and I finished cleaning the kitchen up before the first parents showed up. It was about an hour later that we were just left with Beth and Rachel was preparing to carry out her plan to scare Beth into not breaking my rules any more.

"Hey I have to go meet Jesse in the lobby you guys are more than welcome to hang out here, I'll be right back." Rachel said as she rushed out of the apartment and I sighed as I sat next to Beth who was playing on her ipad.

"Can I at least see it?" I asked and Beth nodded as she handed it to me and I opened a game she had already downloaded and started to play as the phone started to ring.

"Mom the phone is ringing." Beth said and I nodded.

"Yeah, can you go get that?" I asked and Beth sighed as she got up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked and I put the ipad down and looked over at her as she quickly hung up the phone and turned as white as a ghost.

"Who was that?" I asked as Beth returned to the couch.

"Samara." Beth said and I gave her a look.

"Who?" I asked and Beth sighed.

"I'm going to die in seven days and Samara is going to kill me." Beth stated in a dramatic manor.

"Wait you watched Rachel's copy of the ring? Beth that wasn't the actual movie that was the video, she hasn't watched it herself because I stopped her from watching it." I stated frantically putting my acting skills to the test.

"Yes, mommy I'm scared." Beth said clinging to me and I almost felt bad for tricking her like this.

"Hey we're back, Jesse was already on his way up." Rachel said as they walked in together and I gave Rachel a look as Beth sobbed into my chest.

"What's up with her?" Jesse asked.

"She watched Rachel's version of the ring." I stated and Jesse looked at Rachel.

"You mean the one that I gave to you?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yes..."

"What was wrong with that? I mean its just a movie right?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"No Rachel that movie it THE movie."

"Wait you gave me THE movie?" Rachel asked very pissed off and I nodded.

"I didn't have anyone else to give it to." I stated and Rachel sighed.

"Maybe we can just copy it and give it to someone else." Rachel said and I looked down at Beth.

"Did everyone watch it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"We only have one video and copying it will only work for one of them." I stated and Beth started to sob again.

"I'm sorry, I never should have watched that stupid DVD." Beth stated.

"I have rules for a reason Beth." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry mommy, I just wished I listened last night before I told them where Rachel's personal collection was." Beth sobbed and I didn't have the heart to take this any further.

"Rachel tell her." I said and Rachel and Jesse both gave me a look to please continue the charade but I shook my head.

"Beth I was the one who called you." Rachel said and Beth shot off my chest and glared at Rachel.

"Are you kidding me?" Beth asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I called and Jesse was the one who did the voice. We figured out that you watched the movie this morning when I woke up with everyone in my bed." Rachel said and Beth went to charge after her but I clamped my arms around her waist and pulled her back onto my lap.

"Beth calm down, you were the one who broke the rules." I stated.

"But it was my birthday and you guys were mean to me and that wasn't very nice." Beth said as she pouted.

"Yeah well it wasn't really nice that you couldn't follow the rules and I get that it was your birthday but there were a ton of other things that you could of watched." I said as I pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"But mommy!" Beth protested and I shook my head.

"You are lucky that I am not punishing you more than that little joke we pulled on you." I stated and Beth pouted.

"Can I have my ipad now?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Now lets go down to my apartment and I will make us all breakfast." I stated and Beth didn't seem quite as excited as Jesse and Rachel were at the mention of food.

"Come on Beth." Rachel said and Beth just shut off her ipad, stuck her nose in the air, and marched out of the apartment in a huff.

"Drama queen." Rachel muttered as she followed Beth out of the apartment with her hand laced in Jesse's and a I rolled my eyes as I followed them out.

"Talk about the drama queen." I stated and Tara laughed as we all made our way into elevator.

Beth wouldn't speak to Rachel through the preparation of the family breakfast and it was getting a little old by the time we had all sat down to eat.

"Beth put the ipad away and check back into reality." I stated and she sighed as she put it down.

"But there is no one here that I want to talk to." Beth stated and I gave her a look.

"Fine, Jesse and I will take our gift back then." Rachel said and Beth shook her head.

"You can't do that!" She whined and Jesse took the ipad from her.

"You know I always wanted one of these." Jesse teased.

"Mom tell him to give it back!" Beth complained.

"Beth you need to understand that we were just having a little bit of fun with you, we didn't mean to upset you." Rachel said and Beth sighed.

"I didn't find it very funny." Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"We're sorry." Rachel said and Beth smiled a little bit.

"It's okay I guess. Can I have my ipad back?" She asked and everyone started laughing.

"Not until after breakfast and you have to help with the dishes." I stated and Beth sighed.

"Fine but tell Jesse to put it away so he doesn't kill the battery." Beth stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You tell him." I said as I got back to eating and Beth turned to him.

"Please?" She asked and Jesse nodded.

"Of course." He said as he set it to the side.

The rest of breakfast was fantastic and afterwards Jesse and Beth worked together to get the dishes done, or at least attempt to clean the dishes.

"Keep the water in the sink!" I called into the kitchen as I took a seat next to Rachel on the guest bed.

"Yeah yeah!" I heard them call and I rolled my eyes.

"So what is new with you?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"So I got a call from my lawyer this morning." Rachel stated and I looked at her.

"About what?" I asked and she sighed.

"They are worried about not being able to bring charges against my dads for the previous events."

"What, why?" I asked and she sighed.

"Statute of limitations." Rachel said and I took her hand in mine.

"That doesn't matter Rach, they will never ever touch you again, I promise."

"I know, you keep making the same promise, I'm just worried." Rachel said and I kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel you and Beth are my little cubs and if you have ever seen animal planet you would know that a mother bear would do anything to protect her cubs."

"I think I'm a little old to be considered a cub." Rachel stated and I shook my head.

"No matter how old you or Beth get you two will always be my little cubs."

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to put it out there that I have a new story that I have been working on and I would really like to find someone to read what I have before I post it here so if anyone is interested let me know in a PM! So until the next chapter :)**

**-Katie**


	23. Chapter 23

"So is this the actual trial?" I asked Justin, my attorney, as we walked through the court house towards the room in which we were suppose to be meeting in.

"No, this is just the arraignment hearing. Here we will see what your fathers plea and then based on how they plea we will see if we will go to trial." Justin said as we neared the door.

"So there is a chance that this will not go to trial?" I asked and Justin nodded.

"Yes, that is what we are hoping for. We gave them a really good plea deal for what they are looking at so I can't see why they wouldn't plea guilty."

"What kind of plea deal?" I asked as Shelby walked up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Not anything that would get them out of jail for a long long time." She said and I sighed.

"How long are we talking?" I asked.

"Thirty years no parole." Justin stated and I smirked.

"Do you really think that they will take it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well their alternative is life in prison so if they were smart they would take it."

"But there is always a chance that they could get off." I said and Shelby and Justin shook their heads.

"It's very unlikely with them videotaping their last attack."

"So what we just go in there and wait for them to make their plea?" I asked and Justin nodded.

"Pretty much. I mean there will be a few other things that go on but for the most part that is what happens."

"Will my dads be here?" I asked and Justin shrugged.

"They can be or they can just have a lawyer here to represent them."

"So there is a chance that I won't have to see them?"

"There is a chance but I don't think that they would pass up an opportunity to see you. I mean they are sick and sadistic." Shelby said and I nodded knowing that she was right. There would be no way that they would give up a chance to see me.

I took a deep breath, straightened my skirt, and then walked into the court room. My dads were clad in orange seated at the table across from the one my lawyer and I sat at. The judge had yet to arrive and we were told that she would be in momentarily.

I tried my best to avoid eye contact with my dads. The last time I had seen other of them, other than in my nightmares, was the night at the old theater.

That day was still vivid in my memories and there were many nights that I went to sleep thinking about what happened to me in there. I mean as bad as the whole thing was, it was that single event that led me here. I was finally in a place where I felt safe and it was all because of that final meeting between my dads and I.

"All rise for the honorable judge Mallory." A man in uniform said and we all stood as a judge around Shelby's age walked in and took a seat in the front of the court room.

"Be seated. So lets get started, how do the defendants plea?" She asked and I held my breath as I waited for a response from my dad's lawyers knowing that this was a defining moment.

"Guilty your honor." The lawyer said and I let out a small breath as I finally began to relax.

"Well then I see no need to bring this case to trial. I assume that the prosecution and the defendants have reached an agreement, am I correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Both lawyers said and she nodded as she looked over the file that she had on her podium.

"Well then I call the case of New York vs Leroy and James Berry closed as long as the defendants comply with the terms of the agreement. Case dismissed." She said as she got up and walked out of the court room and I turned to Justin who was all smiles.

"So that is it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, I just have to do some paper work and you and your mom are free to go out and enjoy the rest of your day." Justin said and I quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I said into his ear before I pulled away.

"It's my job Rachel, I'm just glad that some justice was served today." He said and I nodded.

"The check will be on your desk on Monday. Thank you for your work, you don't know what this meant to us." Shelby said and Justin smiled.

"Again I was just doing my job." Justin said and I sighed as I turned back to Shelby.

"Can we go home?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah we can go home. Would you like to go and get some lunch first?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be nice. I mean this is the first time that I can go out without constantly looking over my shoulder..."

"Well other than the fact that there are going to be a ton of people trying to get your picture and a full run down on what happened in court today." Shelby said and I shrugged.

"Yeah but when compared to everything else I have had to endure its not a big thing." I said and Shelby nodded.

"This is true. So where would you like to go eat?" Shelby asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know, there is a place that I used to eat at outside of central park."

"That's a little far from where we are going."

"Where are we going that central park is far?" I asked and Shelby smiled.

"You'll see." Shelby said and I groaned.

"I hate when people tell me I'll see. Surprises have never been my thing." I stated and Shelby nodded.

"I know that, now lets walk." Shelby said as she pushed me towards the front door of the court house.

"We're walking? I'm not in my walking clothes and this is not exactly how I want to be captured in a picture." I whined and Shelby laughed.

"Then I think you better grab the bag that Bryan has for us so that we can change and then get going." Shelby said as she pointed to where Bryan was waiting with a bag.

"You do realize he is in charge of security, not a personal assistant." I sassed and Shelby nodded.

"I know, but Bryan is more like family now."

"I am, here Rachel I'm sure you can use this." Bryan said as he handed me the bag.

"I'm sorry that my mom is abusing her power." I stated and Bryan laughed.

"Trust me I enjoy being around your mother and her requests, plus it is my job to make sure you have everything you need." Bryan said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure. Come on mother lets go change." I said and Shelby eagerly followed me into the restroom where I grabbed my jeans and a shirt out of the bag and then headed into a stall to change.

"So you really aren't going to tell me where we are going are you?" I asked as I slipped my shirt on.

"Nope. I have a sitter for Beth for the day and I have a surprise for you that I am determined to keep a surprise." She stated with determination and I rolled my eyes.

"You say that now but we'll see." I said as I finished changing and I stepped out of the stall and went over to the mirror so I could fix my hair.

Shelby came out a few minutes later wearing a dark pair of jeans and a grey shirt along with some tennis shoes. She walked over to the mirror next to me and fixed her hair and as our eyes met in the mirror she just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and I smiled as I looked down.

"Free." I whispered and she turned and pulled me into a huge hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"And hopefully from now on you will always feel that way." She said into my ear and I nodded.

"Hopefully." I said as I pulled away and Shelby put our clothes back into the bag and took my hand as we walked out of the restroom over to where Bryan was waiting for us.

"Is everyone ready?" Shelby asked and Bryan nodded as he took the bag and handed it off to someone and Shelby led us all down the hall and out a back entrance.

As we stepped into the crowded streets of New York for what seemed like the first time in ages Shelby handed me a pair of sunglasses and then slipped on a pair herself as we continued walking.

"They make you harder to recognize." She said as she saw my confusion and I nodded and slipped them on quickly.

"So you still aren't going to tell me where we are going?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, but I will tell you that we are going to lunch somewhere in the city." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You already told me that." I said and she smiled.

"Then there is nothing more to know, trust me you are going to love it." She said as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I let out a sigh.

"Do you know what you are asking?" I questioned and she took her hand and wrapped it around my waist forcing me to move into her body.

"I know that it is hard but we have been working on this for a while now..."

"I know and it's not that I don't trust you it is just that I hate not being in control." I replied and she nodded.

"And that is understandable with everything that you have gone through, but just relax okay? I promise you that everything is going to work out."

"You always promise that."

"And have I let you down yet?" She asked and I was going to reply but I was interrupted by someone.

"Well I can name a few times but I think for my health I should let those go." Jesse said as he fell into step next to us.

"How did you- Is he the- Hi." I said as Jesse's lips met mine and Shelby laughed.

"Shelby, part of it, and hi back at you." Jesse said and I smiled.

"And this is why I love you." I said as I snaked my arm around his waste and he nodded.

"I know."

"Alright love birds lets get going, lunch isn't going to wait around forever." Shelby joked and Jesse and I laughed as we all fell into step and headed down the street again.

We ended up eating lunch at a small cafe and then we headed out into the city again. I had to admit with everywhere that we were walking I was getting a little turned around and slightly confused about our where abouts until we ended up in front of Kurt's office building.

"So is Kurt the other part of my surprise?" I asked as we headed into the building and Shelby shook her head.

"Nope, I just have to drop off some color choices to Kurt and then we will be on our way." Shelby said as we walked to the elevator and headed up to Kurt's office after being cleared by security.

I sighed as I waited for the elevator to take us to our destination. I was growing frustrated with waiting for my surprise and I was sure Shelby knew it, in fact I knew she knew it and she was just getting a kick out of tormenting me. I was about ready to launch a complaint when the doors of the elevator slid open and I came face to face with a gorgeous golden strapless gown that Kurt was standing behind.

"Tony worthy?" He asked as I circled the dress and I turned to Shelby and gave her a look.

"I thought we were dropping color choices off." I said and she shrugged.

"We could have been but with the Tony's so close I think that having the completed dress was much better." Shelby said and I went over and gave her a hug.

"Some times I feel like I don't deserve to have such a great mother."

"You deserve a lot more than I give you Rachel." She whispered into my ear as I buried my face into her neck and she kissed the top of my head.

"Well I hate to ruin the moment but I think you should at least try the dress on Rachel, that way we can see what adjustments need to be made." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from Shelby.

"Alright Kurt just chill." I said and he smirked.

"I will chill when I know that you will be doing my work justice at the Tonys, oh and Shelby I have your dress over here." Kurt said as he walked off to another part of his office with Shelby as Jesse helped me gather my dress and head into the make shift changing room so I could try it on.

The dress fit like a glove. I had to admit that Kurt was good at singing but fashion was his true calling. The cut of the dress was flattering to my body and the color was amazing with my skin tone, there was no way that I could have envisioned a better dress to get to wear to such a special event.

"So how does it feel?" Kurt asked and I shrugged.

"You are amazing, it fits like it was made just for me." I said giving the dress a twirl and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well that might be because the dress was made just for you. Does everything seem alright, the top is tight enough that it isn't falling down?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Everything seems prefe-" I stopped talking as my mom walked out in her fuchsia dress. It was a halter dress that was fitted at the top and then flowed out at the waist and it looked amazing on her.

"What do you think?" Shelby asked as Kurt started to tug and play around with the dress I was wearing.

"You look gorgeous." I said and she blushed slightly.

"So you don't think that this is too much?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think that it is just enough. What do you think of my dress?" I asked and she smiled.

"You look like a princess." She stated and I smirked.

"I feel like a princess. What do you think Jesse?" I asked since he had been quiet since I had walked out in the dress.

"I agree with your mother, but I must say that I am upset that I won't be there to beat men away from you with a stick. I hate to think of how many looks you are going to get that night and I won't be there to stop them from happening." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"And I am the dramatic one?" I asked and Shelby and Kurt both laughed.

"You two were made for each other. Alright Rachel you can change back into your clothes and Ms. Corcoran let me make sure everything is set with your dress." Kurt said as he scampered off towards my mom and I headed back to change.

Once I was out of the dress I felt like I was naked and I was just waiting for the next time I could put the dress on. Shelby was done a few minutes later and Kurt told us that he would have the last alterations done soon and then he would have the dresses sent over the day before the Tonys and he would do a final fitting then.

Jesse left Shelby and I when we got back to the apartment, he insisted on taking Beth up to our place with him to give Shelby and I some alone time. I had to say that as great full as I was I knew that there was no way it would last long.

"How long will you give him until he is banging on my door, begging me to take her back?" Shelby asked as we lounged on her couch.

"An hour, tops." I said and he nodded.

"That was what I was thinking. Well we at least have an hour, what would you like to do?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know." I said as I leaned my head back for a minute before Shelby snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"How are you feeling kid? You had a huge day today and you have to be feeling something." She said as she ran her hand through my hair and I sighed.

"I don't know what I am feeling. I mean on one hand I am happy that they are away but on the other hand they were my dads, I am a part of them, no matter how small of a part that might be. I guess I am slightly confused about how I feel, I mean should I be happy that I put my dads away? Granted they did hurt me but still." I said and I felt Shelby sigh beneath me.

"You're going to be confused for a while kid, there is no getting around that. Yes they were horrible men but at the same time they were all you had and there was a relationship there. I am not saying that this is going to be easy and that you are going to be able to justify your feelings because you probably aren't going to be able to but I want you to know that no matter what I am going to be here for you. As long as I am alive I will be there for you and you need to understand that."

"I understand that but it is sort of hard to talk to someone who hasn't been through it. I mean I love you and all but I don't know."

"Well when you do know I will be here and even when you are confused and you just want someone to hold you, just know that my door is always open."

"I love you mom." I said as I cuddled against her and she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too baby girl, now and always."

**A/n: I'm back... For now at least. There are only a few more chapters in this story and then it will be over :'( But I am going to finish it like I promised it just might take a little time!**

**-Katie**


	24. Chapter 24

"Jesse, Jesse, wake up!" I said as I jumped on the bed.

"What?" Jesse groaned as he draped his arm over his eyes.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked crawling closer to him and he shook his head.

"No, I have no idea what day it is, nor do I really care. What time is it anyway?" He asked sitting up slightly as my mouth hang slightly open.

"IT'S TONY DAY JESSE!" I yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes and it is six in the morning-"

"What are you complaining about, I've been up for an hour already."

"Rachel we got in at one this morning, come on you need to get back to bed." Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back under the covers.

"But Jesse!" I whined and he shook his head and he forced me to lay down with him.

"No buts Rachel, you have a long night tonight and you need your rest." He said as he kissed me and then settled us back in bed.

At first I couldn't get back to sleep, not that Jesse had any problem doing it. My mind was in a thousand different places but after a little while I was able to settle my mind and fall into a much needed sleep.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by tender kisses being placed on my temple.

"Stop it." I said pushing the offender away from me but it wasn't working.

"Wakie wakie little Rachie!" My mom cooed and I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"Not funny mother!" I snapped as she combed my hair out of my face.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't think I can eat I am too excited." I said and Shelby smiled.

"Well you have to eat something, we have a long day ahead of us and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So what will it be Miss Berry?" My mom asked and I sighed.

"I guess pancakes if I have to choose." I said with a little grin and she nodded.

"Well then you are in luck. Beth and Jesse are in the kitchen making pancakes right now so you have enough time to go make yourself presentable before breakfast will be ready.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Probably hang out in here, you know your bed is really comfortable." She said as she sprawled out.

"You know what is funny is that is exactly what Jesse said to me the last time we were doing the nasty. It couldn't have been more than a few days ago-" I said and Shelby shot off the bed.

"Just get ready, I will be in the kitchen killing your boyfriend." She said and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the bathroom.

I simply bushed my hair back into a ponytail and then brushed my teeth before I walked out into the kitchen and gave Jesse a kiss before I sat next to Shelby.

"How long?" I asked and Jesse sighed as he flipped a few pancakes.

"Three minutes or less." He said as there was a knock on the door and I got up to go get it being as it was my apartment after all.

"I want two pancakes and a glass of water, please and thank you love!" I said with a smile as I pulled open the door and Jesse just laughed.

"As you wish princess Rachel." He replied and I turned to face Kurt who was standing at the door with the dresses in his hand.

"Sounds like someone is well trained." Kurt joked as he walked into the apartment and I smirked.

"I still have a little more work to do but he is getting there." I replied and Kurt laughed as he put the dresses down and then walked over to give my mom and Beth a hug.

"Breakfast is served." Jesse said and I took a seat where he had laid out my two pancakes and glass of water and got started on eating being as this might be the only calm moment that I got today.

When I was done eating I was rushed into one final fitting incase there was some major alteration that needed to be done. Once that was taken care of I was dressed in a bathrobe and sent into my bathroom where a hair dresser and makeup artist were waiting.

It took a while to get my hair done. Who knew that in order to get my hair placed in a low side bun it would take over two hours? I was exhausted by the time I got to makeup and that was still just the start of my day. Somehow Shelby had gotten off easy and she was able to do her own hair and makeup while I had to sit and let someone else take their precious time to do mine.

In the end I was really happy with the result, I guess spending the time in the chair really did pay off in the end, not that Shelby's hair and makeup didn't look fabulous.

When I was done with hair and everything else Kurt and Shelby helped me into my dress and then I helped Shelby with hers. From there were we ushered to my balcony where Kurt insisted on us taking pictures stating that he couldn't rely on the paparazzi to do his work justice. I guess the good thing about taking pictures this way was that Jesse and I were able to get some good photos, after Kurt wrestled Jesse into his monkey suit.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple?" Shelby teased as she took a photo of Jesse and I and we both rolled our eyes.

"We know that already, just take the picture!" Jesse retorted and I couldn't help but laugh at the face Shelby made at his comment.

"So are we done here? Shelby and I need to get going or we are going to be late." I said noting that according to the schedule that I had created we were now ten minutes and sixteen seconds behind.

"One more picture and then we can go." Shelby said as she walked over and handed the camera to Jesse and then motioned for Beth to join us. "Make this one nice, it is going to your grandparents." She warned as the three of us posed and Jesse counted down and then snapped the photo.

After about ten more photos Shelby and I said our goodbyes and then we headed down to where a town car was waiting to drive us. I was so anxious about tonight that I couldn't help but bounce my leg rapidly as we drove.

"Everything is going to be fine Rachel." Shelby said as she rested her hand on my leg and I sighed.

"I know, I am just so nervous." I said and she offered me a gentle smile.

"To be honest I am a little nervous too." She said and I laughed.

"What do you have to be nervous about? I am the one who is nominated for an award and I am the one who has the press hounding her all the time because of the whole father fiasco." I ranted and Shelby nodded her head not dismissing anything that I was saying.

"I know but I am nervous about how my daughter is going to react to everything and I am nervous that my daughter is going to have a mental break down." She said and I sighed.

"I'll be fine, you know why?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked and I smiled.

"Because I have the best mom in the world by my side tonight so it doesn't really matter what happens." I said and Shelby wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed my temple lightly.

"I love you Rachel."

When we pulled up I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Shelby had a tight grip of my hand and we were just waiting for our car door to be opened to let us out to the red carpet.

As soon as we were out of the car things started off okay. I had a few pictures taken, answered a few questions about leaving the show Seasons of the City and how the new show was coming along. Things seemed to be going just great, until about half way down the red carpet.

"RACHEL, RACHEL, OVER HERE!" I started being bombarded from every angle by cameras and people wanting to talk to me.

In a way I felt like I was suffocating but with Shelby by my side I knew that everything was going to be alright. Even though tonight was all about the Tonys I starting to be asked about the trail with my dads, it was sickening to think of how many people knew what I had gone through. What was worse was the fact that on what should be one of the best nights of my life people insisted on making me relive some of the worst.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Shelby whispered into my ear and I nodded as we tried to make our way to the doors.

"RACHEL IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR FATHERS RAPED YOU?" Some one shouted and I clenched my eyes shut as Shelby quickly got me away from everyone.

"Are you alright?" She asked once we were out of the public eye and I gently nodded as she lightly rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I just can't get used to the fact that everyone knows what they did." I said and Shelby sighed as she pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I know Rach, just give it some time, someone somewhere else will become the front page story."

"You keep saying that." I said as we headed towards our seats and she sighed.

"I know, but it will happen. Anyway are you excited about tonight?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course, although I doubt I will win." I said and Shelby gave me a weird look.

"Why is that?"

"I am going up against some really great actresses and you know how political this whole thing can be..."

"Rachel you have a good shot at winning, I mean you are one of the best actresses that I know-"

"You have to say that, you're my mom." I replied and she let out a small laugh.

You know me Rachel, I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Plus I am not the only one who thinks that, I mean Beth thought the world of you before she ever met you. But even if you don't win you need to remember that your family thinks the world of you and you have a ton of fans who think the same." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"Cliche much?" I asked as we started walking towards our seats and I felt a short, sharp sting on my rear. Shelby had just spanked me, and in public no less. "Mom!" I hissed and she just smirked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"What?" She asked playing it off as if nothing had just happened.

"You just-"

"Oh hush no one saw and it was only a love tap." She said and I shook my head.

"Love tap my butt."

"Exactly." Shelby said as we made our way over to our seats.

The award show was amazing. It was beyond thrilling and I was just happy that I was able to attend this year. I was invited to attend last year but due to coming down with the flu I was unable to attend. So being able to come this year was amazing, but what made it even better was that I was nominated for an award.

As soon as it was time to announce the winner for the category I was nominated for I felt my throat go dry. The intense pounding in my chest worsened and all I could do was tap my foot wildly as I waited.

"And the winner is, Rachel Berry!"

I was frozen. Did they really just call my name? Did I really just win? Had all those years of rehearsing pay off?

"What are you waiting for, get up there!" Shelby whispered into my ear and I got up and made my way down towards the stage.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I walked up to accept my award. Oh God my acceptance speech, was I ready for this? Better yet was everyone else ready? I guess this was do or die time.

I was nothing but smiles as I accepted the award and then stepped up to the microphone.

"Wow, just wow! I just-This in my hand has been a dream of mine since, well since I knew what a dream was. I want to thank the director and writer of Seasons of the City and my supporting cast, I love you guys so much and this award is for all of you guys as well but I think that the real thanks should go to my mom. I know that most of you have heard the news about my family and how messed up my life has been but without my mom, there would be a really good chance that I would not be standing in front of you guys today. Oh and Jesse would kill me if I didn't thank him as well, there has been many nights that he has had to stay up and hear my freak outs about the nomination. Anyway I just want to thank everyone for this award and I cannot even begin to tell you what this means to me!" I said as I stepped away from the mike and then received a few hugs from the presenters before I headed to get my picture taken.

The rest of the award show didn't matter to me anymore. I had won, I had won a Tony! Shelby found me as soon as she could and she seemed just as thrilled as I was about the Tony.

"Let me see it." She said and I handed it to her making sure that she held it gently as if it were her grandchild, after all I think my Tony is as precious as my first child is going to be.

"It's pretty cool huh?" I asked and Shelby nodded as she handed it back to me.

"I knew you were going to win." She said and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's mine, it's really mine!" I said as Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to the after party?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think so, I think I am going to head back to the apartment and find the appropriate spot for my Tony-"

"You should go, have a little fun. You have time tomorrow to find a spot to place your Tony."

"But I would have fun, just fun with my family instead of a bunch of other actors and actresses and directors."

"Rachel-"

"No I want to get home to Jesse mom." I whined and she smiled.

"He won't be there." She said and I gave her a look.

"And how would you know that?" I asked and she pointed behind me.

"Because Jesse is right there." She said and I turned around to see my boyfriend coming towards me.

"How?" I asked as he took my face in his hands and then captured my lips with his.

"Livia invited me. Congratulations." Jesse said as he pulled away and I smirked.

"I love you."

"Come." Jesse said as he took my free hand and I went to say something to Shelby but she just waved me on to follow Jesse wherever he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Jesse snuck me out a back exit and we walked towards a waiting car.

"You'll see just trust me." Jesse said and I sighed knowing that there was no way that I was going to find out where I was going.

We drove through the entire city until we came to the restaurant that my old cast and I used to go to after shows. Jesse and I got out of the car to walk inside when Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop in front of the building.

"Jesse what are you doing?" I asked, the Tony still clutched in my hand.

"This was the place that I first saw you this year. It had been a long while since I had thought about you, but from the moment that Beth rushed up to you I couldn't get you out of my mind. All those feelings they never left me and I knew that I needed you in my life, no matter what it took to get you in my life again. I seem to remember from a long time ago that you had a life plan set out for you." Jesse said and I felt my heart rate start to pick up again.

"Jesse-"

"Let me finish, I rehearsed this speech a whole lot and if I don't get through it now I am going to mess up and then the whole moment will be ruined. Anyway I think that your life plan was something along the lines of being 25 and having having won two Tonys before you got married. Well you aren't quite 25 yet and you have only won one Tony so far-" I wasn't sure what was happening as Jesse produced a velvet box from his pocket and dropped to one knee. "But Rachel Barbara Berry will you do the honor of marrying me?"


	25. Chapter 25

I was stunned, I was speechless, I was so caught off guard I mean was he really asking me to be his wife? I mean I had dreamed of the day that he would ask me for weeks now but never in a million years did I think that tonight would be the night. I was so caught up in the moment that I almost forgot to answer him.

"Yes, I- yes Jesse I will marry you!" I said barely able to contain my excitement as Jesse stood up and slipped the ring onto my finger and then pulled me into a huge hug.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world tonight Rachel." Jesse whispered into my ear and I couldn't do anything but smile.

"And here I thought winning nationals made you the happiest man in the world. Who would have thought that the Tony tonight wouldn't be the highlight of my evening." I joked as Jesse pulled away from the hug and we ended up in a kiss.

"So this beats your Tony win?" Jesse questioned and I nodded.

"Yes it does. I guess with everything that has happened recently I have realized that there is more to life than winning some silly award, not that I am not beyond thrilled to have won the Tony." I said and Jesse smiled as he took my hand.

"Come on there are some people here who want to congratulate you." Jesse said as he dragged me into the restaurant and back to a small private dining room where Shelby, Beth, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Santana, and Brittany were waiting.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" I asked and Jesse smirked.

"Only when it comes to loving you Rach." Jesse said as he pushed me towards Shelby who immediately took me into her arms and started to places kisses all over me.

"Let me see the ring." She said and I held out my hand to her and then it struck me that this was not a normal question for someone to ask unless they knew that you were proposed to.

"Wait you knew that he was proposing to me?" I asked and she nodded her head as she looked over my ring.

"Who do you think said it was okay for him to propose to you?" She asked and I looked over at Jesse.

"You asked her permission to propose to me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes I did. There is no way in hell that I would want to deal with your mother's wrath is I just proposed and didn't ask her permission first." Jesse said getting backed up by all the guys in the room.

"So what would you have done if I had said no?" I asked and Jesse and Shelby both gave me a look.

"Like you would say no." Jesse said and I smirked.

"I might have, I mean there was always a chance." I said and Shelby shook her head.

"Just like there is a chance that the sun won't rise in the morning." Santana retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Regard less, how did you get everyone here? I mean Shelby was still at the award show when we left-"

"I had the driver take us the scenic route and Puck brought Beth from Shelby's while Kurt and Blaine set up and Santana and Brittany arrived shortly before we pulled up." Jesse said with a smug smile on his face.

"Sometimes you are too wonderful."

"So have you two thought of a date yet?" Kurt asked, dying to know when he can start planning the event.

"Kurt I just said yes like five seconds ago." I said with a laugh and he just sighed.

"It's never too early to start planning. I mean places around here book quickly so as soon as you get an inkling about what date you want you need to start looking at venues."

"January 22nd." I said and Jesse smiled in agreement.

"What? Why that date?" Kurt asked shocked that in a matter of seconds I went from not knowing what date to choose to having the perfect date in mind.

"That was the date that Rachel and I first met in the music store, I almost forgot." Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Do you have any idea where you want to have the wedding? Is there an idea of how many guest there are going to be?" Kurt asked and I shrugged.

"I think we want something small, only close family and friends."

"Small? Like how small are we talking about?" Kurt asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I think the group we have here plus a few more glee kids and family would do. Even when I was engaged to Finn I never really wanted the whole big white wedding." I said and Shelby turned to look at me.

"You were engaged before?" She asked and I nodded.

"I didn't mention that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No you didn't, when was this?" Shelby asked as Santana and Brittany snickered seeing how uncomfortable I was getting.

"High school. It was nothing though, Finn and I didn't go through with it, clearly."

"When in high school?" Shelby asked and I sighed as I looked over at Jesse who had already heard this story and was not thrilled by the fact that his wife to be could have ended up with someone else.

"Senior year, it was after you left. It was just going to be a small thing at city hall but Quinn got in an accident the day of the wedding and we postponed it and then it just never happened. I was sure I told you this, I mean Jesse knows." I said and she shrugged.

"I guess you didn't think that your mom needed to know about your life." She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Slightly over dramatic don't you think? The only reason I wouldn't have told you was because Finn didn't really matter to me, or at least he doesn't matter to me anymore. He was my first love but he wasn't the one I was meant to end up with and all the Finn drama happened so long ago that I don't really think about it too much, so I forgot to tell you that I was previously engaged." I said and Shelby smiled as Jesse walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Well don't let things like that slip your mind again. Your mother does not like to be the last one to know things like that." Shelby joked and I nodded.

"I promise that any other big thing about my life will be told to you in great detail as soon as I remember them."

"Good." Shelby said with a smug smile.

It was a great evening. There were tons of toasts that went around and everyone seemed really happy for Jesse and I, not that it really mattered because Jesse was the man of my dreams and I was going to marry him whether or not everyone approved of him because he made me happy. It was just an added bonus that everyone seemed to now adore Jesse.

It was about an hour into the party when Shelby came up to me with Beth resting on her hip. It seemed that the nine year old had tuckered herself out partying with me and all my friends.

"I think we are going to head out." Shelby said and I nodded as I ran a hand through Beth's hair.

"Thank you for all of this. I really mean it you have made my life so much better in the short time that you have been in it. Beth doesn't know how luck she is that you are her mom and I am just so happy that Beth gets that from you." I said and Shelby smiled as she shifted Beth a little and pulled me into a huge hug, rivaling every previous hug she had even given me.

"Thank you for that. I just wish that the people that I entrusted you with would have been able to give you what I gave Beth. Had I of known that they were going to be the way they were I never would have let them have you Rach, and you know that." Shelby said and I nodded.

"I know." I said and she sighed as she pulled away and wiped away a small tear.

"I'm just glad to know that even after all you have been through you still turned out to be the most caring and kind girl who I have ever met. It is just amazing to think about sometimes." Shelby said and I smiled.

"You should get going, Beth is heavy and the longer you hold her the heavier she seems." I joked and Shelby nodded.

"True that. Have a good time and don't stay out too late, and I mean it Rachel. You and Jesse both have a show to do tomorrow and I do not need you both to be tired. And text me when you get in alright?" Shelby asked and I sighed.

"I've not five mom, I think I can take care of myself I mean I am engaged for goodness sakes!" I complained and she nodded.

"Yes you are but that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you. Just wait until you have kids and then you will know what I am talking about." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me I won't be as over protective with my kids as you are with Beth and I." I sassed and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you and Jesse will probably be worse with your kids. Anyway I am serious about you letting me know when you get in, so promise me you will let me know." Shelby said and I nodded.

"I will text you to let you know when Jesse and I get in and if I don't then Jesse will and we won't stay out too late, I promise." I said and Shelby smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good, have fun." She said and I smirked as I turned to look at Jesse and Puck who were having a dance off at the moment.

"Oh I don't think I am going to have a problem with that."

After Shelby left the real party started. Shelby took my Tony with her so I was able to go out with the rest of the group and enjoy myself without constantly worrying about where my Tony was at the moment. From the restaurant Puck took us all out to a club that he frequented and he ordered shots for all of us to celebrate my engagement to Jesse along with another round in order to celebrate my Tony win. What started out as a calm evening was starting to take a turn to become a rather eventful night out.

Somehow I had underestimated the impact of my Tony win tonight. Since the win tonight the paparazzi had a new fire lit underneath them to get photos of me and that meant that as soon as they got wind of where I was they were coming to bombard me with camera no matter the time of night. Of course those photos tonight now included me being intoxicated being as I am a light weight and the engagement ring that I was proudly displaying on my finger being as I didn't think that we were going to be bombarded by the press so early on.

It was hard to remember how I got home but somehow I managed to make it back to my apartment and into my bed before three in the morning, but I wasn't able to realize all of that until there was a loud banging at my door at six in the morning causing my already pounding head to pick up pace with more intense throbs.

"What is going on?" I asked as I sat up and pushed my matted hair out of my face.

"I don't know but make it stop." Jesse groaned throwing his pillow over his head as I threw the comforter over him as I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and headed towards the offensive noise.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled as I slowly made my way to the door.

Whoever was banging at my door this early in the morning was about to get a piece of my mind and it was not going to be pretty. I threw the door open and to my surprise my mother was standing there impatiently waiting and preparing to bang on the door again.

"What in the world is going on?" I groaned and as she stormed into my apartment and I shut the door behind her trying get the pounding in my head to stop.

"Explain!" She said as she threw a magazine down on the counter and I sighed as I picked it up and looked at the picture.

On the cover of the magazine there was a picture of Jesse and I dancing with a clear shot of the ring on my finger as I grasped a glass of beer in my hand. Below the photo it read: "First the Tony, Then the engagement, Now the Party; get exclusive photos of the world renowned Rachel Berry and her fiance, teen heart-throb, Jesse St. James."

"It's just a tabloid mom, plus it's not like I was doing anything terrible in the photo. I am over twenty one so there is no problem with me drinking and they were bound to find out about the engagement eventually." I said as I sat down on the couch and started to rub my temples.

"We will get to the problems with the tabloid in a minute but what happened to texting me when you came in? I didn't know where you were and then I wake up in the morning to see the tabloids and the news covered with your face. Do you know how worried I was about you and then to see you in that state is infuriating. You know that you have a show to do tonight, there are news stations talking about how your performance tonight is going to suffer because of your current state. Where is Jesse?" Shelby asked as she marched back into my bedroom and I just laid my head back on couch and clenched my eyes shut.

Why did my mother have to be so overdramatic? I mean yes Jesse and I were a but hung over at the moment but we were bound to be fine in a few hours. Granted some sleep would help but she was the one who was not letting us sleep in at the moment. Plus on top of that she is upset because we didn't text her but honestly we were to drunk to text her, it was an innocent mistake and she should have made the assumption that would happen being as we are both two young kids celebrating a huge development in our relationship.

"You and Jesse were irresponsible last night and now I am going to get crap for it. You both need to think about the effect your actions are going to have on you and the people around you before you act-"

"We are going to be fine tonight mom, just chill out-"

"Rachel I am not going to chill out. Right now I am not your mother but I am yours and Jesse's director and I am worried about tonight and I think I have every right to be. You might be a award winning actress Rachel but if anything that only means you have to perform that much better and if you can't handle that responsibility then I suggest you and Jesse start looking for another show to perform in because this behavior will not be tolerated in this show." Shelby said finishing her rant as Jesse joined us in the living room.

"Shelby we got a little carried away last night but don't you think you are being a little harsh? I mean we just got engaged and we are of the legal age to drink, this isn't like when kids drank before Vocal Adrenaline performances. We will be fine before rehearsal today-"

"Oh really? So you and Rachel will be sober and prepared for rehearsal that starts in an hour?" Shelby asked and Jesse nodded.

"Yes we will. Now if you want to continue being our director then I must ask you to leave because Rachel and I don't need you to jump down our throats right now, but if you want to be the caring mother that Rachel needs right now then you can stay." Jesse said and Shelby sighed as she looked over at me as Jesse turned and walked back to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded a little bit before she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I went off on you, but do you understand why I am a little upset?" She asked and I nodded.

"I guess. I didn't mean for this to happen it's just that everyone wanted to go out after we ate to have a proper celebration and I forgot how much of a light weight I am. I mean I don't even know the last time I drank, I didn't realize how so little could effect me so much and I didn't mean to get a ton of pictures taken either they all just sort of appeared and then it was too late. And I am also sorry that I didn't text you after I promised that I would, that was a careless mistake on my part and I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's okay Rach. I get that you didn't mean for all that happen but when I woke up this morning and there was no text from you I thought the worst and then I turned on the television to see videos and pictures of you drunk and stumbling all over the place, it wasn't what I wanted to see. I guess I could have handled things a little better. I need to remember that you have your own life and that I can't dictate everything you do every second of the day because you are a grown woman who gets to make her own mistakes." Shelby said as she ran her fingers through my tangled hair trying to get some of the knots out of it.

"So do we really have rehearsal in an hour?" I asked just dreading the thought of having to sing with this killer headache.

"How about I push rehearsal back a few hours and you get some sleep? Does that sound like something you can handle?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can you do that?" I asked and she laughed.

"I'm the director, I can do whatever I please." She said with a huge grin. "Just go get some sleep and I will call when you need to get up so make sure your phone in on so I can get a hold of you, and just remember that the next time I am not going to be so nice. Now go." She said and I slowly got up and walked back into my bed room and crashed on the bed next to Jesse.

"You and your mom work things out?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yep and she is going to call when we have to get up to go to rehearsal, but take note that next time Director Shelby isn't going to let Mother Shelby overturn whatever ruling she had made." I joked and Jesse laughed as he reached over and pulled me into his side.

"Well then we are going to have to be more careful about who we flaunt our drunkenness to now aren't we?" Jesse said and I laughed.

"I don't ever want to feel like this again." I said with a moan and Jesse kissed the side of my head.

"I second that. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Jess."

"I can't wait for you to be my wife." Jesse said and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to be your wife!" _I really really couldn't_.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are we going?" I asked my mother for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

My mom had woken me up at seven this morning and insisted on me getting dressed and getting into a vehicle with her without knowing where we were going, of course after she shoved breakfast down my throat like I hadn't eaten in years.

"You'll see." She said again and I rolled my eyes and settled back into the seat of the car.

"You keep saying that but I still have no idea where you are taking me, I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping." I joked.

"This is not kidnapping, you're my kid, and you aren't suppose to know where we are going until we get there." Shelby said leaving me more agitated than before.

"This is my one day off mom, I wanted to go dress shopping for the wedding that is quickly approaching, not be dragged around by you all day. I love you but this was not how I envisioned spending my one day off I've had in two weeks." I complained as Shelby parked the car and then looked over at me.

"Tough, now lets go." She said as she got out of the car and then waited for me to do the same.

It took a minute to realize where we were but once I walked through the door and saw Livia, Brittany, Santana, Beth, and Nana I knew that Shelby was up to something.

"What is going on?" I asked and Shelby just smiled as I was approached by a woman wearing all black.

"Hi, you must be Rachel. My name is Samantha and I will be your wedding dress consultant today." The blonde said and I whipped around to face Shelby who was all smiles.

"Surprise." She said and I gave her a look before I turned back to Samantha who was waiting patiently.

"If you want to follow me we can get everyone settled and we can talk about what you are looking for in a dress." Samantha said and I nodded as I followed her back to a room filled with dresses.

I took a seat in a chair next to a couch that everyone else sat on and Samantha took a seat next to me and started to ask me questions about what I wanted my dress to look like.

"So do you have any ideas?" Samantha asked and I shrugged.

"I haven't thought about it very much. In high school the wedding dress that I picked out was inspired after Audrey Hepburn's wedding dress in Funny Face, but I sort of want something really different this time. I want a full length dress, strapless, I just want my fiance to look at me when I walk down the aisle and just be speechless." I said and Samantha nodded.

"I think we can find something to do just that. I'm going to make a few pulls and then I will come get you so you can try the dresses on and show everyone." Samantha said and I nodded as she got up and went to go look through the dresses and I finally got the chance to address everyone.

"How long has this been planned?" I asked everyone and they just smiled.

"Your mom called a few weeks ago and set this whole thing up." Livia said and I looked over at my mom before I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled.

"I know that you have a lot on your plate right now with work and planning the wedding so I figured that whatever I could do to help would be appreciated." Shelby said and I nodded.

"It really is, but one thing is bothering me."

"And what is that?" Shelby questioned seeming a little confused.

"How did you set all of this up without Kurt and Blaine being here? I would have bet that they would have been here." I said and Shelby smirked.

"They have their own mission today but trust me they will be getting pictures of the dresses that you try on and they will be supplying their input every step of the way." Shelby said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Figures." I muttered as Samantha came over and got me so I could go back and try on dresses.

The first dress was a disaster. I looked like a freaking pastry and it didn't help anything when I walked out and Shelby bursted out in laughter. It was not the reaction I was going for with my wedding dress.

"Well that is a no." I said as Samantha and I headed back to try on dress number two.

"So that didn't go well." Samantha said as she hung up the dress that I had just slipped off.

"Not at all. You know now that I am thinking about it, I want something more form fitting. The last dress made me look like a cupcake and my mother laughed at me." I said and Samantha smiled.

"I have some more fitted dresses for you to try and now we know what style of dress you strongly dislike." Samantha said as she helped me into another dress.

We were getting closer to the right dress but nothing really stood out and I was growing frustrated. I guess Samantha could tell because she didn't even put me in the last dress she had already pulled.

"I'm not going to find my dress am I?" I asked sounding more defeated than I should have.

"Don't give up just yet, I think I know the perfect dress for you, just give me a second." Samantha said as she slipped out of the room only to return a few minutes later with the dress of my dreams.

It was more than fate when the dress fit like a glove and to top the whole thing off Samantha paired an embellished belt with the dress that threw it over the top.

"Samantha you are a miracle worker." I said as I finished looking at myself in the mirror and she smiled.

"Well there is one more test that we have to pass before we call this the dress." Samantha said and I nodded.

"Yes, my mother." I said being as my mother was being the harshest critique out of everyone, even Kurt was being as harsh and he wasn't even here to deal with my reactions.

I took a deep breath to ready myself and then I gathered up the bottom of the dress and headed out to where everyone was waiting. I was ready to fight for this dress but as soon as I saw everyone's faces i knew that there would be no need to fight. Nana was close to tears and my mother had her hand over her mouth in awe of the dress that I was wearing.

"So what do you think?" I asked as I turned and everyone was speechless, well everyone but Beth.

"You look like a princess!" Beth said and I let out a little laugh as I waited for miss opinionated to tell me what she thought.

"Mom?" I asked trying to get a reaction from her and she got up and circled around me for a moment before she stopped.

"There's something missing." Shelby said and I couldn't believe that she could say that.

"Are you nuts?" Santana asked from her seat and my mom shook her head as she went over to Samantha and whispered something in her ear before she went and took a seat on the couch again.

"No I am not nuts, I am her mother and there is something missing." Shelby said as Samantha came back and told me to turn around and I did.

It took a second for me to realize that the thing that my dress was missing was a veil and when I turned back around my mother was next to my grandmother in tears with a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect." My mom said and I smiled as I twirled in my dress thrilled that i had finally found it.

"So is this your dress Rachel?" Samantha asked and I nodded.

"This is my dress."

It was only a few weeks later that it was time for the rehearsal dinner which meant that the wedding was soon and I was nervous. The whole time I've been planning the wedding time just seemed to go by faster. It went from the wedding being months away to being weeks away to it being just a few days away, two to be precise.

I wasn't sure how everything was going to pull together in time but I knew that no matter what happened I was marrying Jesse and there was not a moment of the day that passed that I didn't wish we were already husband and wife. In fact just knowing that the wedding meant that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives made all the stress of having to plan the event just seem so minimal in comparison.

"Two more days baby." Jesse whispered into my ear as we all gathered around the dinner table and I grinned.

"I can't wait." I said as I turned to him and placed a kiss on his smooth lips.

There was a rapping sound made as Puck, who was Jesse's best man, tapped the side of his water glass with a fork.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Puck asked and the room silence as Puck stood up to make a toast, or at least that was what he appeared to be doing.

"Now I know that traditionally I am suppose to save my toast for the wedding reception but there are just a few things that I think I should say before that day finally arrives. Now I know that these two are incredibly famous and that a lot of people think that they know these two and that this marriage won't last, but I know it will. These two dated in high school and it was a disaster. Jesse was, well Jesse and Rachel was chasing a dream that Jesse was blocking at the time. But things change with time and when they dated this last time, it was different, they were both in different places in their lives and their paths seemed to have finally merged into one single line. There two were always destined to be together and in all honesty there is no man better suited for Rachel than Jesse. They are practically the same person at times, but there is no denying the love that is between these two. So now I make a toast to the couple that the next two days pass with ease and that their marriage is one for the books. Congratulations you two and I can't wait until you are officially married." Puck said as he finished his toast and then took a long sip of his drink and everyone else followed.

"So how are you feeling?" My mom asked as she leaned close to me as the conversations started to pick up again.

"I'm ready to be married honestly."

"Well you will be soon enough, so where is Jesse staying the night before the wedding?" My mom asked and I sighed being as Jesse and I had an argument about this earlier.

"He wants to stay at the apartment and he wants me to go somewhere else. I mean Puck offered his place to Jesse but he said that I should just go spend the night at your place and get ready."

"You can do that if you want-"

"I know I could do that but I wanted the bridal party to spend the night with me and then we would all be able to get ready together." I whined and my mom smirked.

"Let me take care of Jesse, you don't have anything to worry about my dear." She said as she placed a kiss on my head and she motioned for us to trade seats for a moment.

"Your mom is all sorts of awesome!" Livia said as I moved to take Shelby's seat and I smiled.

"I know, so how is my maid of honor doing?" I asked and she smiled.

"Great but your man of honor is about to be slapped if he doesn't stop bugging me." She joked and I quickly peered over at Kurt who was busy texting people on his phone.

"Is he bombarding your inbox again?" I asked and she nodded as she showed me her phone.

"More than bombarding." She said and I quickly got up and made my way over to where Kurt was seated.

"I know that you are a perfectionist but this is my rehearsal dinner and I would really like my man of honor to stop working and enjoy the beautiful night that he put together." I said as I bent down next to him and he sighed.

"I can enjoy the beautiful night that I created after your wedding goes off without a hitch and you can confirm that Kurtians magazine can and will have the exclusive." He said and I rolled my eyes being as he had been bugging me about this whole thing since he started planning the event.

"Kurt you are my best friend, of course your magazine gets the exclusive on my wedding, now please stop working and just enjoy the night and I promise as soon as this event is over you can back to harassing the wedding party about how they should do their nails before the wedding and what is appropriate to show up in to get ready for the wedding." I said repeating the last two message topics that he sent to Livia.

"Fine, but as soon as this is over I am back to making sure everything is perfect." He said and I smiled.

"That's all I ask." I said as Blaine plucked the phone out of Kurt's hands and put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Once I had Kurt under control I walked back to my seat which my mother had vacated.

"I'm going to Puck's so you can have the apartment." Jesse said, not sounding to thrilled about the change.

"You aren't mad are you?" I asked as I pulled out my famous puppy dog eyes and he shook his head.

"I could never be mad at you, plus you're the bride you should get everything you want."

"Is that so?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well maybe not everything."

I just smiled as Jesse put his arm around my shoulders. I was two days away from marrying the man of my dreams, this night could not be any more perfect than it already was.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** _So I am finishing this story up. The next chapter is going to be the wedding and then there will be an epilogue which will conclude this story. I know that I have a few stories out there that lay untouched but after I finish this story I am hoping to conclude a few more!_


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom I can't do this." I said in sheer panic as my dress was securely fastened to my body.

"Rachel this is just your nerves talking, you can do this." My mom said as she took my hands and I just shook my head.

"I don't get nervous mom, I'm a broadway star. But my stomach is so unsettled and my heart is racing and my hands, oh God my hands and all sweaty." I said and my mom just smiled as she grabbed a towel and wiped my hands off.

"Rachel everything that you are describing is nerves." She said and I just sighed.

"Why should I feel like this? I mean I love Jesse, I should be happy that this day is finally here and I'm nervous, is this normal?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sure it is. You know I was nervous the day that you were born and that was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life as well."

"Well that was with good reason, I mean you were handing me over to two strange men to raise me as their own." I countered and she shook her head.

"Regardless you are going to be fine, you said it yourself that you love Jesse and that is all that matters."

"But there are going to be so many people, what if I trip, or what if I say something wrong-"

"Jesse loves you no matter what happens Rach and you have to remember that. All the people who are here today love you and Jesse and want nothing but the best for you. If you trip or stumble some words no one will care." My mom said and I embraced her in a huge hug.

"God I don't know how I could do any of this without you." I said and she kissed the top of my head.

"I'm just happy to be here." She said as the door to the room we were getting ready in opened and Beth came flying in with our Nana right behind her.

"Rachel look at my pretty dress!" Beth cheered as she flung herself into our mother's arms.

"Your dress is really pretty Beth, and your hair. Who did it?" I asked and Beth pointed to Nana.

"Nana did it, she said I had to look perfect because I was the flower girl!" Beth said and I nodded.

"Well you do look perfect Beth." I said as Shelby put her down and she ran over to Puck who had just walked into the room.

"Hey you look good Rach." Jesse said as he picked up Beth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me?" Beth pouted and Puck smiled.

"You look magnificent my little angle."

"Thank you daddy." Beth said and I just smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I saw Beth running down the hall so I figured I would come and see my girls before this shindig got into full swing." Puck said and I rolled my eyes.

"You are suppose to be making sure Jesse is ready." I said and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about him, he is more than ready for everything that is happening today." Puck said and I shook my head.

"You are suppose to be helping me have the best day of my life not horsing around-"

"Puck can you take Beth for a quick walk?" Nana asked and Puck nodded.

"Yeah of course, we'll be back." Puck said as he took Beth's hand and I was left alone in the room with both Nana and my mom.

"What's going on?" I asked once the door was shut and both my mother and my grandmother smiled.

"Well you have your something new, something borrowed, and something blue, so your mother and I wanted to help you out with your something old." Nana said and I looked over to my mom to try and find out what Nana was talking about.

"You don't have to give me anything." I said but Nana just waved it off.

"This was a necklace that my mother gave to me the day that I got married and I was going to give it to Shelby, my eldest daughter, when she got married but being as that didn't happen-"

"Thanks mom." Shelby said and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well it hasn't happened yet, anyway we want to gift this necklace to you so that some day you can give it to your daughter on her wedding day." Nana said and I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, I don't even know what to say." I said and Shelby walked over and gave me a hug while she moved my hair out of the way so Nana could put my necklace on.

"You don't have to say anything, but now you have a piece of us for when Puck walks you down the aisle." My mom said and I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment being as there was one thing that I forgot to do in pre-wedding preparations.

"About that, Puck's not walking me down the aisle." I said and Shelby gave me a look.

"Rachel the wedding starts in twenty minutes, what do you mean Puck isn't walking you down the aisle?" My mom asked in a panic.

"Well I meant to ask you this a few days ago but I don't have my dads anymore and you, Beth, and my grandparents are all I have, would you do me the honor of giving me away?" I asked and I could see tears build in my mother's eyes.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"It would mean the world to me." I said and Shelby nodded.

"I would love to walk you down the aisle baby." Shelby said as she pulled me into another hug. "God this is making me cry and my makeup is going to start running." Shelby said with a laugh as she pulled away and went in search of a tissue.

"Stop crying, you're going to make me cry and I am a ball of emotions to begin with." I joked and Nana and Shelby both laughed at my antics.

"Both of you enough crying. I am going to find Beth and then send Puck to go do his job so we can get this show on the road." Nana said and I thanked her as she left the room and Kurt and my brides maids came into the room.

"So everything is almost ready to go. The guest are being seated as we speak, my photographers are in place, and in about ten minutes Jesse is going to be at the end of that aisle and you are going to be walking towards the man of your dreams." Kurt said and I smiled.

"I can't wait."

But in all seriousness I couldn't wait. Ten minutes were turning into an eternity and I was just ready to walk down the aisle.

"Okay people I just got word that everyone needs to get to their places, that means Beth you're on." Kurt said and Beth smiled as she grabbed her basket and headed towards the doors that lead to the aisle.

As my bridesmaids slowly matriculated down the aisle I got more and more nervous until Shelby grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're going to be fine. I will make sure you don't trip and you are a seasoned actress so you are going to be flawless out there, now take a deep breath and smile because it's time." My mom said as she took ahold of my arm and the doors opened letting me see Jesse for the first time in 24 hours.

The walk down the aisle was a complete blur, the only thing I remember was Jesse's eyes. Shelby gave me away with a kiss once we reached the end of the aisle and then Jesse took my hands and it was the happiest moment of my life.

It was a little while later that Jesse and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife and we held hands as we ran out of the church and into our limo that was taking us to the location of our reception.

"Have I told you that you look gorgeous?" Jesse asked and I let out a small giggle.

"So you like my dress?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, your dress is nice, but I was talking about you. You Mrs. St. James are gorgeous." Jesse said as he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"You just wanted to call me Mrs. St. James." I said and Jesse laughed.

"You got me on that one." He said as we pulled up to the reception area and were escorted inside so we could wait for everyone to show up.

It was a few minutes later that the bridal party arrived and Kurt went about making sure everything was going smoothly.

"I can't believe you're married, my best friend is married!" Livia cheered as she walked into the room and I smiled.

"Yeah I know, I can't really believe it either." I said being as it was not so long ago that I was celebrating Livia's engagement.

"Okay so the last of the guest are at the cocktail hour so everyone can go join them and in about forty-five minutes I will make sure that the guest are seated so we can make our grand entrance." Kurt said as he held the door open so we could all join the other guest for cocktail hour.

I was immediately greeted by Jesse's family once we walked out and I made polite conversation with them until Jesse pulled me away so we could talk to some of our friends who had attended the event. I was starting to see why Jesse didn't do many things with his family. They were nice enough but they all walked around like they were the biggest thing since sliced bread and I had enough of that dealing with at work.

"You look really good Diva." Mercedes said as I joined her and Kurt in conversation.

"Thanks, it only took a few hours." I joked.

"I meant that you look good like happy, you know I've never really seen you this happy but I can really tell that you love Jesse, and that he loves you as well." Mercedes said and I smiled asI pulled her into a hug.

"I really am happy for the first time in a long time. So do you think that this wedding is gaudy?" I asked and she shook her head as Kurt gave me a piercing look.

"No it was very you."

"Are you calling my gaudy?" I joked and she laughed as she shook her head again.

"No, none of it was gaudy. Everything was elegant and sophisticated, in fact I think I am going to have to use Kurt for when I meet my man and get married." Mercedes said and Kurt latched onto her arm.

"At least someone appreciates my hard work and wonderful eye for fashion." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes with a small chuckle.

"I appreciate everything that you have done for me and you know that. I mean if I didn't there would be no way that I would let you get first dibs on my wedding and for free." I said and Kurt shrugged.

"You owed me that one from high school."

"Oh I did not-"

"Rachel, come." My mom said as she lightly took my hand in hers and led me away from what was sure to be another fight.

"Thank you." I said and she smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, hey look Mr. Schuester and his wife are here." She said as she led me over to the pair.

"Shelby, Rachel you both look stunning." Mr. Schue said and I blushed a little.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming." I said remembering to be the gracious host that I was suppose to be.

"We're happy to be here, kid free, and congratulations to you Mrs. St. James." Mr. Schue said and I smiled.

"Well professionally I will still be Rachel Berry, I've worked really hard to get a good reputation with that name but thank you."

"Have you seen Finn?" Emma asked and I shook my head a little in shock.

It was true that I had invited Finn, but never in a million years did I think that he would show up. I mean the last time I talked to him, it didn't end well and we haven't really talked since.

"No I haven't seen Finn." I said stone faced and luckily my mom noticed my change in demeanor and stepped in to uphold the conversation.

"Will, Emma, how are your kids?" She asked and the three conversed as I excused myself and went in search of Jesse.

It was during my search that I felt the familiar grip take hold of my hand and pull me to a stop.

"Rachel, I've been looking all over for you." Finn said and I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry I've been all over, there are a lot of guest."

"I understand, look can we talk for a minute." Finn said and I was about to protest when he cut me off. "I know that I am probably the last person you want to see today but I just want to clear the air. I really am happy for you Rachel, you deserve so much more than what I ever could have given you and the way you look at Jesse, well you never looked at me like that."

"Finn-"

"I just want to tell you that cheating on you is the biggest regret in my life and if I could change the past I would do it in an instant, but I don't think it would have mattered. You and Jesse were meant for each other and it just makes me happy to see you happy Rachel." Finn said as I felt Jesse's arm snake around my waist.

"It good to see you again Finn." Jesse said as he extended a hand to Finn who took it and shook it briefly.

"You too Jesse, and congratulations, you got the girl that a million guys would die for."

"I know and I am the luckiest guy in the world." Jesse said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate the both of you, so congratulations and um, yeah." Finn said as he turned and briskly walked away.

"So Finn came?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Finn came. I guess Kurt kept that little detail to himself." I chided as I sent a scathing look to my friend who was indulging in conversation with Santana and Blaine.

"It's fine, he seemed happy."

"Yeah, he really did." I said as Jesse pulled me into a kiss.

We mingled and snacked for a little while longer before everyone was ushered inside and a few minutes later my bridal party, followed by Jesse and I entered the banquet hall.

There were loud cheers and I was just happy to see all my teammates from high school, my cast members from the off broadway stuff I partook in during college, and then my cast mates from more recent endeavors. It was the first time in a while that I truly felt loved. It was the first time that I knew that everything was going to be alright in the world, it was the first time that I knew I was going to be just fine, and I was now the happiest person in the entire world.

**A/n: So this is the last chapter (short I know) but the only thing left is the epilogue. Who knows what will happen in that. I've really enjoyed the ride that this story took me on and I hope you did to. As soon as I am finished totally with this story I will move on to finish one of my other stories that I have hanging out there. So it's been a blast writing for you and I hope you enjoy how I wrap this story up.**

**-Katie**


	28. Epilogue

**Shelby's POV:**

"So you're done with the show?" I asked Rachel as she and Jesse both sat on the couch across from where I was seated.

It had been a little over six months since the wedding and they both had been pouring their hearts and souls into the production, they even cut their honeymoon short in order to get back to the show sooner. Hence why I was completely surprised by Rachel's announcement that she was leaving the production at the end of August.

"It's a hard decision but it's one that I have to make." Rachel said as she reached over and took Jesse's hand.

"Why do you have to make this decision? I really don't understand this Rachel. You are in the prime of your career." I said trying to get Rachel to spell out her decision making to me and she just smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Jesse and I are going to have a baby." Rachel finally admitted and I shot up from my seat and gathered her into a hug.

"Congratulations, to both of you. This is- wow, you're having a baby." I said trying to take in the entire situation and Rachel just couldn't stop grinning.

"I know. Jesse and I waited until we were out of the danger period before we told anyone because of- well you know." Rachel said and I nodded.

"But you're healthy, the baby's healthy?" I asked and Rachel and Jesse both nodded.

"Rachel's main concern has been the baby's health, while mine has been hers." Jesse said and I looked over and gave him a grateful look.

"So how far along are you?" I asked and Rachel sighed and did some mental counting in her head.

"Thirteen weeks? Is that right?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Jesse who nodded.

"Thirteen weeks as of today." Jesse said and I just couldn't believe it, my baby was having a baby!

"So you're staying until the end of next month?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"Staying that late is going to be hard enough to conceal the pregnancy and the last thing that I need is the press hounding me about the baby. I've had enough stress in the past couple years, I really don't need it now." Rachel said and I couldn't agree more.

"Well we are going to start prepping an under study for you and you both are going to have to break the news to the rest of the cast and crew." I said and they both nodded.

"We know but we wanted to tell you and Beth first. Speaking of which where is that little devil?" Rachel asked and I smirked.

"Puck came to take her for a daddy daughter day." I said and Rachel was all grins.

Since the wedding Puck had stepped us his parenting a little more. He had always been a good dad to Beth but now he was a dad who was more than just physically present in his daughter's life and I think that had a little something to do with Quinn being back in his life. Apparently they had hooked up during the wedding and since then Quinn had moved to New York and her and Puck were in a steady committed relationship. Beth was thrilled by those two dating and every free moment that she had she was spending with them, which I was both happy and sad about. I mean Rachel was married so she didn't spend as much time with me and then Beth was spending her free time with Quinn and Puck leaving me alone from time to time. It sucks when your kids grow up.

"So I take it as everything is working out well for Quinn and Puck?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Everything is working out really well for them. They came over the other day to assure me that even though Beth was spending a lot of time with them recently this isn't a repeat of high school." I said and Rachel smiled.

"That's good."

"So you are having the empty nest syndrome?" Jesse asked and Rachel lightly hit him in the side.

"I'll admit that I miss having my kids around all the time but I'm managing." I said and they both nodded.

"Yeah well as soon as this baby comes you are going to be more than managing. With Jesse still working I am going to need all the help I can get." Rachel said and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rachel needing me again.

"I will help as little or as much as you need me to." I said and Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked over and held me in an embrace.

"I want you to be the over-bearing mother you are, that is why I have you, so when I have kids you can help me." Rachel said and I laughed.

"I will help you but don't think that I will raise the kid for you." I joked and Rachel and Jesse both laughed.

"We know, but we want you to have a very active role in our kids life. Neither Jesse or myself had active grandparents in our lives and we want to do better for our kids." Rachel said and I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Well we should get going, we are meeting with Livia and Rodger to talk about the play and then we are meeting up with our friends for the big announcement." Jesse said and I nodded.

"Get going, we'll talk later." I said and Rachel nodded before she gave me another hug and then Jesse and Rachel left as I went around the apartment and did a happy dance.

I was going to be a grandmother, this was fantastic end to what I thought was going to be a horrible conversation.

**_****Six months Later****_**

**_Rachel's POV:_**

I was feeling really uncomfortable as another day started with the baby in my swollen belly. Yesterday was my due date and now I was playing the waiting game and it sucked. I swear the kid was just waiting to make me suffer in anticipation. This kid was going to be just like it's father.

The only thing that was worse than having to wait on the baby, was having to wait on finding out if I was having a boy or a girl. I was starting to hate the fact that I wanted to be surprised. I mean who in their right mind thinks that being surprised is a good idea? I was just hoping that my child liked green because if they didn't I was going to have to re-do everything. Who was I kidding I didn't care if they liked green or not, I wasn't going to change anything. I just wanted this baby out.

"How are you feeling?" Jesse asked from his spot on the bed next to me and I groaned.

"I want this baby out." I complained and he let out a small laugh.

"You've been saying that for almost two weeks, I understand Rachel, but the baby will come when the baby is ready." Jesse said as he leaned over and gave me a kiss and I couldn't help but glare at my husband.

"Are you the one that has had to carry this child for nine months? Did you have to give up your job? Are you the one who is terrible at waiting?" I asked and Jesse just smiled.

"I liked you better when you weren't hormonal." Jesse said and I knew that he was wanting to be killed at that exact moment.

"Get my mother and get out." I said and Jesse just sighed as he got up and left our bedroom as I felt a subtle cramping sensation in my lower abdomen that didn't last too terribly long.

It was a few minutes later that my mom came and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled my feet into her lap.

"So what did Jesse do this time?" She asked as she started to massage my feet.

"What didn't he do? I mean he did this to me, so in my book he did everything." I complained and Shelby smiled.

"It will be over soon enough, but until then how about you go take a shower and then we can hang out and relax while Jesse watches Beth." Shelby said and I couldn't help but agree as I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I was just about to take off my robe and get into the shower when I felt a trickle of water run down my leg and I panicked.

"MOM!" I screamed and my mom came bolting into the bathroom.

"What is going on Rachel?" She asked and I just pointed to my leg where the water was still trickling.

"It's time." I said and she nodded.

"It's time. Go ahead and take your shower and I will call your doctor." Shelby said and I nodded but didn't make a move to head into the shower.

I was anxious about the baby coming when it seemed like it wasn't going to happen, but now that the time was here I was terrified.

My dads were terrible parents and I didn't know my mother that long to pick up on her parenting did I? What if I was a terrible parent? I mean the only parenting that I grew up with was bad parenting. What if I let my kid get away with everything because I didn't want to be too harsh on them? What if I was too harsh on my kid? I was working myself up towards a panic attack when my mom came back in and pulled me into a hug.

"Baby you are going to be fine, but this may be the last shower that you have in peace for a while." My mom said as she directed me towards the shower door.

"But what about the floor?" I asked and she picked up a towel and threw it on the water that had accumulated on the floor.

"I'll take care of it, now shower." She said and I nodded as I finally let my robe fall and I got into the shower while Shelby cleaned up the floor and then walked out of the bathroom.

I had to admit that the shower that I took was one of the least relaxing showers of my life. I was worried that by taking the shower I was waiting too long and I was going to have the baby in the car on the way to the hospital. Honestly every crazy thing that could happen during the birthing process, I was thinking of.

When I got out of my shower of worries I dried off with a towel and then got dressed in the clothes that Shelby must have laid out for me before I went out into my bed room where Shelby was sitting on my bed.

"Come here." She said as she pat the bed next to her and I obliged her took a seat.

"Yes?" I asked after a moment of silence and she motioned for me to turn around and I sighed as I did as she asked.

"You need to stop stressing out Rachel. I called the doctor and she said that she is on the way to the hospital and she will call when they have your room ready. Being as you are a celebrity they need to make sure everything is secure before you come in. Plus she said that the more time you can spend at home where you are comfortable the better. She said that there is no need to go in until you are too uncomfortable to stay home." Shelby said and I sighed as she started to brush my hair.

"Why can't this just be easy?" I asked and my mom just sighed as she started to braid my hair.

"You're bringing a human into the world Rachel, it's not going to just be easy." My mom said as I felt my stomach tighten in what was my first contraction of many.

"I don't see how people have more than one kid." I said through a strained breath and my mom laughed.

"You'd be surprised, after I had you I think I would of had another child if I was able." My mom said, but I thought she was completely insane.

"I think you did it right with adopting Beth, adoption is the way to go." I said and I could literally feel my mom roll her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get Jesse." She said as she got up from the bed and grabbed the bag that I had packed a few weeks ago during my nesting faze.

I think that getting Jesse was the worst idea that we could of had. If I thought that I was panicking, I was sadly mistaken. Jesse was a mess when he found out what was happening. He was running around like we hadn't been through my birth plan a hundred times. He was freaking out which was making me freak out more and I'm sure Shelby could tell which was why she sent him to find a pair of socks that she said he had to buy before we could go to the hospital.

"Is Beth coming?" I asked as I ran my hand over my stomach and Shelby shook her head.

"Not until the baby is born. I don't think we need her cooped up in the hospital all day." Shelby said and I sighed as it was sinking in that I was in for many hours of hard labour in order to meet this tiny human inside of me.

"That's a good idea, so is she staying with Puck then?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yup. Quinn and Puck came a little while ago and they took her out. I had them bring and over night bag so I don't have to leave." Shelby said and I gave her a smile before I balled my hands into fist as I was overcome with another contraction.

"God I hope Jesse is back soon or he is meeting us at the hospital." I said as I rode out the end of my contraction.

"Let me text him, there is a car waiting downstairs and your doctor texted and said that everything is taken care of so we were just waiting on you."

"I'm more than ready, uncomfortable does not even begin to describe how I feel at the moment." I said as Jesse crashed through the front door.

"I have the socks, is it time?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

When we got to the hospital we were taken in through a service entrance before we were checked into a private suite that was situated on it's own floor. Honestly I was so uncomfortable I didn't care where they put me. I could of had a bed in the middle of the nurses station and that would have been fine with me.

It seemed like after the doctor's initial check with me they all disappeared. I mean I didn't want an epidural but it wasn't like I would have been able to get one if I did being as the next time I saw them was when I was ready to push about five hours after I had been admitted and about seven hours since I had gone into labour.

"Okay Rachel so when your next contraction starts we are going to need you to push." My doctor said as Jesse took one of my hands and Shelby took the other.

It was weird, as the contraction started I was in so much pain that I thought I was going to pass out, I was more than ready to give up. There were people yelling at me to keep pushing while Jesse tried to remind me of my breathing. Shelby on the other hand just held my eye contact. I know it doesn't seem like much but the look in her eyes just let me know that I was strong enough to do this.

"Okay we can see the head Rachel, one more big push like you did last time and you may just have your baby." The doctor said and I just nodded being as I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to speak at the moment.

When the moment came Shelby gave my hand and extra squeeze as I began pushing again. The doctors kept telling me to push, Jesse was doing his breathing thing, but again I turned to my mom. It was seconds later that I heard my baby cry as the doctor's lifted my child into view and I could feel myself tear up as I saw my baby for the first time.

"It's a boy, congratulations mom and dad." The doctor said as the nurse cleaned off my son and then handed him over to me.

"He's gorgeous." Shelby said as she kissed the top of my head and I smiled down at the little boy in my arms.

"He looks just like you Rachel." Jesse said as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"I think he looks like you babe." I said and Jesse shook his head before he ran a finger through our sons head of curls.

"He looks like his mom and his grandmother." Jesse retorted and I looked up at Shelby who just rolled her eyes.

"Have you thought of names?" Shelby asked and I looked back at Jesse who smiled and nodded.

"I believe we picked out the perfect name." Jesse said and I gave him a weird look.

"We did?" I asked and he nodded.

"We did. Brandon Cory St. James, you picked it yourself." Jesse said and I smiled.

"I did, but you like it?" I asked and Jesse nodded.

"I love it and I think baby Brandon likes it too." Jesse said and I looked down at our son who was wiggling around with his eyes wide open.

"I think you're right." I said and Shelby smiled.

"I will send out the text and let everyone know. I'll be back later." Shelby said as she walked out of the room leaving Jesse, Brandon, and I alone for the first time.

"I can't believe he's ours." I said still not believing that I had given birth to this small person.

"Rachel you have made me the happiest man alive ten times over since I've met you."

"And you have made me the happiest woman alive." I said and then Jesse and I kissed, this time not just as husband and wife, but as parents. And all was right in the world as far as I was concerned.

* * *

><p>An: And that's all she wrote! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. Who knows in time there may be more, maybe just a bunch of one shots of glances of the future, i don't have plans just yet though. I hope you all have a great day!

-Katie


End file.
